SuperPower
by wentworth360
Summary: Superman starts dating Power Girl...
1. Chapter 1

Super-Power

Metropolis

Clark Kent looked out the window of his apartment wondering how he continued to get himself into these situations. He was a decent guy, he thought, not bad looking, yet his luck with women was non-existent. Lois was pissed at him and didn't even want to see him. Diana seemed interested in Bruce. His mind fleetingly thought of Zatanna, but he wasn't even sure how he would approach her. Besides, she was probably already seeing someone, he thought.

He was Superman. You'd think that would be like finding a golden ticket for the Wonka factory, but it wasn't working out that way. To make matters worse, gorgeous women surrounded him wherever he went. Just in the League alone, he couldn't walk down the hallway without being bombarded by stunning women of all shapes and sizes.

The thing was they didn't see him as another guy that might be interested in being more than teammates. They saw him as Superman, this larger than life iconic figure. He didn't even have the bad boy thing working for him, as Bruce had long ago staked a claim to that title.

The ladies loved the bad boy, or at least that was the general consensus from all the conversations he was forced to listen to. It was actually kind of depressing to listen to women he found attractive refer to him as a buddy or like a big brother or uncle. He was the same age as most of them, yet they treated him like some elder statesman. Even Wally was getting more action that Clark was. Here it was Saturday night and what was he doing?

Nothing.

He'd already done his patrol of the city and things were quiet. That meant another night spent alone in his apartment. He could go out as Clark Kent, but it seemed he had the mild mannered thing down so well, he was invisible, even when he didn't want to be.

It was probably for the best really. It wasn't like he could have a relationship with a regular girl anyway. One tiny slip and he'd probably cripple any normal woman. That tends to limit your dating pool considerably when you have to fear for your date's life every second. There were just so few women he could actually be himself with and most of them were already taken.

So here he was, a pretty good-looking guy in his twenties living like he was planning on joining the priesthood. Absently, Clark thought maybe he'd been too quick to dismiss Maxima's offer. Oh, sure, she was incredibly annoying and arrogant, but at least he'd have a date for Saturday night. Na, he thought, even he had limits to what he was willing to put up with for a date.

* * *

A knock on his door pulled him from his 'woe is me' tangent. It was probably one of his elderly neighbors needing his help with something. He opened the door to find Power Girl, Karen Starr standing there.

"Hey, Clark, I'm glad I caught you at home," she said. She walked right passed him and into his apartment.

"Yeah, what are the chances of that?" He muttered under his breath as he closed the door. She was wearing a long, loose trench coat and the look on her face told him she was not happy. She slumped down on the sofa and crossed her arm in front of her.

He hadn't seen her in months, as she was spending more time in New York and less around the League. She was a Kryptonian like him, except from another universe. If or how they were related, he'd never quite figured out. Everyone just assumed since they were both Kryptonian they must be related. Having a million other things on his mind at the time, Clark went along with it, referring to her as his cousin. It seemed easier that way.

"So what brings you to Metropolis, Karen," he asked.

She started and stopped several times, as her anger threatened to spill over. Finally she just said," people are just so stupid!"

"One of those nights, huh?"

"Yes!" She answered, her frown getting even more pronounced.

"So do you want a Coke or something and we can talk about it?"

"Yes, wait, no, whiskey! Do you have whiskey? Give me a big glass of whiskey," she replied. "Whiskey fits the kind of mood I'm in!"

"Whiskey? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a soft drink or even coffee?"

"I'm over twenty one, Clark!" she fired back. "I'm a grown woman, I think I know what I want!"

"Whiskey it is," he quickly said. No use pissing her off more than she already is. He went into the kitchen and found a bottle of whiskey someone had given him as a present when he's turned twenty-one. It had dust on it, which he quickly blows it away. Taking a glass down from the shelf, he went back and poured her a shot. She gave him a look that said she was not pleased.

"What are you saving it for a special occasion? Pour me a real drink."

He added another shot to the glass, but that didn't satisfy her either. She reached over and took the bottle from him and poured a rather healthy amount into the glass.

"You act like this stuff is made of gold, Clark," she grumbled, setting the bottle on the table. With a sigh, he moved over and sat down next to her.

"You're not having any," she asked.

"Not right now."

"Come on, Clark, it's Saturday night, live a little," she sarcastically said.

"Alright, "he replied, getting up and getting another glass. She poured him an equal amount of whiskey.

"Chin don." She offered as a toast and then took a big swallow.

"Les Paul," Clark replied and took a swig.

Power Girl began to cough and gasp for air, as the whiskey burn it's way down her throat. Clark reached over and lightly patted her on the back trying to help. It took several moments, but she finally got her breath back.

"Smooth," she managed to say. Clark had to smile, but didn't comment. She took several deep breaths before finishing the glass. As she started to pour another, Clark reached out and stopped her.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, Karen?"

"Is this like some special whiskey or something," she asked. "Is that why you're being such a skin flint about it?"

"No, but I'd like to hear what's bothering you," he replied. "I tell you what, talk to me and then you can chug the rest of the bottle. Deal?"

She smiled for the first time since she's arrived and even chuckled a bit

"Deal."

He waited, but she seemed to be having difficulty starting. She got up and started to pace back and forth. He sat waiting for her to begin.

"You said something about people being stupid, care to elaborate?"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why don't people take me seriously, Clark," she asked. "I mean I was elected chairwoman of the Justice Society, for God sake! Doesn't that prove I'm capable?"

"Who's not taking you seriously?"

"Wildcat. He talks to me like I'm a teenager," she replied. "It's just not him, either. One of the other members called me Kara the other day. Kara! Can you believe it?"

She took off her coat and tossed it onto one of the chairs. She was wearing her uniform.

"Do I look like Kara to you," she asked, turning to face him.

"Um, ah, no," Clark replied, a little uncomfortable with where this was going.

"It's not just that, I don't seem to get respect from anyone," she continued. 'I'm one of the most powerful members next to you, but no one seems to remember that!"

"I'm sure you're just overreacting, Karen," he offered. "Wildcat is like that with all the women in the League. He's old school. He thinks he's being chivalrous or something. Don't let it bother you."

"I'm not overreacting, Clark," she protested. "It's everyone. I can see it in the way they look at me! I think even Kara gets more respect than I do and she's still a teenager! It's like they don't see me as a grown woman or something!"

"I don't think that's the problem, Karen," Clark offered.

She turned and looked at him for a moment. He didn't meet her eye. She put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"It's my chest, isn't it?"

"I'm really not comfortable having this discussion with you," Clark replied.

"Come on, Clark, you can be honest with me, I'm a big girl. I see the way everyone looks at me. It's like I don't have a head most of the time!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," he replied.

"Oh, really? You're the only one that doesn't stare at my chest, Clark. I think I even caught Batman take a quick look once," she protested. "Why is that? I mean Diana's wearing a swimsuit for Heaven sake, but she doesn't have the same problems, does she?"

"Again, not comfortable with this conversation."

If she heard him, she didn't acknowledge it and continued. She came over and dropped down into the seat next to him. The frown on her face deepened.

"You'd think I was the only woman any one had ever seen with large breasts! It's so frustrating!"

Clark could see how much this was troubling her and mental kicked himself for not at least trying to help. She was his cousin or whatever, but she was also his friend. The least he could do what offer her his support.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, Karen," he began. "You're a beautiful woman and it's hard not to notice it. If you want I'll talk to some of the members in private about treating you with more respect."

"Thanks, Clark, you're a good friend," she smiled. "Why can't there be more nice guys like you?"

"That's me, the nice guy," Clark said with a fake smile. The thoughts that had been running through his head before she came returned. Nice guys don't get the girl, he thought to himself.

"You don't have to talk to anyone. It would probably just make it worse, anyway. Besides, it's just not that, it's my whole life. When I'm Power Girl I can't get guys to stop looking at me, but when I'm just Karen Starr the only ones that look are guys I don't want to look."

"Secret identities have their drawbacks, I know," he admitted.

"It's not even like I wanted to go out with a regular guy, but it would be nice to be asked once and awhile," she said.

"I know what you mean."

"I'd probably break a regular guy if I did go out with one," she lamented. "Here I am, an attractive woman in her twenties and what am I doing on a Saturday night? Crying about my troubles to you. How sad is that?"

"Now I need a drink." Clark slumped back into the sofa as she'd just described his exact situation. She looked over at him and saw the glum expression on his face.

"Oh, great, now I've bummed you out with my problems," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "It's just that you described the exact situation I find myself in tonight."

"You? But you're Superman," she replied.

"And you're Power Girl."

"I figured you had lots of dates just lining up to go out with you," she admitted.

"Maybe in my fantasies, but not in this reality," he replied. "I sort of thought the same thing about you, Karen. I figured you must have to beat them off with a stick. I mean, come on, you're gorgeous."

Power Girl found herself blushing at his compliment. It was such a revelation to find out he was in the same situation as she was. She's always seen him as Superman, this larger than life hero. It was a shock to learn he had the same problems as everyone else. She turned and looked at him as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"I don't get it, you're a good looking guy. Why hasn't someone snapped you up by now?"

"You tell me," he said. "How is it you're still single?"

They sat there looking at each other. It was as if they were really seeing the other for the first time. A wild thought came into Clark's mind. He tried to push it away, but it kept coming back. Finally, he figured what the hell.

"Karen, do you want to go out somewhere tonight? With me?"

"Are-Are you asking me out, Clark?"

"Well, it is Saturday night and I'm kind of tired staying here alone again. Do you want see a movie or something?"

"Wouldn't it be weird, us going out together," she asked.

"I guess," he admitted. "Hey, at least I'd look you in the eye the whole time."

She laughed and started to warm to the idea. He was a great guy she already knew that. It would be nice to be out with someone she didn't have to worry about slipping and crushing by accident. Why not, she thought to herself, it beats sitting home alone feeling sorry for myself.

"Okay, Clark, let's do this," she said and then quickly added. "The movie, I mean."

Her face turned red the way the words sounded in her brain. When he chuckled, she felt even more embarrassed. She wanted to fly out the window at that moment, but he gently reached over and touched her shoulder.

"It's okay, I knew what you meant," he said to her. "A movie sound nice."

"Okay, but I'll have to change first," she managed to say. "Why don't we see the movie in New York since that's where I live?"

"Sounds good."

They stood up and both found themselves nervous suddenly. Clark glanced over and saw her sneaking glances at him. Might as well get it out there, he thought.

"So a date, huh? You sure you're okay with this? It's not too weird, is it?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we," she offered. "It's not like we're really related, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Boy Friend Girl Friend, Boyfriend Girlfriend"

New York

After a quick trip to Karen's apartment, the two took a leisurely stroll down to the local cinema. It was the usual multiplex showing sixteen different first run features. Clark and Karen stood in front of the marquee looking at the offerings.

"So what do you want to see," he asked.

"Oh, I don't care, whatever you want to see," She replied.

"I'm not sure, whatever you want to see is fine."

"Well, I'm okay with whatever you choose."

"Are you sure, because I'm fine with whatever you want to see," Clark offered.

"Yeah, I don't know, whatever you want to see," she replied.

This went on for several minutes.

"Karen," Clark finally said.

"It's okay, Clark, just pick something, it's fine," she interrupted.

'Karen, I know this is kind of a first date, but are we going to do this all night?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole I don't care, whatever you want, no I don't care whatever you want thing," Clark replied. "Cause if we are, some of the movies have already started and we're still faced with the whole concession question, never mind picking seats."

They both smiled, a little embarrassed by their indecision.

"I'm a little nervous, it's been awhile since I was on a first date," she admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Clark offered. "To be really honest, I'm just kind of happy to be out of the apartment on a Saturday night."

"Just how long has it been," she asked with a smile.

His eyes looked up as he tried to do some figuring, but then he gave up. "Let's just say that if you have to think about it, it's too long."

"Spending a lot of quality alone time, Clark," she teased. It was his turn to blush. He deflected this question and turned it back to the subject at hand.

"About the movie, is there something you want to see? I like pretty much everything, so I'm not going to judge, promise."

"Well, I am kind of a horror movie fan," she confessed. "The one on screen twelve has been getting great reviews."

Clark glanced at the movie times and saw it hadn't started yet.

"Okay, that works out great, we can actually still catch the beginning," he replied.

"I know, I checked the times, it starts last so I figured we end up seeing it anyway.'

"Devious. This whole passive aggressive thing is a side of you I haven't seen before,' Clark chuckled.

"I like to keep my dates guessing," she teased.

"Interesting," Clark said. 'Anything else I should know before I get the tickets?"

" I like popcorn with lots of butter and salt." She smiled and headed towards the lobby. Clark watched her walk away and laughed. He went over and bought two tickets.

* * *

One of the things Clark hadn't given much thought to until now was the size of movie theater seats. In your standard multiplex they are more than spacious enough for an average size person of say five nine or so. Usually the way to compensate for this is the buffer seat. Since this was a date that wasn't an option. It meant they were sitting very, very close together. Snug was the word that came to mind, as he tried to get comfortable. Hoping to give himself just a little more room, Clark reached his arm around the back of her seat. Karen noticed this at once.

"Wow, kind of working fast, aren't you, Clark?"

"The seat is rather small, I was just trying to give us some more room." He quickly justified his actions.

"Uh-huh," she replied, digging into the popcorn. Great, Clark thought, now she thinks I'm putting the moves on her. I've gone from cousin to date to lech in the space of one night. I'm afraid to reach for some popcorn with it sitting in her lap like that.

As if she were reading his mind, Karen turned and smiled.

"Popcorn?"

"Um, ah, no, no thank you, I'm good."

"Well, just help yourself," she replied. "I'd say don't be shy, but I guess I don't have to worry about that."

"Look, it really was an innocent move, well, not a move exactly, it was just these seats are so small and …" Clark started to ramble an explanation.

"Shhh, Clark, it's okay, besides the movie's starting," she said, cutting him off. As the theater went dark, Clark could have sworn he saw a big grin on her face.

She hadn't been kidding about being a horror movie fan. As the movie played out, she shifted towards him, moving into the bend of his arm. He didn't notice it at first, but she also liked talking back to the screen. It was barely above a whisper, but a smile crossed Clark's face as he distinctly heard her urging the main characters to go into the room.

"Are you rooting for those people to be killed?"

"It's just a movie, Clark, now Shhh."

She got so caught up in it, that at one point she grabbed Clark's leg as a particular shocking scene happened. Normally this would have been okay, but her fingernails began to dig through his pants and then into his thigh. He actually winced as it became rather painful. He was sure her nails had ripped through the material.

"Karen, I'm invulnerable, not my pants," Clark whispered to her.

"Oh, sorry," she replied, but never took her eyes off the screen. As the movie progressed she moved closer and closer to him, leaning against his chest. Clark became more and more aware of her presence, her smell, the softness of her skin, and the feel of her body against his. She was definitely causing a reaction.

He tried to pay attention to the rest of the movie, but it was difficult with her so close to him. The lights finally came up and they sat there while the others filed out.

"I take it you liked it?"

"Yeah, lots of blood and gore," she replied. "I like those hard R horror movies the best."

"I'm learning so much about you tonight."

"I'm a woman of many layers, Clark."

"And they seemed be increasingly bloodthirsty the more I peel away."

"Well, if you're scared, Clark, buy a dog," she teased.

"I have a dog, a rather nasty dog at that," he replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, what's his name, Astro or something?"

"Krypto."

"Clever."

"I'm not going to sit here and be mocked, young lady," Clark said.

"Well, the movie's over so we should probably leave anyway."

They stood up at the same time and found themselves very close together, almost touching. Karen found herself letting her eyes gaze over his large frame and handsome face and felt a little flushed.

"So, um, ah, thanks for the movie, Clark," she managed to say, trying to get her mind off how good-looking he was.

"Thanks for coming with me," Clark replied, his own eyes taking in how good she looked. "We should probably leave since we are the last two in the theater."

Karen nodded, but didn't look him in the eye. He took a step back to let her go first. She smiled as she stepped passed him and headed up the ramp out of the theater.

Definitely not thinking about her as my cousin, Clark thought to himself as he followed.

* * *

It was a balmy late spring night, so they decided to walk back towards her apartment. Clark kept his hands in his pockets, mindful of not repeating the uncomfortable situation in the theater. They walked along in silence, taking in the atmosphere of the city around them. A playful smile came to Karen's face and she began to gently bump into Clark, until he finally turned and looked at her.

"What?" She said. "You can only put the moves on me in a dark theater? Out here in the open you get all shy and can't put your arm around me?"

He stopped and turned to her, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding.

"I explained that." Clark quickly justified. "Those seats aren't built for someone my size. I was just trying to get some more room, that's all."

"You're so easy," she laughed. "Here, I'll make the first move, okay?'

She put her arm around his waist, as she continued to laugh. Clark gave her a look and then put his arm around her shoulders.

'So is making me fear you think I'm some sort of perv part of a larger plan or just a spur of the moment thing to embarrass me," he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"More layers, I see." He nodded. "So besides this bloodthirsty movie thing and a warped sense of humor, would you care to share anything else with me that I should know?"

"I like ice cream."

"Out of left field, but I'll make a note of it, " he replied.

"There's a vendor over there in the park, Clark," she said, pointing to their left. They made their way over and ordered two cones. It was still rather mild outside so they walked a ways into the park and sat down on a stonewall to work on the cones and watch the people mingle through the park.

"This is nice," Clark offered. "I can see why you like this area."

"Yeah, I just wish I got to spend more time here," she replied. "Since I restarted my company things have been rather hectic."

"How's that going by the way?"

"It's a struggle getting it started up again, finding employees, office space, suppliers, customers, you know all that boring stuff, I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

As she was talking Karen grew self conscious, knowing from other experiences how talking about her business seemed to turn guys off, but she was pleasantly surprised by Clark's response and show of interest.

"It doesn't sound boring. I mean you're making something from scratch for yourself. You should be proud of that," he offered.

"Well, I am really," she sheepishly admitted. "Its just most guys are already intimidated by me without knowing I run my own company too."

"Than that's their mistake, isn't it," he replied. "You found something you love and are good at it. I don't see why you should have to hide that fact."

"You're not like most guys I meet, Clark," she said. A little smile came to her face at his words.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Wanting to get the focus off her at that moment, she switched topics.

"So what about you? A reporter? Is that what you've always wanted to do?"

"I don't know, I guess I just sort of fell into it," he admitted. "I've always been kind of an outsider, watching people, trying to fit in, so being a reporter just sort of happened. I like it though. You get a chance to see people from all sides in my job."

"So you're a people watcher, huh," she asked.

"Oh, yeah, from way back," he replied. "I used to sit and trying figure out people's stories, who they were, what they were doing. It came in handy, kept the girl I was with from realizing I was kind of a cheap date."

She laughed at this and took another few licks of her ice cream cone.

"So this is a date, Clark, do you still have this amazing talent, " she asked.

"It's like riding a bike, once you learn you never forget."

"Okay prove it," she said. "No using your super hearing either. How about that young couple over there?"

She pointed to a couple that was arm in arm, just entering the park. Clark took a lick of his ice cream cone and then seemed to concentrate for a moment.

"It's new between them, I'd guess first date," he said.

"Anything else?"

"He's saying I don't know, what do you want to do and she's saying, I don't know, whatever you want to do."

It took Karen a moment but then the smile spreading across his face gave it away.

"Oh, ha-ha, Clark, very funny," she said, punching him in the arm.

"Ow."

"That's for teasing me," she replied.

"You know I've notice a lot of the women I know seemed to want to hit me, why is that?"

"Probably because you're invulnerable," she replied.

"I knew I should have kept that to myself."

"Too late now."

"Aren't you invulnerable too," he asked.

"I'm not saying, besides, didn't I hear you never hit a woman?"

"Well, if she hits me first, I guess I could make the exception," he replied.

"Is that a threat, Clark?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

He smiled and then started to slowly walk away.

"Well, aren't you mysterious all of a sudden," she called after hm.

"Layers, Karen, I've got layers," he teasingly replied. She finished her cone and leapt off the wall. She came up to him fast, grabbing him around the waist.

"Oh, really, Clark, layers? So there's more to you under this nice white shirt?"

She felt playful and slipped her hand between two of the buttons on his shirt and felt his warm skin against her hand. He made an awkward move to get away as her fingers skimmed across his skin.

"One of those layers wouldn't be that you're ticklish, would it Clark?"

He took a step back, smiling at her.

"A man's got keep some secrets, Karen. I would remind you that two can play at this game," he said. He gave just a small burst of speed and moved behind her, bringing his hands up against her sides. He caught her off guard and she squealed as he tickled her sides.

"No fair! You cheated," she laughed. Using a small burst of speed of her own she turned out of his hold and move several feet away from him. They were smiling at each other.

"You're going to make us both screw up our secret identities, if you keep that up," she said.

"Truce?"

He raised his hands in surrender.

"I guess, for now."

They tentatively moved towards each other, keeping an eye out for any tricks. Clark slipped his arm around her again and she followed suite. Slowly they made their way out of the park.

* * *

It was almost two hours later when they reached her apartment. Both showed signs that they had been laughing for much of the time. As they reached the door, the laughter slowed, as this was the end of the date. They stood there smiling at each other for a moment, both more than pleasantly surprised how well it had gone.

"So, thanks you for a great night, Karen," Clark ventured.

"It was fun, Clark, thanks," she replied.

"So maybe we could do this again, some time, if you want?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she smiled.

"So I guess this is good night," he said.

"I guess so," she replied.

The night had gone so well, it made Clark a little bold. Instead of over thinking it, he just acted on his instincts. He gently moved in and took her in his arms. Karen felt a rush of excitement as he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met cautiously at first, but when neither pulled away, it deepened. She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter to her body. His arms circled her and pulled her tighter as well. The kiss lasted a little longer than a first kiss should and was much more passionate than a first kiss usually was, but as they slowly pulled apart neither complained. The stood there, both a little flushed and surprised in a good way at the kiss.

"So good night, Clark," she whispered.

"Good night, Karen,' he whispered in return. They eased out of each other's arms and she opened her door and started inside. She turned and gave him one more amazing smile before closing the door. Clark stood there for a moment, just looking at her door. After a moment he turned and started for the stairway. He ran his fingers through his hair and muttered to himself," I really, really hope we're not related."

* * *

Inside her apartment, Karen smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I really, really hope we're not related," she whispered hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Thank you - Thank you"

Metropolis

Clark was deep in thought as he walked back to his apartment. Things had gone much better on his date with Karen then he expected, much better. Originally it was just to cheer her up and get out of the apartment, but as the night went on he found himself becoming more and more attracted to her.

He, of course, had noticed before how incredibly gorgeous she was. He wasn't that big a Boy Scout, but the whole cousin thing had stopped any further thoughts. As the night went on and they spent more time together, he began to see her in a different light. She was fun, with a smart playful side he hadn't known about. She was a confident woman, who had grown into her own in the past years. It made her extraordinarily alluring to him.

The other part that was such a fresh change for him was he didn't have to worry about being himself around her. His gifts had always forced him to treat everyone as if they were made of the most delicate glass. He had to be constantly vigilant or he would injury someone or worse, even with most of his teammates. Because of who she was and where she was from, he didn't have to be so cautious. He could put his arm around her and give her shoulder a squeeze without worrying about crushing it to dust.

Maybe this was what it would have been like if he's grown up on Krypton?

He could just be another guy going out on a date with a young woman. The fact that she was beautiful, sexy, funny and smart didn't hurt either. He realized he probably had a little crush on her already. He definitely wanted to get to known her better. There was just the whole cousin thing he had to figure out first.

He really hoped they weren't related and was already thinking of ways to find out for sure. There were so few people; especially women that his gifts weren't an issue with, he didn't want to miss a chance with one of the more charming ones.

While his mind was preoccupied with these thoughts, he failed to hear the running footsteps of one of the other young women that shared his gifts. Kara had just arrived and seeing Clark deep in thought she decided to surprise him.

"Clark!" she shouted and then leaped into his arms.

"He-eeyy, Kara." Clark managed to say, even as he tried to keep his balance under the impact of her embrace.

"Gotcha!" She laughed, disengaging herself from him. Clark caught his breath for a second before answering.

"Yeah, you did, so wh-what are you doing here," he asked.

"School's out, so I thought I'd come to the city and see you, Cous!"

"Couldn't wait to escape the farm, huh?"

"God, yes! I know you grew up there, but that was like a million years ago! I'm eighteen! I'm a city girl at heart!"

"Did you even let them know you were leaving," he asked.

"Yes! Of course, Clark, give me some credit? I tried calling you last night, but you must have been out saving the city or something," she replied. "Though I didn't see anything on the news, so where were you last night, Clark?"

"Um, ah, I went out."

"You? On a Saturday night? Was there some neighbor garden outreach thing or something," she asked.

"Just how old do you think I am, Kara? I went to a movie, okay?"

"Wow, you're so cutting edge, Clark," she sarcastically replied.

"I've missed you too, Kara. How long are you staying?"

"All summer! Isn't that great," she excitedly said.

"Great, that's one word for it,' Clark absently replied. "Are you sure about that, I mean I can't always be around all the time, you know."

"I'm eighteen, Clark, I don't need a babysitter," she fired back. "If things had worked out the way they should, I'd have been babysitting you, remember?"

"Yes, suspended animation is so unfair," he teased. "On the bright side, if it had worked out that way, you'd be the one a thousand years old and I'd be the teenager."

"Yeah, that would have been a waste," she admitted.

"Thanks again, Kara, you're always good for my ego."

"Oh, come on, Clark, I'm just having fun with you. This summer is going to be great, just the two of us! Maybe even some of my coolness will rub off on you," she said. "Maybe I can help you find a girlfriend, too! Think of all the possibilities!"

"Yeah, just think of them." He offered with a false enthusiasm. "Great, just great."

"Aw, come on, you know I'm your one and only favorite cousin, Clark!"

Kara practically skipped into his apartment building, overjoyed at being in Metropolis.

"I like the idea of one and only," he thought to himself. Clark could already hear her moving things around in his apartment and making herself at home. He stood on the sidewalk wondering why his life could never be simple. He thought of Karen again and wondered if he should call her? That made two things he would have to figure out very soon.

* * *

New York

Karen sat in her office trying to concentrate on the latest reports, but two questions seemed to dominate her thinking. One, were they related? Two, why hadn't he called? The first question she'd been mulling over since their date and had a few ideas on finding out one way or the other. The second question was more troubling and she had no answer.

It had been a great date as far as she was concerned. They'd had fun or at least she knew she did. From their one kiss, she certainly believed he'd enjoyed it. Could she be reading it all wrong? Then again, she thought, Clark was always something of a mystery to her and probably just about everyone else. Up until the other night, she'd just seen him as Superman, world famous hero or as Clark Kent, nice, mild mannered guy, but she'd seen a different side to him on the date.

There was a quiet confidence about him that usually you miss, as he seemed to deflect all attention from him, especially when he was being Clark Kent. She'd been joking about layers, but now she realized he had so many more than she'd realized. Sitting thinking of him, she found something intensely masculine about Clark. She found herself responding in a very feminine way and she liked it.

She could be flirty and playful around him, not worrying if she intimidated him. Again the word 'quiet' came to mind. He was quietly comfortable in his skin, as if he knew who he was so he didn't feel threatened by another's strength or material possessions. This was an intensely attractive quality to her, for most men she met she was never sure if they were attracted to her for who she was, what she represented or what they could get from her.

It had always made her cautious around men. A couple had fooled her in the past and it still hurt. She'd realized too late they were only after her money or wanted to date her as some sort of conquest, a trophy notch on their bedpost to tell their friends. It made her leery of men in general. She tended to dress more conservatively and act more professionally around them now. She was sure that was part of why she intimidated so many or turned them off in general.

Those she's rebuffed could be cruel, spreading rumors or innuendo about her. She'd almost gotten used to the jokes about her breasts, but deep down it still hurt.

With Clark she realized it hadn't been like that. He wasn't constantly staring at her chest or thinking about how to get her into bed. Although as she thought about it, the idea didn't exactly bother her. God, she thought, I've already got a crush on him. I really need to find out if we're cousins soon. Why hasn't he called?

* * *

The Watchtower

Clark sat at one of the back tables staring at his cell phone. Should I call, he wondered? He'd been waiting to talk to Ray to try and get this whole cousin thing figured out, but he had this nagging feeling he should call her.

As he went back and forth with what to do Wally and Ollie came into the cafeteria. On seeing Clark they came over and sat down.

"Hey, big guy, you look like a man with a problem," Wally said.

"What? Oh, hey Wally, Ollie," Clark replied.

"What's up, Clark," Ollie asked.

"Yeah, what's with the soulful looks at the cell phone?"

"Well, I went out with someone the other night, " Clark said and the quickly clarified, "just a movie. Anyway I had a really good time, but now I'm wondering if I should call her."

"Has it been three days," Wally asked.

"No."

"Well, there's your answer, Big Blue,' Wally replied. "I thought every guy knew the three-day rule. Back me up on this Ollie."

"I've heard of the three day rule," Ollie said.

"Care to enlighten me," Clark asked.

"You like this woman right," Wally asked.

"Yes."

"You wait three days from the time of the date to call. You don't want to come off as needy."

"Or have a Swingers situation," Ollie added.

"I hear you, brother," Wally replied. "It's all about hand in the relationship, Big Blue. Call before three days and you lose it."

"Is that what you did with Dinah, Ollie?"

"That's a completely different situation, Clark."

"Just go with me on this, big guy, you'll thank me later," Wally said. "I'm speaking from experience."

"Are you even dating anyone right now, Wally," Clark asked.

"No, not at the moment. Why?"

"Nothing," Clark replied. "Have either of you seen Ray around?"

"Yeah, he's done in the lab," Ollie replied.

"Thanks, I need to speak with him about something," Clark said. He was just standing up when Wally spoke up.

"So who is this lady, Clark? Anyone we know, huh? Huh?"

"Thanks for the information, guys," Clark said with a smile and walked away.

"If you need anymore advice on the ladies, you know where I'm at," Wally shouted.

"Thanks."

"I'm like a modern Dr. Drew on Loveline," Wally said to Ollie.

"Wasn't that show cancelled?"

'What's your point?"

* * *

The Watchtower- Later

Zatanna, Shayera, Dinah and Wally were sitting at the table with Diana. They were offering unsolicited advice to her on Batman. Power Girl had been lingering around the edges listening. She was here to see Mr. Terrific to get some answers, but found herself interested in the discussion. She wasn't exactly close with any of them, but this was too good to pass up. Quietly she slipped into one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Still no luck with Bruce, huh, Diana," Zatanna asked.

'He is a difficult man to read," she replied.

"He's a mystery wrapped in an enigma," Wally offered. Shayera gave him a look.

"Bruce is just a guarded type, Diana. He's like that with everyone," Dinah said.

"It's just going to take time," Shayera offered.

"Maybe he's just not that into you," Wally said. Shayera smacked him.

"Hey, I saw the movie, come on! Talk about mixed messages, two thumbs down."

"I liked it, it was romantic," Zee spoke up. "I liked the message."

"It spends most of the movie telling women all these fairy tales they've been told are really wrong and then they give them the fairy tale at the end," Wally explained.

"It shows that fairy tales do come true," Zee replied.

"But isn't the whole first message of the movie that they're not? Take the guy that won't commit to marriage part. He's against it, he's against it, and he's against it, until she finally realizes he's never going to marry her and breaks up with him. What does he do? Asks her to marry him! I mean come on!" Wally said.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you," Shayera asked.

"Hey, I resent that! I'm just asking for some consistence is all," Wally defended himself.

"Ah, guys, could we put the movie reviews on hold and focus on the issue, please," Dinah said.

"Right, sorry Diana," Zee offered.

"Sorry, Princess."

"No, it's just confusing, is all. I'm new to all of this. Perhaps I should just go with my instincts and try the direct approach."

"That's an idea," Dinah replied.

"Bruce likes direct," Zee chimed in.

"I will do it, thank you all,' Diana said. She got up and walked with a purpose out of the cafeteria.

"You really think that's going to work," Wally asked after Diana left.

"No." Dinah shook her head.

"Not a chance," Zee added.

"I really doubt it with Bruce," Shayera said.

"I'm lost," Wally admitted.

"That's why you didn't understand the movie, Wally," Zee replied.

"I understood it," Wally defended himself. "I even agreed with some of it, up to a point."

"Like what? That stupid three day rule," Dinah laughed.

"That's not stupid, that's good sound advice!"

"Yeah, if you like someone don't call them, genius," Zee replied.

"It's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand. In fact, I was just counseling Big Blue to follow it.'

"Superman? Why," Dinah asked.

Wally smiled and leaned forward.

"Well, you know I hate to gossip, but guess who had a date?"

Karen's face went pale.

"Superman? Superman had a date? With who," Zee asked.

"He wouldn't say," Wally admitted,

"Well that's interesting, don't you think so, Power Girl," Dinah asked.

"What? Oh, yes, interesting," Karen barely managed to reply.

"I wonder what his type is," Shayera asked.

"I see him with an exotic, sexy brunette, "Zee offered.

"Are you describing yourself," Shayera asked. Zee just blushed.

"I'm going with a big, buxom blonde," Wally said. "A real looker.'

Karen's face turned a darker shade of red with embarrassment.

"Na, I think dark hair is his thing," Dinah replied. "What about you, Power Girl? You're his cousin, any insight into what sort of woman he's attracted to?"

"You know we're probably really not cousins," Karen started. "Um, ah, no, no clue."

Mercifully, Mr. Terrific appeared at the doorway and called out to Karen. She quickly excused herself, leaving the others to continue their debate.

* * *

The Watchtower Lab – Earlier

Clark found Ray busy working on some new project. He approached the subject of his and Power Girl being cousins in a round about way. Ray seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Why do you want to know if you're cousins, Clark?"

"Well, it's just that, um, in case anything should happen between us or would happen," Clark fumbled to say.

"What? Like needing an organ transplant or something," Ray offered.

"Yes! Yes, that would be a good example, Ray!"

"You know it's actually quite an interesting subject, Clark. Genetics have always been something of passion of mine."

Ray went on to discuss theoretical ideas of genetics and how it might apply to Clark and Karen. He began writing equations on the board until finally Clark had to stop him.

"Ah, Ray, I did really well in science back at Smallville High, but I think our teacher skipped the chapter on cutting edge, theoretical genetics. How about in layman's terms?"

"Well, it boils down to yes and no, Clark."

"In what way?"

"Yes, you're related in the same way that all Kryptonians are related. Yours was a rather advanced society. They used the birthing matrix to produce offspring, purifying the DNA of every child so it would be perfect. I would imagine they used mostly the parents DNA, but where there might be a defect they would use someone else's. A purer sample if you will."

"So we're related?"

Clark felt a little crestfallen at the thought.

"Like I said, yes and no,' Ray continued. "While in some ways every Kryptonian is related, there isn't a direct familial connection between the two of you, say the way there is with Kara."

"So we're not related?"

Clark felt his spirits start to soar at this.

"Your DNA is close enough for a organ transfer, very close."

"So we are related."

"If you look at DNA sample of the two of you, there are many similarities, but also differences.'

"Could you bottom line it for me, Ray? Are we related or not?"

"No. You're both Kryptonian, but as far as a direct blood connection, I don't see one. The good news is that as far as organ transplants, you are close enough of a match."

A smile lit up Clark's face. He gently reached out and laid his hand on Ray's shoulder.

'Thank you, Ray, you've really helped me far more than you realized."

"Well, I'm glad to help, Clark," Ray replied. He smiled himself now. "You know if you're really interested in this, I haven't even gotten into the whole alternative universe part of it."

Clark was too happy to cut him off and Ray walked with him out of the lab, elaborating further.

Neither of them noticed a figure step out of the shadows. Batman's eyes narrowed as he watched them walk away.

* * *

Watchtower Science Lab – Later

Mr. Terrific and Karen had both been chairpersons of the Justice Society and got to know each other somewhat. He was the smartest man she knew, so it was him she turned to for answers.

"So your message said you needed my help, Karen?"

She had worked out what she thought was a plausible story for why she wanted to know and launched into it.

"Yes, Michael, I appreciate your help with something. I'm starting up my business as you know and part of that is a health plan for all the employees. It's a great plan, really comprehensive. As part of my secret identity, I had to fill out the paperwork too. One of the questions was about next of kin. I put down Clark, of course, but it went on into organ transplants and that sort of thing. I'm not going to need it really, but it got me wondering if Clark and I are actually related. I was hoping you might help me figure whether we really are or not."

Just the way she's rehearsed it, Karen thought to herself. Mr. Terrific gave it some thought before replying.

"There should be several ways to know for sure."

"Really," she replied. She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, but it was hard.

"Well, let's put aside the genetics for a moment and focus on the obvious. You're not from this universe, Karen, you're from the Earth-2 universe."

"Okay, so?"

"I'm sorry to say, but technically you're not related to anyone in this universe."

"So we're not related?"

Her excitement was rising.

"Each universe has a distinct quantum signature and everyone from the universe has it. That's how you can tell the difference. In a theoretical multi-verse, each universe is separate and distinct. While people in the different universes might look the same and be the same, they're slightly different. If you were actually related to anyone it would be the Kal-L from the Earth-2 universe. There's really no proof of even that."

"So we're definitely not related," she repeated.

'Well for an organ donor, you'd be a match, probably for a blood donor too, but as far as what we traditionally think of as related in this universe, no."

"Thank you, Mike, you've really been a big help," she smiled.

"You know I think Ray did some genetic work on this question, too, Karen. His findings match up with what I'm saying."

"That's great, just great! You've put my mind at ease."

"Glad I could help," he smiled.

"Oh, you have, you have, thank you!"

The two started for the exit. Mr. Terrific happened to glance over at Karen.

"Um, Karen, you realize you're floating, don't you?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said with a blush. She quickly landed again.

As they exited the room, again neither saw the dark figure step out of the shadows. The frown on Batman's face only deepened.

* * *

New York

It had been a very eventful day for Karen. The news from Mr. Terrific was wonderful and she almost felt like bursting with happiness. Unfortunately, two things got in the way. She still had a business to run and employees that were counting on her. As frustrating as it was, she spent the next several hours doing paperwork, returning phone calls, overseeing production and managing her small staff. It was almost ten before she finally got to leave the office.

She walked home, the news still sending ripples of excitement through her. The other dark cloud on that horizon was that Clark still hadn't called. Why hadn't he called? She could call him, but there was principal involved. He should call her, that's the way things are done.

Maybe he's just not that into me, swirled around in Karen's head. It just put a damper on her otherwise great mood. She rounded the corner to her building wondering if she'd completely misread the signals. Was today all a big waste, she wondered?

As she look up she got her answer.

Clark was standing at the bottom of her steps holding a bouquet of flowers. He smiled when he saw her. A smile lit up her face as well. Slowly they walked towards each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"These are for you," he said, holding out the flowers.

"Thank you."

"I learned some interesting news today," he smiled.

"Me too," she replied with a smile of her own.

"We're not related!" They both said at the same time. Their smiles only got bigger.

"So."

"So."

"I thought if you wanted, we could try going out again,' Clark said.

"I'd like that, maybe," she replied. "Just one thing. Why didn't you call?"

She punched him.

"Ow! Apparently there's a rule that I'm not suppose to call for three days," he offered.

"That's a stupid rule," she fired back. "So what are you doing here?"

"I checked, there's nothing about seeing you in person," he replied. "And I did want to see you in person, very, very much, Karen."

"In person's better," she admitted. He slowly moved towards her and she knew he was going to kiss her. She felt her excitement rising as his lips moved closer to hers. It was an even better kiss than the last one.

"In person is much better,' she murmured before kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Right Up To The Edge"

Metropolis – Two weeks later

"So how about that one?"

"The one with the walker?"

"If you're going to be picky, Clark, we're never going to find you a girlfriend," Kara said.

"That lady must be seventy, Kara, come on," Clark protested.

"I thought maybe some Cougar action would get you started."

"I'm sure she's a nice lady, but I really don't like to think of the elderly that way," Clark replied. "Besides, I think her Cougaring days are long behind her. Could you give the matchmaking a rest, please?"

"Fine."

The two of them had been sitting at the sidewalk café for the last hour having lunch. Since her arrival, Kara had been making the most of her time in the city. She was out exploring every day and night. This had worked out well for Clark, as he'd been seeing Karen more frequently.

They'd kept it a secret, both a little nervous about how people would react. Clark felt a little guilty not telling Kara, but cringed when he thought of what her reaction might be. Kara and Karen had never been exactly friendly. Clark wasn't sure, but he thought they might have actually gotten into a fistfight shortly after Kara had arrived on Earth.

Things were going really well between him and Karen and Clark didn't want to take a chance of messing it up. They'd been out four or five times since learning they weren't related and each date got better and better. They hadn't taken the final step yet, but Clark had to admit it had been on his mind a lot. The more time he spent with her, the more attracted to Karen he became.

It was so intoxicating to be with someone where he didn't have to hide who he really was all the time. He didn't have to hold back as she was in so many ways his equal. The more he got to know her as a person, her quirky sense of humor, her playfulness, her sharp mind and her unique individuality, the more his desire for her grew. When he was really honest with himself, he had to admit he wanted Karen. It sounded coarse, but he physically wanted her. She was a damn sexy woman and he found himself responding to her on a very basic level.

"Earth to Clark," Kara's voice cut through these thoughts. Clark shook himself; trying to cool the reactions he was having just thinking about Karen.

"Ah, yeah, what is it, Kara?"

"What's with you lately? You seem to check out and have this far away look and weird smile."

"Just, um, ah, a lot on my mind lately," he offered.

"Don't freak out and act all older brother, but I think you really need a girlfriend, Clark,' Kara said. "You need to get laid."

"I'll keep that in mind, Kara, thanks," Clark replied. He gave her a sarcastic look and she just smiled and stuck out her tongue. Clark shook his head and chuckled at her suggestion. He was actually thinking the same thing, but wasn't about to tell his younger cousin.

"How about her," Kara suggested, pointing to a woman on the street. Clark turned and looked at whom she was suggesting.

"She must be sixty, Kara. She's with her grandkids! How old do you think I am?"

* * *

New York

The employees of the small company were happy because their boss was very happy. There were rumors she had starting dating someone, but none of them had met him. Frankly, they didn't care. She was practically beaming most days, especially the mornings after she saw him. Whoever this guy was, if he could put Karen into this good a mood, they would just say thank you and move on.

For her part, Karen was in such a good mood, she didn't even care what her employees might be saying about her. The last two weeks had been wonderful, better than she could have imagined. Smitten, that's the word for it, she thought. She was smitten with Clark Kent. It wasn't just his handsome looks, although, just thinking about them sent a quiver up her spine. No, it was so much more than that. He was funny and adorable, self-deprecating and even awkward at times, yet under all of it there was an astonishing masculine confidence. It wasn't the showy, boastful kind that so many put on, but a quiet self-knowledge in who he was.

When she was in his arms, she felt more like a woman than she could ever remember with any other man. It was intoxicating to be with someone that saw all of her, not just the surface appearance. He seemed to appreciate her as a woman and that only intensified her desire for him.

He was a gentleman, taking things slow, probably a little slower than she expected, but that had its charms too. The fact that he hadn't tried to rush her into bed and wanted to get to know her first was flattering more than she could put into words. She knew from experience, the way she looked and was built that most men she'd dated wanted to rush things along and get her into the sack as quickly as possible.

That Clark took the time, the extra time to find out who she really was meant so much. If that was what people meant when they called him a Boy Scout, she was fine with that. It just added to how special he made her feel.

It wasn't as if she hadn't been thinking about sleeping with him, she had, a lot. The possibilities of making love to someone she wouldn't have to worry about staying in control around seemed to multiple through her mind as the days passed. The very thought of how unique it would be to be completely herself for once with someone else sent chills through her. As she moved into her office and started looking through her mail, Karen had to admit to herself, she wanted Clark. She physically wanted him. He was a devastatingly handsome man and she found herself responding to him on a very basic level.

As thoughts of taking the next step danced in her head, Karen opened a rather official looking envelop and saw it was an invitation to the industry's annual ball. It had completely slipped her that it was coming up. Usually she dreaded going, even though she had to for the company. It wasn't so much the ball really, as it was an elegant, formal affair, but that most times she attended alone. In her industry, males still dominated so the event meant she would be hit on the whole night.

Maybe this year will be different, she thought with a smile. Maybe this year she would have a date and it might turn out to be a really special night for both of them.

* * *

Metropolis – 3:02 A.M.

Clark Kent quietly made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He was smiling from ear to ear, as he'd had another date with Karen this evening. They had lingered in each other's arms at the end of the date, not wanting it to end. They made special plans for Saturday night. It was a banquet or something for her business. Clark wasn't really concerned with that part; it was just another opportunity to spend more time with her.

As he reached his front door, he eased the key in and unlocked it as quietly as he could. It was later than he'd expected and he didn't want to wake Kara up. He slipped off his shoes and gingerly opened the door and stepped inside. Taking extra care, he closed the door and locked it. Made it, he thought.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, Clark! Where have you been?"

Kara.

It was probably just wishful thinking that he could sneak in on someone with her hearing. The living room light came on as he turned. She stood in her pajamas and robe, her arms crossed in front of her. She did not look happy.

"Hey, Kara, what-what are you still doing up," Clark said.

"I've been waiting for you to get home, Clark," she angrily replied. "Do you know how worried I was? You could have been in a car accident and been injured or something! I've been frantic!"

"A car accident? Really? Kara, I don't even own a car. Besides, I think I've survived much worse than that."

"That's not the point, Clark!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you worry," Clark said. "I apologize, okay? Weren't you going out with Courtney tonight, anyway?"

"Yes, but I came home early to spend some time with you, but you're nowhere around. Where were you?"

"I went out for awhile," Clark replied. He headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Kara was right behind him.

"Out where," she asked, her hands on her hips.

"I, ah, had a date," Clark reluctantly said.

"What? With who?"

"Just someone I've been seeing lately."

"So you've been dating all this time and didn't tell me? Is it one of the ones I tried to fix you up with?"

"No, definitely not," Clark replied. "I actually decided to date someone in my same age demo."

"How old is she?"

"In her early twenties."

"Early twenties? I'm almost in my early twenties Clark! What are you robbing the cradle with one of my classmates?"

"Kara, I'm in my twenties, remember? Besides, you're not in your twenties you're eighteen. For the record, she's out of school, okay?"

"Who is this girl?"

"Woman."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a woman, Kara," Clark said. There was something about the way he said it that bothered Kara.

"Okay, woman, whatever, what's her name?"

"Why so curious," Clark replied, deflecting her question. "I'd think you'd be happy for me. Maybe some of your coolness actually rubbed off on me. Aren't you the one that said I needed a girlfriend?"

"Well, yes, but why won't you tell me her name? Why haven't I met her? Is it some sort of secret?"

"Yes, sort of I guess," he said. He pulled himself up and sat on the counter, smiling at her. It was such an odd experience to be grilled by his teenage cousin.

"Do I need to remind you, we don't keep secrets in this family," Kara fired back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"So when you said you and Courtney were going to a movie the other night and then ended up sneaking into half the nightclubs in Metropolis it just slipped your mind to tell me?"

"What? Well that, the thing, um, that's different," she stumbled to say. She was shocked that he knew about that. "That was a spur of the moment thing."

"So the fact that you had a change of clothes in your bag was just a coincidence?"

"I, well, you-you shouldn't be using your vision like that and should trust me. Now stop trying to change the subject, Clark," Kara replied. Smiling, he rinsed the glass and put it away and walked over to her.

"I've got to get up for work in a few hours, so I'm going to turn in. I'm really sorry if I worried you, I swear. Next time I'll let you know, okay?"

"You better."

"Well, since we're on this, Saturday I'm probably not going to be in town, so would you mind keeping an eye on things for me? I'll talk to Steel tomorrow, just in case."

"What do you have another date?"

"Yes."

"What time will you be back," she asked.

"Probably Sunday morning."

"What? You're sleeping with this girl, woman, already? Are you sure you're okay, Clark? This isn't like you, at all," Kara protested.

"Kara, as a gentleman, I don't discuss things like that," Clark replied. "I'm sure in a similar situation you'd appreciate the same courtesy."

"You're not sleeping with me," she snidely replied.

"Well, besides being your cousin, I'm a thousand years old, remember, so that's a really good thing."

"I don't like it," she lamented.

"I can see that. Look, do this for me Saturday and I'll make it up to you on Sunday, okay? Anything you want," he offered.

"Oh, all right, but I'm going to hold you to that, Clark," she replied glumly.

"Thanks Kara, I appreciate it. Good night."

Clark gave her a quick hug and then headed off to bed. Reluctantly, Kara went back to the guest room. She didn't like the whole situation and it really bothered her. As much as she cared for Mrs. And Mr. Kent, Clark was really her only family, real family. She felt protective of him and didn't like this mysterious girl, woman, suddenly in his life.

When she'd started picking out women for him, it had been a joke. She knew he wasn't really that old. It was just a way to tease him. She'd been out with guys his age before. She hadn't told him or the Kents about them, of course. She wasn't crazy, after all.

Somehow this felt different. Kara had seen him with Lois, but since he hadn't told her who he really was, she hadn't thought it was that serious. It always annoyed her when she heard some of the older female members of League gossiping about how they found him rather handsome but Kara pretended not to notice. The fact that he was spending the night with this new girl meant they were already sleeping together. The more she thought about that, the less and less she liked the whole thing. She had only been on Earth a short time really and in many ways was still adjusting. Clark had always been the one person who was always there for her. Deep down, Kara didn't like the idea of Clark with anyone, really. She just wanted things to be like they used to be.

* * *

New York – Saturday Night

Karen took special care to finish her hair and make up, and slipped into a tight deep sapphire blue dress. The sales clerks had assured her that the blue would go well with her figure and coloring, and as she stood in front of the mirror she had to admit that she was going to make quite an impression. It had been a long time since she'd worn something this daring, as the dress showed off her spectacular figure to its fullest extent. The dress was strapless, and very low cut. It had a long slit up one side, which showed off her silk stocking clad legs. Karen had questioned how the dress was going to stay up. The sales clerks giggled to themselves and then simply replied, "will-power". Karen turned from side to side, her long platinum earrings brushing against her neck, trying to gauge just how revealing the dress was. It was definite going to turn heads. She was only really interested in turning one head tonight, Clark's. To complete her outfit, she slipped on a pair of stiletto heels.

The doorbell rang and Karen felt her nerves kick in. Taking a breath, she couldn't take a deep breath, as the dress was so tight, she walked towards the front door. Calming herself, she opened the door with a smile. Clark turned and looked at her.

"Wow."

"You like?"

"I knew you were beautiful, but you look just, wow. Yes, I like," he said.

Karen blushed.

"You clean up nice yourself," she replied. She let her eyes gaze of him in his tux and felt a thrill go down her body. He did look very, very good. He was fumbling with something and she glanced down at what he had in his hands.

"Is that a corsage?"

"Um, yeah" Clark admitted. "Last time I wore a tux it was sort of required to buy one, so I thought it might be tonight."

"You haven't worn a tux since the prom," she laughed.

"Pretty much."

"It's sweet, Clark, do you want to pin it on me," she asked. Clark took in her dress again and shook his head.

"It's a wrist corsage. I don't think I trust myself trying to pin it on that dress."

"Oh, so you like it," she teased.

"Yes, very much. You look amazing in it, Karen.'

She smiled and liked how he was reacting.

"Let me just grab my coat and we can go, okay?"

"Sure, fine," Clark replied. As she turned and went to get her coat, Clark couldn't help mouthing the word Wow one more time.

* * *

New York City – Uptown

Wonder Woman and Batman stood on a rooftop across from a museum. There was a report that a heist was going down tonight. Batman would have preferred to be here alone, but since it wasn't Gotham, Jonn and Dinah had assigned Diana to go with him, just in case. Diana didn't mind this at all, hoping it might give them a chance to talk. So far Bruce was being his very silent Batman self.

Diana looked at the museum and then scanned the rest of the neighborhood. That was some sort of nightclub down the street and she could see couples lining up to enter. It reminded her of the time her and Bruce had danced. It was one of the first times she'd started to think about Batman in a different light. She found him a fascinating man, but very complicated. He could be very charming on the one hand, yet cold and distant on the other. She knew there was tragedy in his past, but she was just starting to realize how deep it had affected him. He seemed to keep everyone at arms distance, never letting anyone get too close.

There was a darkness about him that she found troubling. At times it seemed with each passing day he was drawn deeper into it. That path, Diana knew, leads to ruin, but underneath it she sensed Bruce was a good and decent man. It was that part that attracted her to him. She still wasn't sure if it was a relationship she wanted with him, but she would like to get to know him better.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"That club down the block seems rather popular," she offered. "Dancing seems very interesting to some."

"Diana, let's focus on the mission."

"I've seen you dance, Bruce, I know you can do it," she teased.

"We've been over this," He grumbled. "You're an Amazon Princess and I'm a…"

"Yes, I know, rich with issues." She cut him off. "It's just dancing, Bruce."

"It's never just dancing, Diana. It wouldn't work, let's just leave it at that."

"No," Diana replied. "I've been honest with you, Bruce. I think the least you could be is honest with me. I deserve that. If you're not attracted to me, just say so. I maybe new to this world, but I'm an adult, I can take it."

Batman turned and gave her a grim stare. She didn't flinch or shy away from it. His expression softened for a moment.

"Yes, I'm very attracted to you, Diana, but it changes nothing."

"Why, Bruce?"

"It's dangerous, Diana, it makes you lose focus. It…" He started to say more, but out of the corner of his eye he saw something at the side of the museum. "Damn it, the heist is going down! I think that proves my point, Princess!"

Firing a line, he was off the rooftop and into action. Diana rose into the air and followed close behind.

The thieves were dealt with quickly. They had been going after some rather ancient and mystical scrolls and artifacts that would fetch a hefty price in the right circles. As the police arrived, Batman launched another line and left. Diana caught up with him on the rooftop again.

"Well, that was a successful outing," she smiled. "Should we transport back to the station? I was hoping we might continue our discussion from earlier?""

"You go ahead, there's something else I need to check out here in New York."

"Do you want some help," she offered.

"No, it's a private matter, for now," he replied

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll see you later."

He didn't reply, just fired another line and headed downtown. Diana stood on the rooftop for a moment, disappointed, but more determined to get answers to her questions than ever. She signaled the tower and beamed up.

* * *

Downtown

A line of limos idled in front of a rather posh hotel dropping off guests for the ball. Clark had mildly protested about the limo, offering to pay for it, but Karen had told him it was a write off for the company. There was a sense of excitement in the air. This ball was the big social event of the industry and all the heavy hitters and corporate bigwigs turned out. Each tried to outdo the other in making an appearance.

As the limo pulled up to the roped off front, the doormen rushed over to open the door. As a rather spectacular silk stocking clad leg stretched seemingly forever out of the limo, everyone stopped and turned. Karen emerged from the limo and was instantly the center of attention. She could feel every eye on her, but for once she didn't care. A smile lit up her face as she felt Clark emerge behind her. She saw disappointment flash across many of the men's faces and her smile only got brighter.

"Are you ready," Clark asked, gently putting his arm around her waist.

"Oh, yes," she replied, linking her arm around him. They headed into the hotel. Clark hesitated for a moment, glancing up at the building across the street.

"Is everything okay, Clark," Karen asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. How could it not be? I'm with the most beautiful woman here."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they went inside.

* * *

Across the street

High up Batman was perched on one of the Gothic ornaments at the top of the building. He watched everything, his expression growing grimmer and cold.

* * *

The Ball – Several Hours Later

The night had gone very well. Karen had done the minimal amount of socializing, networking and schmoozing when they first arrived, owing at least that to her business. There was an excellent dinner served and then a few speeches. After that a band played and there was dancing.

Several overconfident souls even attempted to hit on Karen, but quickly did the walk of shame back to their tables being thoroughly rebuffed. It was apparent to anyone with eyes, that Karen and Clark were really only seeing one other person at the ball. For the last hour they had been slow dancing, oblivious to everyone else. They each received their share of admiring glances from men and women or both. If they noticed, it wasn't apparent.

As one song ended and another was about to begin, a rather pompous young man strode up to them and tapped Clark on the shoulder.

"Why don't you give someone else a shot, big guy? How about me cutting in?"

Karen and Clark turned and looked at him.

"No," they both said and then turned back to each other and continued to dance.

As the band started the old classic rock song, "Crimson and Clover' they held each other close, staring deep into each other's eyes. The heat between them had been growing all night. They both seem to sense this was going to be the night and that only seemed to inflame their desire. They really hadn't spoken much, mostly communicating with their eyes, touch and kisses. Beams of light from the mirror ball skimmed over the darkened dance floor. Clark leaned in and kissed Karen's neck, sending a shiver through her system.

"You know, this is a hotel, Clark," she whispered, kissing along his earlobe.

"Really?'

"Yeah, lots of rooms right above us, just waiting."

He pulled back just a bit and looked at her. The desire was plain in both their eyes.

"I guess they shouldn't have to wait any longer, should they?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"A Man and a Woman"

There are moments in time that will last forever. In the stream of one's life they may seem fleeting at best, but as the years pass they take on a timeless quality. Looking back the memories never lose their sharpness. Different details surface out of the whole, yet each fraction of the moment builds one on top of the other.

It starts with the anticipation.

The smoldering looks on the ride up in the elevator. The playful touch of her fingers against his. Arriving at their floor, she smiles and undoes his tie, pulling it slowly open, urging him to follow. She's a temptress, letting him know she is just beyond his grasp, at least until they reach the room. Where others would rush ahead, they linger, allowing the excitement to build. His eyes leisurely sweep over all of her, taking in every detail, every curve. With each step, the man can feel the excitement building inside him. He can't remember every wanting someone as much as he does this woman.

She stops in front of the door, biting her lower lip as she greedily looks at his handsome face. The feelings running through her are more than desire, they are a hunger, a hunger to possess and be possessed by him. She feels a heat spreading out from her core as she brushes her fingers down the front of him, feeling the hard muscles just under his shirt.

The promise of no limits, of truly being their selves with one another is a powerful aphrodisiac to both. His phone rings again, for the fourth time. He glances at it and then turns it off. There will be no interruptions this night. She turns to open the door, the anticipation creating goose bumps on her bare arms. He stands very close to her and she has never been more aware of another person in her life.

She has never felt more feminine that she does this night. There is something so intoxicating about it, the way his eyes seem to appreciate and see her as a woman.

Stepping into the room, she sets her handbag down on the table. The sound of the door clicking shut sends quivers over her body.

She feels him move up behind her and she gives a little gasp as his fingers skimmed over her bare shoulder. The man slowly begins to kiss her neck, moving the blonde hair to one side. The woman can feel his hand slowly start moving over her body, caressing her through the thin material of her dress. It is a very feminine feeling, which makes her feel weak with excitement. She stands there with her eyes closed, as the man gently caresses her. She shivers slightly as it all feels so wonderfully sensual.

She turns, gazing in his eyes. Her hands slip under his jacket pushing it from his shoulders. It falls to the ground a she kisses him deeply, her fingers already moving to the buttons on his shirt. In her haste and excitement, several buttons fly off. He chuckles and she blushes, but this doesn't stop her from pulling his shirt open and exposing his bare chest. His skin is warm under her touch. He gives a little gasp, as her fingers dance over his chest, her lips following, placing teasing little kisses in the spots her fingers have just been.

Playing the temptress, the seductress feels so enticing to her. Knowing she can have such a devastating affect on this man thrills her. It's a different sort of power than she's used to. It's a soft power, a velvet glove, yet no less potent. This is a power that has wrecked kingdoms, launched a thousand ships, and brought down Emperors and prophets. It's as quiet as a whisper; yet overwhelming to the ones that hear it's siren song. The intoxicating rush of understanding how truly powerful being a woman can be makes her a little giddy.

Her playful side comes out and she steps away just out of his reach. A tempting smile spreads across her full lush lips as she sees his face is flushed, his breathing faster. She slowly moves backwards, luring him deeper into the room. He takes a stride towards her, she laughs and turns to move further away. It's a deceptive attempt to escape, for she wants him to catch her.

He does.

His hand circles around her waist, pulling her back against him. She gives a little gasp, as his strong fingers spread over her flat stomach, his lips brushing against her shoulder. He is the hunter. The passion he feels is the one that wrecked those kingdoms, launched those ships, brought down those Emperors and prophets, all in the desire to possess the siren.

The man leisurely began to unzip the back of the woman's dress. It is a strangely titillating feeling of feminine vulnerability, as her dress slips slowly down her body to the floor, the luxurious material sending a wonderful shiver down her spine.

The man whispers appreciative words in her ear, wanting her to understand just how beautiful she is to him.

Her turns her around so they are facing one another. Her lip trembles as she sees the hunger in his eyes. A blush of vulnerability reddens her cheeks as he gazes over her uncovered body. Then his lips are pressing against hers and she is in his arms. Her hands pull him tighter to her, wanting him closer. His fingers skim down her slender back, sending ripples of excitement out from each spot he touches.

She doesn't want to wait any longer.

In a flurry of motion, they strip each other completely and move onto the bed. Desire threatens to overwhelm them, the hunger burning hotter and hotter. They both want this to last, to endure this erotic torture until it finally breaks them. Rolling him onto his back, she moves up and kneels astride the man; so that the man's shaft is directly between she's stocking covered legs. Gently she continues to stroke him with her slender fingers, smiling at his response. Continuing the caresses, she wantonly begins to rub the shaft between her own open legs, gyrating her hips along it, letting him know she is burning for him to take her. She bites her lower lip and blushing with anticipation as the man slowly moves his strong hands over her lush body.

The feeling of the man's strong masculine hands on her soft supple skin is startling. It makes her feel utterly feminine and desired. She smiled wantonly, as the man's hands move up to caress her ample breasts. Slowly the man feels their full feminine shape beneath his gentle touch. They are very sensitive and erogenous under his caress, much more so than she had expects.

She closes her eyes, and continues to stroke his manhood, as he begins to tease her erect tips with his fingers. The man smiles and brings her own hands up to feel her body. His fingers intertwine with her, caressing her until she isn't sure it if is his fingers or her own. Utterly intoxicated, her fingers slowly moved over the top of her breasts. She is caressing her own breasts, when the man traces his fingers down her body to the point between her thighs. It takes all of her will not to cry out as the man teasingly begins to run a finger along the wetness of her womanhood, watching her to see her reaction. The man's other hand slowly caresses the skin inside her thigh, teasingly rubbing the lacy top of her stocking against her leg. She feels herself trembling, a desperate hunger burning through as she showers the man with passionate kisses. Slowly, one finger moves inside her, forcing an astonished gasp out of her body. She shudders as her mind explodes with the purely feminine feeling of having someone inside her. She can feel the man's finger moving slowly, caressing and slowly exploring the ridges and folds inside, experimenting to find the most sensitive areas. She can see the man smiling, watching her reaction. She knows that every noise she makes adds to his pleasure. She closed her eyes and tries to will herself to remain calm, yet with each passing second it becomes more difficult. The man knows how to affect the female body, and he slowly begins to move his finger over the small nub.

She is stunned by the level of feeling it caused, nothing has prepared her for this.

She wants more.

The woman shifts over the man, lifting her shapely hips and then lowering herself onto his manhood. Her gasp as he enters her is echoed by one of his own. Slowly she lowers herself further, feeling him filling her completely.

They are still for a moment, hovering over the edge. Their eyes lock as each relish this moment He looks glorious in her eyes and it only increases her desire for him. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, as he gazes up at her. This moment, as they look into each other's eyes, they will both remember for a lifetime.

Their mutual hunger demands more.

Slowly she begins to move her hips, sensually grinding on him. His breath seems to sputter under the feelings and this brings a wicked smile to her lips. He manages to return her smile and then begin to move.

"Ohm," she gasps, unable to suppress the cry as the man pushes deeper inside. She can feel the shaft deep inside her, penetrating to her innermost sanctum. The man begins to move, thrusting slowly at first, but then moving faster, bringing soft feminine gasps and whimpers, as her breath is stolen. She kneels astride the man, her mind utterly overwhelmed from the sensual feelings. Her body begins meeting each thrust with the timeless rhythm of lovers.

Her breaths come in pants, as the inferno builds higher and higher inside of her. She realizes she can hold back no longer. They are both experiencing this for the first time. Looking into his eyes again, an understanding seems to pass between them without words. This is how it is meant to be. All others before were just pale imitations. Here, with each other, there is no fear of staying in control or holding back. They can be all of themselves with each other. She has never felt so completely a woman, or he a man, as they do at this moment. It is an astonishing discovery.

Groaning with desire, she forcefully kisses him, her tongue penetrating his mouth even as she continues to buck and sway against his thrusts. They seem to be touching each other everywhere at once. His hands caress every inch of her spectacular body, multiplying the astonishing sensations she is feeling. Her lips devour him, urging him on, wanting more and more.

Again the desire to be the temptress to him seems to possess her. Agonizingly slow, she lifts herself away from his lips and slows their rhythm. She wants him to see all of her, naked and unashamed. Grinding and working her hips up and down over him, she wants to see his eyes. Most of her life she had tried to avoid the looks men give her. The impersonal leers and crude comments have caused her to dress conservatively, to cover up in her daily life.

Not now, not with him.

He understands what it is like to hide one's true self from others, better than anyone else. Here, now, she wants his appreciative gaze. She wants to see the hunger her body creates in his eyes. She wants to be the sexual being she has always kept so tightly in control. She wants to be completely a woman. With him, at last, she can be and he in turn can be completely a man.

He seems to understand this as well.

He has spent his whole life learning to hide his true self from everyone. He'd become the master of blending in. It has become so apart of who he is he hardly notices it anymore. Being with her awakens feelings rare for him. He can feel her every touch against his skin. The sensual grind she is doing sends jolts through his entire body. She is pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He uses his considerable will to remain in control, wanting this to last. Wanting to add to her enjoyment, he continues to caress her body, mesmerized by her beauty and the feel of her against his fingers.

She continues the agonizingly alluring slow pace, reveling in all the sensations. She can actually feel his strong hands as they move erotically over her body. His touch brings little whimpers of joy from her lips. She leans forward, her ripe breasts dangling temptingly just above him. He leans up, licking and caressing them.

She is almost shocked at the strong sensual feeling this causes inside of her.

The woman writhes against the man, squirming around his shaft, luxuriating in the feeling.

The tempo increases, as desires begin to overwhelm them. The man rolls them over so he is on top. She opens her leg wider, wrapping them around his trim waist. She feels his hands on her body, highlighting every inch of her. Her slender hands move over the man's strong muscled back, down to his firm backside, feeling him thrust inside. The man kisses her again, his tongue moving inside the woman's mouth, tempting and teasing just as she has done to him. Woman moans with delight, as she feels the man interlace his fingers with hers and hold them above her head. She grips his fingers powerfully with her own, her body moving constantly, encouraging him on.

"Oh God," she gasped in rapture, as the man thrusts hard and deep inside her, penetrating her fully. She is experiencing the full delights that he can give her. She wraps her legs tighter around the man, rubbing them against him, wanting more. The man continues to kiss her, his tongue flicking inside the woman's mouth.

She cries out, unable to withstand the sheer ecstasy that washes over her.

Nothing had ever prepared her for the sheer sensuality of this moment. Every movement causes a luxurious rush of sensations to flood through her. The feeling of him possessing her, even as she hungers for more makes her moan with delight.

She wriggles and squirms against him, trying to get even closer to him, to become part of him, to increase their bliss.

The man is intoxicated with the feel the woman's body. The knowledge of that he is causing her so much enjoyment thrills him so much that he nearly peaks too soon. He tries to calm himself, and leans down and kisses the woman, savoring the taste of her soft full lips. He reaches down and takes her by her lush hips, moving her slowly. He can hear the woman moaning as he thrusts inside her.

The pace increases as both approach their zenith. Frantically they kiss and hold each other, riding the wave that will soon engulf them.

She moans as the ecstasy became too much, gasping helplessly, as the man's climax sends her over the edge. She has experienced orgasms, but they were short-lived peaks. This is a continuous wave that washes over her, leaving her gasping with utter rapture. It is almost too much, as he continues, caressing deep inside her, effortlessly breaching her innermost sanctum.

The woman can feel the man reach his release, which only triggers another of her own. They seem to hang suspended outside of time, their minds blank as they are overwhelmed by the sheer bliss of it all.

No words are needed, as they gaze deep into each other's eyes holding the moment just a bit longer.

She rolls him back over, as the wave begins to ebb. Sweat glistens off their skin, as they gasp for air.

A smoky, lustful look passes between them and they know this will not be the last time tonight. The woman leans over him and licked the hollow just at the base of his throat. She notices the man watching her with interest.

"I wanted to know what you taste like."

"And?"

"Tears."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Said & Meant"

Metropolis

A smiling Clark Kent made his way up the stairs to his apartment. His night with Karen had been beyond anything he'd imagined. Part of him didn't want to leave and just spend the rest of the day in bed with her, but he'd made a promise. He unlocked his door and stepped inside to find Kara already dressed in jeans and a tee shirt sitting on the couch waiting. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. She didn't look happy.

"Morning, Kara." (**She looks pissed.**)

"Morning, Clark." (**It's about time!**)

"So why don't I change my cloths and we can go out for breakfast? Okay?" (**She really looks pissed.**)

"Shower first." (**I can smell her on you. I don't want that stink to be reminding me all day of what you were doing.**)

"Okay." (**This should be an interesting day.**)

Clark took a long shower, the hot water feeling glorious. His mind kept returning to the night before. It had just been amazing. He'd never imagined how being completely himself, without worry, would actually feel. Now that he'd experienced it, he wanted more. Pushing these thoughts aside, he focused on today. Today was Kara's day and hopefully, whatever that was bothering her they could talk about. He toweled off and put on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt before walking back out to the living room.

"Better?" (**I hope her mood has improved.**)

"Yes." (**At least I won't have to think about you and some bimbo while I eat.**)

"So you hungry? My treat, anywhere you want to go." (**Is she pissed because of the date? Maybe I can get her to talk to me over breakfast.**)

"Yeah, I guess I could eat." (**You're not going to buy me off that easy, Clark. I'm still mad at you!**)

* * *

Kara picked one of the higher priced restaurants for their breakfast. A pleasant young hostess showed them to their seats. She smiled the whole time as she told them of the specials and handed them the menus.

"So enjoy your meals," the hostess said. (**Only two of them and she's not his daughter. They don't look like brother and sister, either. Jeez, even the nice ones like them young.**)

"Thank you," Clark replied, giving her a smile. (**She seemed nice enough.**)

"Yes, thank you." (**Are you going to sleep with her too, Clark?**)

Both Clark and Kara opened the menus and began to look at the offerings.

"Everything looks good," Clark offered. (**Good and expensive.**)

"I think I already know what I'm having," Kara said. (**Definitely something from the pricey column.**)

"Great." (**I'm glad I brought extra money. I have a feeling this day is going to cost me big time.**)

* * *

The waitress came over and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Linda and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink or do you know what you want?" (**He's good looking. I like the glasses.**)

"Kara, do you know what you want?" (**This should be a good indication of how pissed she is.**)

"Yes, I'll have a mocha caramel latte and the egg white omelet with shallots and portabella mushrooms. Oh, and a glass of orange juice." (**I'd order something more, but I'm really not that hungry.**)

"Excellent and for you sir? (**She's kind of a snot, but he seems nice, so far.**)

"I guess I'll try the chef's sampler, but could you make it a double order, please? I'm kind of hungry this morning. Oh, and coffee would be great too. Thanks Linda." (**I could really eat about four of those I'm so hungry, but I don't want to look like a pig.**)

"Okay, a big appetite for a big man," the waitress joked. (**Eating a lot, but he seems in pretty good shape.**)

"I just really hungry today," Clark replied. (**Great, she thinks I'm a pig.**)

"Well, you came to the right place." (**He has a nice smile.**)

"Everything does look good," Clark said. (**She seems nice. This is a nice place.**)

"I'll see if I can't bring out some biscuits with your coffee and your latte." (**Nice guy.**)

"Thanks." (**She definitely thinks I'm a pig.**)

"Yes, thank you," Kara added. (**God, what's with you Clark? Are you going to flirt with every girl in the restaurant?**)

"You're welcome. I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress replied to Kara. (**Snot.**)

"Great," Kara smiled. (**Whore.**)

* * *

The waitress brought their drinks and some biscuits, along with some honey and assorted jams and preserves. Clark dug right in, while Kara sampled one.

"Great choice on the restaurant, Kara," Clark offered. "These biscuits are delicious." (**I could eat the whole basket I'm so hungry. Maybe I can get Kara to talk to me.**)

"The Strawberry preserves are good, you should try them," Kara replied. (**He is being nice; maybe I was a little harsh earlier.**)

"Well, I know I ordered a lot, so I hope you'll let Ma know I am eating here in the big city next time we're back home," Clark smiled. (**Hopefully, I can lighten the mood and she'll open up about what's bothering her.**)

"She does think everyone is too thin," Kara replied, smiling for the first time. (**It must be something about farm people; they like to pack it in. Ma Kent must think everyone should be a full figured. Her food is great though, especially those muffins with the blueberries.**)

"Yeah, that's Ma," Clark chuckled. "You're going to have to be careful around her." (**Maybe I'll make a quick trip to Smallville after breakfast. I could go for a couple of stacks of Ma's pancakes. God I'm starving!**)

"What's that suppose to mean?" (**Is he calling me fat? I'm not fat!**)

"Oh, I just remember how Ma thinks everyone's too thin, especially when they've been to the city. As slender as you are, I imagine she's always trying to get you to eat something." (**Why do I have the feeling she's taking this the wrong way?**)

"I eat," Kara replied. (**So he's not saying I'm fat, I'm anorexic? Sorry I'm not hogging it down like you farm folks, Clark!**)

"I was just kidding, Kara," Clark said. (**Great going, Clark, talking body image with a young woman! Why not bring up something less controversial, like politics or abortion.**)

The waitress brought their food and refilled their drinks. The food was very good, so they both dug in. They ate in silence for a few moments. Clark had to will himself to eat slowly. He'd worked up quite the appetite the previous night. Kara found her appetite once the food was in front of them. About half way through his meal, Clark decided to try getting her to talk.

"So I'm sensing you're a little angry at me this morning, Kara." (**Might as well get straight into this.**)

"I wouldn't say angry," she replied. (**Pissed, yes, hurt, yes, angry no.**)

"Well, unhappy then." (**She's not going to make this easy.**)

Kara just shrugged and kept eating.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with last night, would it," Clark asked. (**It has to be, I can't think of anything else.**)

"You didn't answer any of my calls or texts," Kara replied. (**You were too busy sleeping with your bimbo to return a message from your own flesh and blood!**)

"I texted back to your first message," Clark said. "The other twenty were pretty much the same thing. I just figured the four calls were too." (**My phone was going off every five minutes.**)

"I only called three times, which you didn't answer any of them, but the way." (**I guess I wasn't as important as what you were doing with her.**)

"Were they about the same thing as the texts?" (**Only three calls?**)

"Yes, there was an attack in Metropolis and I thought I might need your help," Kara replied. (**I guess the city and me take a backseat to you getting laid.**)

"I was confident you could handle it Kara," Clark offered. (**It was only Toyman, after all.**)

"I did, but you didn't even call to ask how it went," she said. (**That nasty little puppet has a dirty mouth.**)

'I had faith you wouldn't have any problems. Besides, didn't Steel help out?" (**I know Toyman can be a little annoying, but it shouldn't have been that big a deal.**)

"Yeah, Steel was there to help," Kara admitted. (**It was a good thing too! If he hadn't showed up when he did, I was going to put my boot up that foul-mouthed puppet's ass!**)

"So there wasn't really any crisis, was there?" (**Maybe we can get to the real problem, now.**)

"No, but you didn't even check to find out," Kara replied. (**You were too busy with her!**)

Before they could continue, the waitress came back.

* * *

"How is everything," the waitress smiled.

"Great, it's really delicious," replied Clark. (**It is a little pricy, but the service is really good here.**)

"I'm glad to hear it. Can I get you a refill on your coffee or anything?" (**He's a nice guy. I wonder what he sees in her? Sure she's great looking, in a bitchy way, but he could do better.**)

"A refill would be great. (**I didn't get any sleep last night so I'm going to need all the caffeine I can get.**)

"I'd like another latte, please," Kara said. (**When you're done flirting with him right in front of me, you tramp.**)

"Of course, I'll be right back." (**Snot.**)

"Thanks." (**Whore.**)

Clark waited while the waitress came back with Kara's latte and his refill.

"If there's anything else you need, just let me know," the waitress said to Clark with a smile. (**He's really good looking.**)

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Everything's great," Clark replied with a smile. (**She seems nice. This is a good restaurant; I'm going to have to come back.**)

"Yes, thanks, we'll let you know if we need anything else," Kara added. (**Go try and sleep with some other customer, slut!**)

"Okay," the waitress replied. (**Bitch.**)

"Right," Kara smiled. (**Tramp.**)

After she left, Clark waited a few moments before trying to get Kara to open up to him. He also managed to wolf down more of his food.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you, Kara? Is it that I had a date?" (**It has to be, although, I can't figure out why.**)

Kara seemed to debate what to say for a moment before she replied.

"Isn't-Isn't this all a little fast, Clark? I mean how long have you been seeing this girl, anyway? I know you won't talk about it, but I can figure out you slept with her last night. That doesn't seem like you," Kara finally said. (**Some bimbo puts out and you forget everything that should be important.**)

"I've been out on dates before and you never had a problem," Clark countered. (**Never anybody like Karen though.**)

"This seems different," Karen replied. "You-You've only been going out a short time and already you're going all Twilight about it." (**He's probably thinking of sleeping with her right now!**)

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit." (**I saw Twilight, but I didn't get it. The guy's supposed to be like three hundred years old or something and he's hanging out with high school girls and that's romantic? If he was thirty and doing that, it would be creepy and they'd arrest him.**)

"You left the city and didn't even worry about it yesterday, Clark. It isn't like you to forget about what's important like that," Kara said. (**You forgot about everything, the city, me.**)

"I knew I left the city in good hands." (**I think I'm getting an idea what this is really about.**)

"Yeah, you say that, but you didn't even check to make sure it was okay," she replied. (**You haven't even asked what I did or how I handled it.**)

"Are you sure it's me not checking on the city that's bothering you?" (**Stupid, Clark. I keep forgetting how new she is to this world. I should have called.**)

"I don't know what you mean?" (**Well, duh, Clark, maybe you finally stopped thinking about that bimbo you're sleeping with and figured it out.**)

"Kara, look at me, please." Clark softly said as he reached across the table and took her hand gently in his. "I'm sorry for not calling and checking last night. I'm still trying to figure out the balance between you and me. I know I was a little overprotective when you first arrived and I've been trying to not to hover over you so much. You're my only cousin and blood relative, that's never going to change, no matter what, okay?" (**I hope she believes that, because it's the truth.**)

"Thank you," she smiled. (**That's the Clark I know.**)

"My dating someone isn't going to change that, Kara. I mean I only have one cousin." (**I think I'm getting through to her now.**)

"Well, there is Power Girl," Kara offered. "Everyone thinks she's your cousin, too." (**I know she never says she's my cousin, thank God.**)

'Ah, um, she's definitely not my cousin," Clark quickly replied. "Absolutely sure on that one." (**Absolutely, not cousins, thankfully, or we'd have broke like twenty laws last night. That and I'd have to take a shower from now to forever if we were.**)

"She always tells people she's your cousin," Kara said. (**I don't like that either. It's not like she doesn't get enough attention already with those huge boobs practically hanging out of her costume.**)

"I'm pretty sure she's not saying that anymore. In fact I think she's telling anyone that asks we are definitely not cousins," Clark replied. (**Should I tell Kara now that it's Karen I'm dating? I know they're not the friendliest of people. I wonder how she's react?**)

"Well, that's good news. She's all right, I guess, I just never care for her that much," Kara admitted. (**She beat me in that fight when I first arrived, before I was ready or knew all my powers. Plus I hate it when team member accidently call me Power Girl. I mean, come on, I've got the logo right on my top! Besides, it's not like I'm shoving my breasts in everyone's face like she is. She should just stay over in the Justice Society.**)

"She's nice once you get to know her," Clark offered. (**Definitely not the time to tell her.**)

"Maybe." (**I doubt it.**)

* * *

Clark was uncomfortable with this whole subject and dug back into his food, finishing it off in record time.

Kara had eaten most of her breakfast and sat back sipping her latte when the waitress came back.

"Wow, you finished everything. You weren't kidding about being hungry." (**He must work out or something. He looks in great shape.**)

"It was all so delicious," Clark smiled. (**She thinks I'm a pig. Scratch coming back to this place.**)

"So can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, looking at Clark the whole time. (**He can come back anytime.**)

"No, everything was great, thank you." (**She's still nice, so maybe I wasn't that big a pig, really.**)

"Nothing for me, either. Just the check." Kara spoke up. (**God, do they staff this place with nothing but whores?**)

"Of course, right away, miss." (**What a bitch! I hope he breaks up with you and soon!**)

"Thanks," Kara smiled. (**Tramp.**)

The waitress smiled and went to get the check.

"So what do you want to do next, Kara? I said anything you want today," Clark asked. (**Hopefully, something not too expensive.**)

"I don't know yet, why don't we just walk around for awhile?" (**I was probably a little hard on him. This breakfast must have set him back quite a bit. He's trying and I did like him saying I'm his only real family. Maybe if we hang out a bit, he'll tell me who this girl is he's sleeping with. God, I'm dying to know!**)

The check came and Clark tried not to wince as he saw how much it was. He paid it and left a generous tip, as the service and food were excellent. As Clark and Kara left, the waitress and hostess thanked them for coming. They returned the kind words as they walked out the door.

"They seem nice," The hostess commented. (**They'll never last.**)

"Yeah, I hope they come back," the waitress replied. (**Him, not her.**)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Dark and Light, Layers and Clues"

The Watchtower

An understanding is the limit of a conceptualization. To understand something is to have conceptualized it to a given measure. The most difficult, if truly possible, is the understanding of another human being. Can we ever really know someone else? For that matter, can we know at all times what forces and influences drive ourselves?

The ancient philosophers advised, Know Thyself. Easier said than done. We are the sum of countless experiences, small and large, good and bad, meaningful and trivial. The present is constantly slipping into the past, adding to those experiences, reshaping and refining us. The future never comes, always tantalizing just ahead of us.

Knowing thyself completely is an illusion. The best we can hope for is a basic understanding of our nature, our tendencies. Even the most disciplined mind is still subject to the unconscious. Feelings and thoughts can be pushed down, locked away, yet they always have a habit of finding their way to the surface again.

Batman had been in the training room for almost an hour. Whatever potential _villain_ he was practicing for, the drones stood no chance. Jonn has been monitoring him, but says nothing. The door opens to the observation area and Diana steps inside. He rarely works out on the station, so she wants to see him train. As a warrior herself, she is always interested in any edge a friend or foe might have. Her curiosity about Bruce also has brings her here. He seems even more elusive than usual lately.

There was a _hush_ as the computer reset itself at a higher, more challenging setting. He stands silently waiting, not moving a muscle. He's been pushing himself hard, seemingly harder every day. Others had noticed, but most are afraid to say anything. The computer makes the final calculations and a wave of drones' _attacks_ him. He's seemingly ready for anything. Dodging its first volley, he counter attacks, brutally taking out one drone after another. With _cat_ like reflexes he sidesteps other attack effortlessly. There is no wasted motion in any of it.

He senses others are watching him train, but gives no thought to whether they are a man, a _woman_, a Martian or alien. They don't exist in here, only the program, and the test of his skills matters. He designed this program himself; giving it a learning curve so it will push him further the longer he runs it. At some point it should logically find a way _to_ defeat him, but it hasn't so far. Only Batman would design a program that will constantly seek new and better ways to _hurt_ and defeat him.

The mind has been compared to a sophisticated computer. Some, taking a strictly behavioral view would say that the brain is simple a sophisticated difference engine, constantly making calculations and choices. Certainly _Batman_'s mind is renown for its intellectual skills. _He_ is legendary for his ability to multitask and be five steps ahead of just about everyone. He has trained his mental abilities for years honing them like a knife-edge. Yet, with all that training and discipline, the comparison always falls short somehow.

Diana watches with some admiration. There is no _lost_ or wasted movement, as he counters each new threat the computer comes up with. Jonn watches, saying nothing, his _focus_ on monitoring the bio-readings of Batman's stress level. They continue to climb as he pushes himself further and further. Jonn is concerned to _put_ it mildly. He knows Batman and can sense the dark _feelings_ swirling just below the surface within him. He has tried reaching out to him _before_, just as Diana has, but was always rebuffed. This time it seems Batman is on a _mission_ to push himself beyond his limits.

Sweat covers Batman's body under his armor. The speed _and_ frequency of the computer attacks increase with each new wave. Most would stop at this point, but he is not like the _others_. He constantly feels the need to challenge himself, to push further, _suffer_ the momentary pain for the greater goal. As another series of challenges end with him victorious, he _now_ waits for the next test from the computer.

There is nothing _super_ about his abilities, just the tireless training to be the best possible _man_ he can be. He feels he _is_ at his peak, because he's anticipated every move of his opponents. By knowing what they are capable of and what he is capable of, he is _making_ the battle conform to his terms. He is the master of _the_ situation. Being prepared and running over every possibility beforehand, means the outcome will always be the _same_. He will wait for the opening, the _mistake_ they are bound to make and then victory will come soon after.

Batman grits his teeth and the computer begins again. This time it attacks with a simple strategy, overwhelming numbers and speed. He manages to deflect the first wave, but they are coming too fast. For a moment it seems to computer has finally figured out the right combination to defeat him.

Then the simulations stops and silence fills the training room. Breathing heavily, Batman whirls around to face the control room. Barely contained anger shows on his face, but only briefly.

"What," he growls.

Jonn's hand is still on the abort button. He glances at Diana and she seems to understand what he's done. She flicks the intercom button open.

"Time's up, Batman," she says. "I have the training room booked for this time."

Jonn silently mouths the words thank you to Diana and she smiles in return. They can both see the frustration on Batman's face, but as always he stays in control.

"Fine, it's all yours, Princess." His voice is neutral as he heads to the exit.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark as managed to avoid telling Kara just who he's dating, but it's cost him, dearly. He knew he will be brown bagging it for the foreseeable future. Breakfast had been followed by shopping. He still cringed at the memory of being dragged from one store to the next. If he didn't see another mall again, that would be fine with him. Her mood has brightened as the day went on, so maybe it's worth it. She joined him on his patrol of the city. A few minor problems came up, but they quickly dealt with them. TV crews battled for shots of them, mostly Kara Clark thought. Somehow the male reporters seemed much more interested in a beautiful young female hero than in Superman. All the attention seemed to help her mood, too. Part of him hoped she would give up trying to find out more about who he was dating, but that was really wishful thinking.

Currently, Clark is relaxing in front of the TV and Kara is sitting next to him, staring at him.

"You know it's not polite to stare, Kara," He says to her.

"Why won't you tell me who you're dating, Clark," she asks. She gives him a push on the shoulder to get his attention. "You know I'm going to find out sooner or later. Just tell me."

"Kara, I told you, it's really new and I'd just like to enjoy it a little while longer before telling anyone. I'm sorry, but I promise you'll be the first person I tell, okay?"

"Just tell me now!" she pouts.

"How about later?"

"I could cry, you know," she replied. "I know you can't take that. I know you hate to see a woman, any woman cry. It would be even worse if it was your own flesh and blood, wouldn't it, Clark?"

She gave him a teasing smile and then frowned and lightly ran her finger down her cheek in imitation of a tear. He rubbed his forehead, sighing and shaking his head.

"I think telling me ahead of time you were just doing it to manipulate me kind of lessens the impact, Kara. Can't you just accept that I want to keep this private a little while longer," he replied.

"Yes, but that's no fun. Come on, give me something, just a small detail and I'll stop."

Clark turned and looked at his young cousin. He knew if he didn't give her something, she wouldn't stop. He kind of doubted even if he did give her something that would get her to stop, but it was worth the risk.

"One small detail, that's all, okay?"

"Yes!"

"She's tall," Clark said.

They sat looking at each other for a moment and then Clark smiled and turned back to the TV. Kara's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"That's it? She's tall," she complained, punching him in the shoulder.

"You said a small detail. Ow, by the way," Clark replied.

"Well, that doesn't help at all! Come on, Clark, give me something better than that."

"Like what?"

"Her first name."

"I don't think so. You said one small detail."

"That's not fair!" Kara grumbled. "Now all I have is she's tall and brunette."

"I didn't say she was brunette," Clark corrected her.

"Well, of course she is," replied Kara. "That's your type, isn't it?"

"My type? I didn't realize I had a type," Clark offered.

"Oh, come on, Clark, everybody sees it," Kara informed him. "Lana, Lois, Diana, Zatanna, all brunettes. How much plainer could it be? You always go for the dark haired ones."

"Um, Kara, just a small thing," Clark said. "I haven't dated Diana or Zatanna, and barely Lois, so your theory falls apart."

"What about Lana?"

"That's one and I don't think that makes it a pattern or type."

"I still say this new girl is brunette."

"You'd be wrong," Clark replied. He then realized he's given more information to her. He looked over and Kara had a big smile on her face.

"Sneaky, Kara, very sneaky."

'So now she's tall and not a brunette, anything else?"

"No."

"That's still doesn't narrow it down much. I'm tall and not a brunette," Kara observed. Clark made a face at this and she hit him again.

"I'm not talking about this any more," Clark replied.

"Even if I say please, Clark," Kara asked.

"You know, it's been a long day, I think I'm going to turn in."

Clark stood up with a smile and then started for his bedroom.

"Night, Kara."

He called this over his shoulder as he closed his door. She sat on the sofa, frustrated, but more curious than ever. She would just have to wear him down bit by bit until he surrendered.

* * *

New York

Karen climbed into bed, exhausted from a rather long day. The smile she'd been wearing all day was still on her face as she turned out her light. Being with Clark had been the most amazing night of her life. As she lay there in the dark, little things came back to her. The feel of his touch against her skin, his lips against hers played over and over in her mind. It was the tactile sensations of their night together that astonished her.

It was amazing to feel everything so fully. With anyone else, she wouldn't have experienced it. Knowing she had the same affect on him, only added to the pleasure of the night. It was really the first time for both of them she realized. With anyone else, they would have to be careful, always mindful of staying in control. She'd almost gotten used to never knowing what it was like.

Now that she'd experienced it with him, she wanted more of it. Karen knew it would be difficult. He was Superman, after all. The thought of what the others would say made her cringe a little bit. While she was every bit a superhero in her own right, she knew she wasn't thought of in his class. He was an icon, probably the most famous hero in the world.

As she thought about it, she found she didn't care. It really wasn't anyone else's business what they do. They'd just found each other against all odds. They had a common heritage, even if they weren't related thankfully. If they were back on Krypton, it wouldn't be a problem for them to date, so why should it be here? Wasn't it only natural that two people so similar should find each other? if they wanted to date, why should that be a problem for anyone else? If others couldn't accept it, maybe the best thing was to keep it private.

It would be their special secret.

The screen on her phone lit up and Karen reach over to see whom it was. It was a text message from Clark.

"Can't stop thinking of you."

A smile lit up Karen's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Girl Watcher"

Southeast Asia

They were truly beings of the air. Wind, temperature, storms had no barring on their gifts. They were the living embodiment of man's age-old dream to fly. How could they not revel in the sheer joy of it? Add to that they could share this with one another, away from prying eyes, made it too tempting a situation for Clark and Karen.

They hadn't seen each other since their one night together. Both had been thinking constantly about their next meeting and then it happened on the station. Clark was almost finished with his shift and was sitting in the cafeteria having coffee when he looked up and saw her. He probably wasn't the first to notice that her uniform left little to the imagination. Having seen her without it, Clark found it difficult not to picture her that way again. There was just no getting around it; Karen was a stunningly beautiful woman. The memory of their night together began to stir those same desires within Clark. He wanted her.

Since her move to New York, Karen had been putting more time in with the League, helping out where she could. She'd taken an extra shift today, giving Green Lantern a much-needed day off. The other, real reason she'd taken it was she saw Clark's name on the roster, too. She hadn't been able to call him, as Kara seemed to always be there when she tried and neither one of them wanted to deal with that just yet. On top of that, her business had kept her busy so she couldn't fly down to Metropolis. This was the first break in her schedule and she knew she had to see him again.

As she walked into the cafeteria, saying hello to Dinah and Ollie, her eyes scanned the crowd looking for him. A thrill raced through her when their eyes met. She had to will herself not to rush over to his table. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from kissing him if she did. As Karen casually let her eyes roam over his magnificent form, the telltale signs of arousal began. She wanted him.

Thankfully, a mission came up, saving them from a rather embarrassing situation in front of all the League members. A fire had broke out deep in the rainforest and threatened to spread. Jonn signaled Clark and he made his way to the command center, stealing one more glance at Power Girl.

"Yeah, Jonn," Clark said as he walked into the commanded center.

"I know your shift is almost over, but this has just come up," Jonn replied. He showed Clark the latest satellite images of the fire.

"I'll transport down immediately."

"If you wait a moment, I'll see if there is anyone else that can assist you," Jonn said.

"I'll go." A voice said from the doorway. Jonn and Clark turned to see Power Girl standing there.

"Your shift is almost over as well, Power Girl and you are only filling in for Lantern," Jonn replied.

"If I can help, I'm willing," she offered, trying not to let her gaze turn to Clark.

"Superman," Jonn asked.

"I'd love to have her, I mean, ah, um, have her on this mission," Clark stumbled to say. "If you don't need Karen for something else that is?"

"No, this is the most pressing issue," Jonn replied. "Alright, Power Girl join Superman."

"My pleasure," she smiled, hoping it didn't come out sounding too excited.

She stepped up onto the platform next to Clark, willing herself not to reach out and touch him. He could feel the heat of her skin so near to his.

"Are you two ready," Jonn asked.

"Yes!' The both answered a little too quickly. Jonn gave them a look, but didn't say anything. He beamed them down to the crisis area. In the next moment they appeared five thousand feet above the fire. They looked at each other for a moment.

"First things first." Karen said and Clark nodded. They headed down to the fire. It was in such a remote part of the jungle that government workers were having a difficult time getting to it. This meant Clark and Karen were alone.

* * *

For the next hour they used their considerable skills and abilities to first control and then extinguish the fire. With such a delicate ecosystem, they had to be careful they didn't do more damage in stopping the fire than the fire would do on its own. It took time and concentration, but their diligence paid off. They both landed, as the last embers went out.

"Jonn," Clark called. "The situation is in hand, but we're going to stay a little while just to be sure."

"Understood, Superman," Jonn replied. "Good work, both of you."

As the communications ended, Clark started to turn towards Karen. Before he could speak, her arms circled around his neck pulling him into a rather passionate embrace. It was a deep sensual kiss and he could feel all of her body pressed against his. When they finally pulled just a little apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you in the cafeteria," she whispered.

"Yes," was all Clark could think to say, as he pulled her into another passionate embrace. No more words were spoken, as they gave into their desires.

* * *

Three hours later they transported back up to the station. Wally was manning the controls.

"Looks like another great job, Blue," he smiled. "Mussed you two up a little, huh? What with the smoke and all?"

Clark quickly adjusted his cape and tried to smooth down his hair.

"Yeah, Wally, that's it, the smoke and all" he replied.

"Hey, Power Girl, I don't know if you noticed it, but your belt is on backwards," Wally observed. "Why you need a belt with that outfit, I never understood, but I always liked it."

Karen blushed as she rearranged her belt.

"Um, ah, thanks, Wally," she managed to say. "I should probably get cleaned up."

She started for the door but something made her look back at Clark.

"Yeah, I think I could use a shower too," he said, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"That's for the 411, Big Blue, I'll alert the media," Wally sarcastically replied.

"I just have a sudden urge to get out of this uniform." Clark mentioned as he headed towards the door right behind Karen.

"Me too," Karen whispered.

They were out the door and heading towards the habitat ring in the next moment. Wally shook his head and went back tot he controls.

"Poor guy, no wonder he doesn't have a date," Wally mused. "There's smoking hot Power Girl standing right there, and all he can think about is cleaning up. What a Boy Scout."

Wally chuckled to himself at this notion.

* * *

Four Hours later

Batman arrived on the station to do some research in a foul mood. This had become the norm lately and most people wisely gave him a wide berth. Jonn was back in charge of the command center as he walked in.

"Good evening, Batman," Jonn offered.

"Evening."

Bruce went over to the recent logs and scanned through them.

"Superman was here," he asked.

"Yes, his shift ended earlier," replied Jonn.

"Any missions tonight?"

" Few small ones, it's mostly been quiet. There was a forest fire in the rainforest in Southeast Asia, but Superman handled it."

"He didn't need an assistances?"

"Power Girl happened to be here and went with him," Jonn replied.

"Did she now," Batman said. His mood seemed to only darken at this piece of information. "Are the both still here?"

"No, they just left a few minutes ago."

"Together?"

"At the same time, yes," Jonn informed him.

"I see," Batman replied. "I'll be in the computer room, make sure I'm not disturbed will you Jonn?"

"Of course."

Jonn watched him stalk out of the room, sensing the anger radiating off him. Something was troubling him deeply, but Jonn didn't wish to invade his privacy. Whatever it was, Jonn had a feeling it was deeply personal.

* * *

Metropolis

A week had past. Kara had become Clark's shadow, following him wherever he went. He had always wanted a close family, but this was ridiculous. He finished up at the Planet only to find her waiting for him as he exited the building. They'd walked back to the apartment, stopping to pick up some Chinese food on the way. Currently, Clark was sitting at the kitchen table eating. Kara was sitting right across from him.

"Do you want some of the sweet and sour," he asked.

"It's getting to you, isn't it, Clark," Kara smiled.

"No, I like spicy food, I just thought I'd be polite," he replied.

"That's not what I mean!" She threw her chopsticks at him. "The pressure, Clark, can you feel it? Wherever you go, I'm going to be there. I'm not giving you a minute's peace until you tell me."

"I could just fly away," he offered.

"I'd catch you. Just face it there's not escape, Clark," she smiled.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope."

"I was thinking of spending the whole weekend in Smallville, Kara, just hanging around the farm. So I guess you'll be coming with me? Just think of it, working in the barn with the animals, helping out in the fields. There will be nobody around for miles, nothing to do except work, work, work, till you're too tired to move. Then dinner and maybe we can sit around and all watch Matlock or Murder She Wrote."

"You're bluffing," she countered. "Besides, don't you have a couple of shifts on the Watchtower this weekend?"

"Yeah, that's right," Clark smiling, digging into his food.

"You are so weird, sometimes, Clark. Most people aren't happy about having to spend time working on the weekends," Kara complained.

"Well, it is the one place you don't follow me. I kind of like the silence," He replied.

"Oh, ha-ha, aren't you cute," Kara grumbled. "You're in an awfully good mood, Clark, that makes me suspicious."

"You're not going to keep asking me questions all night, are you," he said. "Just one meal without them, please?"

"Maybe, if you're nice to me," Kara smiled.

"I don't know how much nicer I can afford to be, Kara," Clark replied.

"All part of the strategy, Clark," she informed him. "Step by step, bit by bit, I'm going to wear you down until you crumbled. You'll only have work and the Tower away from me."

Clark instantly thought to the last several times he'd been on the Tower. Power Girl had been there too. He was actually looking forward to this weekend's shifts. The smug look on Kara's face brought out the mischievous side of Clark.

"All right, Kara, I will tell you something, okay? But I want you to promise you'll give me a break tonight. Fair?"

"Deal," she said with enthusiasm. She leaned forward ready to claim her victory.

"The woman I'm dating," Clark began. His tone was very serious. "I like her because she's smart and funny and beautiful."

Kara sat smiling waiting for him to continue. When he didn't and started eating again, the smile turned into a frown.

"That's it? She's smart and funny?"

"And beautiful," Clark added between mouthfuls.

"A tall, smart, funny blonde, who you think is beautiful, that's all you're going to give me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Clark replied.

"There's terrible, Clark," Kara complained. "That describes thousands of women. God, it even describes me!"

"I'd use different adjectives to describe you, Kara," Clark countered with a smile.

"That's not fair, no deal."

"You already agreed to it, remember?"

"I changed my mind!'

"Too late," Clark said, finishing his food and getting up to wash his dishes. Kara sat there steaming for a moment. He'd gotten around her again, and she hated that. A new idea came to her mind and a wicked smile crossed her lips.

"I know the real reason you won't tell me, Clark," she said in a sad voice. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you? That's it, isn't it?"

Clark turned and looked at her for a moment. She'd caught him completely off guard with this and he wasn't sure how to take it. He felt terrible if that's how he made her feels. He moved back over and sat down next to Kara.

"Hey, don't even think that," he said seriously. "I'd never be ashamed of you, just the opposite, I'm proud of you, Kara."

"So you'll tell me who your new girlfriend is," she quickly replied. Clark looked at her and then dropped his head in his hands.

"You're shameless," he muttered. "I can't believe I fell for a guilt trip."

"How about just telling me her initials?"

* * *

Gotham

Batman returned from the Watchtower and went straight down to the cave. Alfred had seen this pattern for last few months now and it concerned him. Since the incident with the villain Hush and Miss Kyle, Master Bruce had been pulling further away from everyone. Her buried himself in work, pushing himself harder and harder until he collapses with exhaustion. Only then would he rest, but it was a fitful sleep that didn't last long.

It had always been Alfred's deepest fear that Bruce Wayne would one day slip totally away and there would only be the Batman left. He could see the first sights of it already. He rarely went out as Bruce Wayne any more. He seemed to be deliberately cutting himself off from anyone that cared for him. Alfred had tried several times to get through to him, but was rebuffed in no uncertain terms.

A man of considerable observational skills, himself, Alfred was always in tune with Master Bruce's moods. He could tell something had happened recently that troubled him. The mood swings; short temper and coldness were clear indications that Batman saw a threat on the horizon. They also indicated to Alfred that he didn't know how to deal with it yet. Bruce wouldn't talk about it or even give a hint as to what it was, but Alfred didn't like where it seemed to be going.

It was just a hunch, but the older man had a feeling someone was going to get very hurt by whatever Batman was troubled by. Alfred just prayed it wasn't Bruce Wayne.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

("During transference, people turn into a 'biological time machine.'"

A nerve is struck when someone says or does something that reminds you of your past.

This creates an "emotional time warp" that transfers your emotional past and

your psychological needs into the present.)

Gotham

A trauma in childhood has long been believed to have consequences that reach far beyond the momentary pain. Some believe they continue to affect the person throughout their life. Imagine the affect of watching your parents gunned down before your eyes. Imagine the helplessness, the guilt, and the shock of having your whole world ripped away from you in an instant. Bruce Wayne doesn't have to imagine these things.

It could be said the real Bruce Wayne died in that alley too and the Batman was born. Since that night, he has always kept everyone at arm's length, never letting anyone get too close. At least that's what he's tried. Some have always slipped through. Selina. The villain Hush, his childhood friend Tommy Elliot, carved her heart out to hurt Bruce. He'd let his guard down and someone else was hurt. He lost his focus on the mission and someone else got hurt.

Someone else got hurt because of him.

That was a lapse he wouldn't allow to happen again. Bruce shut down that part of his life and locked it away, not wanting to deal with it. It seemed like a good plan at the time. A funny thing happens with even a great mind like Bruce's. The more you repress something and don't deal with it, the more your mind finds other ways to bring it to the surface.

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning and Bruce Wayne sat in front of his computer deep in the Batcave. His cowl was down and on the screen in front of him was two pictures, Superman and Power Girl. It seems with each passing day he grew more worried about their liaison. Every time he looked at them together more reasons sprang up in his mind about why it bothered him. What was most troubling was he hadn't seen it. Why hadn't he seen it?

His physical gifts were impressive, but what made the Batman the formidable hero he was had little to do with them. It was his mental prowess, his ability to outthink everyone and every situation. He was always five, ten steps ahead of everyone. He had already run every possibility before the battle began. These abilities didn't stop with just the villains, but took in every possibility, including his teammates. He knew each of their weaknesses; their vulnerabilities and what would defeat them. If he ever had a second thought about this, Darkseid's brainwashing of Superman ended it.

Everyone was a possible threat to Earth, to the mission.

The one enigma in all that careful planning and cold calculations was Superman, the very one that started him on this line of thinking. Clark Kent. Bruce knew him as well, if not better, than just about anyone. He could confidently predict almost every action Superman would make. Batman knew that if Superman were ever turned again, he would be ready.

Yet for all this knowledge and strategy, Bruce hadn't fully figure Clark out. For the most part, Clark Kent was exactly what he appeared to be, just a good, honest farm boy, a Boy Scout. It's probably what endured him to people so easily. Bruce knew that was only the surface, the mask Clark put on. He was really a much more complex man than that. He'd seen first hand with Darkseid that stronger passions boiled just below the surface with Clark. As much as the world and their fellow heroes embraced him, Clark was an outsider.

His was the classic story of the immigrant. He was a stranger in a new land. He'd done an amazing job assimilating, yet he would always be an outsider. Bruce understood this probably better than most, for the irony was that Bruce was an insider, perhaps the ultimate insider. His family went back generations, he was born into wealth and privilege, even his very name, Wayne, spoke of power and influence.

Clark was an alien, a foreigner, yet he'd learned to blend in to his new land. What could be more mainstream and familiar than mild mannered Clark Kent? He'd adopted the ways of his new home, their customs and culture. Even the symbol on his chest most mistook for an S as in Superman. He was by far an immigrant success story of spectacular proportions.

It was one of the things that worried Bruce about this tryst between Clark and Karen. He knew how easily adoration could switch to fear. It was innate in every culture to fear the outsider. How quickly after the Darkseid incident had the government and people turned away from Superman. It was a testament to Clark's skill and personality that he'd been able to win most of them back. That fear, though, remained just below the surface, ready to reignite at the smallest spark.

Superman dating another true Kryptonian could certainly be that spark in Bruce's mind. Why didn't I consider the possibility before, Bruce wondered? How did I miss it? Superman and Power Girl together made it impossible to forget they were from another world, another far more advanced race. They had powers and abilities far beyond just about anyone else on Earth. They're being together would not go unnoticed. It would bring up all those old fears about Superman and where his loyalties lay.

Since that night in New York when he realized just how far they'd progressed together it had been eating away at Bruce. How could he miss something so obvious? They were two of the last survivors of their world. They were in many ways two sides of the same coin. Power Girl was Superman's perfect genetic and cultural match. How could Bruce have missed the obvious pull that would have on both of them? Finding someone so right for you rapidly became more than just a casual thing.

_Selina._

The longer Bruce pondered over the two, the more concerns and worries came to mind. What would them being together mean for the League? The goodwill it enjoyed was more tied to Superman than anyone else. A simple farm boy, yet it seemed so natural that he would speak to the world leaders for the League. On interplanetary missions, Superman was usually the one sent, as he was well known throughout the galaxy. Even the Guardians and their Lantern Corp showed him deference in most situations. He was hardly just a simple farm boy.

Superman with Power Girl would change that. It didn't matter if others dated or even married. In the grand scheme of things, Green Arrow and Black Canary hooking up changed little. Cadmus hadn't been formed out of fear of them going rogue. Two Kryptonians together was a different story. That shifted the dynamic completely. Would their first loyalty be to the League and the planet or to each other? If it was to each other, who could stop them? Even Bruce wasn't sure he had a plan for that.

He told himself it wouldn't happen, that he knew Clark. The problem was it almost didn't matter if nothing changed with Superman and Power Girl; the perception of others would change. That they were really outsiders would be more apparent then ever. As every immigrant knows, it's a delicate balance between your tribe, you homeland, your ancestors and your new home. Embrace where you come from and the old ways too much and the worry starts. You become the alien, the foreigner, and the unknown. Every society, every people fear the unknown.

Power Girl represented such a dangerous situation for Superman. Almost any other woman that Superman could be with would not pose the same problems. If he were to marry Lois Lane, it would be seen as another step in that assimilation. Marrying inside the new tribe would add to his acceptance in his new world. For that matter even if Clark were to have a fling with any other member of the League it wouldn't raise the same concerns as Power Girl would. The other women were mostly from Earth. Power Girl raised questions about tribe, loyalty and the unknown. Most people knew very little about the Kryptonians, only that their world had exploded. Other than Superman, Power Girl and Supergirl, the only other Kryptonian anyone had ever heard of was Zod and his cohorts. What was to say that once Superman and Power Girl took the next step they wouldn't change? Perhaps as Kryptonians got older, their dreams and desires grew just as their powers did.

Bruce wanted to reject this idea as outlandish, but the problem was he wasn't sure. Bruce hated not being sure. He'd patterned his life so he could control as much of it as possible, limiting the exposure. Superman and Power Girl were a bit of chaos he hadn't planned for. Bruce didn't like chaos. Chaos breeds mistakes.

Once passion and emotions for a woman came into play, focus was lost. Superman wasn't just some other young man dating a young woman in Bruce's mind. He was a force for good, much as Bruce was in his own way. The more Superman became involved with Power Girl, the more chances there were for him to lose focus on the mission. Losing focus on the mission meant other people got hurt.

_Selina._

Looking at those two photos, Batman knew something had to be done, for the good of the League, for the good of the mission before others got hurt. Love was a dangerous thing, especially for someone like Superman. The mission had to come first, no matter what.

* * *

The Watchtower

Karen silently made her way down the hallway of the habitat ring. Her shift was over and she probably should have been heading back to New York for a good night sleep. She smiled and returned the greetings of the few teammates she saw. Most just assumed she was heading towards her quarters to perhaps shower and change before leaving. When she was sure the area was clear, she quickly moved over to one certain door and pressed the chime.

The door opened instantly and a hand came out and pulled her inside. The door silently closed again.

Karen eagerly moved into Clark's arms, kissing him passionately.

"Mmm, I thought you'd never come," he whispered between kisses.

"I thought my shift would never end," she replied. Karen was already pulling off his uniform, eager to get him naked. Clark's hands seemed to be everywhere, caressing her.

"God you are so beautiful," he murmured.

"Don't tear my uniform this time, Clark, or I'll have to go around naked."

"And the downside of that would be what," he teased.

"Oh, just shut up," Karen gasped. "I want you, right now."

"The feeling is mutual."

In a flurry of motion they were out of their clothes and on the bed. Groans and gasps of passion quickly ensued.

* * *

Metropolis

Kara sat in one of the trendier nightclubs checking out the crowd. Clark was up on the Watchtower again. He seemed to be spending more and more time up there lately. He still hadn't told her whom he was dating and it was so frustrating to her. By not telling her, it only fueled her desire to know. It felt as if he were pulling away from her, leaving her and that bothered her.

As Courtney came back to the table, Kara tried to forget about Clark for a while. Since he was working, she figured she might as well go out and have some fun. The two young women were receiving their share of admiring looks and had been approached by more than a few men. If the crowd had known they were really Supergirl and Star Girl the attention would have grown.

"Still pouting," Courtney asked as she sat down.

"I'm not pouting, I'm sulking, and there is a difference."

"I stand corrected. Why does it bother you so much that Clark has a girlfriend again?"

"Because he won't tell me who she is."

"Why do you care," Courtney asked.

"What if I had a boyfriend, wouldn't you want to know," Kara asked.

"I suppose, but you'd tell me if you did," Courtney replied.

"What if I didn't?"

"Why wouldn't you? I thought we were friends? Are you holding out on me?"

"No, but that's the reason it bothers me about Clark," Kara explained.

"So you're not dating anyone," Courtney asked.

"No, let it go. It was an example."

"So you would tell me if you were dating someone, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Courtney, yes! Okay?"

"Okay," Courtney agreed. "So you're really not dating anyone?"

"God, it was an example!"

"You're so emotional some times, Kara. You should really watch that," Courtney replied. "So where is Clark anyway?"

"On the Watchtower."

"Again? He spends a lot of time up there lately."

"I know, it's weird, it's like he can't wait to get up there lately."

"Maybe that's where his new girlfriend is," Courtney offered.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, maybe he's dating one of the other League members. I mean he is Superman after all."

"I know he's Superman! He's my cousin, remember?"

Kara seemed to think about this for a moment.

"You really think he might be dating someone up there?"

"I don't know, but it would explain why you haven't been able to find out who she is. You've been like following everywhere, haven't you?"

"Well, everywhere except to work at the paper and the Watchtower," Kara replied.

"Well, you said it definitely wasn't that Lois Lane woman, so maybe it's one of the heroes up there," Courtney offered.

"That actually makes sense," Kara admitted.

"So who do you think it is? Diana? I always thought they'd be perfect together."

"No, Diana's interested in Batman, isn't she," Kara replied.

"That's right," Courtney said. 'So who? Zatanna? She's real sexy. I always hear guys talking about how hot she is."

"I don't know," Kara replied. "You think?"

"It's just a guess, I don't know. He's Superman, I'm sure there are lots of women that would want to date him."

"I'm leaving," Kara said, standing up and gathering her things.

"What? Already? We just got here," Courtney complained.

"You stay, I'll be right back," Kara said.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to find out."

"You're going to the Tower? Now?"

"Yeah, I just have to know."

"Remind me never to try and keep a secret from you," Courtney said. "You get like obsessed or something."

"I'll be back."

* * *

The Watchtower – Later

Kara had teleported in, checking the roster when she arrived. Clark's shift was over, but he hadn't left the tower yet. Kara's suspicions grew as she thought about it. Doing a quick scan of the roster, she saw there were quite a few female heroes on duty. She dismissed several right off as possibilities, but that still left quite a few.

She started looking for Clark in all the usual locations, cafeteria, gym, computer lab, but he wasn't in any of them. After eliminating all other possibilities, she headed down to the habitat ring. It was mid-shift so very few people were around. As she approached Clark's room, she stopped in her tracks. Her super hearing could hear them from the hallway.

Her face flushed and she was unsure what to do. Clark and his new girlfriend were together right at that moment. From the sounds she was picking up, they were having sex. What should she do, knock? Flustered and unsettled, Kara stood there for several moments not sure how to proceed. Curiosity finally won out. She had to know who the girl was. Using her x-ray vision, Kara looked through the wall of Clark's room.

Kara's jaw dropped open in shock as she saw who it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"A Kara in the Rye"

The Watchtower

Kara

"Look I appreciate it, Jonn, really, but I just passed out, is all. Maybe I'm growing too fast or something. Ma Kent is always telling me I'm getting so tall so fast, but it's usually her way of trying to push food on me. What is it with country Earth folk and packing in the chow, anyway? Just because you grow it doesn't mean you have to eat it all.

I probably shouldn't talk about them like that. They're nice people, but kind of a little touchy about the whole hayseed stereotype thing. I mean just mention Mr. You Know Who might be a little square and you might as well get comfortable because it's going to be like a three hour lecture. I mean, come on, it's like Green Acres out there! Farm living ain't the life for me, but don't say that to them. They get this look like you killed their dog or something. I know they were nice to you and invited you for Christmas, so don't freak out about it. I really care for Ma and Pa Kent; it's just, you know, a farm in the middle of nowhere.

What? Oh, the screaming. Look I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Yeah, I know, I scared the hell out of everybody screaming like that. Well, the screaming and the passing out and all wasn't something I planned. I got a big shock, okay? I'd just don't want not to talk about it.

You're not going to like probe my mind, are you, Jonn? Cause I got to tell you, you have kind of a creepy vibe going already and the whole mind reading thing ain't helping. Since I'm being honest, don't get offended, but what's the deal with your costume anyway? I mean, boots, a swimsuit, suspenders and a cape? Why suspenders and a swimsuit? Is that like some kind of weird Martian fashion thing or what? If you're going with the swimsuit look, why not scuba shoes instead of boots? Some consistence is all I'm talking about. How old are you anyway, Jonn? Maybe it's time for some big boy pants, a nice cotton blend, is what I was thinking.

Have I been depressed lately? That really came out of left field, Jonn. Wait, wait, are you trying to analysis me? Is that it? Can't someone scream and pass out without everyone freaking on her? God, if I wasn't embarrassed enough, now you think I'm suicidal or something. Is everybody going to be looking at me funny now? I can just hear them now, poor Kara, flipped out on the station, how sad. Bunch of phonies.

What's that? Clark's really worried about me? Ha. that's rich! I'm surprised he could take a break and get out of bed long enough to notice! I mean I'm only his flesh and blood, after all. If you really want to know, he's the reason I screamed, well, him and her.

Who's her? I don't want to talk about, okay? I don't even want to think about it, really. Maybe Zatanna can do one of those mind wipe things on me so I won't have it playing on a loop in my head.

Who? Zatanna? No, what does she have to do with anything? Come on Jonn keep up, will you? It was a joke, okay? How's that, I seem angry with Clark? Duh, Jonn. You know without that reading people's mind thing, you're really kind of slow on the uptake, aren't you? I've been here less time than you and I've picked up the culture, what's your excuse?

Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. You're just trying to help, I know. Okay, yeah, I'm angry with Clark. Satisfied? Not satisfied, huh? You want to know what happened, don't you? You're not going to let me just leave without telling you, are you? What? Would I feel more comfortable talking to Clark? He's right outside? Is she with him? No, Jonn, I definitely don't want to talk to him, ever! I already told you I'm mad at him!

Look, if you promise to keep this between us, I'll tell you, okay? Promise? Okay, the reason I screamed and passed out was because I saw Clark and her doing it. I mean full on, naked! They were going at it like it was the last day of their lives or something. I cringe a little bit just thinking about it. Yuck, gross, just disgusting, I mean who wants to see their cousin like that? Get a room, already, Jeez.

What? Well, yeah, technically they were in his room, but don't be all logical Martian on me, Jonn. I'm upset, okay? I didn't expect to see that when I came up here! Well, yeah, the door was closed, but I could hear them! I just took a peek is all. Invading his privacy? What about me, Jonn? I have to picture them doing it! It's in my head and I can see it over and over! I mean she was all arms, legs and boobs and he was, oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick!

Who is she? Power "Hi, these are my breasts" Girl, Jonn, that's who she is. Why did it have to be her, you know? It's disgusting! She's like a distant cousin or something. That's like hillbilly stuff the two of them dating! They'll have some mutant kids like in that movie Wrong Turn! I'll be an aunt to freaks! Now look what you made me picture, Jonn! Can't we just stop talking about this?

There not related? Are you sure? Thank God! I was afraid I'd be hearing banjo music the rest of my life. I guess she got over her disappointment at not being related to Superman by sleeping with. What a slut. I never really liked her to be truthful, Jonn. I mean you say their not related but she certainly acted like it around everyone. I mean, I'm his real cousin, his only flesh and blood family, but she's always horning in on it, you know? Everybody thinks they're related.

What? Why do I blame her for them being together? I'm not, its just Clark's a guy and you know how guys are. I mean half the guys up here practically drool over her when she walks around in that costume of hers. It's like they've never seen a pair of huge breasts before! I just want to shout, come on, guys, they're just breasts, okay? I mean between her and Diana they cause enough wood to start a bonfire.

She's all wrong for Clark, anyway. He's already forgetting everything that's important. I mean I've barely seen him all week. He's too busy screwing her to even think of his family. He's got responsibilities and obligations that he's just tossing aside to be with her.

What's that? He's doing his part, is that what you said, Jonn? Great, I should have known you'd take his side! One guy sticks up for another no matter where they're from. You're probably envious, aren't you? I know Wally is. He was there when I came to from passing out. She was standing there in a sheet while Clark knelt down to see if I was all right. I thought Wally was going to start vibrating the way his eyes were popping out of his head looking at her. What a horn dog, it's disgusting.

It only got worse when the others arrived. I mean I could have been injured or worse, but I could tell Zatanna, Shayera and Vixen weren't looking at me. Clark just had a sheet around his waist and you could feel their eyes roaming over him. I was right there and they didn't care! Even Dinah looked a lot longer than she had to. She's practically married to Ollie and she's checking out other guys? Hello, I'm okay, thanks for noticing, could you stop checking out my cousin for a minute, please? What am I invisible? He was holding me in his arms, yet they acted like I'm not there! What a bunch of phonies.

What? No, no, Power Girl went back into the room before they arrived. Only Wally saw her with him. Clark made him promise as his friend not to say anything. It must be killing Wally to keep it a secret. He's like the biggest gossip on the station, but he gave his word to Clark. No, I didn't say anything to anyone. I didn't want to think about it. I still don't.

Am I worried that Clark is replacing me with Power Girl? What like one cousin for another, except he can sleep with the new one? Now I'm definitely going to be sick. Thanks Jonn, creep me out just a bit more why don't you. Could you save the weird Martian psychology for another time, please? I don't have some Oedipus complex for my cousin Clark, okay? I just think he's making a big mistake, is all. She's the wrong woman for him.

I'm mad at him for not telling me. I mean we're really like brother and sister, yet he kept this from me. How do you think that feels, Jonn? He's the only family I have left; yet he can't take the time to tell me whom he's seeing? It's like since he started seeing her he doesn't care about anyone else. He hasn't been back to the farm in weeks, what do you say about that? Suddenly everyone that cares for him takes a backseat to her because she's sleeping with him.

It's the natural progress of life, is that what you said? You are really horrible at this, Jonn. Did you get that off some deep thoughts for the day desk calendar or something? What's next, every cloud has a silver lining? Jeez, what was Dr. Fate busy so you volunteered?

No, I don't want to talk to Clark. If he's right outside than he can hear me. Go away, Clark, I'm still mad at you! Go back to your girlfriend; I'm sure that's what you want to do anyway! You probably can't wait to give her the time, can you?

What? Give her the time means have sex with her, Jonn. You really need to get out more or watch some TV. I mean you're as bad as Diana calling it courting. At least she has an excuse, she's from mystical Lesbos Island but you've been out here in the real world for years.

Yes, I know not all the Amazons are lesbians, Jonn, okay? I have been there, you know. Just between you and me, some of them are more butch than Batman. I'm surprised their not importing flannel shirts and Doc Martins to the island yet. Live and let live, I say, but you're kidding yourself if you don't think there's some girl on girl action happening on that island.

Can I leave now? Look, what do you want me to say? I'm angry with Clark, okay? I don't like the idea of him dating Power Girl, okay? I don't like her at all, never really have, satisfied? Would I like them to break up, yes, okay? Do I want things to go back to how they were before he started dating her? Yes. Anything else?

Look, you did your duty, got me to open up and tell what's bothering me. You can put a gold star in your book for today, all right? I know I'm being mean, but I just want to get out of here. With the screaming and passing out, it's been an embarrassing day. Seeing Clark and her naked wasn't any treat either. I don't want to answer any more questions from anybody I just want to leave.

No, I don't want to talk to her. Absolutely not. No way. Forget it. What would I say to her anyway? Good luck screwing my cousin! Thanks for filling in the mental picture of what you look like naked having sex! You kids go knock one out! Please, Jonn, I just want to go home, okay?

Thank you.

Oh, Clark, if you're still listening, I'm still mad at you! I'm taking the big bedroom tonight, so you can sleep on the couch!"

* * *

(J.D. Salinger died January 27 at 91)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Irresistible Impulses"

The Watchtower

As Clark made his way down the main hallway, he could hear the buzz from all over the station about Kara screaming and passing out. Wild speculation about the cause had already started. Theories seem to run the gambit from the stupid, she saw a mouse, to the disturbing, and she had some sort of alien psychotic breakdown.

For his part, Clark wasn't saying anything. He wanted to speak with her but from listening to her conversation with Jonn, he knew he should probably give her some time, a lot of time. There was also the fact that it gave him the willies a little to know she'd seen him naked with Karen. He felt kind of violated and absently pulled is cape around him to cover up just a bit more.

The first thing he wanted to do was try and contain who knew about him seeing Karen, that meant finding and talking to Wally. As he made his way through the hallways, he returned the greetings and questions about Kara as politely as he could, without giving any more information. It took a moment, but he finally located Wally in the training room. Entering his command code, Clark moved inside just as Wally was finishing up another simulation.

As always Wally's speed fascinated Clark. Very few people could move faster than Clark could when the need arise, but Wally certainly fell into that category. Clark could push him in a race more than just about anyone, but when it came right down to it, Wally was the World's Fastest Man. There was admiration in Clark's eyes as he watched his friend, loving how Wally seemed to revel in the sheer joy of speed. It was a secret love they both shared.

Wally saw Clark out of the corner of his eye and quickly finished off the last obstacles. He switched off the stimulator and came over to him.

"Quite a workout, Wally," Clark said.

"Oh, I was just working off some, ah, well, tension," Wally replied. "I guess you've found your own way, haven't you, Big Blue?"

There was a huge grin on Wally's face.

"About that," Clark started.

"You dog!" Wally laughed. "You come off as this quiet country bumpkin, but you scored like the hottest chick around! I mean Power Girl, wow! She's like, well, you know, hot, hot, Hot! Chicks must dig that quiet shy act! Way to go, Big Blue!"

"Thanks, I think," replied Clark.

"If that sheet she almost had on was any thinner! Man, she is built!"

"Really, not going there, Wally," Clark interrupted. "I just wanted to thank you for not saying anything."

"It was hard, not saying anything I mean," Wally replied. "Well, that wasn't the only thing…"

"Got it, Wally, Karen's a very attractive woman," Clark spoke up, cutting him off again. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend and promising not to tell anyone. I really, really appreciate it, Wally."

Wally was touched by Clark's words and offered his hand. Clark took it.

"Sure thing, Big Guy, what are friends for. You can always count on me," Wally honestly said.

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand. Oh, by the way, I was just hoping you might keep it a secret a little while longer, please?"

The smile slipped a little on Wally's face.

"Continue to keep it a secret," he asked.

"Yeah, just for awhile," replied Clark. "You'd be doing me a big favor, Wally."

"I guess I could try," Wally admitted.

"Thanks, Wally, I knew I could count on you as a friend." Clark smiled at him and then shook his hand before heading out. Wally brightened at the trust Clark showed in him.

"You know me, buddy, once I set my mind to something, consider it done! I can keep a secret with the best of them. I'm locking it away!" Wally pantomimed turning a key to his lips and throwing it away. "Don't worry about a thing, big guy!"

"Thanks, Wally."

Clark exited the room and Wally had a smile on his face. As soon as the door closed, the smile vanished and he put his hand to his head.

"That was a mistake," Wally said to himself.

* * *

Clark's Watchtower room

Clark opened the door and stepped inside. Karen was standing in front of the mirror. She had changed out of her uniform and into her street clothes. He just stood there for a moment, watching her adjust her jacket and check her makeup and hair. She could see him looking at her in the mirror and smiled. A small thrill went through both of them at being in the same room. God, she is sexy, Clark thought. Just watching her do the most ordinary things seemed so sensual to him.

"How's Kara," Karen asked.

"Better, she headed back to the apartment."

"Did she say anything? Should I try talking got her?"

"Ah, no, I don't think that's such a good idea," Clark replied. "She said quite a few things to Jonn, but no one else."

"So is she still upset," Karen asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah."

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Not really," Clark offered. "I'm sure it's just that she doesn't know you that well, and once she did…"

Karen waved him to stop.

"It's okay, Clark, really. To tell you the truth, I never really liked her that much, either. I know she's your cousin and all, it's just one of those things. It's okay, I'm not dating her, I'm dating you," Karen said, putting her arms around him.

"I wanted to talk to her, but she was so upset, I figured I'd give her some time," He said. He held Karen close, again taken by how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

"So now she knows, Jonn knows and Wally knows?"

"Yes, though Jonn's discreet and Kara just wants to wipe it from her memory. I talked to Wally, he promised to keep the secret."

"I wouldn't count on that, if I were you," she replied.

"Wally's a good guy, he'll give it his best try. Now how are you doing," he asked.

"I've had better days," she admitted. "The hysterical screaming and fainting I wasn't planning on. Plus giving Wally a free show is never something I want."

"He was quite impressed. I believe Wow and Hot were mentioned several times," Clark teasingly replied.

"Great, so he's going to be looking at me with that leering grin?"

"He's not the only one," Clark offered. "You are kind of spectacular, you know?'

"Well, I don't mind a leering grin from you, Clark," she teased, pulling him closer.

"Now if we can just keep it a secret a little longer."

"I'm not ashamed of being with you, Clark," she said. "Why are you so concerned about everyone finding out?"

"I guess for once in my life I'm feeling greedy," he admitted. "I like having you just to myself, without everyone knowing and asking questions."

"You do, do you," Karen smiled.

"I'd be happy to prove it to you," Clark teased, pulling her closer. He lightly kissed her lips, letting his hand stroke slowly down her back.

"That's the way we got into this trouble earlier," she whispered, his touch already stoking the flames inside of her.

"Kara's gone. I'm willing to risk it," he murmured, kissing along her neck towards her ear.

"I-I have-have to get back-back to work-work," she barely managed to say, as her excitement grew.

"Stay, just a little longer," he whispered in her ear, before kissing it and then moving along her jaw line to her full lips.

"Whatever would we do if I stay?" She sensually teased, her hands already pulling off his cape.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

* * *

Metropolis

Several hours had passed, when a call came in of a bank robbery. Clark left the station and headed straight for the area. He landed in the central park across the street to the bank. Green robot army men lay torn to pieces all over the area. Clark was just about to head towards the bank, when he heard shouting.

"Help! Help me, please! She's crazy! Help!'

It was a familiar voice and as Clark turned he saw Toyman come running across the park straight for him. Clark groaned, somehow knowing this was going to be trouble.

"Oh, thank God, Superman! Arrest me! Anything! Just keep that crazy chick away from me!"

Before Clark could reply, Kara appeared above them. Her fists were clinched and she looked very, very angry. A sigh slipped from Clark's lips, as he knew this couldn't be good.

"I'm not through with you yet," Kara shouted and headed straight for Toyman. He gave a high girly scream and raced over and hid behind Superman. Kara landed right in front of Clark.

"Get out of the way, Superman! That's foul mouthed puppet deserves to be taught a lesson!"

"Hold it, hold it, what's going on here," Clark said, trying to stay between Kara and Toyman.

"She wants to kill me! Blondie's psycho or it's that time of the month, I don't know," Toyman said, staying behind Clark.

"Oh, God," Clark groaned, seeing Kara's eyes begin to glow at Toyman's comments.

"When I get my hands on you!" Kara screamed in anger. "I'm going to kill you!"

"We don't kill people, remember, Supergirl?"

"There's an exception to every rule," she fired back, her eyes glowing brighter as she glared at Toyman.

"Blondie's bonkers, I tell you! Save me, Superman, put me in jail, just keep her away from me!"

"Why don't we all calm down," Clark suggested, keeping an eye on Kara. She was trying to move around him to get at Toyman. "Why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

"He tried robbing a bank," Kara shouted.

"That's what I do, honey," he replied. "Toyman, criminal mastermind, super villain!"

"I stopped him and the little pervert tried looking up my skirt!"

"I'm short, it was an accident!" Toyman tried to justify. "Besides, you got a great little ass, Blondie, so it was sort of a compliment if you think about it."

"The dirty little puppet dies!"

Kara made a lunge for him, but Clark caught her. Toyman screamed and cowered behind Clark. Kara finally pulled away from Clark, but she was not happy.

"If you thought I was mad at you earlier, you have no idea, Superman," she spat out at him. She was practically trembling, she was so angry

"Watch out for her, Big Guy," Toyman offered. "Blondie's like a kitten with a whip!"

Kara's eyes glowed brighter. Clark shook his head and looked back at Toyman.

"Do you have a death wish, Toyman? Are you going to piss off everyone woman in the League?"

"Those hero broads are just so touchy, Superman. I mean you never got pissed at me like that and I've tried to kill you!'

"Did he just call me a broad? And stop calling me Blondie!" Kara shouted. She started to take a step towards him, but Clark managed to stay between them.

"Must be the hormones or something, Superman," Toyman whispered. "It makes the young ones loco, you know what I mean?"

Holding Kara off, Clark looked at Toyman.

"You realize she's my cousin you're talking about, don't you?"

"Hurrah! He remembers I'm his cousin," Kara sarcastically said. "It only took all night to remember it!"

Toyman looked back and forth between them, a little stunned by this.

"How did I miss that? Kind of stepped in it this time, didn't I? I should have known, everyone of those super chicks that hangs out with you is so touchy."

"Please, let me kill him or at least kick him a few times," said Kara, trying to get out of Clark's hold. The sound of sirens thankfully greeted Clark's ears. The police showed up and Toyman practically ran to them.

"Arrest me! I tried robbing the bank, just arrest me now," he shouted. The police put the cuffs on him and loaded him into the back of the squad car.

Keeping hold of Kara, Clark waited until they left before letting her go. All her anger turned towards Clark now.

"Why did you stop me? You heard what that little bastard said!"

"Kara, I know you're upset, but killing Toyman isn't going to help," Clark calmly said. "Why don't we just talk about it, please?"

"If he'd said those things to Power Girl, you'd have a different attitude," she fired back at him.

"Oh, boy," Clark groaned. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and you had to find out that way, but now that you know, why don't we discuss it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Clark! I'm even madder at you now! I don't want to talk to you, ever! Sleep on the couch," Kara shouted and then took off flying towards the apartment. Clark watched her disappear, feeling a headache starting just over his eyebrows.

"That could have gone better," he muttered to himself.

* * *

The Watchtower

Wally sat in the cafeteria having a snack, proud of himself. He'd kept Clark and Karen's secret for most of the night. It had been difficult, but he'd managed to watch his tongue. I made a promise to Big Blue and I'm going to keep it, he thought. Just as he was feeling really good about it, Shayera, Zatanna, Dinah and Mari walked in. They were all talking and when they saw Wally they came over to the table.

"Hey, Wally, some night huh,' Shayera said.

"Yeah, some-some night," Wally nervously replied, trying to concentrate on his food. Zatanna snagged some coffee for everyone and they all sat down.

"So no one knows what set Kara off," Dinah asked. Wally nearly coughed on his food, but avoided eye contact.

"Jonn knows, but he's not saying anything," Mari replied.

"You might as well forget getting anything out of him," Zee observed.

"You hear any gossip, Wally," Shayera asked.

"Wh-What? Gossip? No, no, nothing, not a word, nothing," Wally stammered to say. The four women looked at him for a moment before continuing their conversation.

"I wonder what set her off?"

"Yeah, I know she's a teenager, but to scream and faint?"

"Maybe she's growing too fast,' Mari offered. The looks from the others were rather dismissive.

"Wait a second," Shayera said, turning towards Wally. "You were the first one there, weren't you?"

"Me? There? Was I?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Zatanna chimed in. "You were standing talking to Clark when the rest of us arrived."

"So did you see anything, Wally," Dinah asked.

"Wh-What could I have seen?" He nervously answered. Sweat started to bead on Wally's forehead. In his mind he was repeating over and over, I made a promise.

"You did see something, didn't you," Shayera smiled. "Come on, Wally, you know you're dying to tell us."

"You know I think I left the iron on in my room," Wally said, starting to get up. Shayera and Zatanna reached over and grabbed him.

"You're not getting away that easily," Zee said. "Spill it, Wally. You know we're going to get it out of you sooner or later."

"There-There's nothing to tell," he offered.

"Oh, come on, Wally," Dinah chimed in. "It has to be just eating you up inside. I can see the sweat rolling down your face. It's almost too irresistible isn't it? How long can you hold out? Another minute, an hour?"

"You know you want to tell us, Wally," Shayera whispered in his ear. "We won't say you said anything, promise."

The word promise seemed to strengthen Wally's resolve.

"Sorry, ladies, I promised Big Blue I wouldn't say anything. He's my friend, I owe him that.'

"We're your friends, too, aren't we, Wally,' Zatanna asked, moving very close to him.

"Ye-Yeah, I suppose." His voice broke a little, as the nervousness came rushing back.

"We can be a lot nicer than Clark can," Zee smiled.

"Just how nice are we talking about," Wally replied with a lecherous smile.

"Not like that!" Zee made a face and cringed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Wally," Shayera said, giving him a smack on the back of the head.

"Ow! Look, I made a promise, okay?"

"Come on, Wally, tell us," Mari said sweetly.

"No, a promise is a promise and nothing you can say or do is going to make me break it," Wally said confidently.

"What is two of us kiss," Dinah offered.

"Wh-What," Wally said, dumbfounded by her words.

"What?" The other three women shouted in surprise, looking over at Dinah as if she lost her mind.

"Just stay with me on this," Dinah replied. She turned and smiled at Wally. "You said there was nothing we could say or do that would make you break your promise, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Wally barely managed to whisper.

"Just think about it, Wally." Dinah said in a low, seductive voice. "I know you are attracted to us. Can you imagine if we kissed right here in front of you?"

"But I made a promise," Wally moaned.

"Imagine Shayera and Zatanna kissing or Mari and Zee. Mari's a model remember?'

"I made a promise,' Wally whimpered, Dinah's words were already creating fantasies in his head.

"I don't want to kiss anybody," Mari protested.

"And why am I the one doing all the kissing," Zee asked.

"You're in show business, you people are used to stuff like that," Dinah explained.

"Hey!"

"I'm not kissing Zatanna, no way," Shayera chimed in.

"Me, neither," Mari added.

"Well you two aren't exactly my dream mystery dates either," Zee replied, a little insulted by their tone.

"You three want to know, don't you," Dinah asked.

"Well, yeah," the all admitted.

"So it's one kiss, big deal," she replied. "Except Wally knows just how much he wants to see it, don't you, Wally?"

"You've really turned evil since you became chairwomen, Dinah," Wally protested.

"How come all the kissing doesn't involve you," Zee asked Dinah.

"I came up with the plan," she offered. "So what do you say, Wally? It's a one-time offer? We're going to find out sooner or later and you'll have missed this chance."

The sweat was pouring off Wally now. He did want to see that desperately, but he'd made a promise to Clark. It was as if an angel and a devil were sitting on his shoulders, except both of them were urging him to take the deal. He needed to come up with something to get them to give up. An idea flashed through his mind.

"So is it a deal, Wally," Dina whispered.

"Yes," he replied. "But instead of two of you kissing, one of you has to kiss Diana. Oh, and you can't tell her why. That's the deal, okay?"

They were all stunned by this and looked back and forth at each other.

"I guess," Dinah said.

"And it can't be a little peck on the cheek either," Wally continued, feeling more confident by the minute. "It's got to be full on lip action and I have to see it! I tell you then!"

Wally knew about timing. Always leave on a high note. In the next moment he was gone, leaving a table full of confused women. They sat there looking at each other wondering who was going to do it.

"So when are you kissing Diana, Zee," Shayera asked.

"Me? No way, uh-uh, you know Diana scares me a little!"

"Well someone has to do it," Mari said.

"Why not our idea lady," Zee offered.

"I don't think so," Dinah shook her head.

They went back and forth for several minutes before Jonn interrupted them.

"Excuse me, may I ask all of you your opinion on something," he softly said.

"Sure, Jonn," the all replied. Jonn seemed to hesitate a moment, glancing around the room. Finally he leaned down towards them and spoke softly.

"Is there something wrong with my uniform?"

The women looked at him and then each other.

'Well…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Words Spoken and Unspoken"

New York

'Falling in Love' is an expression you hear everyday. It's used so often to talk about everything from the car you drive to the brand of detergent you use. It has become commonplace, devalued for most, until it happens to them. Because of the constant references to it associated with everything else, it's actually hard to be sure if those feelings you're experiencing are really it. How do you know for sure if you're falling in love?

The debate over an exact definition of love may be found in literature as well as in the works of psychologists, philosophers, biochemists and other professionals and specialists.

A scientific mind might say it's just a chemical response to certain stimuli. These reactions have a genetic basis, and therefore love is a natural drive as powerful as hunger.

Others would theorized that individuals seek partners who share certain interests and tastes, while at the same time looking for a "complement" or completing of themselves in a partner.

The more romantic might suppose that it is finding the other half of you, a soul mate.

All may be valid arguments and theories, but for someone experiencing it for the first time, they are not much help.

As Karen walked back from the office to her home, her mind turned over these thoughts. Like most people her age, she had experienced crushes, infatuations, even lust, but didn't think she'd fallen in love yet. Oh, there were moments in previous relationships where she felt love, but they were only moments.

Being with Clark felt different from the others. Yes, there was infatuation and certainly lust, but she was starting to wonder if stronger feelings were beginning. Was it turning into love, she wondered? Was she in love with Clark, already?

No, no, she told herself, they'd only been going out a short time. She'd fallen hard with crushes before, so it was probably like that. The problem was it didn't feel like those crushes. The feelings weren't going away, they were intensifying. The more she was with him; the more she wanted to be with him. She just wanted him, period.

It was such a strange and both exciting and a little frightening feeling to want someone like this. She craved his touch and to touch him. She would never have described herself as oversexed, but she thought about it all the time with Clark. That part of their relationship she was sure she loved.

It wasn't just the sex though. Karen found she just liked talking to him, being with him. He was interested in her, all of her not just the physical side that most tended to focus on with her. He listened when she talked about her business and what she hoped for it. He seemed to see the whole person and wasn't intimidated. He didn't shy away from showing her his vulnerability either.

Karen definitely liked Clark more than any other man she had dated, but was it love? Could you fall in love with someone this fast? Did he feel the same way? Should she ask him or would that just freak him out and ruin everything? It seemed one question spurred ten more.

It was times like this she wished she hadn't been quite so independent since her arrival in this universe. She had been so determined to prove herself and make it on her own she hadn't let anyone in. She was trying to be better about it, but it was slow going. Karen secretly envied the way Shayera, Zatanna and Dinah were more than just teammates, but friends away from the station. It would be nice to have a friend she could call tonight to just talk about what she was feeling.

It was rather a shock to realize the person she was closest to was also the person she would want to talk about, Clark. Whether she was in love with him or not, Karen suddenly realized that somehow in the short time they were together, he'd become her best friend. Then he'd always been there for her. Wasn't it her seeking him out that started all of this?

As she rolled these thoughts over and over in her head, her cell phone began to buzz. A smile lit up her face as she saw it was a message from Clark. It said, 'call me when you get a chance. Can't sleep, couch much too small for me. Just want to hear your voice.'

Karen laughed and her mood brightened. If this is what it feels like to be falling in love, she liked it.

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera, Zatanna and Dinah sat on one side of the table looking at Jonn, who was standing in front of them.

"So go ahead, Jonn, show us what you've come up with," Dinah said.

"All right, but please be honest with me," Jonn replied.

They nodded in agreement. Jonn seemed uncharacteristically nervous and took a deep breath. His eyes closed as if he was concentrating and then his uniform changed. The material rippled out and covered his entire body from head to toe. The cape and red crisscrossed suspenders were still there, but the rest was all green.

"Well?"

"I don't know," Shayera said. She looked at the other two. Zatanna made a face and shook her head no.

"It reminds me of wall to wall carpeting from some reason."

"I don't think you have the head for a hood, Jonn," Dinah added. She gestured awkwardly with her hands, trying to show him what she meant. "Not the right shape."

"All right, I have others," Jonn said, changing back. His body and clothing fluidly moved again, into tight trousers, no shirt, a sleeveless vest, heavy boots and wrist bracelets.

"How's this," he asked.

"Like Duran Duran in the 80's," Zee offered. "Very Hungry Like The Wolf."

"I love that song," Shayera commented. The other two just looked at her for a moment.

"What? I saw it on Best of the Eighties on VH1," she said.

"If you say you love Girls On Film, I'm not sure we can be friends anymore," Zee replied.

"You're such a music snob," Shayera fired back.

"It's called having taste."

"Could you two stay on topic for once, please," Dinah said. "Just for the record Hungry Like The Wolf is a terrible sound, Shayera. What else do you have, Jonn."

"Who is this Duran Duran? Should I know them," he asked. "I was told I should watch more TV."

"Count yourself lucky you don't know who they are," Zee said. "Now if you want to watch something on cable, watch Hoarders. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Did you see the one with the guy who had all those vacuum cleaners," Shayera asked.

"I know! How about the one where the woman picks all her crap over her family? I just love that show!" Zee answered.

"I couldn't watch it after the episode with the woman that had 75 cats," Dinah chimed in. "I mean just imagine the smell! God that must be just horrible."

"So no to this outfit," Jonn interrupted. The women turned back to look at him.

'What? Oh, no, that's not good, Jonn," Dinah said.

"Perhaps this was a mistake."

"No, no, we're here for you, Jonn. Next outfit," Zatanna replied.

"All right."

Jonn nodded and this time turned around.

"Are you going to do an impression, Jonn," Zee teased. Dinah elbowed her to shut up. Jonn turned back and his outfit had morphed it almost a green version of Batman's exoskeleton. The red suspenders were still there but linked up to a heavy belt around his waist.

'Well?"

The women sat for a moment just looking at him.

"I know it's completely different, but it just came to me," Jonn explained. "Please be honest with me."

"Um, nice," Shayera said.

"Really original," Zee added. "Where ever did you come up with that idea?"

Dinah kicked her under the table.

"It's a bold choice, Jonn," Dinah said. He smiled in relief.

"Thank you, I think I will go with this."

He phased through the floor and was gone.

"Why did you kick me," Zee asked.

"You were going to hurt his feelings," Dinah explained.

"So letting him dress as a green Batman, isn't?"

"That's where I saw that before!" Shayera said, snapping her fingers. Dinah and Zatanna just looked at her in astonishment.

"What?"

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was half on and half off the couch. When he'd bought it, he hadn't considered one day he might have to sleep on it. As first he'd tried sleeping in the guest bedroom, but that hadn't worked. The bed in there had been bought for Kara and from the creaks and groans it was making he wasn't sure it would last a whole night under him. The other problem was the room smelled like her perfume. In fact now that he thought about it, the whole apartment smelled like her perfume.

Stretching his legs over the end, Clark sighed thinking of all that had happened during the day. Of all the ways from Kara to find out he was dating Karen, the way she did might be the worst. How he kept getting into these situations he didn't know. The fact Kara and Karen disliked each other only added to his problems. He tried to be an optimist for the most part, but was having trouble seeing an upside to that situation.

The one thing he was sure about was Karen. The feelings he had towards her were different than any of his other relationships. He had never felt such a physical and emotional hunger for anyone like he did for her. He had always been drawn to strong women, but she was even different in that regard. Smart and independent, yet she let her guard down around him. She was so beautiful but the surprising person he was getting to know behind that guard seemed to enchant him. Karen was bright and funny, even silly when she let herself be. She always seemed so restrained in the past, especially with the other League members. It was a surprise to realize he didn't really know her until now.

Then there was the physical side of their relationship. Clark knew he came off as something of an innocent or Boy Scout to most, but he had the same desires and drives as anyone else. It had never really been an option before, but with Karen he could finally explore that side. It seemed once he did, he wanted more of it. He hadn't been kidding with her when he said he felt greedy about being with her. The more they were together the more he wanted her.

Was he in love with Karen?

Clark was by nature a cautious person. The risks of letting his passions go were too high. He'd experienced love before, but there was always an element of himself that he held back.

Was he in love with Karen?

It was all so new between them. They'd only been dating a short while. Everything in his nature was telling him to be cautious, to go slow, ye the feelings growing inside of him were very familiar. The difference this time was more than just they were more compatible physically than anyone else. He was a grown man this time, not some teenager desperately pining for his high school sweetheart. They were both adults and that made their relationship different.

Was he in love with Karen?

Clark wasn't sure. It felt like more than just a crush or an infatuation. His feelings for her grew each time he was with her and the more he was with her the more he wanted to be with her. The plan fact was he wanted Karen.

Just think about her, Clark wanted her again, even if it was just to talk to her. Clark listened to the sound of Kara's steady breathing and hoped that she might be asleep. Since the couch wasn't going to offer him any rest, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Karen.

A moment later she sent one back that said, 'is Kara asleep?"

He replied, "I'll check."

Glancing towards the bedroom, Clark softly said, "so what are you wearing right now, Karen?"

"Oh God! Give it a rest!" An unhappy voice shouted from the bedroom. Clark had to smile as he heard Kara muttering curses under her breath in the next room. He texted back to Karen," No, not sleeping."

"I'll call you later," she replied.

Clark was smiling as he set the phone down. He still wasn't sure if he was in love, but cautiously he thought perhaps he was taking the first steps of falling in love. That didn't seem like a bad thing at all.

* * *

New York

Karen finished texting back Clark and smiled as she thought of him. She was definitely going to call him later, whether Kara liked it or not.

She made her way up the stairs to her place and then the smile slipped from her lips. Slowly Karen inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady. Reaching out, she turned on a table lamp. Standing in the shadows of her living room was Batman.

"What are you doing here, Batman," she asked.

"I think it's time you and I had a talk," he replied. His voice was hard and cold.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"The Art of War and Love"

_So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss.  
If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose.  
If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself._

Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ is one of the oldest and most successful books on military strategy. It has had an influence on Eastern military thinking, business tactics, and beyond. Some have even extended it to all interpersonal activities, using the metaphor of the battle for all interactions.

By using several of the thirteen precepts, you increase the likelihood of victory. Batman, of course, had read it. Analysis and logical decisions are at its core.

* * *

**Eristic**, from the ancient Greek word Eris meaning _wrangle_ or _strife_ often refers to a type of dialogue or argument where the participants do not have any reasonable goal. The aim is to win the argument.

When an argument gets personal, all rules other than winning go out the window.

* * *

New York

Karen could just make him out in the shadows. Like most of the newer members of the League she respected Batman more than just about any other hero. Also like the other new members, she was a little intimidated by him. Though she had minimal contact with him even in the League, she had heard others tell horror stories about getting the Bat glare. Seeing him in her living room, she could fully understand those stories.

The only thing that mitigated it was she was pissed.

"We need to talk, so you broke into my house?"

"It was necessary."

"Oh, was it now?'

"Have you really thought what you're doing through," he asked.

"What-What are you talking about?"

"This tryst you're having with Superman."

It caught her by surprised that he knew. It shouldn't have, she thought, he's Batman, after all. Something about his choice of words, tryst and the way he said it annoyed her.

"That's private, between us," she managed to say. This wasn't going her way. He had her out of step, feeling awkward in her own home,

"Is it, really?"

**Positioning.**

Batman had chosen to confront her here in her own home for a reason. He wanted the element of surprise, to make her off balance even in a familiar location. He'd done his homework, checking out each room before deciding on the living room. It was large and spacious, with no centralized lighting for the whole room, just a series of table lamps. He had even calculated which light she would turn on first. While it illuminated her, he remained mostly in the shadows. With her enhanced vision she could see him, but not as well as she would want to.

"Yes, " she said in answer to his last question about it being private.

"For how long? Your little fling is already starting to leak out, isn't it? How many people already know?"

**The Challenge**

He wanted to keep her on the defensive, always explaining and justifying. By hitting at the weakest spot, or what she thought was the weakest spot, he could start the seeds of doubt in her mind.

'Not that many, just a few people know,' she replied. Karen knew he was manipulating her, trying to shift her focus. It only pissed her off more. She took off her jacket and tossed it on the sofa. His strategy only worked if she let it. She needed a moment to gather herself.

"I think I'm going to need a drink for the rest of this," she said. Karen moved over and started to pour out a glass of wine.

"So only a few know, but it's already having an effect, isn't it? It's not everyday a teenage girl screams hysterically and passes out on the station."

"Kara won't say anything," Karen weakly replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"Perhaps," Batman said, shifting deeper into the shadows. "But if we take that as effect one it leads to effect two. Who else found out about your frolics because of her?"

"Jonn."

"And?"

"Wally." She hated admitting that, especially after he used the word frolics.

"He promised Clark he wouldn't say anything," she tried to quickly justify.

Silence filled the room. She could see him just staring at her.

"Okay, not the strongest argument," she admitted. "So what if people know? We're just dating."

"Do you really think it's that simple?"

**Attack by Stratagem.**

He'd exposed the weakness in her first argument and now moved on to the main thrust.

"You don't think that what you call 'just dating' isn't going to spread like wildfire? He's Superman nothing he does goes unnoticed. It won't stay just on the station either. People like to talk, to gossip about celebrities. How long do you think before it's on the web or TMZ? The news that Superman is 'dating' another Kryptonian will be everywhere. You don't think people are going to take notice of that?"

"It's-It's none of their business,' she replied. Her mind was reeling a bit from the implications of what he was saying. Clark was probably the most famous hero on the planet.

"You think it's bad now being Power Girl, just imagine once the press gets a hold of this story. Are you prepared for every dirty joke and sexual innuendo they can come up with all directed at you? You'll be the hottest topic on the net, with pictures and gossip, an avalanche of attention like you've never imagined. And that's the good side of it all," Batman said.

"You-You're exaggerating," she fumbled to reply.

"Am I?" He responded. "Ninety million people watched a white Bronco slowly drive down the freeway and the media's only gotten bigger and more aggressive since then."

"Why are you doing this," she asked. "Why are you poking your nose into our private lives?"

**Variation in Tactics.**

He had her on the defensive and was making progress. Batman needed her to understand he wasn't doing this just to be malicious but out of concern. This meant he had to be flexible in his tactics.

"Because someone's going to get hurt if you two continue," he replied. His voice was much softer now. "I'm not trying to be cruel, just realistic. It only takes one small thing to turn people's opinion against the two of you. The government is already worried about him as it is. There not the only ones."

"You make us dating sound like some global threat," she offered. Her emotions seemed to be all over the place, as his arguments felt like body blows.

"In a way it is," he replied. "When he was brainwashed by Darkseid it brought home hard lessons to Earth. It showed just how vulnerable everyone is to someone with his power. It reminded everyone that for as much as he looks like us, he's an alien. It also made everyone wonder just where his loyalties lie."

"You make Clark sound like some monster," Karen fired back. Her anger was returning. She didn't like what he was suggesting about Clark. "You know him as well as anybody, how can you think that?"

"Because others have already thought about it,' Batman said. "How do you think they'll react to the idea of two aliens with your powers being together? Is your little affair worth that risk?"

**Attack by Fire.**

This was the cruel part, he knew, but it had to be done. He had to make her see that by being with her, Superman would lose focus on the mission and innocents would pay the price.

_Selina._

"He has a lot of enemies and when it gets out that you're important to him, they'll use you to get at him," Bruce said.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I know you can, but it doesn't really matter, does it? He'll start worrying about you and lose focus. He'll be vulnerable. Is that what you want? Is this dalliance really worth it?"

_Selina._

The name kept coming to his mind and he pushed it away. He couldn't let it happen again if he could stop it. When she's been attacked to get at him, it had almost ripped him apart. Even after her recovery, the guilt was too much. He'd forced himself to stay away from her, to cut her out of his life to protect her. She seemed to understand and hadn't tried to contact him.

He couldn't stand by and let it happen to anyone else, especially a friend. So if he had to be cruel, he would make that sacrifice.

"He'll be the one to suffer, you know that, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"It won't be just him, either,' he continued. "He's the symbol for the League, the face of it. Confidence will erode for it when it's learned you're 'just dating'. Soon it will make the other members take sides. You'll get the more romantic of the members on your side, thinking of it as some fairy tale romance. The more practical members will worry what it means for the rest of us. You're both Kryptonians and now that you're together will Earth still be your focus, they'll wonder."

"Shut up, Batman."

"Governments and everyday ordinary citizens will wonder as well. It won't be just Earth, either. He's known throughout the galaxy, remember? How do you think they will react on Rann or Thanagar, not to mention the Spider Guild or even the Guardians? They won't focus on you, hardly, but on him. If anything they'll use you against him. Ask yourself, is it worth it, really? All that against what exactly, your schoolgirl crush? A few amazing romps in the sack and you're already probably thinking of the storybook ending, aren't you? A beautiful wedding, magical honeymoon, children and then you ride off into the sunset? Are you really that naïve or just deluded to think that's how this will end?"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

With a flick of her wrist, Karen sent one of the wing chairs crashing against the wall. The rage was plain on her face. Words can hurt and his had wounded her deeply. She wanted to smash her fist into his smug face again and again until he would never speak to her like this ever. She wanted to tear him apart and make him understand just how deeply he'd hurt her, but she didn't.

Standing there, the rage nearly overwhelming her, she knew that would just be playing into his hands. It would just prove to him everything he'd been saying about her and Clark. Slowly she calmed herself, taking a few deep breaths and unclenching her fists.

By going at her and making it personal, Batman had stepped over the line. He'd done it deliberately, which hurt her even more.

Karen had read Sun Tzu's _The Art of War _as well, but this wasn't a war to her now, this was a fight. It was a fight with words, a cruel nasty argument where all those reasonable principles and analytical observations meant nothing.

In a fight, the aim is to win by any way you have to.

"You hurt me, but you know that, don't you,' she said. Her voice was as cold as his. "What have I or Clark ever done to you, Bruce?"

"This isn't about me," he replied, but she waved him off.

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"Somehow I don't believe you, Bruce," Karen replied. She slowly moved over and turned on another light. "I know you're supposed to be smarter than me and just about everyone else, but even I know cruelty like that comes from experience.'

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it needed to be said," he replied.

"So what was it that hurt you so bad, Bruce?" Karen continued, not even acknowledging his response. "Was it watching helplessly as your parents were murdered or something more recent?"

She turned on another light and the shadows faded just a bit more.

"I said this wasn't about me," he replied, his voice even colder.

"It's something more recent, isn't it,' she asked. "Something still fresh or at least the scars are still fresh."

She was making her way towards him and turned on another light. Karen could see the grim set of his jaw plainly now.

'Something that hurt that bad would leave a mark, wouldn't it,' she asked. "I imagine it would leave a mark right around here.'

She ran her finger slowly in a circle over her heart. He stiffened as she made this gesture.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

"This isn't about me," he practically growled. "If you can't see the danger that's right in front of you, then someone has to point it out. When you lose focus…"

"Someone gets hurt," she said, finishing his sentence. "I remember you said that before."

Karen was within ten feet of him now and reached slowly down and turned on another light.

"It was a woman, wasn't it, Bruce,' she asked. "It would have to be, wouldn't it? You blame yourself for her getting hurt, don't you?"

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about,' he spat back at her.

She turned on another light and now the room was fully illuminated. The shadows were gone and they stood facing each other.

"Guilt's a funny thing, Bruce," she practically whispered to him. "Take the most disciplined mind for example. It can rationalize and analysis it and tell itself it doesn't matter. It can push it away, but guilt has a way of coming back when you least expect it. The unconscious does this amazing thing, it forces those thoughts and feelings we don't want to deal with to the surface in the most unexpected ways."

He didn't respond, just stood glaring at her.

"You must care for her very deeply, Bruce," Karen said, stepping closer to him. "Did you let her in here?"

She made the same gesture, circling her heart with her finger.

"Did her being hurt leave a scar there," she asked, lightly touching him just over his heart. Karen held his eyes for a moment, letting him know just how much pain he'd cause her.

"You've been warned." His voice was barely above a rasp. In the next moment he was moving towards the window and launching himself out into the darkness of the night.

"Don't ever break in to my home again, Batman," Karen called after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"_Sleep, perchance to dream_"

Metropolis

After struggling first to stay on the couch and then to get at least somewhat comfortable, Clark finally managed to fall asleep.

He opened his eyes to the bluest sky he'd ever seen. Clark was in midair, just hanging far above the ground soaking in the warm rays of the sun. A smile spread across his face and happiness seemed to well up inside of him. Stretching his arms out wide as if he were greeting the dawn, Clark felt at peace with the entire world.

The flutter of cloth caused him to open his eyes and look above him. In the next moment she was in his arms, her lips pressed hungrily to his. Unbridled passion seemed to cause the very air around them to ripple. In an almost desperate need, they joined and became one. Gasps of pleasure escaped her lips, as groans of sheer ecstasy rumbled from deep in his throat.

Beams of light surrounded them, flickering and dancing off their joined bodies. When it seemed they would cross over from sheer bliss into madness at the joy they were sharing, their peak arrived simultaneously.

"Karen," he gasped, the word ripped from deep inside of him. He could feel every inch of her against him, so perfect so right. They lingered in each other's arms, not wanting it to end. Kiss after kiss only stoked the fire again. Her lips made a sensuous line along his cheek to his ear and he heard her whisper.

"There's a storm coming.'

The sound of distant thunder made him open his eyes and see the dark clouds slowly appearing on the horizon.

"We'll make it through," he replied. There was something about the look in her eye that troubled him. He wanted to reassure her, but her lips claimed his once more.

"MORNING!'

The voice was like the blast of an air horn to his sensitive ears. Clark's eyes popped open and for a moment he didn't know where he was. In the next instant, the world began to shift and he realized just before he hit the floor, he was in his apartment.

The sound of laughter made him glance up just in time to see Kara walking into the kitchen.

"It's going to be a long day," Clark groaned. Slowly he untangled himself from the sheets and got off the floor.

* * *

New York

After Batman's exit, it took Karen quite awhile to calm down. She went around and double checked all her windows and doors and remembered to set the alarm this time. She thought about calling Clark but he would just be upset. She had handled it, so there was no reason to worry him.

Pouring herself another glass of wine, she dropped into the sofa and turned on the TV. She felt so keyed up, she just wanted to unwind and calm down with some mindless entertainment. She immediately switched to MTV.

About an hour later, she turned off the set and headed to her bedroom. After a quick shower she climbed under the covers exhausted. Moments later she was asleep.

It was the rustle of the wind that made her open her eyes. She found herself sitting on a porch, fields stretching out in every direction. The tall grass gently swayed under the warm sun. It was an unfamiliar place, but she found it quite soothing. As Karen glanced around, she noticed three glasses of lemonade sitting on the table next to her. One was different, appearing to be a young child's cup. For some unexplainable reason this brought a smile to her face.

The sound of laughter made her turn back towards the fields. It took a moment, but then she saw a small figure running through the grass. Karen couldn't make out whom it was, but from the sound of the laughter they were having a marvelous time.

There was something so familiar and comfortable about this place, even if she had no idea where she was. Lazily, Karen picked up the closest glass of lemonade and took a sip. The tart flavor mixed with just a hint of sweetness and the cool liquid felt wonderful as she swallowed. Relaxing and leaning back in her chair, Karen noticed for the first time she wasn't wearing her usual power business suit or even her costume. She was wearing a plain white blouse and khaki shorts. She was barefoot; a pair of worn sandals lay haphazardly on the porch in front of her. Usually she would have guessed she was on vacation, but this didn't look like any resort she'd ever been to. It looked like a home and somehow she knew it was her home.

Before she could question this, she heard someone calling her name. Looking up, she saw Clark walking through the fields towards her. He smiled and gave her a small wave. She returned them with her own. Karen heard the laughter again and saw the small figure run near Clark before heading off in the opposite direction laughing even louder. Karen saw Clark chuckle and shake his head. He continued to walk towards Karen.

She let her eyes take him in. Karen found herself getting excited just looking at him. She had always thought he was handsome, even before they had started dating. Seeing him here for some reason only heightened these thoughts. She absently licked her lips as her eyes devoured him. The thought he belongs here too came to her mind.

The shrill cry of birds caught her attention. Karen hadn't noticed it before, but there was a large willow tree in the yard of the house. A flock of blackbirds landed on the branches one after another. Their harsh calls were irritating to her. Karen covered her ears and glanced over at Clark, but he didn't seem to notice them. He just continued to walk towards her smiling.

Karen wasn't sure how much more of their piercing cries she could take and was about to get up and shoo them away, when they stopped. She glanced over and they all seemed to be looking into the distance. Everything was silent for a moment, and then the sound of engines came. The birds began to make a racket and then flew off.

Karen watched them disappear into the sky before turning to look at Clark. A gasp escaped her lips as a huge earthmover appeared directly behind him. It was the size of a three story house and as wide. He didn't seem to notice and kept walking towards her. It started as one earthmover then another appeared and then another and another and another. Movement to Clark's left caught Karen's eye. It was the figure that had been laughing. She suddenly realized it was a child. It too didn't seem to notice the earthmovers heading right towards them both. Karen stood up and waved, shouted at Clark to move out of the way, but the din of the earthmovers drowned out all other sound.

They were getting closer and closer to Clark and the child, yet neither seemed to notice. Panic began to set in, as they were almost right on top of both of them. Karen started down the steps but stumbled and fell. Scrambling to her feet again, she saw the earthmovers were impossibility close to Clark and the child. Yet still they seemed unaware. In desperation she screamed.

"Clark!"

Karen sat up, surrounded by darkness. She didn't know where she was for a moment, but then realized she was in her own bedroom. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she was covered in sweat. Trying to catch her breath, she repeated over and over, "it was only a nightmare, only a nightmare."

* * *

The Watchtower

It was the late shift and as usual, Jonn was working it. Tonight he had company, as Wally had drawn the shift too. He wasn't happy about it. Usually Jonn worked in silence, monitoring both Earth and the neighboring systems for any trouble. Wally liked to talk.

"Jeez, could this be any more boring up here," Wally commented. "I don't know why I got stuck on the late shift."

"As a senior member, it was your turn," Jonn replied.

"No one mentioned this when I signed up. I feel like a mall security guard."

"If it helps, we are providing a valuable service," Jonn offered. "We are the first line of defense if anything happens."

"You'd think that would help, wouldn't you, but it doesn't," Wally said. The two fell into silence again as they started another round of checks. Wally liked to do everything fast, but Jonn insisted he slow down. To Wally's mind it took forever to finish. He sat back when they were done and sighed as the clock moved so slow. He fiddled with some of the knobs and switches until he felt Jonn's disapproving glare,

"Sorry," he weakly offered. Jonn turned back to his console. Wally began to hum. For some reason power ballads had been running through his head all day. He started humming quietly but as one song shifted into another he got more and more into it. When Wally reached the chorus to 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls he just had to sing it.

"Wally, please," Jonn said.

"What? Oh, sorry, not a music lover either, huh?"

"Not that music, not here."

"To each his own," Wally replied.

Silence fell over the monitoring room again.

"So let me ask you something Jonn, as a man of science," Wally began.

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically, who do you think would win in a fight, Road Runner or Coyote?"

"Wally, I really don't have time for that sort of thing," Jonn replied.

"I think it would be Road Runner," Wally continued. "I mean he's faster and smarter, thought Coyote must be richer to afford all those gadgets from Acme."

"Are you talking about the cartoon characters, Wally?"

"Yeah, in your opinion, who would win?"

Jonn looked at his friend for a moment. He knew once Wally was off on one of these tangents the best thing to do was go along with him.

"I would agree, Road Runner would win," Jonn said and then turned back to the control board.

"How about between Black Canary and Huntress?"

"I don' t like to speculate about two of our teammates fighting."

"Aw, come on, Jonn, it's just a question,' Wally protested. "Besides, they already have fought in that Thunder Dome or whatever. So if you were in the stands, who would you have bet on?"

"If I had been there I would have tried to stop it," Jonn replied.

"But if you couldn't, Jonn," Wally persisted. "Who would you, with all your Martian logic, have wagered would be the winner?"

"I believe it was Diana that won that night, Wally," Jonn countered.

"Yeah, that's right, though, I think Canary could have taken Huntress," Wally admitted. "She has a nasty streak."

"Thankfully, we'll never have to find out."

"Well, since we're on this, how about between Diana and Power Girl?"

"Wally, please."

"I'd have to go with Diana, She has all that Xena warrior woman stuff is in her background," Wally said.

"Wally, I don't like to speculate on who would be a winner or loser if our teammates fight," Jonn replied.

"I think we both know if those two fought the audience would be the real winners, Jonn," Wally smiled. "Add some Jell-O and you've got yourself a pay-per-view bonanza."

"Wally."

"You know, speaking of Power Girl," Wally said conspiratorially. He moved over towards Jonn. "Kind of wild what happened with Kara earlier, wasn't it Jonn?"

"She had a shock," Jonn replied.

"Oh, I know, I know," Wally said. "Did she happen to tell you just what it was that gave her such a big shock, Jonn?"

"That's private, Wally."

"She did, didn't she," Wally smiled.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything," Jonn replied.

"I get it, but since I was the first one there and already know, I thought we could maybe, you know, talk about it."

"Didn't you promise Superman not to," Jonn asked.

'Well, yeah, but if you already know, I wouldn't really be breaking my promise of not telling, would I?"

"I would prefer to respect their privacy, Wally. I would suggest you do the same."

Jonn turned and moved over to check some of the incoming data.

"But Jonn, come on, Power Girl and … "Wally started to protest, but Jonn cut him off.

"Please, Wally, pick another subject if you must talk," Jonn replied.

Wally was frustrated and sat just staring at Jonn. Jonn didn't acknowledge him and continued to work.

"Okay, Jonn, have it your way. So if you want to talk about something else," Wally started. "Why don't you tell me why you're dress like a green Batman?"

Jonn turned and look at him, then look at his costume and finally back at Wally.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana turned over on her League issued bed and sighed. Creature comforts usually didn't mean that much to her, but she secretly had to admit she missed her bed back on Themyscira. Perhaps she would have to check into one of those sleep number beds she'd heard about on the radio. Diana wasn't sure what a sleep number was or if she had one, but whatever number this bed was it wasn't it.

It took longer than usual, but finally she drifted off.

Diana opened her eyes when she heard the sound of car horns. Flashing lights seemed to surround her. It took a moment, but then she realized she was on the Ginza in Tokyo. The horns blaring made her realize she was standing in the middle of traffic. Moving quickly, she got out of the road and jointed the crowd moving down the sidewalk. She absently noticed she was wearing traditional garb like she would back home.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast. The lights, the sounds, the smells were almost overwhelming to her. People passed by her giving her looks. They were all dressed in the most unusual ways, a myriad of colors and textures. Everywhere she looked there was something new and interesting to see.

Before she left her home, Diana had always tried to imagine what the outside world would be like. She'd listened to all the stories her sisters told her and knew it was a cruel, mean place, but somehow it still fascinated her. The few sisters that had gone out to do research told tales of amazing, confusing sights they'd seen. It only made Diana want to see them for herself more. As much as she could sympathize with her sisters and the horrible suffering they endured, she really couldn't share it with them. Some things you might be able to imagine, but will never know unless you have experienced it yourself. It was just another reason that many times she felt a distance between herself and her sisters.

Now she was out in the Man's World, on her own. It was like walking through a door and finding yourself a thousand years in the future. This world was completely different than anything she knew or imagined. On Themyscira, there was a timeless quality to life. If she traveled back five hundred years into the past, nothing would seem different from today. The Man's World wasn't like that. Everything was in constant motion and change.

The culture shock when she first arrived had been enormous. For all her confidence and outward poise, Diana felt like she was desperately trying to catch up. Things everyday ordinary citizens took for granted in the Man's World were mysteries to her. Her frame of reference might as well have been from another planet.

As she walked down the street, exotic smells tempted her nose, while the constant din of the machines, music, and announcements; and flashing lights from the pachinko parlors filled her other senses. Wanting to escape the crush of the crowd, Diana spied a coffee house and navigated her way towards it. As she pushed open the door and entered, the sight of many of her teammates greeted her. They were scattered around at various tables laughing and talking. Other patrons filled the establishment, but took no notice of her.

Diana spotted Kal looking over and waving for her to join them. He had always been the first to extend a hand of welcome to her since her arrival in the Man's World. Diana made her way over and took the empty chair between Wally and John. A steaming mocha was placed in front of her as everyone offered greetings. Diana smiled and returned their hellos. She felt so comfortable at that moment, a part of something. The original seven members of the League were there along with Dinah, Ollie and Vixen.

As Diana enjoyed a sip of her mocha, the conversation seemed to pick up where it had left off before she arrived. As comfortable as it was being here with them, Diana found it hard to follow the conversation. She didn't get the jokes that everyone else got or the references. As time slipped by it seemed they had started to speak in a completely different language, one that she didn't understand.

Looking around the table, she saw that others, aliens like Shayera, Jonn and Kal didn't seem to be having a problem. Diana turned and listened to what John was saying and it all seemed like nonsensical words to her, but it brought laughter from the others. She glanced down the table and even caught Bruce momentarily smiling. The familiar feeling of being isolated came back to her.

Wally turned and asked her a question. She didn't understand a word of it. Dinah came to her rescue and put it in simpler words. They all seemed to find it very amusing that she hadn't understood.

"Don't worry, Princess, it takes a while to get up to speed," Kal offered sincerely. Diana smiled and shrugged. She hated it when he called her Princess. She knew he just did it to tease her and most times it made her feel apart of the group, but there were other times when it just reminded her of how much she wasn't.

This was her home planet and she had grown up here, yet he had come from the stars and fit in far better than she could. He did it so well, that most of her teammates didn't even think of him as an alien any more. They all look at her as if she were some oddity from the pages of some history book.

Her attention was drawn to Vixen and John as Wally made a comment. Everyone else laughed and John admitted guilt to something. It took her a moment, but Diana finally realized it had something to do with their nonverbal communications. Everyone else had seen something, whether it was their body language or a touch that indicated to them they were growing closer.

Diana hadn't seen it. She never saw it. The whole process of socializing and dating was a mystery to her. Since coming to the Man's World, she had been intrigued by the interaction between couples. She felt the same wants and desires as any other woman, but had no experience. While all the others had grown up around the opposite sex and learned the dance over time, she was a complete novice.

Looking at the other women at the table, Diana felt a twinge of envy at the easy way they teased and played along with the others. She heard her name being spoken close to her ear and as she turned, Diana found herself face to face with Batman. He was speaking to her, but she didn't understand a word he was saying. The room seemed to shift around them and in the next instance they were back on that rooftop in New York.

Diana turned to ask him what was happening, but he was already speaking. His words were garbled except for the last four, "for you and I."

Diana was confused and didn't understand. As she started to ask him what he meant, Batman stepped back into the shadows. They seemed to engulf him.

"Wait!" she cried out, but he was already disappearing. Diana lunged forward to catch him, but missed ad landed hard on the rooftop. She opened her eyes and found she was back in her League room aboard the Tower. She was alone.

* * *

Metropolis

Kara tossed and turned on the bed, still angry and confused over everything that had happened. She heard Clark come home, but she didn't want to speak with him. She listened as he first tried the guest room but then moved out to the couch. A smile crossed her face as she heard him repeatedly fall off the couch.

Slowly the stress of the day caught up to her and she snuggled down in the warm covers and closed her eyes. Slumber quickly came.

The intense red light made her stir. As she glanced at the bedroom door, it seemed to be surrounded by the light. Throwing back the covers she quickly moved over to see what was going on. When she opened the door, Kara had to shield her eyes. As she finally adjusted to the light, she realized it was sunlight, red sunlight. Stepping out into the other room, Kara immediately noticed it wasn't Clark's apartment anymore. It took a moment, but then her breath caught in her throat. This was her home on Krypton. She was home.

Kara rushed over the window and gazed out at the glittering capital. It seemed nothing had changed. Hoping against hope, she began to search through the house but no one else was home. It was in the kitchen area she saw a glass of juice sitting on the table with a note propped up against it. Kara moved over and picked it up. It simply said, at work, see you soon. The familiar handwriting brought a smile to her face. Setting the note down she picked up the glass of juice and tasted it. It was one of the many exotic blends only found on Krypton. She was home, really home.

It a mad burst of energy, she got dressed and sprinted towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, Kara noticed a crack in the wall next to the front door. She was too excited to examine it closer and headed out. In the distance she could see people moving about their daily lives. There was a park just across the way and she headed straight for it. Everything seemed so lush and full of life. The red sun seemed very intense and she guessed it must be the middle of summer.

Kara thought she spotted some of her friends just over a hill in the park. She waved to them, but they were too far away. She was already sweating, but didn't stop and ran harder towards them. Each step seemed harder than the one before and she was breathing hard. The sun seemed huge in the sky and the heat was so intense.

A gust of wind nearly knocked Kara over and as she looked up the trees and vegetation began to shift in color and wilt before her eyes. She heard concerned shouts from the others in the park. The very turf below her feet withered and died before her eyes. The trees began to brake apart and turn into dust. The winds picked up in speed and now the air was filled with dust.

Panic gripped Kara and she started to rush desperately towards her friends. The crackle of lightening lashed across the sky, yet she didn't stop. It seemed with each step everything surrounding her turned to dust and ash. Kara screamed as she saw her friends fall to the ground, gasping for air. The red sun was so bright she had to shade her eyes, yet she continued on. Her lungs were burning. Just as she reached her friends, the very earth below them began to shake.

"NO!' Kara screamed, but it was too late. She watched in horror, as they all seemed to freeze for a moment and then crumble into dust. The earth shook violently and she was knocked to the ground. A vast fissure ripped open, swallowing everything around her. Kara tried desperately to hold on, but slowly she was being pulled into the hole. Tears rolled down her face, as she felt so helpless to stop it. The red sun was even bigger and so intense it hurt her eyes to even glance at it. A huge wave shook everything, tossing and turning her haphazardly. Kara felt herself falling and falling deeper into the hole. The red sun seemed to explode and everything went white.

"Gotcha," A gentle voice said and then a strong hand came out of nowhere and caught her.

The all-encompassing white light shifted and became yellow. Kara was finally able to see again and looked up as the person that had saved her. It was Clark and he was smiling at her. A rush of joy went through her and she launched herself into his arms. Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks as she clung to him.

"It's going to be okay, I'm not letting go," he whispered softly to her. She just stayed in his arms for a long time. Slowly she was able to calm down and when she finally looked around her, Kara saw she was on the Kent farm. She had never been so happy to see it in her life.

The farm house door opened and Ma Kent stepped out on the porch wiping her hands on her apron.

"Come on, dinner," she shouted. Kara smiled, knowing Ma would try and get her to eat more. Feeling much lighter, Kara started to walk towards the house. She turned to look at Clark, but he was staring off into the distance.

"You go ahead, all be right behind you," he said and then started to move off. Kara wanted to protest, but knew he had responsibilities. She headed towards the house. As she got closer, Kara felt a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. This made her stop, as she usually didn't sweat even on the hottest days on the farm. She looked up and something had changed. The bright yellow of the house was now sun bleached and faded. Kara turned back to call to Clark but he wasn't where he was before. She heard a rush of wind above her and glanced up just in time to see a figure in white, with a red cape fly over. A tremor went through the ground.

Kara suddenly realized it was happening again. She turned and saw the house fall in on itself and then turn to dust. The golden fields were parched and dead. She was alone with death all around her.

"Clark!" She screamed, but it was swallowed up by the wind.

Kara sat up in bed, gasping for air. Her eyes were wide in panic. She was clutching the sheets so hard they tore like tissue paper between her fingers. She was in Clark's room, in his apartment. She started to use her vision to see if he was still on the couch, but the memory of the last time she used it came back to her. Instead, she listened. Kara could hear the slow deep breathing of Clark in the other room. Lying back down, she just concentrated on it and slowly calmed down.

It was almost sunrise and she lay there quietly just listening to his breathing. It was reassuring to her. It was when he mumbled the name Karen that Kara got up. The dream was still in the back of her mind, but she was also pissed. She marched out into the living room and saw how close he was to falling off the couch. A wicked thought came to her mind and she smiled. Moving over and leaning down close to his ear, she shouted, "Morning!"

As she headed into the kitchen the sound of him hitting the floor brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce hadn't slept in several nights. He'd been pushing himself harder and harder. His trip to New York hadn't gone quite as he planned, but he had delivered his message. He sat alone in the bat cave, going over all the police reports for that evening. His body was beyond exhausted. As he scanned another report, the type became blurry to him. Bruce sat back and shook his head, taking a deep breath. He knew he needed to take a break. He tried to fight against it, but slowly his eyes closed.

He felt the cold rain against his skin and heard the prayers being spoken. As Bruce opened his eyes, he realized he was at a funeral. He'd been to so many in his young life that they had almost become second nature to him. Familiar faces were gathered all around a fresh dug grave. Black clouds hung low in the gray skies. It was a time of mourning, only Bruce didn't know who they were mourning for. He felt someone circle their arm through his and turned his head to see Selina standing next to him. Before he could say anything, another arm slipped around other arm. Bruce turned to see Diana standing on this side of him.

A mad cackle rang out. It was all too familiar to Bruce. Instantly he was ready for an attack, only it never came. At least it never came at him. He heard a gasp and then saw Barbara shake and then slump to the ground. Bruce pulled away from Selina and Diana and rushed over to her. Blood was running from her mouth and she looked up to him with a strange questioning look in her eye.

"No," he whispered, but there was nothing he could do. The left arm of his tailored suit morphed into his Batman armor. He turned to ask the others for help, but they had all turned and were walking away. He looked back down at Barbara, but she was gone. He was face to face with his parents' tombstones. His pants and shoes changed into his Batman tights and boots.

The rain came down harder. Bruce wiped the water from his eyes and the world shifted again. It was still raining, but the new scene was a very familiar one to him. It was the site of Jason Todd's death. His suit jacket and shirt changed into his Batman battle dress. The mad laughter came again. Bruce turned and found himself looking down at Gotham's main street.

A parade silently moved down it. The participants were all dressed in black and carried white balloons. Perched on the ledge above them he couldn't make out their faces. As it passed just below him, the balloons were released and soon Bruce's entire field of vision was filled with them.

He heard a woman's scream, but couldn't see anything. He batted the balloons out of his way, but there were too many of them. There was another scream, only this time the woman's voice sounded so familiar. Bruce then heard crying. In desperation he fired his line blindly and launched himself from his perch. Balloons scattered as he swung through. He sensed the ground fast approaching and braced himself for impact.

It never came, for in the next moment he was standing in Selina's hospital room. Bruce felt himself chock up as he saw all the tubes and machines hooked up to her. He reached out and gently took her hand, wanting to tell her how much she meant to him, but before he could speak, something caught his eye. It was his Batman mask and it was lying on her bed. He picked it up and slowly pulled it on. The bed was empty when next he looked.

Bruce slowly walked out of the room. He was back on the ledge, high above the city. Darkness seemed to be gathering all around, yet off in the distance he saw a lone ray of light. Standing in the shadows, he couldn't look away. A figure emerged and soared overhead. Diana. She looked like one of her Gods up there in the sky. The light seemed to follow her. Bruce felt the pull of the light, but instead of moving towards it, he turned away. His full Batman cape billowed out around him.

Below he spotted the parade again, only this time they were shouted and carrying signs. He moved down towards them for a better look. They seemed to be moving towards a central location. As Bruce followed, he could make out the signs. They all said 'never forget'. The rain was still pouring down and as Bruce moved along the ledge his foot slipped. He couldn't seem to catch himself and in the next moment was plunging towards the street.

He landed hard, but as he looked around he was back in the cemetery. His parents' tombstones looked weathered with age and several others joined them. The names on all the stones were of people he cared for. They were all dead. Bruce struggled to stand, but his body felt tired and weak. He was surprised to find a cane in his hand. He had to use it to stand. He wasn't wearing his Batman outfit anymore, but a loose fitting black suit.

The sound of an automobile pulling up made him slowly turn. A driver stepped out of the modern looking vehicle.

"Are you ready to go home, sir," the stranger said.

"Yes," Bruce replied, but his voice had none of the usual force behind it. He found it difficult walking and slowly made his way to the car. As the driver opened the door for him, Bruce gasped at his reflection. He was an old man, stooped with age. He somehow managed to struggle into the car and the drive set off. A few short minutes later they arrived at Wayne Manor. Again the driver opened the door for him. Bruce climbed out and started up the steps. He turned to say something to the driver, but the man was already back in the car and leaving. Bruce turned back and headed inside.

The house was still the same, perhaps older. The one difference was the silence. Bruce headed into the study and poured himself a drink to take away the chill. There was fire going and a rather mean looking dog lying in front of it. As Bruce dropped heavily into one of the chairs, he realized they were the only two in the house. He was alone.

Bruce gasped and sat up in his chair. He blinked several times until he realized he was still in the Bat cave. The reports were still on the screen in front of him. Silence filled the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Message in a Bottle"

New York – 1940

Dian Belmont had been kidnapped.

She was just the latest in a string of high profile kidnappings. The D.A. was pressing the police hard to find her. The fact that she was his daughter only heightened the need to a quick resolution. Extra manpower was called in along with many favors.

All the previous victims had been found, after the ransoms had been paid, but they were only shells of their former selves. Things had been done to them, horrible, unspeakable things. A shudder went through the D.A. when he thought of those things happening to Dian.

It made finding her all the more desperate. As he looked over the map of the city, trying to coordinate the search, the D.A. couldn't help wondering why she'd been in that part of town? No decent people ever went there, especially alone. Certainly, young, well-bred women don't go to that part of town, ever. What were you thinking, Dian? I just pray we're in time.

* * *

New York - Across town

At the Dodds mansion, another man's thoughts were filled with Dian as well. Wesley Dodds needed to find her. Unlike the D.A. or the police, he knew why she'd been in that part of town. She'd been looking for him.

The kidnappers somehow knew that. It was a trap. When he'd revealed himself to save her, they had struck. The poison should have killed him on the spot. He fought against it. It was Dian that made it possible for him to escape, but now she was in their clutches. They would make her pay for his meddling. He couldn't allow that.

As he tried to stand another bout of spasms tore over his body. He collapsed back on his bed, the poison burning through his system. He gasped for air, his body covered in sweat. He felt weak and helpless, unable to save the woman he loved. The poison was just too much for his overtaxed system and he fell into unconsciousness.

The dreams started again.

Wesley wasn't like ordinary men in this regard. Wesley Dodds possessed the power of prophetic dreaming. His dreams often came to him as cryptic, ambiguous visions. That was the case this night. They started with visions of Dian chained in a cellar. Her dress was ripped and there was blood running down from her nose and mouth. Wesley could hear laughter, the laughter of her capturers. They were enjoying this. Rage boiled up inside of him.

Then the visions shifted.

The scene was unfamiliar to him, Images of people and places flashed in and out. It was all so disjointed, yet they all seemed to be centered on two individuals.

Lovers.

He could see them in each others arms suspended high above the clouds. How this was possible he didn't know. It was new love, he instinctively knew, the first blush of deep emotions. They probably didn't even realize it yet. They looked so perfect together.

Some sort of translucent tentacles reached out and began to pull them down towards the ground. They didn't seem to notice at first, but as the ground approached they began to resist. The pull was too strong and they hit the ground hard. They were pulled from each other's arms.

The images shifted again. Wesley saw angry faces, unfamiliar to him, but somehow the lovers seemed to know them. At first the faces weren't of enemies, but people close to the lovers. More and more faces appeared, as the lovers were pulled further and further apart.

Fear.

It wasn't coming from the lovers, but Wesley felt it all around them. How could love inspire fear, he wondered?

Another spasm of pain lanced through his body. The bed was soaked down to the mattress with his sweat. The dreams kept coming.

Wesley saw the man struggling to get back to the woman. They were both so young, much like Wesley and Dian. He could sense the man was powerful, beyond anyone Wesley knew it his daily life, yet there was nothing menacing about him. Wesley got his first good look at the young man's face. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about that face that inspired trust. The young man seemed to be calling to the woman, but his words were lost in the wind. The dream pulled back and Wesley suddenly realized the young man was at the center of what looked like a spider web. It was massive, stretching out further than Wesley could see. Each of the strands seemed connected to a multitude of people and places.

Every time the young man moved, vibrations went out along those strands and affected the others, which in turn sent more vibrations out along other strands.

The visions swirled and suddenly Wesley was seeing the young woman again. She was chained up like Dian, yet just as beautiful. He felt a strength and defiance coming from the young woman. The laughter came again, but it was joined with jeers and shouts. Insults and vulgar jokes were hurled at her, yet she stood unbowed. Why was she such a threat, Wesley wondered? Why was everyone trying to keep her away from him?

A shadow fell over both the young man and woman. Buildings, skyscrapers shot up from the ground. It was a city, but the design and look was much more modern than Wesley had ever seen before. Parts of it reminded him of Gotham, but the landmarks weren't the same. There was an evil that seemed to permeate the city. Crime was rampant and innocence's were suffering, just like Dian.

Standing on one of the highest buildings, silhouetted against the ominous sky, Wesley saw the dark figure looking down over the city. There was fear associated with him, yet Wesley felt no evil. The man in black was some sort of protector. He was a good man at heart, Wesley just knew.

Just like the other young man, threads seemed to radiate out from the dark figure. Wesley couldn't help noticing that several in particular ran directly to the figure's heart. They seemed so battered and gnarled, Wesley knew only unbearable pain could have caused that. A woman's face flashed through Wesley's mind and then he saw one of the threads connected to the dark figure's heart shake violently. The pain sent him to his knees, yet he struggled to stand again. The dark figure turned and seemed to look off towards the horizon. The threads that connected to his heart didn't stop there, but ran through his body and stretched out and connected with others. One of those connected was the first young man. As he struggled to get to the young woman, it sent vibrations along the thread back to the dark man. The woman's face appeared again and just added to the vibrations. The dark man valiantly tried to stand, but the pain was too much.

Spasms rippled over Wesley's stomach, doubling him over. He coughed violently, blood spraying out from his lips. Sweat ran down his forehead, stinging his eyes as he finally collapsed back on the bed.

The visions continued. A young teenage woman stood alone with ruins all around her. Wesley's heart went out to her as everywhere she turned, her world seemed to turn to ash and dust. The loneliness and despair were palpable. The threads connected to her were mostly severed. One lone strand stretched out to the young man at the center of the web. He was her only connection. As he struggled to get to his lover, it caused the strand to pull at the teenager. Wesley felt her fear rise as she thought the young man was trying to pull away from her. The teenager fought desperately to hold onto the strand and pull him back to her. She didn't realize he wasn't pulling away from her, but struggling to reach his lover. Wesley's heart went out to her, wishing he could help but then the vision changed.

A vision of beauty suddenly appeared. She may have been the most stunning woman Wesley had ever seen. Raven locks tumbled down around her shoulders framing her gorgeous poised face. The threads were connected to her as well. They were so thin he could barely see them. They were similar, yet different from the others. The one at the center of her being seemed to stretch back almost as if it were reaching into the past, yet at the same time it stretched out into the future. It seemed to be a constant tug of war between the two directions. There were also strong threads that stretched out to the two men, the young man at the center of the web and the dark man. These seemed to pull constantly at her as well. It was as if she didn't know where she belongs and thus was always alone.

Wesley felt as if he were falling, unable to stop himself. The visions seemed to be racing away from him. The strands running from the young man at the center spread out further and further. More faces appeared, some friendly, others menacing. Strange, alien faces, unlike anything Wesley had ever seen appeared and they were all focused on the young man at the center. He either didn't notice or care, his whole focus on getting to his lover.

The vision shifted and Wesley saw Dian scream.

"No!' He shouted, sitting upright in bed. His body was still racked by spasms, the sweat hot on his skin. He gasped for breath, trying to will himself to get up, but there was no strength in his arms and legs. It was hopeless.

The bedroom was dark, but suddenly Wesley realized he wasn't alone. Standing in the doorway was a figure. A tall, thin man with bone-white skin, black hair, and two distant stars looking out from the shadows where his eyes should be silently stood looking at him.

"You," Wesley gasped. "Is this your doing?"

The man shook his head no.

"The visions, you know about them, don't you?"

The man nodded.

"I need to find Dian, but I'm so weak. I just need to rest awhile," Wesley said, his voice faltering.

"No," the man finally spoke. "Your time to sleep is passed. Go to Dian, Wesley, find her."

For some reason the man's words seemed to resonate inside Wesley and slowly he managed to stand. He was shaky, but Dian needed him. Stumbling weakly, he moved over to his clothes and began to dress. As he pulled on his muted green suit jacket, he turned once more to the man.

"The visions? They're all of the future, aren't they,' he asked.

The man nodded.

"Someone should let them know, all of them," Wesley said.

The man seemed to think about if for a moment.

"You'll warn them somehow, won't you?"

"Perhaps," the man smiled. Wesley reached down for his hat and when he turned back, the man was gone.

"Morpheus," Wesley said with a shake of his head. He picked up his trench coat and gear and headed out.

* * *

New York - The Lower East Side

Fear filled Teddy Boyle and he ran for his life. A career criminal, he was hardened by his time on the mean streets. He had believed that there was nothing out there that could scare him. Tonight he found out he was wrong. He was frantic, fear propelling his legs faster and faster. That thing behind him wasn't human, it was a nightmare, Teddy wildly thought.

He made a mad dash down another alley, but in is panic he tripped and fell. A shadow stretched over him.

"OH, God, please, don't kill me! Don't kill me," he begged. He looked around desperately, but there was no escape. The figure moved closer and in the shadows Teddy could barely make him out. The figure stopped right in front of Teddy and then pointed what looked like a gun at him.

"Where. Is. She," the figure said, emphasizing each word. The voice was distorted, but the menace in its tone was clear. The figured moved closer, his shadow engulfing Teddy.

"I'll tell you, I swear, just don't kill me!"

* * *

New York – The Bowery

The police finally got a tip on the location of Dian Belmont. They had twisted enough arms and broke more than a few bones, but someone finally talked. The commissioner ordered the riot squad out and they now surrounded the building where she was being held. The D.A. was arguing that storming the building might get Dian killed, but the commissioner didn't want to wait.

There was an eerie calm coming from the building.

The commissioner finally agreed to give the kidnappers one warning before he sent his men in.

"This is the commissioner of police. We have you surrounded. There's no escape. Come out with your hands up!" He said over the bullhorn. There was no response, just more silence.

"All right, boys, get ready to storm the building, " he said to his men. Just as he was about to give the order, the front door of the building opened. Every gun was pointed at it, as a figured stepped outside. Floodlights flashed onto the figure. It was Dian. She was wrapped in a blanket and held one hand up to shield her eyes from the light.

"Hold your fire," the commissioner shouted. Dian slowly made her way down the steps, her legs shaky. As she reached the bottom, two officers swooped in and whisked her away. The signal was given and the building was stormed.

* * *

The police didn't know what to make of what they found. The kidnappers were all asleep. Several had bruises as if they'd been in a fight recently. As the commissioner walked around the scene he didn't believe it.

"What the hell is going on here," he said. "This is too weird."

"It's better than they deserve, if you ask me."

"Jeez, Corrigan, is all you care about revenge," the commissioner ask the detective.

"It's vengeance, not revenge, there's a difference," Corrigan replied.

"Hey! I think we found one awake," an officer said. "Well, sort of."

Everyone rushed over to the officer. He held open a closet door and huddled on the floor inside was Teddy Boyle. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was shaking all over, his eyes wild with fear.

"All right, who did this," Corrigan asked. He got no response.

"I guess we'll have to beat it out of him."

"Can't you see the man's in shock," the commissioner said. He gave Corrigan a look and then slowly knelt down next to Teddy. His voice was soft and calm.

"It's over, you can relax now, you're safe. Just tell us who did this?"

At first it seemed Teddy didn't hear him either, but then he slowly turned and looked at the commissioner. His wild eyes blinked and then a tear ran down his cheek. His voice was faint and filled with fear.

"The Sandman."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"The Big Reveal"

Metropolis

It had been a very silent morning at the Kent apartment. The few words that had been spoken were all one sided. The other side let her mood be known through other, non-verbal means. The apartment and its contents were taking the brunt of this. Clark had tried to draw Kara out to talk about it, but was having no luck. He decided to give it one more try and came at it from a different angle.

"I know you're upset, Kara, and I'll apologize again for the way you found out," Clark began. "Seeing us like that couldn't have been pleasant for you. I know what it's like, really, I do. When I was first gaining my powers, specifically my x-ray vision, I accidently saw Ma and Pa in pretty much the same situation. I know how traumatic that can be, believe me. I couldn't face them for weeks. I wanted to tear out my eyes with my fingers it was so shocking. I mean, no one wants to think about his or her parents like that, let alone actually see them. It still kind of creeps me out just remembering it."

Clark shuddered a bit as the memory came back. Kara turned and looked at him.

"Gross!" She shouted, making a face. "Why did you have to tell me that? Now I'm going to be picturing Ma Kent doing…doing, oh, God, Clark, are you trying to make me sick? It was bad enough seeing you and her like that, now you've taken it to a whole different level of disgusting! At least you're young, but Ma Kent? It's not like you were the first naked guy I've seen, but euww, now I have that horrible image in my mind! I can't face Ma Kent ever again without thinking of it!"

A shudder went through Kara.

"Wait a second, just what guys have you seen naked, Kara," Clark asked. He'd almost missed that detail, but now his curiosity was peaked. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of his young cousin seeing guys naked.

Kara realized she'd let that slip and hadn't meant to. She blushed with embarrassment, but quickly tried to change the subject.

"We're-We're not-not talking about me-me here, Clark, we're talking about you-you and your girlfriend," Kara stammered. "Let's stay on topic, okay?"

"Just how many guys have you seen naked," Clark asked. "I thought we agreed you weren't supposed to use your x-ray vision like that."

"I didn't," Kara answered before thinking.

'What?"

Clark definitely didn't like what that implied. He stood up and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I think you have some explaining to do, young lady."

"Quite trying to change the subject, Clark! I'm still mad at you! On top of everything else I made a fool of myself on the station! I'm never going to live down screaming and passing out like that," she exclaimed. Clark could see she was embarrassed, and his natural instincts took over.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all of that, really. Since you're talking to me now, maybe you could tell me what I could do to make it up to you? Just tell me and I'll do it, anything."

"Anything?"

"Sure," Clark smiled.

"You could break up with her," Kara quickly asked.

"Okay, anything but that," Clark replied. "Why does me seeing Karen bother you so much, anyway?"

"Because it's not right, that's why," Kara fired back. "She's practically related to you!"

"No, we made sure that she wasn't, actually," Clark countered. "I thought you'd be relieved to know it's official, you're my only blood relative."

"I am, but that also means you should listen to me," Kara said. "She's just not right for you. If you have to date someone from the League, pick someone else, not her!"

"Who would you suggest?"

"I don't know! What am I your dating service now? Just someone else, I don't like her!"

"I'm sorry you don't like Karen, but I really do, okay? Can't you at least try to understand that, please," Clark asked.

"Oh, I understand why any guy would like her, Clark," Kara said sarcastically. "I can think of two reasons that just leap out at you."

"It's not like that," Clark said. He actually blushed a little. He had to admit; physically Karen was a spectacular looking woman. What Kara was referring to didn't exactly go unnoticed by him, either.

"Sure it isn't, Clark, tell me another one," Kara replied. "Here I always thought you were a leg man, but you're just like every other guy."

"A leg man? Why does everybody assume I have some specific type," Clark asked. "I like Karen for more than just her physical appearance, Kara."

"I saw what else you like before I passed out, remember," she countered.

"That's part of it, which I'd really, really rather not talk about, but there's much, much more. I like being around her, okay? Can't you at least try not to hate her, please? For me," Clark asked.

Kara turned and could see the hopefully look on his face. She wanted to tell him no, she couldn't, that she didn't want him seeing her again, but he was being so nice to her.

"I'll try," she reluctantly said.

"Thank you," Clark smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I really appreciate this."

Kara had to smile herself, even though deep down she knew she would never like him being with her.

"Now who exactly are these men you've seen naked," Clark said, returning to that topic.

"Let it go, Clark," Kara replied. "You kept secrets from me, so I'm allowed to keep secrets from you."

She gave him a triumphant smile and headed back into the living room. Clark was right behind her.

"This is completely different, young lady. I'm technically responsible for you," Clark said. "What would Ma think if she found out?"

"Oh, why did you have to bring up Ma Kent again, Clark," Kara groaned. "Now that picture is back in my head!"

It instantly popped into Clark's head as well. Both of them shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe I could go back in time and stop myself," Clark wondered out loud.

* * *

The Watchtower

There was a meeting schedule for the senior members in less than a half hour. At the moment, Dinah was sitting in the cafeteria with Mari, Shayera and Zatanna having a heated discussion.

"Well, one of us has to do it, if we want to find out," Mari said.

"Then you do it," Dinah replied.

"No, why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm the chairwoman of the League, it wouldn't look right," Dinah explained.

"Oh, please, not that tired excuse," Zee said. "You're as bad as Shayera and her trained warrior woman speech."

"Hey!" Shayera complained. "I am a trained warrior!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't start that whole thing again," Dinah interrupted. "Apparently they didn't teach you to take one for the team back on Thanagar."

"Why is it my responsibility to kiss Diana all of a sudden," Shayera asked.

"You could say it was some weird Thanagarian tradition or something," Mari offered. "You know, a bonding between warriors."

"Yeah, you're bird people, so a little peak on the lips wouldn't be that strange," Zee added with a smile.

"Thanks for reducing my people to some weird stereotype," Shayera grumbled. "And to think you're my friend."

"So you'll do it," Dinah asked hopefully.

"No!"

"Then you're going to have to step up, Zatanna."

"Why me?"

"No one would look twice if you did it," Dinah explained. "You're in show business, they'd just think it was something you did all the time."

"I'm a magician, not a pornstar," Zee exclaimed. "What kind of reputation do I have around this place? I mean Mari's a model, that's show business too! You know how models are, why can't she do it?"

"Hey! What exactly is that suppose to mean," Mari protested. "Modeling is a job just like every other job, that's it!"

"I don't know why you three are being so difficult about this," Dinah interrupted. "It's one kiss, just do it."

"I noticed you always exclude yourself in this, Dinah," Zee pointed out. "As the leader or chairwoman, why don't you step up? That's what real leaders do."

"Are you suggesting I'm not a real leader," Dinah replied, a little angry at the suggestion. Zee just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You are, aren't you," Dinah huffed.

"Okay, hold it," Mari cut in. "This is getting us nowhere. We'll just have to figure out another way of finding out, is all."

"Fine!" The other three said at the same time.

"The meeting is about to start anyway," Dinah said. She stood up and gave Zee a look before heading off. Shayera got up too, but she seemed deep in thought.

"I really am a trained warrior, I don't know why everyone scoffs at that," she mumbled to herself as she headed into the meeting.

* * *

The Main Conference Room

Everyone except Superman was there and the meeting was just about to start when he came dashing in.

"Sorry I'm late," he offered.

"It's okay, the meeting hasn't started yet," Dinah said. Everyone moved towards his or her seats.

"I'm surprised you could pull yourself away," Batman muttered as he moved towards his chair.

"What's that supposed to mean," Clark asked. Batman turned and looked at him.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend," he replied. This caught Clark off guard and for a moment he just stood looking at Bruce. Before they could continue Dinah called the meeting to order. The members took their seats, but there was a noticeable tension between Batman and Superman. Diana noticed it right away and wondered what was going on. What she didn't notice as the meeting continued were the looks between Shayera and Dinah. They were both trying to urge the other one to make the move, but both resisted. Wally sat back smiling, enjoying it all.

* * *

The Cafeteria

The meeting had been going on for almost half an hour. Mari and Zatanna sat at the same table waiting to see if anything happened.

"So you think one of them did it," Mari asked.

"No, they'll both chicken out, just like you," Zee grumbled.

"Hey! What about you?"

"That's what you all want, don't you," Zee asked. "I guess I'm going to have to step up if you three are too scared to do it. I don't know why I'm the one that always has to do this? Some heroes you three turned out to be."

"You're supposed to be a hero too, I'd point out," Mari replied, not liking what Zee was suggesting.

"Yeah, whatever, just watch, those two won't do anything, I'll just bet."

"Well, you should do it anyway," Mari, pointed out. "We all know you want to know more than anyone."

"What's that suppose to mean," Zee asked.

"You totally have the hots for Superman, so it's must be killing you not knowing."

Mari smiled as she saw Zatanna blush.

"That-that's ridiculous! I never said-said I-I had the-the hots for-for Superman," Zee stuttered. She was embarrassed that anyone knew about that.

"Please, who are you kidding? The only time you come up to the tower is when he's here," Mari pointed out.

"That-That's not true!"

"If you say so."

* * *

The Conference Room

The meeting was just ending and Dinah gestured for Shayera to make her move. Shayera vehemently shook her head no and gestured of Dinah to do it.

"You're the leader, remember," Shayera whispered. That stopped Dinah.

Meanwhile, Diana was keenly interested in the dynamic between Superman and Batman. They weren't speaking to each other and had hardly said a word during the whole meeting. She wondered what the tension was between the two of them.

Wally was watching Shayera and Dinah. He sensed something was going to happen and could barely contain his excitement.

Jonn spoke up.

"I believe if there is nothing else, the meeting is over. Do you agree, Dinah?"

'What? Oh, yeah, yeah, meeting adjourned. "

Everyone got up from the table and was milling about. Dinah tried one more time to get Shayera to do it, but shook her head no. Sighing in frustration, Dinah worked up her nerve and walked over to Diana. Diana was watching Superman and Batman and didn't see her approach.

"Diana," Dinah tentatively said.

"Yes," Diana replied, turning to see what her teammate wanted.

Dinah took a deep breath and then in the next moment planted one on Diana. Wonder Woman was so caught off guard she didn't know what to do. Her eyes opened in surprise as the other woman kissed her. It was over in only a moment, but a stunned silence hung over the room.

Dinah stepped back and looked at Wally.

"Satisfied?"

"Superman is dating Power Girl," Wally practically shouted.

"What?" Everyone turned towards Wally in shock.

"Oh God," Clark groaned.

Dinah turned to Shayera. "Some warrior you turned out to be."

There was a smug look on her face a she moved over towards Wally for more details. Shayera's temper flared and she stood up and marched over to an already stunned Diana.

"Diana, excuse me but there's a point involved," Shayera said. Before a confused Diana could respond, Shayera took her face in her hands and planted another kiss on her lips. As eager as everyone was to hear more about Clark and Karen, this caught their attention. Shayera stepped back, a triumphant smile on her face.

"I am a warrior. I'm not afraid of that challenge. I hope that ends that discussion."

Shayera immediately went over to where Wally and Dinah were; ready to hear all the details. Diana just stood with her mouth open, shocked and confused by everything.

Jonn and John stood stunned as well. Even Batman and Superman were speechless.

"I'm a bit confused over what just happened," Jonn finally said.

"Join the club," John replied. "Hey, wait, did Wally say you're dating Power Girl, Superman?"

"And so it begins," Batman grumbled as he headed for the door. Clark wanted to talk to him, but everyone was crowding around wanting details.

* * *

The Cafeteria

Zee and Mari saw Batman storming out of the conference room.

"So you think either one of them did it," Mari asked.

"No, and now we'll never know," Zee moaned.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Mari teased. Zee looked at her for a moment.

"All right, if you're too afraid, I'll do it!"

"I didn't say I was afraid," Mari protested.

"You don't have to," Zee replied, getting up and heading towards the conference room. Mari followed, unhappy with her statement. The door slowly opened and a rather bewildered Wonder Woman stepped outside. She was still trying to process what had just happened when Zatanna walked straight up to her.

"Sorry, Diana, but sometimes you got to do what you got to do," Zee said.

"Wait! You're not going to…" Diana started to ask, but then was cut off by Zee kissing. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she didn't know what to do. The conference room door opened. Clark and the others started to come out. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they saw Zee kissing Diana.

"Again, sorry, Diana," Zatanna said when she was finished. "I guess I'm the only one with guts enough to do it."

Zee eyes Shayera and Dinah. They both stood speechless, having just kissed Diana themselves. Mari was right behind Zee and had been increasingly pissed about what she was implying. When she saw Zatanna kiss Wonder Woman, she knew she would never hear the end of it. Groaning in frustration, Mari stepped up to a completely flustered Diana.

"You're not the only one Zee with guts, watch," Mari offered and the kissed Diana too. Diana's hands fluttered uselessly at her sides. She was so befuddled by all of this; she didn't know what to do. The others just stood and gawked in shock. Wally had a huge grin on his face.

"This is the best day of my life," He said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Wallis Simpson"

New York

Karen sat at her desk going over the quarterly projections. The investors would be pleased with the company forecasts. Her cell rang and a smile came to her face as she saw it was Clark.

"Hey, you, I was just…" she started but he cut her off. The smile slipped a little on Karen's face as he told her about their secret being out. Everyone on the tower knew they were dating.

"Well, we knew it would come out sooner or later," Karen offered. He reminded her that it might be a little uncomfortable with everyone knowing.

"I'm not ashamed of us dating Clark. If others have a problem with it, that's their problem," she replied. "What? Oh, Batman, yeah, he did come to see me last night."

He asked why she hadn't called and let him know.

"Because I handled it myself, Clark. I'm not dating you to have you protect me. I'm a big girl, remember, Clark?"

The word 'vividly' was his reply and this made her smile. "Is this really just a sly way to make a dirty phone call to me, Clark? I would have never pegged you for a phone sex guy."

He laughed and said he preferred in person, but was always willing to try new things for his girlfriend. This made Karen laugh. Their playful banter went on for a few minutes and they agreed to meet later. Clark again asked if she was okay with everyone knowing and she assured him she was.

"We're just dating Clark, it's really none of their business," Karen replied. She then switched into the playful mood again. "I'm just thinking of seeing you tonight. I'm imagining your hands touching me and mine touching you, Clark."

She smiled when she heard him groan.

"I'm not getting you excited, am I, Clark?"

He laughed and told her yes, but would wait until they saw each other in person to show her how much.

"You're not even going to give me a hint," she teased. "I'm mean I'm sitting here is just my uniform, nothing else, Clark."

He gave another groan and told her she was killing him. The last thing he needed was for everyone on the station to seeing him aroused. He reminded her he had a reputation as mild mannered to keep up.

"Speaking of keep something up, Clark," she continued to tease. They both laughed and he promised he was going to make her remember those words later. After a few more playful words, they said goodbye.

Karen hung up and sat back with a smile on her face. It had just been teasing, but now she was really thinking about seeing him later tonight. A ripple of excitement went down her spine just at the thought of being with him again. God, I'm becoming such a pervert, she thought, thinking of sex all the time. Pushing these enjoyable thoughts away, she tried to get back to work. Somehow she managed to get all of her work done, but other thoughts had cropped up. While she had assured him it didn't bother her that others knew about them, part of her was nervous about how they would react.

If Kara was any indication, it was going to be difficult. Karen knew she had never really been as much a part of the team as Clark was. She only had a few close friends in the League, really. She regretted not knowing the rest of the members better, but that was a two way street. Some had even been hostile when she first came to this world. The whole being Clark's cousin hadn't help, either. Karen knew it made her more guarded around other members. She would have liked the easy friendships with some of the members had, especially the way she saw Zatanna, Shayera and Dinah interact.

That had never been her way, Karen thought. She could work with a team, but never really became part of the team. Part of it was to prove she could make it on her own, without anyone's help. She wondered if the other part wasn't that she was just a loner at heart. She had always been comfortable by herself, preferring it most times. The difference now was Clark.

Since she's started dating him, she found being apart from him difficult. Maybe the others finding out about them dating would help in the long run. With their secret out, they could act like a couple. They could have lunches together on the tower, or kiss when they saw each other. Maybe they could just spend more time with each other.

If that was the outcome of everyone knowing, Karen thought she could certainly live with that. If others had a problem with it, like Batman, well, they would just have to get over it. Clark and her were together, no matter what anyone said.

The strength of her emotions surprised her.

The dream she'd had the night before came back to her. It seemed so real, the images so crystal-clear. Her and Clark away from everyone else, and was the child theirs? Was she already thinking of a future with him? They'd only been dating a short time, it was too soon, Karen told herself. They were only just starting to get to know each other, yet those images lingered in the back of her mind.

The other part of the dream was even more disturbing. Danger. It was all around Clark, yet he hadn't seemed to notice it in the dream. Was the dream some sort of warning? Was her subconscious mind trying to tell her something?

Karen shook her head, thinking she was being silly. She didn't believe in all that dream stuff anyway. It was probably just a reaction to Batman's visit. He had rattled her more than she wanted to admit. It still pissed her off the way he'd been so dismissive of their relationship. He might be a hero, but he could certainly be a bastard when he wanted to be. Screw him, Karen thought, it's none of his business anyway.

Pushing these thoughts away, Karen finished up for the day and got ready to leave. As she walked through the offices, her sensitive ears picked up the sound of a construction crew working several blocks away. The heavy equipment they were using reminded her of the Earthmovers from her dream, the danger that was all around.

* * *

The Watchtower

The barrage of questions seemed to have no end. Clark deflected most of them, although he did admit he was dating Karen. Between Wally blurting out their relationship and all the kissing it was bedlam in the Tower. Clark knew he should probably be pissed at Wally for telling everyone, but part of him was surprised that Wally had lasted so long. Clark also had a feeling all the kissing was somehow connected to Wally telling.

If it hadn't been for the constant questions, Clark would have gone to see how Diana was doing. He had never seen her look so confused and flustered before. He actually felt a little guilty, but all the kissing had cut down on the questions somewhat.

He managed somehow to find a moment to let Karen know what was happening. She seemed to be handling it much better than he was. Hearing that Bruce had gone to see her pissed him off, frankly. His veiled hints before the meeting seemed to be his way of letting Clark know he knew about the relationship and didn't approve. Clark already knew Bruce knew. He would recognize Bruce's heartbeat anywhere. He'd heard it in New York at the charity ball and thinking back he remembered it distinctly when he'd been talking to Ray.

As elusive as Batman was, he, like everyone else, seemed to forget Clark had abilities far beyond the average hero. Over the years his hearing only gotten stronger. Clark was used to it now, being able to filter out the constant din that surrounded him. That didn't mean he wasn't aware of it all. Bruce should have known that.

Whatever Bruce's problem with him dating Karen, it pissed Clark off he hadn't come to him first. Going behind his back to Karen was wrong. They were supposed to be friends, good friends, yet Clark knew Bruce always kept everyone at arms length. The mission always came first with Bruce. While it was important to Clark he needed more than just the mission. He wasn't that different from most people. Yes, he had a job to do, an important job, but he wanted a life as well.

Clark Kent wasn't just a disguise he put on to cover up being Superman. He was Clark Kent. He wanted a private life. Maybe Bruce would call him selfish for that, but he didn't care. Clark's deepest fear had always been that he would end up alone. He would watch everyone he ever cared for and loved die and in the end it was be just him sitting alone in his Fortress. He was desperate for that not to happen.

Finding Karen had been so unexpected and welcome. When Clark was with her the loneliness seemed to disappear. In the short time they'd been dating, Clark found himself more and more drawn to her. It wasn't just the physical side of it, even though that was amazing. He felt at last he found a partner, someone he could share a life with.

Whoa, Clark thought, where did that come from? A partner? Share a life with? The very words rattled Clark a bit. He'd only been dating Karen a short time. They were still getting to know each other. They'd never even spoke about the future, certainly not in that way. Am I falling in love with her, Clark wondered?

The sound of teammates making their way towards him pulled Clark from these disturbing thoughts. He knew they would want to ask all about him and Power Girl and he wasn't in the mood. Glancing around, he groaned as he saw a group gathered around the transporters. It must be a shift changed he realized. The new arrivals would know soon enough about him and Karen. Thinking fast, he spotted someone that could help him. Putting on a burst of speed, Clark avoided everyone except the person he was looking for.

* * *

Observation Lounge

Zatanna sat alone, her face buried in her arms on the table. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life. If kissing Diana wasn't bad enough, finding out it was totally unnecessary made it completely humiliating. That all four of them had kissed Diana only compounded the problem. Zee cringed a little when she thought about Diana's reaction once she found out why they'd done it. Wally and his stupid ideas, Zee grumbled. It only made it worse that the four of them had probably made Wally the happiest man on Earth.

"Zee? You have a minute?" A voice said to her.

"I'm not talking about kissing Diana! Go to hell if that's what you want! Leave me alone," she shouted, not lifting her head.

"Actually, that wasn't it," Clark said. He stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind him. Zee suddenly recognized the voice and lifted up to see Superman standing right in front of her. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, hey, Cl-Clark, I-I didn't know-know it was you, "she stammered, trying to play it off. Seeing him only added to the humiliation. Finding out his secret was the whole reason everything had happened. Knowing that Mari knew about her crush on Clark only added to her embarrassment. If Mari knew than others knew. Zee just prayed Clark didn't know.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I could really use a favor," Clark said. He moved over to the table and stood across from her.

"Um, ah, sure, Clark," Zee replied. She tried to straighten her hair and outfit and keep from letting her eyes roam over his frame that was right in front of her. "What-What's the favor?"

"I'm trying to avoid any other members and their questions, but it's a shift change and the transporters are crowded with people. I have to get out of here so I don't have to deal with that," he explained. "Could you do your magic thing and transport me out into space? I can take it from there."

"I guess."

"Thanks Zee, I really appreciate this," Clark smiled.

Zatanna stood up and was about to do her conjuring when a thought came to her. She just had to know if it was true or not.

"I have to ask, Clark, is it true? You and Power Girl," Zee said.

"Um, ah, yeah, it is," admitted Clark. "I know it probably seems like it's out of left field and everything, but she's really an amazing person once you get to know her."

Zee smiled, but inside she was thinking, shut up, you handsome idiot! I don't want to hear about how great your girlfriend is! Why didn't you ask me out instead of her?

"Congratulations," Zee managed to say.

"Thanks Zee," Clark replied with a smile. "You're a good friend for helping me like this.'

Zee smiled at his genuine comment, but inside she wasn't happy. Friend? I don't want to be your friend, Clark! Is that how you see me, a friend? I'm a woman, Clark! A single available woman! What are you blind?

"Glad I could help," Zee answered. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, thank again."

Zatanna said a few magic words and waved her hands in the air. Clark dematerialized and was gone. Zee slumped back down into her seat, a deep frown on her face. God, she thought, this day just keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

The Transporters

Bruce hadn't been able to still his curiosity. He'd beamed back up to see what the reaction was. As soon as he stepped off the transporter, his already dour look turned dourer. Just as he'd feared, the news about Superman and Power Girl was spreading through the station like wildfire.

It seemed to be one of the only two things anyone wanted to talk about. The other was all the kissing, but he already figured out that had something to do with Wally. He had lasted longer than Bruce imagined he would, but it was just inevitable Wally would crack under the pressure.

Bruce's grim mood just seemed to deepen the more he heard as he walked around the station. The mission was too important for an affair to compromise it. If he couldn't get Power Girl to see that, he would have to confront Superman. Bruce told himself he was doing it as a friend, and that Clark would eventually understand.

If it strained their friendship that was just the price he would have to pay. If that didn't work, he might have to take the drastic step of distancing the League from Superman. If this affair was going to cause the problems Bruce envisioned, then perhaps the best thing was to cut ties with Superman all together. It would be a huge lose for the League, but their mission was too important to depend on any one member.

* * *

Metropolis

Kara had already heard all the details of what happened on the station by the time Clark walked in.

"Interesting meeting," she said with a smug voice.

"You heard?"

"Courtney couldn't wait to call," Kara replied. "Everyone is talking about you and your girlfriend, Clark. I hope you're happy."

"Oh, God," Clark groaned. "I kind of knew it would come out, but I wasn't expecting this."

"It serves you right for not telling me," Kara said. "Maybe you should break up with her till things calm down?"

"How did I know that was going to be your solution," Clark smiled. "Sorry, not going to happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

Clark chuckled as he saw the look of displeasure on Kara's face. She punched him in the arm for this.

"Ow!"

"I hope it really hurt," Kara replied.

"It's so nice to have family," Clark mused as he headed into his bedroom.

After he closed the door, Kara dropped down on the sofa. She was mulling over what she could do about the situation, when someone knocked on the door. She got up, went over and opened it. Standing there was Diana. She was dressed in normal clothes and seemed a bit nervous. Kara smiled when she saw her.

"Diana! Come on in," Kara excitedly said. She reached out to pull Diana into the apartment, but Diana flinched away.

"You-You're not going to kiss me, are you," Diana asked suspiciously.

"Wh-What," Kara gasped, shocked by the suggestion.

"It seems to be going around today," Diana admitted.

"Relax, Princess," Kara replied. Kara stepped back to let Diana enter.

"Jeez, take the girl away from Mystical Lesbos Island and she thinks everybody wants her," Kara grumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is Kal here," Diana asked.

"Yeah, I'll let him know you're here," Kara said. She then turned towards Clark's bedroom. "Clark! Diana's here and wants to talk to you!"

It took a few moments, but then the door opened and Clark stepped out. His hair was still wet as he buttoned up his shirt.

'Thanks for shouting, Kara, you're such a help," Clark sarcastically said. Kara gave him a smile in return.

"I'm going out shopping so you two can talk," Kara informed him. "I need some money, Clark."

With a sigh, Clark took out his wallet and fished out some cash.

"I don't know how I managed before you got here, Kara."

"Thanks, I wonder about that too. You kids have fun."

With that, Kara left. Clark tucked in his shirt and moved over to wear Diana was standing. She seemed nervous.

"So this is a surprise," he started. "What brings you here, Diana?"

She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands as she started and stopped, unsure where to begin.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what went on up on the station, would it," Clark offered.

"Yes!" Diana exclaimed, glad he'd said it first.

"It was an interesting day, to say the least," Clark replied.

"Maybe I ask your honest opinion, Kal," Diana said. Now that the topic was open, she decided to just press ahead.

"Sure."

"Do men not find me attractive, only women?"

Clark had to will himself not to burst out laughing, but the serious look on Diana's face told him she wasn't kidding.

"Well? Kal, be honest with me?"

"Diana, you're very attractive, to men especially," he said with a straight face. "You're absolutely stunning and every guy notices, believe me."

'Then why is it that women are kissing me?"

"Promise not to get mad," he tentatively asked.

"I suppose," Diana replied, eager to find out what was going on.

"I think it was more about finding out about me dating Karen than actually the four of them being attracted to you, Diana."

He watched her expression, a little nervous about her reaction.

"I don't understand? How are they linked?"

"They kissed you to find out."

"But Wally blurted it out in the conference. I don't see that connection, Kal. Are you saying that…" Diana suddenly went quiet as the pieces fell into place in her mind. Clark watched nervously as her hand curled into fists.

"Wally!" Diana roared, her temper rising by the moment.

"You promised not to get mad, Diana," Clark offered.

"I did nothing of the sort," Diana fired back. "I said I'd try! Hera, help me, I'm going to kill Wally for this!"

"Come on, Diana, you know you can't do that."

"Want to bet, Kal," Diana replied. Clark absently took a step back, as the rage was plain on her face. "Wait, now that I think about it, those four used me! Wait until I get my hands on them!"

"Diana, try and calm down," Clark gently said. He stepped over towards her, but her glare stopped him.

"Get out of my way, Kal! I'm going back to the station this moment! I need to 'talk' to several people up there!"

Before Clark could stop her, Diana pushed her way by him and was out the door. Clark thought of going after her, but in the mood she was in, he didn't think even he could stop her. Rushing into this bedroom, Clark picked up his League communicator.

"Yes, Superman," Jonn immediately said.

"I don't have time to explain, Jonn, just tell Shayera, Zee, Dinah, Mari and Wally if they want to survive to get off the station now!"

"I'm not sure I understand," Jonn replied.

"Just tell them, Jonn and tell them that Diana knows!"

"Understood."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"The Game is Called Tonk"

The Watchtower

For all the heroics, the League in many ways is like every other organization or club. While there are many moments of high drama and emergencies, there are also many long hours in between. Some train, honing their skills. Some learn more about the systems and weapons available on the station. Some watch television or movies to pass the time. Then there are the card games.

The specific game may change from region to region and country to country, but they all have one thing in common, gambling. It doesn't really matter the amount, a friendly wager always adds an element of excitement to any game.

There's no feeling quite like winning. You calculated the odds, judged your opponents and then placed a bet on the belief that you're right. It's not even the money, really, it's that you proved you were right. No matter how large your paycheck is, it never feels as good as knowing you bet on yourself and won. For once in your everyday, drab existence, you were right.

They can make all the laws they want, but people will always gamble. Money won is always sweeter than any other.

Vigilante, Wildcat and Ollie were teaching Captain Atom and the Shining Knight this. The five had been playing cards for over an hour. At first the new comers, Atom and Knight won, even though they really didn't understand all the rules of the game. Slowly as the game progressed, their fortunes turned. All their initial success vanished along with their winnings and now they were in the hole.

"All right, ante up, boys," Vigilante said, as he shuffled the cards.

"I'm still a little uncomfortable with gambling," Captain Atom replied. "It somehow doesn't seem right. I mean we're supposed to be heroes setting an example."

"Oh, God, here we go with another patriotic diatribe," Ollie moaned. "I noticed you didn't have a problem with it when you were winning. Just like a fascist, when things aren't going your way, you want to impose your ideas on everyone else."

"Maybe to a left wing radical like you Arrow it's just another 'do your own thing' hippie lifestyle choice, but I take my role seriously," Captain Atom said in his defense.

"Did you just call me a hippie? Really, a hippie?"

"What do you prefer, progressive," the Captain asked. "Unlike you, I'm proud to be an American!"

"You're not going to start singing that Lee Greenwood song again, are you? I don't think I could take that one more time," Arrow replied.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please." Vigilante interrupted. "We're all teammates here, just trying to a have a friendly game. There are three topics that are off limits in polite social situations like this, religion, politics and what's wrong with your baby."

"Absolute," Wildcat added.

"Now Captain, as I told you at the beginning, the game is called Tonk and it's a workingman's game. What could be more American than the salt of the Earth, blue-collar workers, I ask you? Yes, there's gambling involved, but it's just the friendly type. The Shining Knight here is curious to learn about the modern world. America's the land of immigrants, Captain, we owe it to the Knight to teach him."

"And losing his money is just part of the learning process," Wildcat added.

"Still, gambling," Captain Atom protested.

"Reagan gambled," Wildcat replied.

"He did?"

"Sure, Old Dutch loved a good game of pinochle," Wildcat said.

"You're not calling Ronald Reagan un-American, are you Captain," Vigilante asked.

"No, no! Of course not," Captain Atom quickly replied.

"Good to hear, now let's play, pardners."

"Tis most exhilarating," Shining Knight said. "To once again be part of the sporting life is such a boon for thee! One hopeth that fortune twil smile on thee again."

Everyone stopped and gave him a look. They looked at each other, but no one had a clue what he was talking about.

"Ante up." Vigilante began to deal the cards. Each player put a dollar into the pot.

"You know I'm still a little hazy on the rules, Vigilante." Captain Atom said as he looked at his cards. "I'd swear they change from hand to hand."

"Nonsense, they're house rules," Vigilante said dismissively. "It's like making something wild in poker. It adds to the fun."

The game progressed, but somehow the cards seemed to have turned against Captain Atom and the Shining Knight. Even when it seemed they had won, one of the house rules was invoked and they lost.

"So let me see if I have this right," Captain Atom said. "Even though I had a low hand, I still lose?"

"You had a two in your hand, didn't you," Wildcat replied.

"Yeah, but that's a low card, shouldn't that help?"

"Normally, yes, but this was the twenty second hand we played, so twos automatically become worth twenty two," Wildcat explained. "It's one of the house rules, everybody knows that."

"So since this is the twenty third hand, does that mean twos and threes become twenty three," Captain Atom asked.

"No, of course not." Vigilante shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. That house rule only applies to the twenty-second hand. I thought I explained that?"

"I must have missed that one."

"You're not sandbagging us all, are you, Captain," Vigilante smiled. "You waiting for us to all get comfortable and then pulled the old switcharoo and take us to the cleaners?"

'It's the clean cut ones that you have to watch out for," Wildcat added.

"No, no, I would never be that deceitful. I'm learning this game as we go," Captain Atom said. Vigilante and Wildcat gave him a look and then chuckled as they split the winnings.

"All the same, I'm going to keep an eye on you," Vigilante replied.

"Fortune is a fickle mistress," Shining Knight lamented. He paid out his money once again.

"Amen to that, brother," Vigilante added.

A few more hands went by and it seemed the Shining Knight and Captain Atom couldn't catch a break. The Captain won a hand.

"Finally," he smiled. As he was reaching for the pot, Vigilante stopped him.

"Hold on there, Captain. I hate to do this to you, but you didn't win."

"What? Of course I did, I laid down all my cards first! You said yourself that's the rule about who wins," the Captain replied.

"What's the name of the game we're playing, Captain?"

"Tonk?"

"You forgot to say it when you laid down your hand," Vigilante pointed out. "The rules say you got to say Tonk first before you go out."

"Oh, come on!" The Captain protested.

"Rules are rules, Captain," Wildcat added.

"But, but…"

"You know what you have when people stop following the rules, don't you, Captain," Ollie said. "Anarchy."

The Captain stiffened at this. He looked around at the others and they all nodded their heads, except Shining Knight who seemed more confused than ever.

"Anarchy, Captain," Ollie whispered. He gave him a big grin.

"All right, fine!" The Captain pushed the pot away and paid the others.

"Tis an unfortunate turn, Captain," commented the Shining Knight, even as he paid the others too. A gush of wind caught everyone's attention. Wally was suddenly standing next to the table.

"A card game," he said. "How come no one told me?"

"We reckoned you'd be busy," Vigilante replied.

"What's the matter, Captain, you don't look happy," Wally asked.

"I'm losing," the Captain grumbled. "There are just so many rules it's hard to keep them all straight."

"What are you playing?"

"A game called Tonk."

Wally smiled at this. He looked from Vigilante to Wildcat to Ollie and then at Shining Knight and Captain Atom.

"Let me guess, house rules?"

"Yes, how did you know," Captain Atom asked.

"Just a hunch," Wally replied with a smile. "Wait until you get to Double Tonk, that's when it really gets interesting."

"I didn't even know there was such a thing."

"Thee either," Shining Knight added.

"You know, maybe I'll stick around for a few hands." Wally had a big grin on his face as he started to pull over a chair. The sound of a woman screaming his name stopped him.

"Wally! I know you're around here somewhere!"

"Oh, no," Wally gasped. "Got to go! Um, ah, guys, could you not tell her I was here? Please? Thanks."

Before anyone could answer, Wally was out the side door and gone. In the next moment Diana came storming in.

"Where is he," she demanded.

"Who," Vigilante asked.

"Wally! I could have sworn he came in here," Diana replied.

"I don't think so," Wildcat answered. "I was sort of concentrating on the card game, so I might have missed him."

The others either nodded or said nothing.

"I cannot bare false witness, fair maiden," Shining Knight spoke up. "The young jackanapes doeth yonder pass."

Diana stared at him with a confused look on her face. She finally turned to Ollie.

"Hera help me, what?"

"No clue, Princess."

Diana crossed her arms in frustration and then pressed ahead.

"Then where is Dinah, Ollie? I want to 'talk' to her as well."

"I'm afraid she left, Diana," Ollie replied. "I think she said it was for her health."

"Damn!" Diana balled up her fists and looked like she was going to explode. In frustration, she looked around the table and then turned away. All five men watched as Diana stormed out.

"I gotta say, even as pissed as she is, that's one fine looking filly," Vigilante mused.

"Both coming and going," Wildcat added.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate," Shining Knight waxed poetic.

"She's a stunner, alright," Ollie agreed.

Captain Atom seemed uncomfortable with this topic and said nothing. The others noticed.

"What's a matter, Cap? You don't find her attractive," Wildcat asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem right," Atom replied. "I mean she's a valued teammate and all."

"Son, if you're breathing, it's hard not to notice," Vigilante offered.

"Actually, I don't breath, but that's not the point. I mean, Arrow, you're involved with Black Canary, do you really think you should be looking at other women?"

"Well, if she can kiss them, I can look at them," Ollie replied.

"Still," Atom protested.

"You know who else is a handsome woman? I know you don't care for her, Cat, but that Power Girl is a stunner," Vigilante observed. "Got to hand it to Superman for snagging that darling."

"Thou speakest truth," Shining Knight agreed.

"We might not get along, but I'm not blind," Wildcat replied.

"So no one is troubled by those two being together," Captain Atom asked.

"How so," Vigilante asked. He was sorting his earnings and picking up the deck of cards.

"Look, I respect Superman as much as anyone, but two Kryptonians together is worrisome."

"Ah, come on, they're just dating" Vigilante replied.

"Look, I don't want to think about it either, but it's happened before. He was brainwashed by Darkseid and you saw how easily he shredded Earth's defenses."

"He could probably take us all out himself," Wildcat said. He seemed more interested in the money in front of him than Atom's point.

"But his heart is true and honor sways him." Shining Knight spoke up.

"I hate to agree with the Captain, but I keep thinking of the Justice Lords," Ollie said. "No one brainwashed him that time."

"That was also another reality," Vigilante pointed out.

"But it could still happen," Ollie replied. "What if this time he has Power Girl with him? For that matter, you might as well add Supergirl, too. I might be just an old lefty, but anyone with that much power scares me."

"The government is already worried enough about him to form Cadmus," Atom said. "I'm still an officer in the Air Force, sworn to defend my country."

"Is this about him whooping you a while back," Vigilante asked.

"He didn't whoop me," Atom replied.

"Son, take it from an old boxer, he whooped you," Wildcat told him. "You were on Queer street when they brought you back."

"I was not," Atom protested.

"You keep telling yourself that, boy.' Wildcat smiled.

"It doesn't change the main point," Ollie said. "If for whatever reason Superman went rogue, who could stop him?"

They all seemed to soberly think about this for a moment.

"So what are you saying, Arrow, the man can't date? What happened to all that freedom talk you usually spout," Vigilante asked.

"I'm concerned for that average Joe on the street's freedom, Vigilante," Ollie replied. "This whole set up makes me nervous. The League says it's just looking out for humanity, yet it's in a floating tower high above them with a huge weapon pointed down. Add to the extraordinary powers some of the people around here have and I can understand why people would be worried. Superman's the most powerful of us all and Power Girl isn't far behind. A lot of people will see those two as a threat and want to do something. It's the average Joe that usually pays the price when that happens."

"And don't forget they're both aliens," Captain Atom added. "As much as they look and act like us, their not really. Who's to say if they fall in love their loyalty will be to Earth first? I took an oath to protect this country and world. I take that very seriously."

"So if I have this right, the rules don't apply to Superman that apply to everyone else. One mistake and he has to watch his back forever? I didn't sign up for telling anyone who they could love or not love," Vigilante argued.

"But the risk with him is unlike any other," Atom protested.

"This is how it starts," Wildcat said softly. He sat back, a somber look on his face. "I'm reminded of an old proverb about the Nazis.

First they came for the communists, and I did not speak out—because I was not a communist;  
Then they came for the trade unionists, and I did not speak out—because I was not a trade unionist;  
Then they came for the Jews, and I did not speak out—because I was not a Jew;  
Then they came for me—and there was no one left to speak out for me."

"That's not what we're saying, Wildcat," Captain Atom argued. "Earth is too important to let anything happen to it, even if sacrifices have to be made."

"Fear," Shining Knight whispered. "When reason slumbers, monsters are created."

They sat in silence, the card game forgotten.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Echoes"

New York – 1950's

The door to the suite of the midtown hotel opened and the bellhop ushered an older, heavyset man into the room. There was a strange calm about him as he just smiled and handed the bellhop a twenty.

"If there's anything else, Mr. Brown, just ask," the bellhop said.

"A bottle of your finest would do nicely," Hecky Brown replied. He peeled off another twenty and held it out to the bellhop with a wink. When the younger man reached for it, the man flicked it away from his grasp with a smile.

"When you bring it back," Hecky said.

"I'll have it here right away, sir."

Hecky nodded and turned away as the bellhop left. Once the younger man was gone, Hecky took a deep breath and looked around him. It had been too long since he'd been in a room like this. It seemed like only yesterday he'd been one of the top comedians in the business and one of the stars of a hit show on the rapidly growing new medium of television. Life had been so sweet. All those years of struggles and hardships had finally paid off.

There was a knock on the door. Hecky went over and opened it. The bellhop was back and he pushed in a cart. A bottle of champagne sat wrapped in a bucket along with two glasses. Hecky smiled at the sight.

"I got it here as fast as I could, Mr. Brown."

"Well done, young man, well done."

Hecky fished out the twenty and added another to it. He slipped them into the breast pocket of the bellhop.

"Thank you, Mr. Brown and if there's anything else you need," the bellhop offered.

"No, this will be it," Hecky replied.

"Well, if you change your mind, just call," The bellhop said. "Have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you."

The bellhop smiled again and left the room. Hecky loosened his tie and opened the top two buttons on his shirt. He slowly moved over and opened the window. There was a light rain falling and he could hear the sound of the traffic far below. Hecky gazed out at all the bright lights of Broadway. His name used to be up there with the greats, but no more.

Turning away from the window he smiled as he saw the champagne bottle waiting. Where are my manners, I shouldn't keep you waiting, Hecky chuckled to himself. He rolled the bottle back and forth in the ice, savoring the anticipation for a few moments. With a flourish, he popped the cork and poured himself a glass. Closing his eyes, he tasted the bubbly and smiled. This is how it should be, he thought.

A second glass followed the first rather quickly. He knew no one would disturb him; they'd all stopped calling long ago. They wouldn't even take his calls anymore. He was on the list. Once you're on the list, all those friends you'd made and helped over the years seem to vanish.

The tragic irony of it wasn't lost on Hecky that all this nonsense was over the fact he marched in a parade so he could hit on a sexy girl with a great body. What was her name? Margaret? Muriel? She had been a fun weekend that was for sure, Hecky remembered. What a body and those cans, fantastic.

When his producer told him to go to their office, Hecky hadn't even realized that was what it was all about. As soon as Hecky sat down the man started right in with the accusations, in a cold, matter of fact way. He'd tried to tell him about the sexy girl, but the man Hennessey just sat there with disgusted look on his thin mustached face. The very thought that Hecky Brown was a radical and a communist was silly. He was a borsch belt comedian, that told mother in law jokes. He wasn't political by any stretch of the imagination. He voted for Eisenhower, for God sake, Hecky told him.

Hennessey said if he wasn't a radical then he shouldn't mind telling who else was in the parade. It was at that moment Hecky knew what this was all about. They wanted him to inform on others. They wanted him to turn on dear, sweet Muriel. She was a just a seamstress protesting for better hours and pay, not some threat to the country. It had been five years; Hecky said he didn't remember her name.

Hennessey continued asking who else was in the parade? Hecky tried to tell him he was only there for the girl with the hot body, but Hennessey pressed him. Surely he must have noticed some of the people at the parade? Hecky said he didn't. Hennessey wasn't happy.

Quickly his focus turned to others in show business. How about Dashiell Hammett, Dorothy Parker, Orson Welles, Zero Mostel, Pete Seeger, Stella Adler, Uta Hagen, even Gypsy Rose Lee? Hennessey wanted to know about them. Hecky said he hadn't seen any of them at the parade, but Hennessey asked if he'd heard any rumors or gossip about them? Had they ever expressed opinions about the Red Fascists and their sympathizers? Had he seen them sign any letters in support of ending the embargo against the Loyalist Spanish Government or for the American Committee for Yugoslav Relief?

Hecky told him he didn't know about those things, but Hennessey pressed harder. What rumors had he heard? If he had to guess whom would he think might have those sorts of leanings in his industry? Hecky told him he really didn't know, which was the truth. Hennessey continued for another twenty minutes before dismissing Hecky.

Hecky was shaking as he left the office. He stopped at the nearest bar and had several drinks before he finally calmed down. That's when the fear set in. Hecky, like everyone in the industry, knew about what was happening in Washington. McCarthy and the House Committee on Un-American Activities had been looking into Communist influences in the entertainment industry. Everyone had heard of the Hollywood Ten. To make matters worse, Red Channels: The Report of Communist Influence in Radio and Television soon followed. Blacklisted, that's what happened if your name appeared in Red Channels. The networks were scared of even the hint of scandal. Advertisers and viewers would simply melt away if the network was linked with communism.

They weren't even a government agency, but their little report ruined lives. Hecky realized he'd just been interviewed at their offices. He was in deep, deep trouble. Hecky rushed back to the studio, desperate to speak to his producer. He'd sent him there, so he would know what to do.

The producer was waiting for Hecky when he arrived. He had the head of the network legal department with him. Hennessey had called and wasn't satisfied. Hecky was in a panic as he asked what could he do or say to make it right. The network's lawyer told him he needed to write a letter, confessing everything and renouncing in the strongest language, communism and radicals in general. Hecky should reaffirm his belief in America and democracy. Hecky agreed immediately and promised to write the letter that very evening.

The lawyer told him that he also needed to name names. Hecky pleaded with them, telling them he didn't know anything about the people Hennessey was after. I'm just a comic, Hecky said. The lawyer asked if he had met any of them, Dashiell Hammett for instance? Hecky said yes, he'd seen him at a few parties, but they'd never really spoken to each other.

Well, give Hennessey Hammett's name, the producer offered; he's already blacklisted, anyway. It will show that you're cooperating, the lawyer added. Here's a list of names of people already blacklisted, just pick a few and say you overheard them making leftist statements.

Hecky went home that night to write the letter they wanted. He admitted everything and renounced the communist party and reaffirmed his love of America. When it came time to write the names of others, the pen seemed to stop just about the paper. His eyes moved slowly over the list they'd given him.

There were so many names, almost a hundred and fifty.

Hecky had only really met a few of them and certainly didn't know anything about their political beliefs. Hammett was already in jail for refusing to name names. Now it was Hecky's turn to make a choice. The threat while implied was clear, name names or lose his ability to make a living. Tears welled up in Hecky's eyes as he realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to rat out people just because they voiced their opinion. He couldn't lie and slander others to save his own skin. He put the pen down and sealed the letter. It would have to be enough, he told himself.

A week later the producer informed him that his character had been written out of the show. The excuse was they were going in a new direction, but Hecky knew the truth. He tried to find work at the clubs he'd always worked at. Many of them owed him favors, but suddenly no one was returning his calls.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Hecky's career in show business was over.

Hecky poured the last of the champagne into his glass and slowly drank remembering the good times.

The sickening thud followed by screams and screeching tires reach all the way up to the twentieth floor and an open window. A cool breeze gently moved the curtains. The champagne bottle lay on the floor. The room was empty.

* * *

The Watchtower

Karen thought she was prepared for the reaction when she arrived at the tower. It was the late shift, so there weren't that many members still around. The knowing looks and suggestive remarks she let slide. As she made her way through the station, she began to notice something different, almost uneasiness. This she wasn't prepared for. The tension was palpable. As she entered the cafeteria, everyone suddenly went quiet. Karen got herself a cup of coffee and started towards the tables. No one met her eye and they even seemed relieved when she didn't sit at their table.

She took an empty table in the back and wondered what was going on. Pretending not to be paying attention to the others, she gazed out the window. Slowly she let her hearing reach out and listen to what people were saying. There were the usual graphic descriptions of her anatomy and some snarky comments about her and Clark, but nothing to explain the uneasiness. Then she heard it. It was only a whisper, but the words were plain.

"_They're both aliens after all, who knows what that means them being together."_

"_More important, what will it mean for the League. Now, Shhh, she'll hear you."_

Karen nearly gasped in shock. Is that what this was about? They were afraid of her and Clark being together? In all her time as a member no one had ever said anything about her being an alien before. Did her dating Clark change all that? Why were they suddenly a threat?

She spent the next half hour pondering this. It suddenly dawned on her that in all the time she'd been on the station, no one had spoken to her. They were distancing themselves from her. While she wouldn't classify most of the members on the station as close friends, they had always been on friendly terms. The change was so noticeable. When she looked at people they would turn away almost ashamed at doing it, but doing it anyway.

The sense of isolation was almost overwhelming. Perhaps sensing this, Jonn called with a mission for her. It was a solo mission and not a top priority, but Karen was just happy to get off the station. She could hear the relief from all over the station as she stepped up on the transporter.

She finished the mission and contacted Jonn. She told him if there wasn't anything urgent, she was going to call it a night. He thanked her and said he would let her know if anything came up.

Flying back to New York, Karen couldn't shake the unsettling feeling from the station. She was so deep in thought; she almost didn't hear her name being called. Stopping in midair, she felt herself smile as she saw him hovering above her. He looked glorious, like an angel to her. In the next moment she was in his arms.

* * *

New York

Harry North was an unhappy man. He dreamed of being a famous photographer when he was young, but reality had shot that idea down. The truth was Harry wasn't very good. He had no imagination or talent, only a desire. The disappointment turned to envy and then hatred of those better than him.

He eked out a living selling paparazzi photos of celebrities to the trashy scandal rags and websites. He was one of those people that hung out at restaurants and clubs hoping to get an embarrassing photo that would sell. He wasn't above shouting a nasty insult or two to get a reaction. Harry got a strange satisfaction out of pissing celebrities off. He told himself they were no better than him, they'd just got a lucky break.

Tonight was Harry's lucky break.

After being forced to vacate his usual haunts by the police, he was finally heading home, his camera with an unused memory card. What made him glance up at the sky, he wasn't sure. All his countless hours of stalking celebrities paid off, as his camera instantly came up and snapped a picture. He only got one chance. They were gone before he could take another.

As he checked his camera to see if he'd gotten what he thought, a smile spread across Harry's face. There it was, the picture that would make him rich and famous. Superman and Power Girl in each other's arms and they were kissing.

* * *

New York – 1950's

The dream of the young lovers came back to Wesley Dodds. It had been years since he'd had one, but it was just as vivid as the first time. The sense of fear was palpable all around them. He awoke in a cold sweat knowing it was a warning. Of what, Wesley didn't know. It was useless trying to get back to sleep, so he dragged himself out of bed to meet the new day.

The morning paper informed Wesley of the news that Hershel 'Hecky Brown' Brownstein was dead. The report said it was an accident, but that was probably just for the family's sake. Grown men don't just accidently fall out of twentieth story windows. After a few calls to well placed sources, Wesley found out it was a suicide.

He'd been a theater fan and music lover for years, so Wesley had met Hecky at some of the smaller clubs of Harlem in the thirties. Hecky was just a struggling comedian, but you could already tell he would make it. He had one of those natural outgoing personalities that seemed to draw people to him. Their shared love of jazz made them friends. They only saw each other now and then, but Hecky never failed to stop and talk. It had been a couple of years now, but Wesley was deeply saddened by the news. It felt wrong, somehow. The Hecky Brown he remembered didn't fit the profile of a suicide. He had such gusto for living it was hard reconciling the two.

The funeral was schedule for the afternoon and Wesley would attend to pay his respects. In the intervening hours he tried to piece together what had happened.

He was semi-retired from his other life, realizing it was a younger man's game, but he still kept a hand in it. The more he learned about what had happened the deeper his sadness grew. The Red Scare seemed to cut through every level of society. Political fortunes rose and fell because of it. People were scared.

Wesley knew the threat of communism was real, but somehow he found it hard to imagine lovable Hecky Brown the comedian was a major cog in the Red Menace. It just seemed he'd been swept up in the current climate. Still that had to be more to it for Hecky to take that drastic a step.

The cold rain hadn't let up from the previous night. Black umbrellas formed a circle around the grave, protecting the mourners. It was a small gathering, much smaller than Wesley expected. It was mostly family, but here and there, Wesley saw some familiar faces. Absently he wondered where all those friends and people Hecky had helped over the years were?

Sadness was the prevailing feeling, but there were others, Wesley realized. Fear seemed to tinge the edges of all of it. As he looked into the eyes of some of the mourners, he became aware of another emotion, shame. It only deepened his desire to understand what happened.

The final words were said and then one by one the mourners picked up the shovel and filled the grave with three shovelfuls each, as was the tradition. Wesley made his way over to the family to offer his condolences. He noticed the others seemed to be slipping away, taking the side exits as if they didn't want to be seen. The whole thing felt almost surreal to Wesley.

As he exited the graveyard he caught his first sight of them. The standard black sedans and suits spoke of government, but something was off. Wesley realized they were taking pictures of everyone at the funeral, himself included. Now his interested was peaked and he knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

It took several days, but slowly the pieces began to come together. The men photographing the funeral turned out to be worked for something called American Business Consultants Inc. It was a for profit-organization staffed by a group of former FBI agents which issued a newsletter called _Counterattack_. Its self-declared purpose was to "expose the most important aspects of Communist activity in America each week."

The more Wesley dug into it, the more alarmed he became. Under the banner of exposing communists in the entertainment industry, the group issued something called Red Channels, which named names of those suspected of radical leanings. Both the television and radio networks used this pamphlet. They were too afraid not to, as the perceived threat of being sympathetic to communists could ruin them.

Wesley managed to get his hands on a copy and was shocked by it_. Red Channels_ provides little or no evidence for its assertions that Communists "dominate" American television and radio. Blind items from newspapers, rumors and gossip seemed to be their main substantiation.

It was during this, that the name Hennessey first came to Wesley's attention. It seemed Hecky wasn't the first person Hennessey had ruined. He had been a career FBI man, never rising above mid-manager. There were rumblings of discontent over being passed over for jobs, but nothing specific. From all outward appearances, he was a competent agent but nothing remarkable.

It was after Hennessey left the Bureau and joined American Business Consultants that he made a name for himself. It seemed his zeal to uncover communists was unrivaled. The more Wesley looked into him it became apparent that Hennessey and his whole group relished their newfound power. In the current climate of fear, they both stoked it and profited from it.

Careers were ruined and lives lost, but legally their hands were clean. It was all hints and innuendos designed to keep the networks in a constant state of fear, while paying the Consultants handsomely for their work. The most frustrating thing for Wesley was there was nothing legally he or anyone else could do to stop them. They would go on ruining lives like Hecky and profiting from it.

Wesley continued to read through the information and a rage began to build inside him. He prided himself on being even keeled, moderate in all things. Somehow this felt different. A murder might devastate a family and a community for years, but what these men were doing ran deeper. They were undermining the very fabric of the society. Callously they exploited the fears of everyone for profit and wrapped it in the name of patriotism.

A message needed to be sent. Profiting on the fear of others has a nasty way of coming home to roost. If the authorities couldn't do anything about this, then perhaps someone less bound by the rules could.

* * *

New York – Offices of American Business Consultants Inc.

It was late, as Edward Hennessey sat at his desk going over pictures from Hecky's funeral. His staff had already identified everyone in attendance. Most of them were relatives or minor actors on the fringes of show business. They weren't worth the Consultants time. One new face caught Hennessey's interested. The report said his name was Wesley Dodds, a wealthy businessman and importer.

Hennessey sensed a new opportunity. The communist menace wasn't limited to just the entertainment industry. Businesses and corporations, both large and small, were prime targets for subversives. The firm could do the same thing it did for the networks for industry. It would put them in the big leagues and more importantly for Hennessey it would enable him to expose more of the subversives that were ruining this country.

He'd already opened a file on this Wesley Dodds. The man was very private, but what he'd been able to learn concerned him. It seemed Mr. Dodds spent many years in the Orient, another hotbed for communists. Yes, Hennessey thought, our campaign needs to expand and root out every communist, subversive, malcontent and their left leaning brothers.

The new campaign would start with one, Wesley Dodds.

Hennessey sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. He knew it was late and the office was empty, but he wasn't concerned.

Then the light on his desk went out. It caught him by surprised and took him a few moments to adjust to the darkness. The sound of his office window opening put him on edge. He could just make out a figure in the room with him.

"I know you're here and I warn you I'm armed," Hennessey announced.

"Violence isn't your style," a strange voice replied. "Too messy. You prefer to keep your hands clean, don't you, Hennessey?"

"Who are you?"

"The voice of those that no longer have a voice," the stranger replied.

Hennessey glanced at the door, but wasn't sure he could make it before the stranger got to him. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow, as the first tremors of fear went down his spine.

"What-What do you want?"

"The same thing you want, fear," the stranger whispered. The sound of the rain and the traffic far below filtered in through the window. On the verge of panic, Hennessey saw the figured move and made a mad lunge at him. The stranger easily countered his attack and wrenched his arm painfully behind his back. Hennessey found himself powerless to break the hold.

"I'm former FBI and well known, you won't get away with this," Hennessey gasped. "Important people depended on me!"

The stranger slowly started to move Hennessey towards the open window.

"Well know, important, respected, yet it can all vanish in a instant," he whispered. "You know what that's like, don't you?"

"I-I don't know-know what you mean?"

"Yes, you do," the stranger replied. He continued to slowly move Hennessey towards the open window.

"It's happened right here in this office, hasn't it? How many lives have you ruined sitting right there behind your desk?"

"I was only doing my job," Hennessey said in defense of himself. His eyes were focused on the open window as it got closer and closer.

"Oh, yes, your job, right," the stranger chuckled. "What is your job again?"

"Fight-Fighting the communist menace!"

"No it isn't," the stranger replied. "Your job is fear. This whole company traffics in fear."

"We provide a valuable service for out clients," Hennessey justified.

"No, you provide fear and ruin lives to make a profit off it."

"That's not true!"

"Tell that to Hecky Brown," the stranger roared. He pushed Hennessey's head out the window, holding him so he was looking down at the busy street far below.

"Hecky Brown had his chance to cooperate!" Hennessey screamed, panic filling his whole body. "He got what he deserved! He thought he was better than everyone else!"

"Better than you, don't you mean?"

"He killed himself, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Lies!" The stranger roared in anger. "Lies will not be tolerated tonight!"

Hennessey screamed as the stranger pushed more of his body out the window. His whole upper half was outside now.

"Can you imagine what Hecky was feeling? The end that you forced on him was right in front of his face, just like it is yours."

"Don't kill me, please," Hennessey begged.

"Hecky begged you, didn't he? What was your response?"

Hennessey began to weep.

"Killing me won't change anything," he sobbed. "Someone else will take my place! This office will continue with its work! They'll keep hunting subversives to our way of life. Killing me will change nothing!"

The stranger pulled Hennessey back inside and tossed him to the floor. He scrambled back away from the window until he was against his desk.

"I'm not going to kill you, although you deserve it," the stranger said. "You and all those like you that profit on fear."

"The threat is real," Hennessey replied. "Communists and subversives pose a danger to our very way of life! I've done nothing wrong, except fight for my country!"

"And Hecky Brown? What great crime did he commit to deserve what you did to him?"

"America is too important to let anything happen to it, even if sacrifices have to be made."

"You'd trample every right and all the time claim it was to defend the country. You'd play on everyone's fears to gain power and profit,' he stranger said with contempt.

"I don't care what you say," Hennessey acidly replied. "You haven't changed anything!"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," the stranger said. He moved closer and Hennessey gasped in horror. The stranger didn't look human in the dim light, but something out of a nightmare.

"Now you know what that fear feels like. Every time you pick up the phone or a pen to ruin someone else's life, it will come back to you. You can't escape it even in your sleep, because I'll be there."

"I'm The Sandman."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Know when to walk away, know when to run"

Metropolis

Clark arrived back at his apartment rather late Saturday night. His time with Karen seemed to fly by. They had spent most of the time in each other's arms, never wanting to let the other go. Finally they'd parted and promised to not wait so long before the next time. Worn out in the best way, Clark managed to fly back to Metropolis and walk the few blocks to his apartment.

Kara had relented and given him back his room. He was afraid if he slept on the couch one more night he would be a permanent hunchback. Clark collapsed on the bed and fell right to sleep. His had rather erotic and sultry dreams of Karen.

The alarm started buzzing much too early. Still exhausted, Clark felt like he'd just gone to bed. It was Sunday, so he really didn't have to get up. His eyes closed he reached over to hit the snooze button, but the clock wasn't where it always was. His hand fumbled around the nightstand for the alarm, but couldn't seem to find it. Somehow the alarm stopped on it's own.

"Thank you," Clark mumbled and then rolled back over to get some more sleep. Just as he was about to drift back off, the wonderful smell of coffee filled his nostrils. His mouth watered and he licked his lips, as the aroma seemed almost tantalizingly close. One eye reluctantly opened to the sight of a steaming cup of coffee a few inches away from him. Kara was standing there smiling down at him.

"Wakie-wakie, cousin, can't have you sleep the whole day away," she whispered to him.

"Got in late, tired,' he mumbled, rolling back over and pulling the covered around his neck. The aroma of the coffee seemed to follow him. As exhausted as he was, it smelled so wonderful it kept him from falling back to sleep.

"Yes, I know," whispered Kara. She silently moved around the other side of the bed and gently waved the coffee cup under his nose. "But now it's time to get up."

"Don't want to."

"Get up, Clark,' Kara said a little louder.

"Ten minutes."

"Now, Clark."

"Five minutes."

"You know what I like in the morning, Clark," she asked him. "I mean besides a delicious cup of fresh coffee? Music. Music is a real eye-opener."

"That's nice," Clark mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"I especially like speed metal for those days it's hard to get out of bed." With a smile, Kara touched the screen on her iPod and Metallica's Master of Puppets came blaring through the iPod dock.

"What the hell," Clark gasped. His eyes were wide open as the wall of sound hit him. Kara reached over and turned the music off with a smile. She stood there looking at him with the cup of coffee in her hand.

"See? Works every time," Kara smirked.

"You're evil, you realize that, don't you," Clark said. She waved the coffee under his nose.

"Well, maybe not pure evil," he reconsidered. "Must be part angel, cause that coffee smells heavenly."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he replied and reached for the coffee. She pulled it back out of his reach.

"Oh, did you want some? This is my cup."

"Definitely pure evil," he moaned as he moved over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Maybe you should get your girlfriend to make you coffee, Clark," she snidely replied. "Oh, right that would call for you two to get out of bed long enough to make coffee."

"How did you know I was with Karen," Clark asked.

"How could I not? Everyone knows, Clark," she sarcastically said. He looked up at her and she tossed the morning paper in his face.

"God, it's bad enough you're with her at all, but couldn't you two wait until you were in private? Pair of perverts!"

Kara shouted this last part as she stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind her. Clark rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he picked up the paper from the floor. On the front was a full-page picture of him and Karen kissing. The headline screamed, "Super couple!"

"This is going to be a long day," Clark groaned and then dropped back on the bed. Just as his eyes were about the close, the music came blaring again.

"She has a remote," he lamented. He slowly reached over and pulled the iPod from dock and pushed his finger through it. The music stopped and he dropped back on the bed.

* * *

Kara sat on the couch flipping through the channels. She was angry with Clark and his girlfriend. She refused to even say her name. The newspaper only reminded her of how much she didn't like them together. Now each channel she turned to seemed to have the news as well. Kara made faces of disgust as she listened to the entertainment reports gush about how wonderful and romantic it was. It seemed even the cable news channels couldn't help themselves and ran with the story. Kara finally turned on one of the Sunday morning news round table shows. Not because she was interested in whatever dull topic they were yammering about, but just to get away from seeing the picture. Talk about dry, she thought, who watches this stuff? Shut-ins?

She was just about to change the channel, when the picture came up again. Kara stuck out her tongue at it, but before she could change the channel one of the guest commentators stopped her with two words, _alien_ and _Kryptonian_. She sat there stunned as the man went on to say that while it may just be young love to most people, those in the know, were already thinking about the possible ramifications. The moderator objected, but the man said who knows what kind of threat this could mean for humans down the road. The others panelists dismissed it and then the show when to commercial.

Kara turned off the television. She had a bad feeling about this. Glancing at Clark's bedroom door, she was suddenly much more worried about him than she was before.

* * *

The Watchtower

Several days had passed and the news was everywhere. Five of the members were gathered in one of the small conference rooms, but the last thing on their mind was who was dating whom.

"Look, sooner or later, we have to confront her," Dinah said. "I say were do it now as a united front."

"Couldn't we let her cool off a little longer," Zee suggested.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know, a year?"

"And what do we do in the mean time? Run whenever we see her," Shayera asked.

"That works for me," Wally replied. "I'm on board with that plan."

"That wasn't a plan, you idiot," Shayera shouted.

"It certainly sounded like one."

"It wasn't," Dinah cut in. "Look, if we present a united from, she'll be less likely to doing anything. We can apologize and tell her how sorry we are."

"What if she doesn't accept it," Mari asked. "What if she punches first and asks questions later?"

"She won't," Dinah replied. "We're on the station, she's not going to make a sense in front of everyone."

"How do you know that," Zee asked. "She's like a warrior woman, after all. Shayera, you're always spouting off about being a warrior, what would you do if you were her?"

Shayera turned and looked at Zee. She was clearly not happy at her remarks.

"I would definitely punch you," she replied. She then proceeded to do just that.

"Ow! What the hell was that for," Zee gasped.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I was just spouting off again."

"Hctib," Zee said under her breath, as she rubbed her sore shoulder

"What was that? I hate when you do that backwards thing, I can never figure it out," Shayera replied.

"I think she called you a …" Wally started, but Dinah cut him off.

"This isn't helping! Let's stick to the main problem, okay?"

The others reluctantly nodded.

"Since someone has to be a leader here," Dinah started. 'Which I think I proved, I am, I'll take the lead. We go out there and confront her and get this over with."

"I don't want to," Zee objected.

"Why?"

"Diana scares me a little," she admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Mari agreed.

"Look, she scares all of us, that's why we go out there together," Dinah replied.

"She doesn't scare me," Wally announced. The others turned and looked at him. He looked from one incredulous face to the next, trying to back up his words.

"Okay, yeah, maybe a little bit," Wally finally admitted.

"Look, we're supposed to be heroes, remember? Let's show some guts," Dinah said. "Now let's march out there and show ourselves proud! Let's do this!"

"Jeez, she's kind of laying it on thick, isn't she," Zee whispered to Wally.

"I think she watched all the Rocky movies last night or something," he replied.

Dinah glared at both of them. They took a step back and flinched a little.

"Unless anyone has anything else constructive to say," Dinah said. She continued to glare at Zee and Wally. "I say let's get this over with."

She turned and started for the door, as the others reluctantly followed.

* * *

Diana had just returned from a mission and was getting a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. She was still hurt by what they had done to her and a little frustrated she hadn't been able to corner any of them yet.

'Diana, can we talk to you," a voice said behind her. She turned to see the five of them nervously standing ten feet away from her. Anger flashed through Diana and without thinking she crushed the cup in her hand. The five took a step back as they saw how pissed she was.

"It was all Wally's idea," Zee suddenly blurted out and pushed him forward.

"Hey! What the hell, Zee," Wally protested.

"Sorry," Zee blushed. "I told you she scares me a little."

"So you throw me under the bus? Thanks!"

Dinah smacked him and Shayera smacked Zee. Trying to stay calm and defuse the situation, Dinah started again.

"We know you're angry at us, Diana, and we just wanted to apologize for everything. We didn't mean for, well, most of it to happen, it just sort of got out of hand. We're truly sorry."

"Yeah, Diana, I apologize," Maria said.

"I'm sorry as well, Diana," Shayera added.

"Really, really sorry, Diana," Zee said.

"Me too, Princess, I'm sorry," Wally stated.

"Is that supposed to make everything better, "Diana asked.

"We were kind of hoping it would," Wally offered.

"You use me and think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to make it all better," Diana replied. "How do you think it makes me feel knowing people I thought were my friends would do something like that?"

"Um, ah, not good," Mari offered.

"No, it doesn't feel good."

"Diana, I feel terrible about this," Dinah, spoke up. "We never had any intention of using you or embarrassing you, I swear. It was just one of those dumb things that happens some times. I promise you I will never kiss you again."

"Me neither," Shayera added quickly.

"Never ever ever," Zee said.

"Never happen again," Mari stated.

"I can't say never," Wally started, but the look on Diana's face made him change this thought. "Never without your permission, ever."

"Why should I believe you," Diana asked.

"Cause you scared the hell out of us," Zee offered.

The others looked at Zatanna and she just shrugged.

"Because we are your friends, Diana," Shayera said. "Unfortunately, friends do stupid things some times. A challenge is made and you just get caught up in it. I'm sorry."

Diana seemed to consider this for a moment.

"So the challenge was to kiss me? Who's brilliant idea was that," she asked.

Everyone looked at Wally. He gave Diana a nervous smile and raised his hand.

"Mine," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Well, they were all pressuring me to tell them something I promised not to tell. I was desperate. I needed something I thought they would never ever do," Wally explained.

"And kissing me was what you came up with," Diana said with more than a hint of irritation.

"Um, yeah," Wally admitted. "Like I said, it was a desperate, spur of the moment thing, which will never happen again."

"So if I understand you right, I'm so intimidating that the very thought of kissing me scares people," Diana replied. She was getting angrier by the minute. Crossing her arms in front of her, Diana glared at all of them.

"Yes, absolutely," Zee quickly said. When Diana turned her steely gaze on Zee she gulped.

"Well, what I meant it you don't seem like the type that would take it in the spirit of fun. Not that you're not fun, no, no, I'm sure you're a riot when you let your hair down, it's just that when you think of Wonder Woman the words fun and hijinks don't leap to mind. Not that I'm saying you're a prude or buzz kill, it's just that, you know…"

"You're rambling," Shayera said. "Stop before you dig a deeper hole for yourself."

Zatanna nodded and then pantomimed locking her lips and dropped the keep down her top.

"I'll help you find that key later, if you want," Wally smiled suggestively.

Shayera hit him for this.

"Again, Diana, we're so sorry," said Dinah. "We never had any intention of embarrassing you or using you. We'll do anything to make it up to you."

They all nodded at this. Diana looked from one to the other, seeing they did seem to be truly sorry. As much as she hated doing it, she knew she would forgive them.

"I will accept your apologies this time," Diana finally said. "I emphasis, this time!"

"Thank you, thank you," the all quickly said. Relief washed over all of them.

"I think I have a right to know, what was so important that you felt you had to take such drastic measures," Diana asked.

They all looked at her in stunned silence for a moment. They couldn't believe she didn't know. How could she not know, she was in the room when Wally blurted it out?

"Um, ah, well, you know, about Superman," Mari replied.

"Kal? What about him," Diana asked.

"Are you serious," Dinah said.

"Yes, what am I missing?"

Wally disappeared and then the next moment he was back with the paper. He held up the front page with the huge picture of Superman and Power Girl on it.

"Superman's got a girlfriend, Princess," Wally said.

Diana took the paper from his hands and stared at the picture. Somehow in her anger at these five this detail slipped her mind. She looked up from the paper with a stunned and confused look on her face.

"That-That's not good," Zee offered. "The last time she had that look was right before she wanted to kill us. I'm so out of here!"

As Diana stood in shock, the five seemed to melt away before her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Priorities"

Gotham

The weakness in most criminal plans is the getaway. Countless hours and clocklike precision go into the setup and execution of some daring heist, but not the getaway. The very word, getaway, has a vague, childlike quality to it. If the criminals would just put as much time and energy into what happens after the crime as they do in planning it, they might actually, get away.

Gotham's East End has long been known as a haven for some of its less than upstanding citizens. Currently three of its lesser lights are running for their lives. Running away, that was their getaway plan.

In Batman's city, you have to do better.

The first of the three went down only a few blocks from the jewelry store they'd robbed. Bolos around his legs sent his face crashing into the pavement. He didn't get back up.

The second received a boot to his back that altered his coarse into a brick wall. He managed to stay conscious long enough to feel the blinding pain of his broken nose and cheekbone. The sight of his own blood splattered on the wall and his hands was the last thing he saw before the lights went out.

The third robbery was the alpha of this admittedly third rate outfit. He was the 'brains' behind the heist. Since running away wasn't working, he came up with another getaway plan on the fly, take a hostage.

The young woman was just a worker in the local McDonalds. It had been a long day and her black uniform smelled of grease and French fries. Her shift had finally ended and she made it to her used car. She was only thinking of going home.

The knife to her throat pushed all those thoughts aside. Silently she cursed the manager that transferred her to this part of town.

"Let her go." A cold, gravelly voice said out of the darkness. The man behind her turned so she was in front of him, the knife shaking in his hand. She got her first look at the Batman. He seemed to be half shadow, part of the darkness.

"Stay back! I'll cut her, I swear," the criminal shouted.

"No, you won't," Batman replied.

"I said stay back! I'll cut her heart out if you come any closer!"

The young woman gave a terrified scream that pierced through the night. Batman stepped back, so he was almost completely in the shadows. To all outward appearances he was deathly calm.

Bruce had been pushing himself harder and harder lately. Functioning on minimal sleep, his body was being taxed to the limit. This situation should have been routine for him, but something else happened.

His vision blurred for a moment and suddenly the woman in the black McDonald's uniform appeared to be Selina. Bruce blinked, trying to clear his head, even as he felt his pulse race. There was tightness in his chest and he was having trouble breathing. He could feel a cold sweat cover his body under his armor. The criminal's words,' I'll cut her heart out' reverberate around in Bruce's mind. Chest pains only made it harder to catch his breath.

A rage seemed to well up inside of him and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. A Batarang came out of nowhere, hitting the criminal in the face. In the next moment, Batman was holding the robber's wrist in his vice-like grip. Fear and panic filled the criminal as Batman pulled the young woman away from him.

"You'll hurt no one! I won't allow it to happen again!"

The sound of the criminal's wrist snapping was followed by his high-pitched scream. It was cut off by Batman's fist repeatedly striking him. It was over in a matter of moments. The criminal lay on the ground unconscious, his face a bloody mess. The sound of police sirens finally stopped Batman.

He turned to see the young McDonald's employee shaking in fear. He wasn't sure if it was the criminal or him she was afraid of. Summoning all his will power, Bruce forced himself to calm down. Slowly his heart rate eased and his breathing became less labored.

"It's all right, you're safe now," he managed to say. "The police will be here in about a minute."

The young woman could only nodded, too afraid to move. The flickering red lights of the police car finally made her look away. When she turned back, Batman was gone.

* * *

New York

Clark and Karen were under the sheets of her bed trying to catch their breath. Tonight had started out as a date, just like millions of other couples. They'd gone to dinner, followed by a long leisurely walk in the park. They held hands and talked about small things, filling in details about their lives for the other. Several hours ago, they'd ended up back here at Karen's apartment. There was a natural progression after that. Being together was glorious, amazing beyond anything they had experienced before.

It was late now and soon they would have to part. Tomorrow was the beginning of the workweek and both had jobs they had to go to. They lingered in each other's arms, not wanting this to end.

Karen had been putting off talking about her concerns and what happened on the station, not wanting to spoil their time together. She knew she was being a little selfish, but their time together was precious to her.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good," Clark smiled. "You're not dumping me, are you?"

"I'm serious, Clark."

"Okay, let's talk."

He leaned down and started kissing her all over.

"That's not talking, Clark," she moaned. His caresses sent shivers through her.

"It's a new form of talking," he whispered, moving leisurely around her body.

"Stop," Karen gasped. As much as she was enjoying what he was doing, she knew she couldn't put this off any longer. Pushing him back on the bed, Karen straddled his chest so he couldn't move. Clark looked up at her with a wide smile.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Is this, us, only about sex for you?"

"Um, Karen, you're sitting naked on top of me and now you asked that?"

"Be serious, Clark," She protested, slapping him on the chest. Clark heard the hint of vulnerability in her voice.

"All right, I'm sorry," he started. "No, it isn't just about the sex. I hope you know it isn't. Although, I'll let you in on a secret, Karen, I'm a guy. With guys, all guys, sex always has something to do with it. It doesn't matter what planet they come from, if they're guys, they're thinking about it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but that isn't what this is all about. I like you, Karen, a lot. I like all sorts of little things about you. I like that you whisper back at the characters on the screen during horror movies. I like that you have this weird sense of humor that you don't let everyone know about. I like that you're a confidant woman, yet there's a shy side underneath that you let me see. I like watching you get dressed in front of the mirror and a million other reasons. I like the feeling that the more I see you, the more I want to see you. So no, Karen, this isn't all about sex for me."

Karen blushed and smiled at him.

"Good answer."

"I even like that you're blushing right now." Clark smiled in return. This only made her blush more.

"So-So you're not worried about everyone knowing about us," she tentatively asked.

"Not really."

"But with that picture everywhere, it's bound to make some people uncomfortable, even in the League. It already has," she said softly.

"Hey, look at me," Clark said. He managed to get one of his arms loose and reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "I want to be with you, Karen. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. "It's just that it's going to create problems, especially for you."

"Now you sound like Batman."

"I'm serious, Clark," Karen protested. "You may not notice, but your life is dangerous enough, without adding anything else to it."

"No, being Superman is one of my jobs," Clark replied. "This, this is my life, Karen. There has to be more than just being Superman for me. There's always going to be dangers, but I can't let that stop me from living."

"Still."

"No, you see, you've given me something I never expected," said Clark. "When I'm with you I feel normal for the first time."

"I make you feel normal," Karen questioned. "That's supposed to be a good thing, right?"

'I never knew Krypton like you and Kara did. That's something you share."

"I'm nothing like her!" Karen protested immediately. Clark just smiled and continued.

"You both have memories of Krypton was all I was trying to point out. You grew up being the same as everyone else, I didn't. I've never been like everyone else. I grew up here, Karen. I spent most of my life learning how to control these gifts I've been given. Where most teenage guys are only worried about being turned down for a date, I also had to worry about one slight mistake might hurt her. With you, I don't have to worry. I can squeeze your hand and know I'm not going to crush it. By the way, it's not just your hand," Clark playfully said.

Karen squealed at his touch and slapped his hand away.

"Pretty sneaky, Clark," she smiled. "Lull me in with all those sweet words, while your mind is only on one thing."

"Well you are naked and gorgeous, it's hard not to think about it," Clark replied.

"You do have a way with words, Clark," Karen whispered. She leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Don't let what others think or say worry you. Maybe I'm being greedy, but I care for you, Karen and don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Clark," she whispered.

"That makes two of us," he smiled.

* * *

The Watchtower

Bruce had finished his patrol and rather than call it a night, he continued on. Sleep was difficult for him. He needed to keep his mind occupied or troubling thoughts would overwhelm him. What he was hearing around the station only added to his concerns. With the news about Superman and Power Girl being together, the speculation had already started. Dividing lines were already starting to form.

Bruce had tried to head this off by going to see Power Girl, but apparently that hadn't succeeded. He was going to have to talk to Clark. Bruce wasn't looking forward to it. Clark was a friend, probably Bruce's best friend in the League, but things would have to be said. This affair was dangerous, so hard; even cruel things would have to be said, by Bruce.

He would take no joy in it, but it had to be done. Superman was the face of the Justice League and he was putting all its good work in jeopardy. Bruce would have to make him see that. The work was too important to let personal feelings get in the way.

Personal feelings made you sloppy. They made you take your eye off the mission. That's when people get hurt. There were more than a few people waiting for a chance to hurt Superman. They would take advantage of his lack of focus and strike at him through the ones he cared for, just as they'd done to Bruce.

Selina.

The guilt washed over him. He could still see her lying in the hospital, her heart carved out of her chest because of him. Bruce wouldn't let that happen again.

The tightness in his chest came again, along with the sweats and dizziness. It took all his training and discipline to weather the storm.

"Burning the midnight oil, Batman," Diana said. Bruce quickly wiped the sweat off his face and then turned towards her. She stood close by, smiling. She looked ravishing, Bruce thought. She was a ray of light in a grim world. Regaining his control, Bruce replied in a flat even voice.

"The work has to be done."

'You're pushing yourself too hard, Bruce," Diana said. She moved closer to him. "You need to take some time off to relax.'

"And I suppose you have a suggestion," Bruce said.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she smiled. "Dinner with a friend."

"I don't think so, Princess."

Diana stood looking at him. He was such a confusing and complicated man. She knew he was constantly wrestling with his demons, but underneath he was a good man. It's probably what attracted her to him in the first place. He was so mercurial; she never knew quite where she stood with him. Diana believed he was attracted to her, yet something always held her at arms length.

"I was only talking about dinner, Bruce."

"It's never just dinner, Diana."

"What is it, Bruce, tell me," she asked. "I'm constantly getting mixed signals from you. You tell me you're attracted to me, yet when I try and pursue it, you push me away. I realized I'm new at this, but I need to know. I need you to tell me what is going on?"

He didn't want to have this conversation with her.

"Yes, I'm attracted to you, Diana, but I also know it wouldn't work."

"Why? Explain it to me, Bruce, so I can understand," she replied.

Bruce looked at her and knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth. How could he explain a lifetime of pain and loss in some neat little back cover of a paperback book version for her? How could he explain that his heart was wounded and filled with guilt? What words could he used to tell her that he'd given his heart to someone once and it nearly destroyed him? How could he make her understand that he couldn't take the risk of opening his heart to her like he wanted to? What combination of sentences could sum that all up?

In the end, he felt back on the tried and true.

"We're different people, Diana, too different," he began. "How do you see this working? We have dinner and then start dating, is that how it goes? What then? Are you going to move to Gotham? Do you see us fighting crime together? What about the reasons you're came to this world, Diana? Are you just going to throw them away? Face it, Princess, we live it two different worlds and always will."

It had come out harder then he intended. He could see the hurt plain on her face. She quickly regained her composure. It was just one more of the things that attracted him to her.

"So that's it," she replied. Her voice was calm and even. "We're different people from different worlds, that's your reasoning. You've plotted it all out for both of us and closed off every possible avenue. How can you know, Bruce? I'm not asking for some lifetime commitment from you, just a date. Maybe it wouldn't work, but how can we know until we try? Others seemed to be making it work. If Kal can do it, why is it so impossible for us?"

Her mention of Superman brought all the concerns Bruce had about that relationship rushing back.

"Clark is making a mistake," Bruce said flatly.

"How can you say that?"

"Look around, Diana, people are already nervous about him dating Power Girl. Two Kryptonians together gets everyone's attention. Since the Darkseid incident, Earth's governments have always been nervous about how powerful he is. This little fling of his only brings those fears back. Earth's not the only interested party. The longer it goes on the more damage it does.'

"Doesn't Kal have a right to find love just like everyone else, Bruce? Ollie and Dinah are dating and I don't see anyone protesting against them."

"We both know he's not just any ordinary hero, Diana. Ollie and Dinah don't have the power to conquer the entire planet, Clark does. Whether we liked to admit it or not, Superman has greater responsibilities than the rest of us. If he refuses to see that, it doesn't just affect him, but all of us. He's the public face of the League, Diana. His tryst with Power Girl puts the League and it's mission in jeopardy."

"I think you're exaggerating, Bruce," Diana countered. "All of us represent the League. That's the very reason for its creation. Why this sudden concern for the League, anyway? You aren't even a full-time member, Bruce."

"Do you know why, Diana?"

"Gotham is your focus," she replied.

"Yes, that's true, but there's another reason. For this to work, we have to have the trust of the citizens of Earth. I'm a man in a mask and viewed with suspicion. I can't be seen as one of the leaders for this to work. Clark can, you can, Diana, not me."

"Still, he's just dating Power Girl," Diana said. "For all we know it's just a harmless romance."

"And what if it isn't," Bruce countered. "What if despite all the signs, Clark continues it? What then, Diana?"

"Kal is my friend, I'll support him, " she answered.

"Even if it's a mistake? You've heard the whispers here on the station, haven't you?"

"Yes," Diana admitted.

"As long as they continue on this road they're traveling, those whispers aren't going to stop. They'll grow and spread. I know Clark is your friend, Diana, he's my friend too, but as his friends should we just stand back and let the League suffer for his mistake?"

"Kal would never do anything to hurt the League, Bruce," Diana said firmly.

"Not intentionally, but by his actions he already is."

"I don't agree."

"Let me ask you, Diana, the reason you were sent out to the Man's world was to spread the Amazon way of peace and understand, true?"

"Yes."

"Is that still your primary mission or have you forgotten it?"

"No, Bruce, I haven't forgotten my mission," Diana replied. A hint of anger came through her words.

"So it's still your first priority?"

"Yes, of course."

"Is the League part of that mission? Does what happens up here aid the goals you're trying to achieve?"

"Yes, the League is another symbol of peace and cooperation for the world."

"Then can you honestly say you would stand by and do nothing while the League is split and undermined by a friend's mistake? That's too high a price for friendship to me, Diana."

Bruce let his words sink in, before walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"The Drumbeat Grew Louder"

Evening

John Stewart was tired. Between his Lantern duties and the League, he'd been on the go for almost twenty-six hours. As he made his way up to his apartment, his only thoughts were of a hot shower and a comfortable bed.

The moment he opened his door, he knew those would have to wait. The green glow of her ring outlined her figure in the darkness. Katma Tui. There was history between them, but somehow he knew this wasn't personal.

"Hello, John Stewart, we need to talk," she immediately said. The fact that she had broken into his apartment wasn't mentioned, it was straight to business.

"You're a long way from your usual stomping grounds, aren't you, Katma," he asked. He turned on the light over his drafting board to get a better look at her. It didn't provide that much illumination, but at least it helped see her a little clearer. She was lovely as always. There was a time when just the sight of her in or out of that uniform sent John's heart racing, but that was in the past. Those memories flash through his mind while he waited for her to begin. For some reason he always associated the scent of cinnamon with her. It always lingered in the room, even after she'd gone.

"You look tired, John Stewart."

Now he knew for certain it was business. She always had that irritating habit of using his full name when she wanted to be professional.

"I've been pretty busy," he offered.

"Yes, the Guardians have noticed," she replied. "You do remember them, don't you? The primary people you work for?"

"Is there a point to this?"

That got a brief smile from her. She moved slowly towards him. He couldn't help but admire the fluid grace that seemed to be an innate part of everything she did. Katma ran her fingertips along the back of his couch, as if wanting to get a tactile sense of her surroundings. She looked at him again, but the smile was gone.

"Yes, it seems your involvement in the Justice League has made you lax in your responsibilities to the Guardians, John Stewart. Your job isn't just to fight crime in this sector, but to report all major events back to the Guardians."

"I know what my job is, Katma," John said in irritation. "The Guardians have my reports. I've kept them up on all the major events in this sector."

"Are you sure," she asked. She crossed her arms in front of her. The pose she struck clearly a challenge to him.

"Yes, but since you're here I'm assuming there's a reason," John replied. "If you think I've failed to report something, why don't you stop this game and just tell me what it is?"

She walked towards him and stopped only two feet away. She picked up the newspaper from the table and held it up in front of his face. It was the cover with Superman and Power Girl.

"They're dating, I'd hardly call that a major event," he said dismissively.

"The Guardians disagree, John Stewart," she replied. "They think it is a rather important occurrence. One that you should have reported."

"Since when do they care who's dating who," John asked.

"Since it involves Superman," she answered. "Superman and another Kryptonian is a major event, John Stewart."

"I don't think so."

"The big picture isn't your concern," she said. "But it is the Guardians."

'The big picture, are you serious?" John laughed. "Those little guys have too much time on their hands if they've started worrying about who Superman's dating."

She looked at him with that superior gaze that never failed to infuriate him. Without saying a word, she made him feel like he was just some novice floundering around. He wondered if they would ever get passed the teacher/student dynamic in their relationship. He knew what was coming next and she didn't disappoint him. There it was, the disapproving headshake. Katma turned and walked over to the window and gazed up at the stars.

"What do you know about the Kryptonians, John Stewart,' she asked.

"They're no more," he replied. "The planet exploded and just a handful survived."

"And before their planet exploded?"

"Not much really," he admitted. "They were a technologically advanced people I understand."

"Yes, they were," she said. "They are also a much older race than humans and most others in the galaxy. Did you know their society had a rather loose caste system? The scientist and warrior castes tended to be the most important. Let your mind think about that for a moment, John Stewart. A race that is far superior to most in technology with militaristic leanings. Does that not sound like someone the Guardians would want to keep an eye on?"

It was, John knew, but that was ancient history.

"But they're gone, Katma. If they Guardians were so worried about them, why didn't they do something back then?"

"Kryptonian society was severely xenophobic," she replied. "They didn't leave their home world, so the Guardians felt there wasn't a need."

"So we're back to where we started.'

There it was again, the disapproving headshake, only she'd added a new wrinkle to it, a slight bow of the head. John had the distinct feeling of being back in school and had just given a hopelessly wrong answer.

"Not quite. The other reason the Guardians haven't been more concerned with the Kryptonians, especially since their planet was destroyed is much more basic. Kryptonian DNA is complex enough to make them unable to conceive with most of the races in the universe, including humans. There is one exception Daxamites are compatible. They also happen to be rather xenophobic."

"I'm sure this is all very fascinating but what's the point," John asked. He was tired and didn't want to play this game with her. She finally turned and looked at him again.

"One Kryptonian man, Superman nearly conquered this planet, John. That alone should raise concerns"

"He was brainwashed by Darkseid," John argued.

"Yes, that's true, but now he's found one of the only truly genetically compatible women in the entire galaxy. A highly advanced, technologically superior, militaristic race that was near extinction could be reborn through them. Think about that for a moment," she said. "We haven't even touched on their amazing gifts, yet."

She was painting a dark scenario, but he wasn't going to go there. She didn't know Superman or Power Girl, for that matter. He did and she was all wrong about them.

"He's not like that," John protested. "First of all, I think you're jumping ahead several steps. Like I said, they're just dating right now. You can't assume where it will go between them. Even if they had a child, I'd hardly call that the flowering of their race."

"Most species have an ingrained biological urge to reproduce. Kryptonians are no different."

"It's amazing," John offered. "You've been able to twist two people falling in love and having a child into something sinister. You really have a gift, Katma."

"One child? You're forgetting their technology, John Stewart," she countered. "They developed and perfected a birthing matrix for reproduction. With it, we're not just talking about one child, but possibly hundreds, thousands. If that seems unlikely to you, I would point out the technology still exists. Superman has it. He has all the technological advancements of his people locked away in that Fortress of his."

John didn't want to believe what she was implying. He knew Superman. Superman would never do something like what she was suggesting. He'd never actually been to the fortress, but it didn't jib with the man he knew.

"You're wrong, Katma, he's not like that."

"Perhaps," she replied. "But let me pose just one more scenario to you, John. This highly advance, militaristic society produced General Zod, among others. Now imagine Superman and Power Girl having offspring. Imagine those offspring coming into contact with the Daxamites. I should point out the Daxamites have nearly the same gifts under a yellow sun as the Kryptonians and they also still think of the Kryptonians as their blood brothers and in many ways superiors or leaders. There are three billion Daxamites, John Stewart. Tell me, if they ever decided to, what force in the universe could stop them?"

John had no answer for her. Katma picked up the paper and walked towards John. She looked him straight in the eye and then pressed the paper against his chest.

"Now you understand why he Guardians think this is a major event. They're not alone in that belief around the galaxy."

* * *

The Watchtower

Bruce's word had been rolling around in Diana's head all day. She tried to dismiss them as just his unique paranoia, but they continued to linger. Kal was her best friend and she felt she knew he better than anyone. She hadn't been around for that tragic time when Darkseid brainwashed, but she knew it affected him deeply. For a man like him, one of compassion and honor, few things were worse than the lose of trust. He never spoke of it, but she could tell that the distrust and suspicion governments and citizens still harbored towards him wounded him deeply.

Diana didn't really know Power Girl all that well. She was a fierce warrior and reminded her of her Amazon sisters. She was also rather irritating and could be blunt to the point of rudeness. Now she was with Kal.

That surprised Diana.

Frankly, she had always just assumed there could be no other for him besides Lois Lane. She was another blunt and annoying woman. Apparently that was Kal's type. While Diana was new to the interactions between men and women, she had never really seen it between Kal and Lois. For that matter, she didn't see it between Kal and Power Girl either.

Yes, she was physically attractive, in a showy way. Power Girl apparently lacked modesty, if her outfit was any indications, Diana thought. To flaunt her body so openly was something Diana had a hard time understanding. If the men of the League were any indication, the leers and comments directed towards Power Girl certainly made it plain they approved of her shameless display.

Is that what Kal is attracted to, she wondered? Are all men attracted to that sort of thing? Diana shook her head realizing there was so much she didn't understand about the man's world.

She was sitting in the cafeteria watching her fellow teammates. Since her conversation with Bruce, Diana had become aware of an undercurrent on the station. She had been so distracted by her anger at Wally and the others she hadn't noticed it before. It seemed to be centered on the very thing Bruce had been talking about, Superman and Power Girl dating.

Walking around the station, Diana could hear members whispering about them. It wasn't the normal gossip that she'd learned to expect. Diana hadn't been able to put her finger on what was different at first, but as she sat at her table it came to her, fear. Her teammates were uneasy and uncertain what it meant for Kal and Power Girl to be dating.

At a table near where Diana was sitting a rather heated argument was going on about just that topic. Vigilante and Wildcat of all people were defending Kal and Power Girl against Captain Atom, STRIPE and the Question.

Plastic Man was telling dirty jokes that seemed to have nothing to do with the argument.

Diana sat and listened. The thrust of the argument seemed to be around two points. Given the examples of his attack while under Darkseid's control and the Justice Lords, wasn't it just prudent to be concerned about two very powerful beings like them being together? The Question laid out several elaborate scenarios under which Kal and Power Girl poised a serious threat.

Diana wasn't sure she followed all his connections and some of them seemed tenuous at best. How Marilyn Monroe and Snuggies fit into it all, she hadn't a clue.

STRIPE's concerns seemed to be centered on the League itself. He worried that ordinary people already saw the League as some sort of Demi-Gods on high and this would only further alienate the League from the very people they were trying to protect.

Vigilante and Wildcat's counter argument surprised her. They were older than most of the members and had always seemed like the hard-bitten realists of the group. They spoke of love and the individual. Wildcat said that when you start taking away one person's rights for things that might happen; you were on the road to taking away everyone's rights.

Vigilante added that they all knew Superman and what sort of man he was. Didn't he deserve the same chance at love? Didn't he have the same right to a private life like everyone else?

Diana was moved by their words, but also a little disconcerted. Until Vigilante mentioned it, the idea of Kal being in love with Power Girl hadn't crossed her mind. They were just dating, she told herself. Was Kal in love with Power Girl?

Before she could ponder that question, her attention was drawn back to the argument. Captain Atom spoke up. His argument was different. He said that while he agreed Superman was a great hero and Earth owed him a huge debt, that they should never forget he was an alien. He asked what did they really know about the Kryptonians? Yes, there were heroes like Superman and Power Girl, but hadn't General Zod been a Kryptonian too? Didn't Earth have a right to be nervous that now two Kryptonians were together? They destroyed their own planet didn't they, the Captain asked?

A strange silence fell over the cafeteria. Everyone suddenly seemed very nervous. Diana turned to see Kara walking towards Captain Atom. She stopped right in front of the table.

"I'm a Kryptonian, Captain," Kara grumbled. "Would you care to repeat what you said about us?"

"I wasn't talking about you, Supergirl," Captain Atom replied. "I'm just saying what's out there. Given your people's history and powers, people have a right to be concerned."

"Because we're aliens, right?"

"Yes."

"So the fact that my cousin has saved this planet countless times means nothing," Kara spat out. The anger was obvious on her face. "I always knew you were kind of an asshole, but now I find out you're a bigot too! "

Captain Atom slowly stood up and looked at her. His temper was up and he wasn't going to take this from her.

"Your love of your cousin obviously clouds your judgment, girl. Earth is my home and I have a right to be concerned over what might threaten it. It doesn't make me a bigot if I point out worries many have. I'll let it go this time, but watch your mouth from now on."

"Or what, Captain? Is this just more big talk like slandering my cousin when he's not around or are you going to man up for once," Kara sarcastically replied.

"Why you little bit.."

"Hold it! Hold it right that," Vigilante cut in. "Let's all calm down a bit.'

"Let's remember we're all on the same side," Wildcat added.

"Are we," Captain Atom asked.

Captain Atom and Supergirl stood glaring at each other.

"You are such a douchebag, Captain," Kara said. She balled up her fist, but before she could do anything, Diana stepped in front of her.

"I think it would be best if you walked away, Kara," Diana sternly said.

"But Diana, you heard what he said about Clark," Kara complained.

"Walk away, Kara."

Kara grumbled, but eventually gave in. She shot Captain Atom a withering glare and then stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Thank you for stepping in when you did, Wonder Woman," Captain Atom said.

Diana turned and looked at him.

"I would suggest from now on you remember Superman is your teammate, Captain. If you have concerns or accusations to make," Diana replied. "Make them to his face, not behind his back or to his teenage cousin. Just for the record, I stepped in to save you from her, Captain."

Diana held his gaze for a moment and then walked out.

"You certainly have a way with women, Captain," Vigilante teased.

'They misunderstood what I was trying to say," Captain Atom defended himself.

"Somehow I think they understood what you were getting at, Captain," Wildcat offered.

"I think we've all had enough debate for one day," Vigilante said. "What we need is to relax. How about another game of Tonk, Captain? You really seemed to be getting the hang of it there towards the end."

"You know the government invented the card game Tonk as a way to control highway workers minds, don't you," the Question asked.

"Have any of you heard the one about Lindsay Lohan and the Pope at the balloon factory," Plastic Man smiled.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What? It's a great joke!"

* * *

Smallville

Clark had spent the last few hour back home with Martha. He didn't get back to the farm as much as he wanted to these days. It was good to be back home. Ma wanted to know all about Karen and made him promise to bring her so she could meet her. They had dinner together. Ma insisted he eat, as he looked thin to her. They talked about Kara and how fast she was growing. Ma worried Kara was too thin as well.

The time had flown by. Being on the farm felt far away from all the problems of the world. Unfortunately, the outside world always had a way of finding Clark.

He heard the car long before it was even close to the house. The sun was just setting as he kissed Ma goodbye and promised to come back soon, with Karen. He stepped out onto the porch, as the sports car turned down the drive. The Porsche pulled up by the barn and Bruce Wayne stepped out.

The two men stood looking at each other for a moment.

"So you finally got around to coming to me, Bruce," Clark asked with a smile.

"We need to talk, Clark," Bruce replied.

"All right, let's take a walk."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Answer One Question"

Smallville

There was probably another hour at most before the sun went down. Out here on the flatlands it appeared as a huge orange globe casting everything in a warm glow of amber, gold and ginger. A gentle breeze slightly stirred the fields of wheat, as geese silently flew in formation above.

The beauty and calm all around made it seem like a cathedral to the natural wonders. Clark walked with Bruce at his side, feeling more at peace than he had in weeks. He knew why Bruce was here and what he hoped to achieve. Clark understood his friend well enough to know none of this was by accident or spontaneous. There was always a plan, a reason behind every action. By coming to him like this, Bruce probably thought he would catch Clark off guard, with his defenses down. Clark was even sure there was a reason why he'd come as Bruce Wayne and not Batman.

Bruce had made a mistake, Clark thought. This farm and the surrounding land was his center, his touchstone. His defenses were down, but it didn't matter here. This was home.

So Clark just waited, enjoying the tangible sense of just being here, until Bruce was ready to begin.

* * *

Bruce knew he was taking a risk, but it was a calculated risk coming here like this. He was giving up atmosphere and terrain, but those only mattered here for Clark. Bruce couldn't intimidate Clark as Batman. That was like trying to stare down a hurricane. It might appear to work for a while, but eventually the storm always wins. No, Bruce knew he couldn't get to Clark through the usual means alone. It's why he chose to confront him here at his boyhood home. Sentiment and emotions had to be mixed with logic if Bruce hoped to make Clark see the mistake he was making.

Every opponent had a weakness; with Clark it wasn't Kryptonite, but his heart.

"How's your mother doing?" Bruce began.

"Um, good, good, thanks for asking," Clark replied.

"It must be hard for her since your father died keeping this place up," Bruce observed. "It must get lonely out here."

"It was difficult for a long time, but she's a strong woman," Clark said. "She's even started seeing an older gentleman from town, but she doesn't think I know."

They both smiled at this.

"She does know you're Superman, right," Bruce joked.

"I'm just Clark to her," he smiled. "Oh, by the way, she saw you on the TV a while ago. She said you're too thin, you need to eat more."

Bruce laughed.

"I'm sure Alfred would agree."

They both smiled and walked on for a bit in silence.

"But you didn't come all the way out here to see how Martha Kent is doing, did you Bruce?"

Clark figured there was no use waiting, so he gave Bruce his opening.

"No, I didn't, but it's always good to be polite," Bruce replied.

"I appreciate the gesture."

"You know I'm here about your fling with Power Girl, Clark." Bruce finally dove right in.

"Yeah."

"You know when this tryst goes bad, it will be her that gets hurt."

"Stop right there, Bruce," Clark said. He turned and looked at his friend. "Karen is her name and I'd appreciate if you'd use it. Also, we're not going any further if you deliberately denigrate our relationship with words like fling and tryst. I'm willing to listen to whatever you have to say, but I ask you to respect that as a friend."

"I miss spoke, I apologize," Bruce replied.

Clark seriously doubted that, but he let it go.

"The fact remains, when your relationship goes bad, it will be Karen that gets hurt."

"You're assuming it will go bad, I'm not," Clark countered.

Bruce stopped and looked at Clark. He gave him a little smile.

"It sounds like you're a little more than smitten?"

"I am," Clark admitted. He blushed, feeling like a fool having this conversation with Bruce.

"I take it, this is mutual?'

"Yes."

"Really," Bruce said with mock surprise. "So this might be the one, huh?"

"Look, I know you disapprove of us, but you have to understand, Bruce," Clark seriously said. "She's special. I'm learning just how special everyday."

"So what are we talking about, marriage," Bruce asked.

"I think it's a little soon for that," Clark replied.

"I misjudged your depth of feeling for her, Clark. I apologize for that," Bruce said. "It must be difficult when you think about what could happen.'

"How do you mean?"

"I don't have to tell you, Clark, you have a lot of enemies," Bruce pointed out. "This isn't like when you dated Lois. The whole world knows you're dating Power Girl, I mean Karen."

"That's unfortunate, but something we'll have to live with," Clark replied.

"Oh, I'm sure, but is Karen ready for what that means?"

"She's not afraid, Bruce," Clark replied. "I would have thought you learned that from your little visit to her place in New York."

"She told you about that?"

"Yes, next time you have something to say to me, say it to me, Bruce,' Clark said flatly.

"All right, I will," replied Bruce. He turned towards Clark and took a moment. This was going to be the hard part. Clark was his friend, but someone had to make him see the big picture.

'She's going to get hurt, Clark. Your enemies will try and get to you through her."

"She can take care of herself."

'Say she can and your enemies don't hurt her, what about the rest? You're the most famous hero on Earth, Clark. You've learned to handle that over years of dealing with it, she hasn't. The crowd and media can be cruel when they latch onto a juicy story. What could be bigger than the two of you dating? People already know you, so the focus will all be on her. It's already starting, the dirty jokes and suggestive comments about her. Karen will become a punchline like Monica Lewinsky. Everything she's ever done before this will be forgotten, she'll just be the woman Superman's sleeping with. That will hurt her far worse than any attack by a villain."

Clark had already heard the whispers and gossip. It did hurt to hear them. It must be ten times worse for Karen.

Bruce saw his words were having an effect on Clark, so he pressed on.

"And what about you, Clark," Bruce asked. "I know that whole Darkseid incident hurt you. I've watched as you've worked tirelessly to regain the people's trust. Something like this is exactly the thing that can wipe away all that progress. You can see it's already starting on the Tower. The two of you dating reminds people that you're not from this planet."

Bruce pause for just a moment to let that sink in.

"Perhaps it's something that goes back to our earliest ancestors, the fear of the outsider, the unknown. It's a survival mechanism to be weary of things you don't know or understand. By itself it is neutral, but when you insert that fear into a crowd it becomes dangerous. The mob mentality spreads fear very fast, Clark. It's not just Earth, either. Every culture and race has a bit of xenophobia. The so-called civilized societies and worlds don't like to admit it, but it's there. That fear is one of the main reasons I'm successful as Batman."

Clark had quietly listened to everything Bruce said. He knew there was truth in his words.

"Would you answer one question for me, Bruce," Clark softly said.

"Yes, of course."

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught Bruce off guard, as it came from completely out of the blue.

"This isn't about me," Bruce quickly replied.

"That's right, it's about me, I forgot," Clark sadly replied.

"If you care for her, Clark, you need to end it. I'm sorry, but the longer you two are together the worse it's going to be," Bruce offered. "There's a tidal wave coming at you. Maybe you can withstand it, but all those around you can't. Martha will have to listen to all of it. You said so yourself, you're just Clark to her, but she'll have to sit and listen to all the talk about Superman. She'll be hurt by it and so will all the friends that know you. Karen will be hurt badly too."

Clark didn't reply, just stood looking off at the sunset.

"When that tidal wave hits, Clark, you'll loss focus on the mission and innocents will be hurt. I know this sound cruel, Clark, but I'm telling you all this as a friend. I hate to see you make the same mistake I .. others have. You need to walk away if you want to protect those you care about."

Bruce stood looking at Clark. Part of him hated what he was doing, but it had to be done. Clark was too important to the mission, the League, the planet to let it happen again. _Selina_. Bruce felt his heart start to race and sweat begin to form on his brow. He willed himself to stay calm. This was too important to be distracted. He had made this mistake and didn't want to see Clark make it too.

"The mission," Clark softly said. "When does the mission end, Bruce?"

"Clark," Bruce started to reply, but Clark stopped him.

"It was a rhetorical question, Bruce," Clark said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I know all your arguments are valid. It tears me apart thinking that anyone would be hurt because of me. The thing is does that mean I don't get to have a life of my own, Bruce?"

"Clark, that's not what I'm saying," Brue argued.

"No, of course not, just not with Karen."

"Clark if it was anyone else, even another species it wouldn't be as dangerous as you two together. You must see that," Bruce asked.

"That's the irony, isn't it?" Clark sadly chuckled. "I've lived on this planet just about my whole life, but I've never felt what you and so many others take for granted. You can go out with millions of women and it's normal, I can't. I want the same things everyone else does, Bruce, a home, a family, a life besides just work or the mission. I finally find someone that those things can be a real possibility with. Someone I can feel normal with, Karen. I don't even know if that's in our future at this point, but I like that it might be."

"I'm sorry, Clark, but the truth is you're not normal," Bruce replied. "Earth doesn't see you as normal, nor does the rest of the galaxy. Like it or not, you're Superman. The thought of you and another Kryptonian together frightens people. Frightened people do dangerous things and innocent people always pay the price."

Clark turned and looked Bruce in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Clark said sadly. "That's too much to put on me. I'll always be Superman, but I can't carry the weight of everyone's expectations and fears. There has to be something just for me otherwise what's the point of all of it, the mission included? The public doesn't get all of my time; some of it has to be private. You can called that selfish if you want to."

"You're making a mistake,' Bruce replied.

"It' s my mistake to make, no one else's. My life is my own."

"Then there's nothing else to say," Bruce offered. "I hoped you'd see reason. People are going to get hurt by your decision, Clark. Others are going to have to make decisions in response to that decision."

Bruce turned and started back towards his car. Clark stood watching him.

"You never answered my question, Bruce," he called out.

* * *

Washington D.C.

The Nation Security apparatus was having its monthly teleconference with the President. All the heads of the known departments were there, along with the heads of several not so well known. After all the updates on the hot spots around the globe, the topic of Superman and Power Girl came up. The President asked for everyone's opinion.

Amanda Waller had not title and officially wasn't even at this meeting. She sat silently as members of the armed forces, the national Security office, the C.I.A. and the F.B.I. voiced their concerns. Most seemed to have a wait and see attitude about the matter, but several senior members pushed hard for readiness just in case. The words alien, Kryptonian and threat were uttered over and over.

"You've been very quiet, Miss Waller," the President said. "Would you care to share your opinion?"

Amanda looked around the room as each member before beginning. She knew all of them and where they stood. Her job was to know.

'Mr. President, I think my feelings about the possible threat from Superman are widely known. After the invasion, I pushed as hard as anyone to upgrade our defenses against a possible repeat of that. When we got knowledge about the Justice Lords on a parallel Earth, I along with most of the members in this room pushed for even more.'

She paused for a moment to consider her words.

"This feels different, Mr. President. I know many have talked about the possible threat, but isn't this really about two people falling in love? Why should the government have a say in that? I'm old enough to remember when there were laws on the books in this very country that said whites and blacks couldn't marry. If that was wrong and I believe it was, how can we turn around and tell Superman and Power Girl who they can or can not be with? That's not the country or world I signed up to protect, Mr. President.'

A silence hung over the room for several moments.

"Well said, Miss Waller," the President finally replied. 'As of now, we'll just continued to monitor the situation. Now let's move on the to these budget requests."

Papers shuffled and the meeting continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"And The Band Played On"

The Watchtower

The lounge on the tower is supposed to be one of the places the heroes can kick back and relax between missions. It has several monitors, so individuals can watch movies or TV from anywhere in the world. Currently The Question and Shining Knight are standing in front of one of the smaller monitors watching the Glen Beck show. The host is in midstream of his rant.

"…spending the money on embryonic stem cell research. ... Eugenics. In case you don't know what Eugenics led us to: the Final Solution. A master race! A perfect person. ... The stuff that we are facing is absolutely frightening. And now what is everyone talking about? Superman and Power Girl are dating. Superman, hum, why you could almost say he's a, perfect person? It's all tied together, folks and frankly it scares the hell out of me! I mean we have GM, which no longer stands for General motors, but Government Motors! What's their big selling feature? Like I told you before, OnStar! It's in all their cars! It's a way to track everyone's movements! Now I see it's even bigger than I thought! OnStar, think about that name for just a minute folks, OnStar. Who comes from the heavens or the stars? Can you see it? Superman, that's who! They're practically rubbing it in our faces, folks! Oh, this is much bigger than I feared, ladies and gentlemen; this is the real final solution! The government wants to replace ordinary you and me with a race of supermen! It's all going to hell in a hand basket! I've warned you about the dangers of illegal aliens before, but this is crisis level! Superman! He's an illegal alien! I've never seen his green card, have you? Now he's together with his future Kryptonian baby Momma! The Master Race! It's here right now and no one is doing anything to stop it!"

He breaks into tears at this point.

The Question leans towards the Shining Knight and whispers, "This guy is crazy."

The Shining Knight gives The Question a look.

"Thou thinkst?"

* * *

Apokolips

Desaad was making his report to Darkseid on all that was happening. The Dark Lord seemed even more sullen and distant than usual. Desaad knew from painful experience that when Darkseid was like this, it was dangerous for everyone.

"I grow weary of listening to you, Desaad, are you finished," Darkseid said menacingly.

"Just-Just one last matter, O Great One." Desaad was nervous, but hoped this would save him by shifting the Master's focus to someone else. "It concerns Superman."

Darkseid turned and focused his cold, dead eyes on his lackey.

"What?'

"Our agents report he has started a romantic relationship with another hero, Power Girl,"

"And?"

"She's a Kryptonian, as well," Desaad nervously said.

"Interesting," Darkseid absently replied. He seemed to ponder on this for a few moments. Desaad knelt uncomfortably next to him, hoping this wouldn't worsen his mood.

"How are the people of Earth and his teammates taking this news," Darkseid asked.

"From the reports it seems many are worried about what it means."

Desaad almost gasped, for as Darkseid listened to his words something approaching a smile crossed his face. It was cold and forbidding, but it was there.

"You have pleased me, Desaad," said Darkseid.

"Do you wish our agents to do anything, Lord?"

"Why? Worry and fear spread about Superman. It will bring him pain that those he trusts and protects turn away from him. It weakens both him and Justice League. Earth puts itself in greater danger with their fears. All these things I relish. Anything that brings pain to Kal-El, I celebrate. Continue to monitor the situation."

"Of course, O Great One.'

"One more thing, Desaad, if there is a child from this relationship, I want to know immediately," Darkseid commanded. "I pure Kryptonian child could be used as a great weapon."

"It will be done."

* * *

New York

Karen sat in her favorite coffeehouse savoring the smells and tastes. She didn't get here as often as she liked, but today, the sun was shining and she decided to treat herself to lunch. There was a crowd, but she was in her own little world. The voice on the radio saying Power Girl caught just the edge of her awareness. The voice was familiar to everyone. Karen had never cared for him. To her it always seemed he was stoking the embers of fear and intolerance. His humor, if you could call it that, was the humor of the smirk and wink.

Karen turned her full attention to see what he was railing against today. She was a little surprised it was she and Clark or more accurately Power Girl and Superman. She expected the crude humor, but he laced it with venomous digs at both of them. There's an old saying, if you can't attack the message, attack the messenger. Over the years he had perfected this art.

The fact that they were in love was pushed aside and not dealt with. Instead it was bathroom humor about Power Girl and character assassination against Superman. She felt herself getting angry as he put on a fake, haughty voice and repeatedly referred to Superman as Earth's savior from the stars. With veiled hints, he suggested she was some alien slut unlike the real Americans.

Karen understood immediately the message he was trying to get across. Superman and Power Girl weren't like us. They didn't share the same morals or religious values that real Americans did. They were foreigners, aliens, who wanted to impose their weird, immoral alien lifestyle on the good people. It was their fault they were the threat.

It was a simple strategy that he'd been milking his whole career. You tell people why things hadn't worked out as well as they hoped. Why they felt they weren't unique like snowflakes, but faces in the crowd. You remind them of a simpler, better time that only gets better through the years slipping away and nostalgia of memory. You tell them it wasn't their fault. By this time the listeners were eager to find out whose fault it was. He always supplied them with a new threat. The name of the threat changed, but the reasons never did. The threats were always trying to take that rose tinted world of memory away from you. They were always the outsiders, the foreigners, and the weirdos with their strange ideas.

The end was always the same, fear.

Karen's coffee turned bitter in her mouth. She didn't need to hear any more of this. Let his followers, the dittoheads lined up with bated breath to hear who the new bogeyman was. She dropped a tip on the table and walked out.

* * *

The Watchtower

Tension could be felt almost everywhere on the tower. It seemed the heroes were splitting into different camps over one issue. Every part of the station you went it seemed to be in the air, except at one table in the cafeteria. Wally and Plastic Man were sitting together laughing. Plastic Man was telling jokes.

"…She then asked him, "How does that feel?"  
To which he replied, "It feels great, but my thumb still hurts like hell."

"His thumb? Oh, My, God, that's hilarious, Plastic," Wally said. He'd been roaring with laughter for the last half hour and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

The sound of an argument at one of the other tables finally draws their attention.

"Wonder what their problem is," Plastic Man asked.

"Oh, probably something to do with Superman dating Power Girl," Wally replies. "Lucky devil."

"You're telling me! She is so hot, hot, hot," Plastic man agrees, bugging his eyes out like a cartoon.

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to trade places with him," Wally mused. "With a hot girlfriend like that, he probably doesn't have a care in the world.

"Speaking of hot girls, did you hear the one about the hot babe that goes up to the bar?"

"No," Wally quickly replies.

"Okay, so it's a quiet place and she slowly walks up to the bar.

She's like a major babe and everyone can't help but check her out.

She gestures alluringly to the bartender, who comes over immediately.

When he arrives, she seductively signals that he should bring his face closer to hers.

When he does so, she begins to gently caress his full beard.

"Are you the manager?" she asks, softly stroking his face with both hands.

"Actually, no" the man replies.

"Can you get him for me? I need to speak to him," she says, running her hands beyond his beard and into his hair.

"I'm afraid I can't", breathes the bartender. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, there is. I need you to give him a message," she continues huskily, popping a couple of fingers into his mouth

and allowing him to suck them gently.

"What should I tell him?" the bartender manages to say.

"Tell him", she whispers. "There is no toilet paper or hand soap in the ladies' room."

Wally explodes with laughter and falls of his chair, as Plastic Man transforms himself into a kite with a horn and starts circling the table honking.

* * *

New York

Clark and Karen had a late dinner and were now just relaxing at her place. One of the late night shows was on. The host was in his monologue when the subject turned to them.

"So I guess by now everyone's heard about Superman dating Power Girl, huh? Someone just e-mailed me a link to a picture of her and wow! I guess we know what her superpowers are, don't we? I mean seriously folks, if my girlfriend looked like that I'd be called the man of steel too!"

The crowd started to laugh and Karen reached over and turned it off with the remote. She didn't seem happy.

"Hard day," Clark ventured.

"I've just heard enough of that for one day," she stiffly answered.

"Well, it was sort of a compliment," Clark offered. He was trying to lighten the mood. "It's always nice to hear everyone thinks I have a hot girlfriend."

"Not funny, Clark!" She replied and then reached over and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! You know I might be invulnerable, but that still hurts."

"I thought you liked that with me you feel normal," she sarcastically answered. "I'm starting to see the appeal of that myself."

"Hitting me with full power"

"Yes and I don't have to worry at all."

"I knew I should have kept that to myself," he muttered. This got him another shot to the arm. He winced a little, but decided he might was well get into what was really the problem.

"Hey, look at me," Clark gently said. "I'm sorry, I know this is difficult for you. I wish there was something I could do or say to stop all the dirty jokes and lewd comments, I do."

"It's not that, Clark," Clark softened. "I've had to put up with those most of my adult life. It's probably something every woman goes through."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but then what is it?"

"Jokes are one thing, but everyday it seems to be getting meaner and nastier. The whole alien thing surprised me. I think in a way that hurts the most."

Clark put his arm around her and tried his best to comfort her.

"I never wanted this to happen," he whispered. "The last thing I wanted was to see you hurt. If it's too much, just say so and I'll understand. The thing I care about is you being happy."

She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Are you saying you want me to break up with you, Clark," she asked.

"No, but if it's too much and that's what you need to do, I'll understand."

"I'm not following you," Karen said. "You want to break up?"

"God no," Clark said with a shake of his head. "It's just I keep thinking of something Bruce said. The more this stuff goes on, the worse it will get for you. I've been dealing with the press and gossip my whole life so I'm kind of used to it. If it means we have to break up for you not to get hurt, I'll do it."

"So you want to break up with me and this is just your nice way of saying it," Karen replied. She was getting angry just thinking about it. She pulled out of his embrace and stood up to look at him.

"You bastard! How dare you break up with me?"

"Karen, whoa, hold on, I'm not breaking up with you, I swear!" Clark quietly clarified.

"Then what's all this about? Why are you talking like Batman all of a sudden?"

"Boy, Kryptonian women get mad awful fast," Clark absently said. "I only know two, you and Kara and it's like zero to sixty with both of you."

"Did you just compare me to your teenage cousin," Karen shouted. Now she was really pissed. "I'm nothing like her, Clark!"

"No, no, of course not," he quickly agreed. Accept for the temper, he thought to himself. "What I've been trying to say is I know it must seem like I'm not aware of everything that's being said about us. It hurts, I'll admit, but what really hurts is what they are saying about you. I know it's only going to get worse and I don't want you to get hurt."

Karen stood looking at him for several moments.

"So you're not trying to break up with me," she wearily asked.

"Karen, no, I'm-I'm in love with you," he admitted. She didn't seem to know what to say or do and just stood there looking at him. As this went on, he got a little worried.

"Karen?"

The next moment she was in his arms, kissing him with all the passion that was flowing through her. It was a breathtaking experience for Clark. When she finally pulled a fraction away from him, he was gasping for air. There was huge smile on her face.

"I'm in love with you too, Clark!" She beamed. "Hearing you say those words, I don't care what anyone says."

"Really?"

"Clark, this, you and me, it's special. I've never felt this way before. It's why I got so mad when I thought you were trying to break up with me," she explained. "I'll put up with every dirty joke and comment if it means we're together."

'It isn't just that, Karen," Clark said. "I know you've heard it. People are frightened about us. Others are going to be affected. I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt by this."

She kissed him again. This time is was gentle and filled with compassion.

"Clark, I know what you're saying and yes, I'm a little afraid of what might happen," she admitted. "But if we break up because of what other people think aren't we just giving in to the fear?"

"Bruce says it's not that, but that there's a greater responsibility to consider."

"Oh, God, don't quote Batman to me," she groaned. "He's always so paranoid."

"No," Clark said with a shake of his head. "Bruce, in his own way, is trying to be a friend."

She gave him a look as if she was buying it.

"He is, I know it," Clark countered. "When we talked, I got the feeling it was very personal with him. I don't know what it is, but it was like he was speaking from experience.'

"A woman," Karen quietly said. "He wouldn't admit it when I confronted him that night, but I got the feeling it was about a woman he cares for getting hurt because of him."

"Selina," Clark whispered. It was more to himself than anything. "You lose focus on the mission and innocent people get hurt because of you."

"What? How did you know he said that," Karen asked.

"I didn't, but I think I understand now," Clark replied.

They sat there together, just holding each other for a while.

"So what now, Clark?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I guess whatever comes, we're stuck with each other," he smiled.

"I can live with that," she replied. They embraced, passions swirling through both of them as they were exhilarated in being with the other. The heat was intense and growing every moment. Clark pulled back and brushed one of her blonde locks from her eyes.

"There is one more thing," he whispered. "It scares me even thinking about it, but it's something I have to do."

"What," she asked, worried about some new, unknown threat. "Tell me, Clark, I can handle it."

"Um, ah, my mother wants to meet you."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Turn, Turn, Turn"

New York

They had talked everything out, holding nothing back. Fears, doubts, concerns on both sides were expressed. She was honest with him and slowly he opened up and let her know his fears as well. He was always a guarded man by nature. Because of who he was and what he could do, most never even considered that he had doubts and fears just like everyone else. Even when his teammates and friends asked 'is everything alright' they were just talking about physically.

With her, he could finally voice those feelings he'd been holding in for so long. She in turn opened up to him. Since arriving here, she had been so determined to make it on her won, to show that she could take it with the best of them. With him, she could finally let her guard down.

For the first time, perhaps ever, they could be vulnerable.

It was just one more piece to the growing love between them. In each other's arms the world seemed very far away. Like countless couples throughout time and across the globe they retreated from the world into one of their own.

It was private, just theirs, and only theirs.

They knew too soon the outside world would intrude, but for these precious moments it was theirs alone.

Clark and Karen.

The caress of a shoulder, touch of lips against cheek and feel of a pulse quicken under a feather touch of fingertips were sensations only they could give to each other. Perhaps in another moment or time, it wouldn't be the same and better with another, but at this moment it was perfect for them. Magic happens in those moments. All the masks and pretense are stripped away. The real individual that we usually only see when we're alone and look in the mirror is suddenly reflected back in the eyes of another individual.

It's at that moment you know you've found the right individual for you. It's when the possibility of a future with this person becomes real to you. The thought of not being with this person seems intolerable. It's when you realize the like, lust; caring and desire have turned into something so much more, love.

At first you just want to blurt it out to the world, but then all those worries and fears that have been heaped on you by society, friends and family stop you. The questions and doubts come. What if they aren't feeling the same thing you are? What if you shouted it out and they remain silent? What if you've just been kidding yourself that this is more than what it really is?

In that moment we are all cowards and heroes. We're cowards for doubting it and not shouting it from the rooftops. We're heroes for having the courage to whisper it.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Then all the doubts and fears are forgotten. Joy like you hadn't imagined sweeps over you.

Karen and Clark finally understood this. It was their moment.

The world can't wait any longer to intrude. Clark's League communicator lit up.

"Yes, Superman here?'

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Superman, but there is an attack in Metropolis." Jonn's dispassionate voice came in reply.

"Isn't Kara handling," Clark asked. "Nothing's happened to her, has it?"

The concern was plain in his voice.

"No, she is handling it, but I thought you would want to know who launched the attack."

"Who, Jonn?"

"Toyman.'

"Oh, God, I'm on my way. Superman out."

Clark was already rising from the couch and heading towards the window.

"Toyman?" Karen asked, not quite understanding what was going on. "Why is that a problem?"

"Kara hates Toyman," Clark replied and then opened the window and took to the skies.

* * *

Metropolis

It took only a matter of seconds for Clark to arrive and he immediately saw it was worse than he'd hoped. The look on Kara's face told him all he needed to know. She was pissed, beyond pissed and it was all focused on Toyman.

"Come on, Blondie, it was a compliment," Toyman shouted. He was pulling out all the stops, sending battalions of green army men at her. "You're just too touchy! Is it a heavy flow day or something?"

"I-AM-GOING-TO-RIP-YOUR-SCRAWNY-ARMS-OFF-AND-BEAT-YOU-TO-DEATH-WITH-THEM!" Kara enunciated each word, practically growling out each syllable.

"I'm sensing anger from you," Toyman replied. He sent another wave of green army men and toy helicopters at her, wanting to keep out of her reach. "Have you ever thought of taking up yoga? It really centers the mind and body and the tension and anger just melt away."

In response, Kara just ripped the heads off several army men.

"Okay, that's a nonstarter, I see," Toyman grimaced. "Have you thought about just getting laid? I mean as shorties go you're smoking hot! You got a great little a…"

"Shut up, you foul mouthed little puppet! When I get my hands on you, let's see how much you have to say!"

'What? Is that what this is about? You want to take a ride on the Toyman train? Why didn't you just say so," Toyman smirked.

"You're a dead man!"

Superman landed in front of Kara just as her eyes started to glow.

"Kara, I know you're upset, but you can't fry him," Clark patiently said.

"Want to bet," she fired back, trying to move around Clark to get a clear shot at Toyman.

"Oh, great!" Toyman lamented. "Now Papa Bear shows up! Don't you hero types ever take a day off? I read where you have this major new babe as a girlfriend, so I figure I can break out and pull off a job, but Blondie shows up and now you! Shouldn't you be putting it to your new squeeze, Supes?"

"Toyman, for once in your life, please, shut up,' Clark said. He currently was trying to hold Kara back, even as she was kicking and swinging, trying to get to Toyman.

"Not the Man of Steel in the bedroom? Is that the problem," Toyman asked. "You know modern science has developed some great pills for that, Superman. I personally never need them. Just looking at Blondie raises the flag, if you know what I mean."

"I'm going to rip your flag off, you little pervert!"

Clark had lifted Kara off the ground and was holding her as she raged at Toyman. A crowd had gathered to watch.

"Hate to chat and run, but I've got places to be," Toyman shouted. He pressed a button and suddenly the ground began to shake. Clark and Kara turned to see giant toy pink hippos' bounce over the trees and land on top of them.

"Hungry, Hungry Hippos!" Toyman shouted with glee. "It's a classic!"

Even as Clark and Kara ripped their way through the toys, Toyman was trying to make his escape.

"Going somewhere, little man?"

Toyman turned to see Karen floating above him.

"Oh, great, Superman brought his girlfriend, Boob Girl," Toyman groused.

"That's Power Girl," she shouted.

"Not from where I'm standing, honey," Toyman said with a lecherous leer.

"Why you little hobbit, I'm going to tear you a new one!"

Now Karen was pissed. As she balled up her fists, another wave of green army men launched an attack on her. The crowd was even larger, growing as the battle continued. Clark and Kara had extricated themselves from the hippos and were flying towards Toyman and Karen. They smashed through row after row of toy soldiers, helicopters and planes. The crowd swelled in size.

"You know those are expensive," Toyman lamented. "God, I went to a fight and a date broke out! You even have a spare girl, Superman!'

"Just one shot, Clark, please," Kara begged. "Let me just punch that smug face, one time!"

"Can't you control your bitches, Superman?"

"Let her hit him, Superman," Karen growled. "Or let me!"

Toyman looked back and forth between Kara and Karen.

"What? Are you two cycling together or something?"

"That's it, the puppet dies," Kara shouted.

"Oh, come on, have a sense of humor, Blondie," Toyman chuckled. "Everyone know you super types don't kill."

"He doesn't, I never made that promise," Kara replied with venom.

"I might make an exception, as well," Karen added.

Toyman suddenly realized they were on either side of him. A chill ran down his spine. The crowd was enormous now, watching everything that transpired. Clark was in constant motion, fighting off the toys, while trying to stay between Toyman and both women.

"You know, maybe you gals and I got off on the wrong foot," Toyman backpedaled nervously. "I mean calling you Boob Girl and saying that you had a cute little …, well, you know, is considered a compliment in some circles. So really you two should be flattered."

The two women just floated above, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I didn't really think that would fly, either," Toyman conceded. "Big Blue, could you crack the whip and get these two under control. I surrender."

"Do you have a death wish," Clark asked. He was currently holding back both Kara and Karen, but they were pushing him hard towards Toyman. The police began to move in and Toyman raised his hands in surrender.

"Leave the little guy alone, you super powered aliens!"

A voice shouted from the gathered crowd. At first everyone seemed stunned, but then others picked up the message. Superman, Power Girl and Supergirl just floated above the ground, too shocked to respond.

Clark's eyes looked over the large crowd. These were the people of Metropolis, his people. He'd been protecting the city for years, yet he could see the fear and anger in their eyes. They were the same looks he received after the Darkseid incident. These people were afraid of them.

Toyman did nothing to calm the crowd. As the police lead him to the patrol car, he continued to shout.

"Yeah! Fight the Power! Down with Man! No Nukes! Save the Dolphins! Let Toyman go!"

Unfortunately, the crowd didn't pick up his chant and the police took him to jail.

Sensing things could quickly get out of hand; Superman signaled the other two that they should leave. As they flew away they could heard the crowd's shouts echoing in their ears.

* * *

The Watchtower

Clark was deeply troubled by what had happened as he finished up the report. It hurt him far more than he wanted to believe to see fear on the people's eyes. He still couldn't believe they were afraid of him.

"I tried to warn you this would happen." A voice said from the shadows. As Clark looked up, Batman stepped out of the darkness. "It's only going to get worse."

"I could see it in their eyes, Bruce, the fear," Clark quietly admitted. "We were just trying to stop an attack on the city and it was us they were afraid of."

"I'm-I'm sorry," Bruce replied. His voice was softer, knowing how much this hurt Clark. "The people aren't seeing you right now. You reminded them that you're not from this world, that you're aliens. It doesn't take that much to spread fear through a crowd, Clark. The longer you two continue the worse it will get. It's still at the beginning, stop it now."

"I told you, I can't do that," Clark seriously replied. "I won't do that."

"I'd hoped you'd reconsider now that you've seen it first hand," Bruce said. "It's not going to stay in just one small crowd in Metropolis, you know. It's already spreading. Not just on Earth but out there across the stars as well. You need to look at the bigger picture, Clark, before innocent people get hurt."

"I know what you're saying, Bruce, I do," Clark admitted. "Ever since Darkseid, I've done everything I could, worked as hard as possible to show I'm not a threat, to regain the people's trust. I've made so many sacrifices willingly to atone, but now I see it's never going to be enough. This one time, I'm not willing to make the sacrifice."

"Then you're going to force painful decisions to be made," Bruce replied. "People are going to get hurt, Clark, most likely you."

"I've made up my mind."

Bruce just nodded and turned away. He stopped at the door and turned to face Clark.

"I never answered your question at the farm," Bruce softly said. "The answer is yes. That's why I know you're making a mistake."

He left without another word.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

"She's come undun  
She didn't know what she was headed for  
And when I found what she was headed for  
It was too late"

Metropolis

Kara sat with her legs pulled up to her chin watching Jacob's Ladder. She'd never heard of it, but Ashley had loaned it to her and said it was really good. About a half hour into it, she had turned on the light on the end table next to her. It was that she was getting frightened or anything, she just wanted more light in the room. Picking up the popcorn, she pushed herself deeper into the cushions as the movie continued.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made her jump, the popcorn going everywhere.

"God, give me a heart attack," she whispered. Pausing the DVD, Kara scooped up as much popcorn as she could, when the knock came again.

"Just when it was getting good," she grumbled to herself. Brushing herself off, Kara went over and opened the door. Karen was standing there.

"He's not here," Kara immediately said. The frown on her face conveyed her displeasure at seeing Karen. The smile that had been on Karen's face disappeared at the sight of Kara and let her know it was mutual.

"Is he going to be back soon," Karen asked.

"Probably not," Kara shrugged. "So, bye."

She was about to close the door in Karen's face, but impulsively, Karen pushed her way into the apartment. Kara gave her a look that clearly said, 'what the hell', but Karen was already inside.

"Make yourself at home,' Kara snidely offered.

Karen was nervous and not even sure why she was doing this, but the impulsive thought seemed to have a hold on her.

"Can we talk, Kara?" She turned to look at the other young woman.

"About what?" Kara stood defensively, arms crossed in front of her, a dubious look on her face.

"Well, about us?"

"There is no us."

She wasn't going to make this easy, the little snot, Karen thought. Taking a breath she decided to press ahead.

"Look," Karen started. "I know you don't like me and frankly, I don't really like you, either. You don't know how irritating it is when Wildcat calls me Supergirl."

Kara nodded in agreement.

"Is he senile or something," Kara asked. "I mean I know he's old, but he talks to me like he's my grandpa. I keep expected him to offer me butterscotch candy."

Karen actually smiled at this.

"Maybe it's just one too many shots to the head or something. I don't know," Karen replied.

They both were silent for a moment. It was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, I'll be sure to let Clark know you stop." Kara finally broke the silence and opened the door. Karen gave her a look and sat down. Kara made a face and closed the door. "So you want to talk more."

She moved into the apartment and then turned to Karen.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do," Kara said. "You're dating my cousin, so you think you have to make nice with me. I get it, really I do, but let's face it, you already said it yourself, and we don't like each other. I don't see that changing, do you?"

"No," Karen admitted. "Look, I didn't come here to try and be pals with you, believe me. I think you're kind a snotty pain to be truthful."

"Way to butter up the boyfriend's family," Kara sarcastically replied. "Your people skills could use a little work. Too bad I'm not a guy, you could just press your breasts against me and we'd be BFF's."

Karen had to bite her tongue not to fire back at Kara. She counted to ten before continuing.

"Like I said, I don't want to be your pal, but we have something in common."

"I doubt it," Kara replied.

"We do. We both care for Clark."

Kara looked at Karen for a moment. As much as she hated to admit it, she could see that Karen was being serious. As much as it pained her to admit it, Kara did believe Karen cared for Clark.

"Okay, that's one thing," she reluctantly admitted.

"We're also both Kryptonians," Karen continued.

"From different universes."

"That's a distinction most people don't seem to care about," Karen offered.

"Yeah, those ingrates in the park certainly didn't," admitted Kara.

"It would have almost been worth it, if I could have gotten one good shot at the little pervert Toyman," Karen absently said. Both women curled their fingers into fists as the thought of the little man.

"That's three things we have in common," Kara replied.

"Look, I'm not asking you to like me," Karen continued. "It's just that I'm going to be with Clark, so can we at least be civil with one another, for his sake?"

"I guess," Kara reluctantly agreed. She didn't like Karen and wasn't doing it for her.

"Thanks, Kara, we Kryptonians have to stick together," Karen smiled. She stood up and walked towards Kara.

"You're not going to want to hug this out or something, are you," Kara asked unenthusiastically.

"Relax, Clark's not here so we don't have to tolerate each other right now," Karen replied.

"Thank God!" Kara breathed a sigh of relief. Karen smiled and opened the door to leave. She stopped and turned to look at Kara. A new thought brought a bigger smile on her lips.

"Before I go, can I ask one favor?"

"I'm not calling you sis, so forget it," Kara quickly stated.

"Well good, don't get weird on me," Karen replied. "I was just going to ask that next time Toyman tries something have them call me instead of Clark. I won't hold you back like he will, I'll help."

"That actually sounds like a plan," Kara smiled. Karen offered her hand and Kara took it. It was such a sense of relief to make some sort of peace with her; Karen couldn't help herself and pulled Kara into a hug.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were a hugger!" Kara grumbled in Karen embrace.

* * *

The Watchtower

Jonn was just finishing an intergalactic communiqué as Lantern, Shayera and Zatanna walked in. They all noticed him sit back from the console deep in thought.

"Who was that, Jonn,' Lantern asked.

"What? Oh, it was from Rann. It seems there is a crisis on Primus 5 and since its location is between several neighboring parties, they asked for our help. They specifically asked for Superman. It seems many groups are going to take part in the operation, even the Guardians and New Genesis, Superman is known by everyone."

"Must be something major," Lantern replied. "We should probably send someone with Superman. Since the Guardians are there, I could go."

"With him gone, we would need your strength here just in case. Two weeks is a long time to be without two of our most powerful members," Jonn said.

"Two weeks? I'll go," Zatanna spoke up. She smiled a big smile when Lantern and Jonn turned to look at her. Shayera was standing next to her and gave her a look.

"You want to spend two weeks alone with Superman? What a shock," Shayera teased.

"Shut up," Zatanna whispered a reply. She blushed and then elbowed Shayera in the ribs.

"I appreciate the offer, Zatanna, but the request was quite specific, Superman and only Superman," Jonn said.

"Doesn't that strike you as a little odd, Jonn," Shayera asked.

"Yes, it does, but that was their request."

"Just to be safe, why don't I contact the Guardians to see if this is on the level," Jonn offered.

"I think that would be prudent. I'll contact some of the other parties as well."

As the two men started to work the communications equipment, Zatanna spoke up again.

"If they change their mind about wanting someone else, keep me in mind."

"Of course, Zatanna, thank you for offering to help out," Jonn replied.

"Just trying to do my part for the team!"

"God, why don't you just hang a sign around your neck saying 'I want to sleep with Superman'," Shayera whispered.

"Like you did with Lantern," Zee snidely replied. Shayera blushed and quickly glanced over to make sure John hadn't heard the comment.

"I-I never," she whispered.

"People in glass houses, Shayera. " Zee said with a smile as she walked out. Shayera was so flustered; she at first didn't know what to do and finally just stormed out after her friend.

* * *

New York

Karen was having a bad day. As she walked to work, she passed several bodegas and all the papers and magazines seemed to have some story about Superman and Power Girl. They ran the gambit from fluff pieces about them to the truly bizarre. The ones that bothered her the most were the articles that constantly mentioned they were aliens. They make us sound like pod people, Karen groused.

When she got to work, she was greeted with the news that all the computers were done. That meant hours of checking and rechecking all the systems. It certainly helps when you can move at super speed, but it was still tedious, time-consuming work.

The capper to the beginning of her day was a call from Clark telling her about the two-week mission he was going on. Couldn't they send some else, she asked? Two weeks was a long time to be apart. A long, long time, she emphasized. He laughed and said he wasn't looking forward to it, either, but had to do his part. He promised to try and get back as quick as he could. He ended the phone call by saying he loved her.

That was the bright spot of her day.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark had made arrangements with Jonn to cover him at work while he was gone. He packed an extra costume and took care of some last minutes details.

"This sucks," Kara said. "I thought this summer I'd get to spend some time with my cousin, but now you're leaving."

"'I'm not thrilled about leaving either, but if I can help out I have to go, Kara," Clark replied.

"Well, why can't I go too?"

"They only wanted me, sorry."

"So when are you going to be back?"

"Two weeks, hopefully sooner."

"I guess I'll just have to keep myself busy while you're gone," Kara offered.

"About that," Clark said. He moved over and sat down across from her. "I know you're an adult and I trust you, but I spoke to Ma earlier and she wanted me to remind you no wild parties or men in the apartment."

"Ma Kent said that," Kara replied. She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"Scout's honor," Clark replied with his fingers in the air.

"Ha-Ha, I know you weren't a Boy Scout, Clark."

"Look, seriously, I worry about you. I know you can handle watching Metropolis when I'm not around, but you're my only flesh and blood, so I want to make sure you're safe. Plus, I don't like the idea of you bringing guys to the apartment."

"Fine, I'll just go to their apartment like you do with your girlfriend," Kara snidely replied.

"I don't like that idea either."

"It's not like I can't take care of myself, Clark," she protested.

"I know, it's just I think of you as more of a sister than a cousin, Kara. You can't fault a brother for wanting to protect his younger sister, can you?"

Kara was deeply touched by his words and gave him a small smile.

"A brother, huh?"

"A big brother," Clark smiled. "Make sure that any guy you talk to knows you have a big brother, a very big brother."

"Then I'd never have any fun at all," she innocently replied.

"That's kind of the idea."

She punched him at this.

"Ow, that hurt," he moaned. "Look, just be careful, please?"

"I'll try."

"One other favor, I'd like to ask you, Kara," Clark began.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Probably not," he admitted. "Could you be nice to Karen while I'm away?"

"Why? She's your girlfriend, not mine."

"Look I'm not asking you to have sleep over's and pillow fights with her, just be nice."

"Is that what you think girls do when they're together? Really," Kara asked.

"The point it, that with all this stuff happening because of us dating, it's all going to fall on her with me gone. I'm just asking you take it easy on her, okay?"

"I'll try."

"There's one other thing," Clark said.

"Look, I said I'd try, don't push it," Kara fired back. Clark chuckled and pulled a card out of his wallet.

"I just wanted to give you some money unless you don't want it."

"No, I'll take it." She had the card out of his hand before she finished her sentence. "Thanks. How much is on it?"

"It's a debit card, I put enough money on to last you two weeks easily if don't go crazy."

"Define crazy?"

"Kara please."

"Oh, all right.'

"We should probably get up to the tower. Jonn will want to coordinate with you about the two weeks and I want to say good bye to Karen before I go."

"Say good bye, right." Kara made a face as they headed out the door.

* * *

The Watchtower – Later

Diana had just arrived and heard about Kal's mission. She knew he was usually the one that went on this type of assignment, but she still wanted to say good-bye and good luck. The last few weeks she hadn't seen much of him. Usually they saw each other and talked all the time, but apparently that had changed. Diana knew he was dating Power Girl, but hoped that wouldn't change their relationship. They had always been very close and she liked it that way.

She checked his room, but he wasn't there. Moving around the station, she didn't see him. She spotted Kara sitting in the cafeteria with Wally and went over to her.

"Hello, Kara, Wally," Diana said. "I was wondering if you knew where Kal was? I wanted to wish him a safe journey."

"He's saying 'good-bye' to his girlfriend," Kara glumly replied.

"They've been saying 'good-bye' for the last two hours," Wally added with a smirk. Kara slapped him.

"Oh, all right, I guess I'll just stop by her room and speak to him," Diana replied.

"Trust me, Diana, you don't want to do that," Kara said.

"Why not?"

Kara and Wally looked at each other than at Diana. The innocent look on her face told them she hadn't understood their meaning earlier.

"They're doing it, Diana," Kara informed her.

"Doing what?"

Wally chuckled and Kara slapped him again.

"Ow, you're going to have to spell it out for her," Wally joked.

'Spell what out," Diana asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"Sex, Diana, they're having sex," Wally replied. He had a huge grin on his face.

"It's disgusting," Kara grumbled. "They're like rabbits, those two! I mean come on, have some decency!"

"I think it's hot," Wally replied. "Big Blue is such a lucky guy!"

The look Kara gave Wally made him stop smiling.

"Disgusting, absolutely," he quickly said, afraid she would hit him again.

For Diana's part, she just stood there stunned. It hadn't entered her mind they Kal's relationship with Power Girl had gone that far already.

"Are you okay there, Princess," Kara asked. "You look a little pale?"

"What? Oh, um, ah, yes, I'm-I'm fine, just surprised," Diana managed to say. "I'll-I'll speak with Kal when-when he's-they're- finished."

Diana blushed and awkwardly turned and walked away.

* * *

New York - Later

Clark had left. Karen was still smiling as she thought about their last hours together. She already desperately missed him, but making love to him before he left had certainly helped ease the separation.

As much as she'd like to dwell on these thoughts. The world intruded. Bank robbers had hijacked a city bus as a getaway vehicle. They were currently barreling down the city streets creating more chaos and damage. This looks like a job for Power Girl, Karen said with a laugh.

Several minutes later, the bus was stopped, the robbers disarmed and in custody, the passengers safe. The police thanked her for the help. Then the media arrived. They immediately began to fire questions at Karen.

"Where's your boyfriend, Power Girl?"

"Is he really a Superman in every way?"

"What are your measurements?"

"Are those real or fake?"

"Do you aliens do it the same way we humans do?"

The questions continued as more and more reporters showed up. They got dirtier and more offensive. Karen tried to hold her temper, but finally they pushed her over the edge.

"Are you two going to conquer Earth or some other planet?"

"Enough!" She shouted. "I'm not going to put up with your filthy comments and innuendos any more! Superman and I are in love! We haven't done anything to you! We're not a threat! We just want to help! Why can't you leave us alone?"

The reporters were silent for a moment, stunned by her outburst. It didn't last long. The questions started all over again.

"You can all go to hell!"

Karen lifted off and flew as fast as she could away from them. The reporters continued to shout questions and comments as she disappeared.

* * *

The Watchtower

Karen arrived in a foul mood, the disgusting comments and rude questions still ringing in her ears. She wanted to punch something, but tried to keep her temper under control. Her day seemed to only get worse as it went on. Everyone gave her a wide path having heard about the incident, everyone except Diana.

The revelation about the nature of Kal's relationship with Power Girl disturbed Diana more than she wanted to admit. She wasn't quite sure why, but she didn't like it. Yes, Power Girl was a hero and a valuable member of the League, but the thought of her with Kal irritated Diana. Kal and Diana were best friends, yet she hadn't seen him before he'd left. He'd been with Power Girl. It felt as if she were intruding on their special relationship.

When Diana heard about Power Girl's outburst to the reporters, Bruce's words seemed to float through her mind. Diana could certainly understand the woman's outrage and anger, but somehow felt it would only make things worse. For Kal's sake, Diana decided she should talk to Power Girl.

She found her in the cafeteria getting a cup of coffee. The place was full, but everyone saw how upset Karen was and stayed away.

"Power Girl, I'd like to talk to you," Diana said in her most official voice.

"I'm really not in the mood, Princess," Karen replied.

"I understand your feelings and share them, but that was not the way to handle things," Diana continued. "You're only making things worse."

"Look, I know I went off, but I couldn't stand there and listen to it anymore, okay? I don't need a lecture from you, Princess," Karen fired back. "Save it for the new recruits."

It was Diana's turn to get angry. Power Girl had a way of being rather blunt and right now it irritated Diana.

"As a senior member, the behavior of all members is my responsibility," Diana said. "Your actions, while understandable, only make things harder for the League and our goals.'

"Oh, God, you're not going to start talking about the mission, are you," Karen grumbled. "You're not even dating Batman and you're starting to sound like him."

Diana clenched her fists in anger, but willed herself to remain calm. Everyone in the cafeteria was riveted to their exchange.

"My personal life is none of your concern," Diana replied. Her voice was low, but had an edge to it.

"But my personal life is open for everyone to discuss," Karen asked.

"When it involves Kal, yes," Diana replied.

"Clark.'

"What?"

"His name is Clark," Karen said. She still hadn't turned to face Diana and continued to bang around the coffee station.

"I know his name," Diana replied. "You're missing the point, Power Girl. By making a scene today you only fuel the fear that is spreading through the Patriarchal world. The Man's world has always been subject to fear and your outburst today only feeds into that. You should think before you react."

"I don't want to listen to this," Karen commented and started to walk away. Diana reached out and stopped her. The two women looked into each other's eyes for the first time.

"Whether you want to hear it or not, it's not going away. You can just hide from it, Power Girl," Diana said.

'Why not? It's worked for you Amazons," Karen fired back. She pulled her arm away from Diana. Both women were angry now.

"What do you mean," Diana asked. The anger was barely contained in her voice.

"You're always spouting off about what warriors you Amazons are, yet you've been hiding away for what, a couple thousand years? You talk about fear ruling the Man's world, but what about you? The very thought of a man, any man, setting so much as a foot on your precious island sends you Amazons into a panic," Karen viciously said. "Your whole lives are defined by fear, Princess, so don't try and lecture me!"

Diana was livid. It took all her control not to swing at Karen.

"You dare?" Diana hissed. "You have no idea what was done to my sisters! The brutality, the rape, the torture and humiliation! You think a few rude comments from reporters can compare with that? Hera help me, do you understand nothing?"

Karen didn't want to have this conversation but now it was on. She wasn't going to stand here and be lecture by Wonder Woman.

"I think I understand better than you do Princess." The rage was practically dripping off Karen's words. "You're right, I have no idea of the horrors you Amazons went through. They must be unimaginable to endure. What I do know is those horrors didn't stop when you Amazons ran away and hid on your island! Every day, average ordinary women go through those same brutalities. They're raped and beaten, but they don't have the luxury of being whisked by the Gods to paradise. They have to deal with it, all of it and try and go on. They have the same scars your sisters do but they have to stay and face their fears. So don't lecture me about fear or running away, Princess!"

The room seemed ready to explode. They could see that neither woman was going to back down. If these two started, there wasn't anyone to stop them. Diana and Karen stood nose-to-nose, eyes locked on each other, both seething with anger and rage.

It was Batman that made the first move.

"That's enough, walk away both of you," he spoke up. Bruce used his most grim, commanding voice, hoping he could head this off. Even he knew he couldn't stop them once they started. Everyone collectively held his or her breath for a moment.

"I'm done here anyway,' Karen finally said. She turned and walked away. Diana flashed a look at Bruce and then stormed out.

* * *

Wally, Shayera, Kara and Zee all let out a collective sigh of relief. They had been watching the confrontation along with everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Wow," Kara whispered.

"I was afraid they were really going to go at in there for a second," Zee said.

"This is definitely not good," Shayera added. They sat in silence pondering what they had just seen.

"As scary as that was," Wally started. "Did anyone else find the idea of those two going at it as hot as I did?"

All three women reached over and smacked him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
million suns and calls me on and on…"

Metropolis

High above the teaming streets in an office of steal and glass, Lex Luthor sits smiling. He reaches over and opens the hand crafted teak box on his desk and takes out a Cohiba. His smile widens. Sniping off the end with his platinum cigar cutter, he gently rolls the end between his lips savoring the rich, dark earthy taste before striking a wood match and lighting up. The strong, heavy smoke fills his mouth and throat as he closes his eyes to enjoy the moment.

As always the cigar delivers on its promise of pleasure. As satisfying as it is, Lex knew that the greatest pleasure is the unexpected one. Found money always feels just a little better than earned money. So the recent developments surrounding Superman are a gift out of nowhere to Lex.

The Germans have such a marvelous word for it, Schadenfreude, pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others. There is no equivalent in the English language. Most people would never admit they have it, but deep down Lex knows everyone does. It's what makes people slow down for car accidents or run outside to watch a neighbor's house on fire. You'll never go broke if you bet on the fact that the bigger the misfortune, the bigger the interest.

Lex chuckles to himself at the quirk of fate that he has nothing to do with Superman's suffering, it is all self-induced. Swiveling his chair around to look out over the city, Lex finds himself in a remarkable situation. Superman, his nemesis, has given Lex a rare thing, a totally win-win situation.

On the one hand, Lex is overjoyed to hear Superman is in love. In fact Lex wishes the happy couple the best, even wishes they marry and have children. That would just provide more distractions and weaknesses for Lex to exploit. Striking at his family would wound Superman far more than any direct attack.

On the other hand the public is turning on Superman. Lex has spent millions upon millions of dollars trying to do just that in the past with little success. Now it is costing him nothing. The fear of the unknown, the stranger, is as old as Man. Lex knows that while everyone thinks of themselves as or want to be an outsider, once they actually are it's a lonely, frightening place to be. Those usual friendly smiles turn quickly into looks of fear.

Humans by design are pack or herd animals. They carve social interaction. A newborn withers and dies without contact. This holds true for all sentient life forms. Isolation is only for zealots or madmen.

In Lex's mind what could be worse for a hero than to have their adoring public turn away from them? Aren't that all grandstanding attention whores when you get right down to it? Superman is the worst of the whole bunch. Since his first appearance the public has been falling all over itself to worship at his feet. He'd even been able to overcome trying to take over the planet for Darkseid.

Lex knows if he tried that, they would lock him up and throw away the key. Now the worm is turning. Those devoted fans are slowly peeling away from their Kryptonian hero. Lex can almost taste the pain it has to be causing Superman.

And for what, Lex thinks?

Love.

All his schemes and plots have not done what love is doing to Superman. No matter which path he chooses, Superman will suffer. For once, Lex isn't going to interfere. He is just going to sit back and watch the people turn away from Superman because he wants the same thing they did, love.

No evil genius, even one as brilliant as Lex could come up with such a delicious irony.

As Lex looks out over the city, he can't help thinking the sun seems a little warmer, the sky a little bluer and the future a little brighter.

* * *

Space

The javelin slips silently through the ether of space. Communications with the Tower ended several hours ago. Clark could have easily flown here on his own, but figured he would take advantage of the League's resources to familiarize himself with the planet before he arrived.

Primus 5 was a black rock, a dead planet. It was five times the size of Jupiter and orbited binary stars. Every twelve point four years it passed between the two. The resulting heat and radiation negated any long-term settlement. It nearly tore the planet apart each time. Its surface was blasted smooth like glass. The two things that made it of any interested were an abundance of natural resources, which were only now being tapped and it's location. It sat in unclaimed space, but many worlds coveted its hidden wealth. Rann and Thanagar being the closest had a long running dispute over who ultimately possess it. They weren't the only ones, as the sheer amount and diversity of resources attracted many interested parties.

The invitation was suspicious, but if there was a chance for the League to help bring a resolution, Clark was willing to go. Why only him though? Diana was much more of a diplomat and would have been useful on such a trip. It would have made the trip much more pleasant to have a friend along, but that was the request, so Clark came alone.

As the javelin entered the system, Clark received his first surprise. Orbiting the planet were ships from most of the known worlds. Every conceivable design and configuration was represented. Rann, Thanagar, New Genesis, The Spider Guild, the Guardians, even Apokolips were among the worlds that had sent ships.

As he moved his ship closer, Clark saw a huge structure had been erected on the surface of the planet. It seemed to literally stretch for miles. Nothing in the database spoke of this, so he assumed it was built to house the conference.

As he silently moved into orbit around the world, the communicator came to life.

"Please identify yourself." A dry voice asked.

"The representative from the Justice League," Clark replied. "I'm assuming standard orbit."

"Please beam down as soon as you can, Superman," the voice said. "We've been waiting for you."

* * *

United Nations

To the hundreds that stopped and gawked in awe, Princess Diana was the picture of regal serenity. Her cool outward demeanor only projected calm and poise. Inside, the princess was no happy. Since her confrontation with Power Girl, she had been boiling every time she thought of it. Those blunt harsh words still reverberated in Diana's mind. The woman had no concept of the suffering her sisters had endured, and yet she had the timidity to accuse the Amazons of being defined by fear?

It took all of Diana's will power not to teach Power Girl a lesson on what it means to insult an Amazon. Thankfully, Bruce had stepped in or there would have been no turning back once the first blow was struck.

It didn't help Diana's mood that as the representative of the League she had to endure question after question about Kal's relationship with that woman during her monthly briefing of the UN. It shouldn't be Diana answering questions about Kal's relationship it should be Power Girl. As if to twist the knife even deeper, Power Girl had adopted a new strategy with the media. No matter what they asked, she would reply no comment and fly off.

That left others, specifically Diana, as the representative of the League to answer them. Diana was diplomatic with her answers, but secretly she didn't have a clue why Kal was with Power Girl. If she'd been honest she didn't even like the idea of him dating her. Diana had never really been that fond of Power Girl and the latest episode did nothing to change that opinion. What Kal saw in her, besides the obvious, Diana didn't understand. In Diana's mind, Power Girl was all wrong for Kal. The more she thought about it the surer Diana was. Kal was her best friend, so she knew him better than anyone. In many ways he was naïve and too eager to see the good in everyone, Diana thought. Someone needed to look out for him, someone with a warrior's instincts about how the world worked and a dignified touch to handle the inevitable questions.

To Diana's thinking he needed someone strong yet compassionate, that would look beyond his physical appearance and gifts to the real man underneath. Someone that shares his hopes for the world and believes in his mission. He needs someone that could challenge him, not just physically but mentally. Someone that has a strong sense of self and wouldn't be intimidated by who he is and could stand shoulder to shoulder with him and face the eyes and questions of the world and beyond. That definitely wasn't Power Girl.

The more she thought about it, the more Diana knew Power Girl was completely wrong for him. While Diana was raised to not be ashamed of her body, she also had a sense of decency. To gratuitously show it off the way Power Girl did in that outfit of hers, struck Diana as immodest. The young woman was practically flaunting her body and no warrior would behave like that. She might as well be asking people to leer at her, Diana thought. No, Diana decided, Power Girl was definitely wrong for Kal. He deserved better, much, much better, someone like…

Before Diana could complete this thought in her mind, reporters shouted out to her. Willing herself to remain calm, Diana turned to face them. She knew the questions that were coming, and patiently answered each and every one of them.

* * *

Primus 5

Clark had greeted all the delegates to the conference and took his place among them. He was ready to offer any assistance he or the League could, but as the first meeting when on, it seemed the participants were more interested in him than resolving the disputes about Primus 5. At first he assumed it was just an initial get together meeting like most conferences, but as it went on he began to notice other things. Far from being at each other's throats, the delegates from Rann and Thanagar seemed to be of one mind and it was focused on him. The Guardians said very little, yet Clark could feel them watching him the whole time. Some delegates were openly hostile towards him. When the meeting finally adjourned for a meal break, Clark walked out with more questions than he'd arrived with.

As he made his way around one of the outer rings of the temporary structure, his mind ran over and over everything that had transpired since his arrival. He knew he wasn't alone, even before he heard that distinct sizzle of her whips against the floor. Even deep in thought, he couldn't miss that particular heartbeat. He turned and looked down the dark hallway. Slowly she emerged, that familiar predatory smile on her face.

"Hello, Kal-El, it is good to see you."

The words seemed to drip from her full lips suggestively. Everything about her was suggestive. Clark stood still as she moved towards him. For a woman her size, she moved with the sensual fluid grace of a dancer or more accurately, a stripper. Her skintight black outfit left nothing to the imagination as she brushed provocatively against his arm.

"What are you doing here, Lashina?"

"I'm Apokolips' representative to this, meeting," she playfully answered.

"Since when is Darkseid interested in a black rock this far away from his world," Clark asked.

Lashina stopped right in front of Clark and looked him in the eye. She chuckled a little bit.

"Oh, my, please, Kal-El, don't tell me you're so naïve that you believe that's the reason for this gathering?"

When Clark didn't immediately answer, her smile grew wider.

"You did, didn't you? Wake up, Kal-El, the reason for this gathering is you."

* * *

Gotham

Batman silently moves from his perch high atop a building towards the alley. His features are grimly set, anger welling up inside of her. Bruce hopes if there truly is a hell, there's a special level reserved for those that prey of the vulnerable and the innocent. A thug is beating a young girl within feet of the street, yet no one stops and does anything. The pedestrians' looks away, too afraid to act or even protest a crime happening right before their eyes. Their fear let's evil spread.

Not today.

Bruce can hear the young girl crying as the man reaches back to smack her again. His hand never moves forward, as the vice-like grip of Batman wraps around his wrist. Bruce can see the fear in the man's eyes now.

"Don't you know that hurts," Batman growls, backhanding the man. The thug stumbles and falls. All his viciousness disappears as Batman pulls him to his feet. He hits him again, harder, wanting the thug to know what it's like to be helpless. The man huddles on the ground, a hand raised as he starts pleading for mercy. A classic bully, Batman realizes, only willing to pick on those that can't fight back. He picks up the thug and pulls him close. The man whimpers and begs for mercy again.

"What mercy did you show her," Batman growls. He hits the man harder, driving him back into the wall. The thug slowly slumps to the ground unconscious.

At the sound of muffled crying, Bruce turns towards the young girl. She can only be ten or eleven. She is huddled against the far wall, her arms wrapped tight around a cardboard box. Bruce can see the fear in her eyes. Moving slowly, he inches towards her, is voice calm and gentle.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he softly says. From the look in her eye, Bruce can tell she doesn't believe him. Why should she, he wonders? She's already learned the hard way how mean and cruel the streets can be. Words are only things to manipulate, actions tell the truth. Slowly he lowers himself to one knee, trying to allay the girl's fear. The bruises and cuts around her face tear at his heart, yet he wills himself to only show compassion to her. Tentatively, she seems to want to believe him, but probably years of abuse make it difficult.

"No one's going to hurt you."

He can hear the sound of sirens in the distance. Apparently a fit of guilt finally got to someone and they did the minimum, a phone call. Usually, he would vanish at this point, but the need to be here for the girl overrides that. As he moved a little closer, he notices her clutch the box tighter to her little chest protectively. Whatever it is, she was willing to take a beating from the thug to protect it.

"I'm not going to take it, I promise," He whispers. "What do you have? Can I see?"

The girl seems unsure at first, but slowly she moves the box in front of her. Inside is a kitten, probably no more than a few weeks old. The girl has lined the little box with newspaper and Bruce sees the old front-page photo of Superman and Power Girl. It happens so fast he doesn't even realize it until he's in it. It all come rushing on, the tightness in his chest, the trouble breathing, the sweat pouring off him. Bruce is dizzy and has to put one hand on the ground to prevent falling. The little girl reflectively pulls the box away to protect the kitten. He wants to assure her he's not going to harm the kitten or her, but he can't seem to find his breath long enough to speak

The sirens are closer now. The walls of the alley seemed to be closing in on him. Bruce's flight reflex is screaming at him to get away, yet still he stays. He can hear the car doors of the squad cars open and shut, the sound of footsteps running towards him. The officers nervously ask questions as they survey the area.

Summoning all of his considerable will, Bruce slowly rises. He fights to control his breathing, as he turns to face the officers.

"He was abusing her," he some how managed to say, point to the thug.

"Don't leave her alone."

With another glance at the girl, Batman launches his line towards the heavens. Just before he disappears, he stops and looks at the officers.

"Let her keep the kitten.'

And then he's gone.

* * *

Primus 5

Lashina has moved even closer, watching with interest as her words sink into Clark's mind.

"Me," he finally asks. "Why?"

"You found yourself a new girl," Lashina replies. "A Kryptonian one at that."

"So?"

"It's all anyone can talk about. What does it mean, two Kryptonians together? They see that as a dangerous development, Kal-El."

"This is surreal, first on Earth and now here," He softly says.

"I've seen her picture," Lashina continues. "She's not your type, Kal-El."

"Generous, beautiful and good aren't my type," he sarcastically replies.

"I'll admit she's pretty, in an obvious way," Lashina replies. "But when you're alone, do you still dream of me?"

"No."

He answers just a little too fast. Lashina's smile grows.

'Have you told her about us, Kal-El?"

"There's nothing to tell, Lashina," Clark angrily replies.

"I thought Superman didn't lie," she says with a teasing smile. "I know you haven't forgotten our time together on Apokolips, Kal-El."

"I was brainwashed, Lashina, I've tried to put everything about that time behind me."

"And yet that time still haunts you, doesn't it," she asks. Lashina moves closer, so they are almost touching. "Passion like we shared isn't so easily forgotten."

"So what is this really about, Lashina," Clark said, not answering her question. "Did Darkseid send you here to stir up the conference against me? I'm sure he enjoys condemning my relationship for the whole galaxy to see."

"You're mistaken, Kal-El," Lashina smiles. "The Great Lord sent me here to support you."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious, Darkseid has always had a special interest in you." There a deep sultry quality to her voice that makes every statement sound like a proposition. "He has always wanted to see you reach your true potential. In his generosity, he even told me to offer you a haven if you need one. Come back to Apokolips and retake your rightful place, and Darkseid promise you can have any woman you want. Any woman Kal-El."

She holds his eyes with hers; there is no mistaking her meaning.

"Tell your master I will never be a slave to Darkseid or anyone else, Lashina," Clark firmly replies. Lashina smiles and steps even closer, just millimeters away from him.

"No need to make a snap decision now, Kal-El, think about it for awhile," she says in a sultry whisper. Before he can react, she closes the minimal distance between them and kisses him. It is a scorching, passion filled kiss that takes his breath away. As she steps back, he looks him deep in the eye.

"Any woman, Kal-El."

As she moves to leave, he knows she expects him to watch her, and despite everything, he can't turn his eyes from the sight of her walking away.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"The Light and the Darkness"

New Haven Retirement Home

The brochure for New Haven Retirement and Rehabilitation Home shows clean, attractive rooms, recreation areas, a beautiful dining area with mouth-watering food, along with helpful, smiling employees. It has all the luxuries and comforts one would want in their golden years of life. Visitors were pleasantly surprised that the actually facility lived up to the brochure. It was everything you could want for your elderly parent or relative when it came to a retirement home.

What couldn't be shown in the brochure or felt by the casual visitor was the overwhelming sadness of the place. It wasn't unique to New Haven. Every such facility had it. It stems from the simple truth that no one really wants to acknowledge the people in these facilities are dying. The golden years are a nice way of saying the last years.

Wander off the carefully guided tour and this reality smacks you in the face. This is end care. None of the residences are checking out and walking out those doors again. The staff tries to make them as comfortable as they can, but everyone understands why they are here.

The patient in Room 714 is close to the end.

The shell of the man he used to be lies on the hospital bed, tubes and wires connected to his arms, heart and nose. Machines monitor his breathing and weak vital signs. The staff has been informed it's only a matter of time for him. Most days he slips in and out of consciousness, too weak to speak.

Nurse's assistant Mai Ellis wipes a cool cloth across the man's forehead. Like most of these types of institutions, the actual care of the patients isn't done by doctors and nurses, but by the low paid staff. They're usually young, poor and female. They managed to make it through some technical school, business college or training program in hopes of making a better life for their young children than the one they had. Without them, places like this couldn't function.

Mai has fifteen patients she's responsible for during her shift. Depending on the patient, her responsibilities include, washing them, changing them and their beds, and feeding them. While she cares about all her patients, this old man has become special to her. He's a mystery. When he was a little stronger and able to speak, Mai would sometimes come in to check on him and finding him whispering in his sleep about the most amazing things. Heroes and villains, fantastic places and adventures and warnings seemed to fill his unconscious mind. It was one particular warning that had changed the way she looked at him.

"In the air above, lovers embrace and fear spreads."

It had seemed like such a strange dream for the old man to have, Mai thought. At first she dismiss it as just the ramblings of a dying man, but several days later the first picture of Superman and Power Girl appeared on all the channels. The way people reacted to it brought the old man's warning back to her. How could he know, she wondered? When he was awake, she'd asked him about it. He got a far away look in his eye, but then played it off as just luck.

After that Mai paid more attention to the ramblings the old man whispered in his sleep. She realized that somehow in his dreams he was seeing events that hadn't happened yet. She mentioned it to some of her coworkers and friends, but they dismissed it. The old man's condition grew worse and he rarely spoke.

As she wiped the sweat from his brow, the old man's lips suddenly moved and he whispered for the first time in weeks.

"It's a turning point for the lovers. They and others will make decisions. The light or the darkness will grow because of it."

He was silent again; his heart rate took a deep as if the strain of speaking had almost been too much for him. Mai sat there wondering what it meant and why was this old man that was able to see the future?

"Who are you Wesley Dodds?" She softly asked.

* * *

The Watchtower

The tension in the League was mounting. While they were all heroes, they weren't immune to what was happening around them in society. They lived and worked most of their lives just like everyone else. They watched the same shows, listen to the same music, surfed the same websites as everyone else. So when everyone was talking about what celebrity was cheating on his wife and with who or the latest viral video to catch the world's attention or what political issue seemed to causing the most heated debate, they were paying attention just like everyone else.

When the topic was one of their own, they paid special attention. As the relationship between Superman and Power Girl burned up the net and airwaves, opinions were formed. Just like in every other work place, people have different views about what it means. Because of it's special significance to the League that meant lines were drawn and heroes found themselves in opposite camps

It's easy to forget that behind all their powers and amazing abilities, for the most part these are young men and women in their twenties. Who you are and what you'll eventually be is still being decided at that age. At twenty-five, just look back ten years at pictures of yourself and you'll see how much you've changed since then. The same thing happens to heroes. Most of them start their careers as heroes in their twenties, so there's already one major change in their life. Add in serious relationships, school or jobs, balancing private lives versus public lives, maintaining a secret identity and is it any wonder their stress level and views seemed to be always in flux.

Fighting crime and supervillians is the easiest thing they do in many ways. If Solomon Grundy and Giganta smash their way into a bank to rob it or White Martians invade to take over Earth, a hero's job is clear cut without ambiguity.

How you're suppose to react to the most powerful man in the world hooking up with one of the most powerful women in the world, who also happens to be from the same alien race is a bit more nuanced.

Say you're a hero like Huntress for example. While you know Superman and Power Girl, you don't really know them, do you? Batman, Nightwing, the Question, Green Arrow, Black Canary, these are the heroes you really interact with. They like you and most of the members that aren't gifted with extraordinary powers, but rely more on fighting skills, out thinking your opponent, along with cunning and training. Your focus is on one city for the most part. You're trying to make a difference where you live.

Superman is in many ways as alien to you as Darkseid or Wonder Woman's Gods. The difference is when you finally meet Superman; there is something about him that you naturally trust, an innate goodness and larger than life quality to him. He's the alpha of alpha males. You know when you go into battle with the League, no matter what the odds, you have the ultimate equalizer on your side.

The incident with him being brainwashed by Darkseid and attacking Earth still scares you a little. You know that wasn't really him, but the ease with which he was able to sweep through all of Earth's defenses is something you can't shake. You like to tell yourself that won't happen again, but the persistent though of what if it did has always been there. Who would be able to stop him, you find yourself wondering?

You'd like to believe Batman could. He's the other alpha male of the group. In many ways he's the archetype for most regular heroes, including you. You've witnessed him overcome impossible odds too many times to count. Yet if you let yourself really think about it, there's always a small doubt that lingers. That small doubt is that if it really came down to a battle to the death, Superman would easily win. He could kill Batman from a thousand miles away before Batman even realized it.

So if Batman couldn't stop him, who could, you wonder? Diana? While she's possibly the second strongest person on the planet, she's not as strong as Superman. If you add in Power Girl, the odds Wonder Woman could really stop them seem rather slim.

So who, you wonder? Some other alien race, the Lanterns, could they stop him? What if the did? The battle would devastate Earth and who knows what the aliens would want for stopping Superman?

Then your mind shifts to another problem. In your heart of hearts, you don't believe Superman would ever do something like that, but if you've considered it, then so have others. Just turning on the TV, you see the fear and worry over him just dating Power Girl. The whole restarting the Kryptonian race thing you don't get, but the fear you understand only too well.

If people and governments turn against heroes because of the relationship, how will that affect you? That's what it really comes down to, doesn't it? On the few missions you've been on for the League, you can already feel a change in the way people are looking at them. You've heard the rumblings about registration of heroes and regulations to deal with the superhero problem. If the tide turns against the Justice League, how soon will it turn against you?

Some have already labeled you a vigilante, no better than the criminals themselves by taking the law into your own hands. The more that people are afraid of Superman, the more they will tar everyone associated with him with the same brush. As much as you respect and admire Superman, maybe it's time you took a step away from him. He's thinking of himself by dating Power Girl, maybe you should think about what's good for you as well.

It's all so mixed up. You're not a leader; you're just someone trying to make things a little better in your own corner of the world. When it comes to big issues like this, you're like everyone else; you're looking for someone to tell you what the right thing to do is. While you've had your own ups and downs with the League, you understand how valuable it is. There's much more important members then you in the grand scheme of things. They're the leaders. If you see all this, than so do they. If decisions have to be made, they should make them.

Right now, you and the rest of the regular members are in limbo. People are taking sides and cracks are starting to show. Things can't go on like this, everyday the tide seems to be turning against heroes. The few times you're on the Tower, you notice fewer and fewer members are there. They must be feeling the same things you are. It's just human nature to look out for number one. Someone in authority needs to act.

You just pray they make the right decision for everyone.

* * *

Primus 5

The delegates were filtering back in. As Clark took his seat, Lashina's words were still fresh in is mind. The Guardian was just about to call the conference to order, when a disturbance was heard just outside the main doors. A rather loud female voice could be heard protesting for the guards to get out of her way. Clark groaned, as the voice was very familiar to him.

Every delegate turned as the main doors were pushed open and the sentries came crashing through. Maxima stepped into the room. She scanned the delegates with a scowl on her face until her eyes landed on Clark. A smile spread across her lips.

"Madam, what's the meaning of this intrusion," the Guardian demanded. It took her a moment to pull her eyes away from Clark, but she finally turned and looked at everyone else.

"I'm Queen Maxima of Almerac and also it's delegate to this conference," she proudly stated. "Almerac is very interested in the discussion going on here."

She flashed another smile at Clark.

"All right, Queen Maxima, please take your seat so the conference can continue."

An usher came over and led her to her seat. It was between the representative of the Spider Guild and the Barrions delegate, a silicon based life form. An unhappy look came over Maxima's face.

"Oh, no this must be a mistake," she said with a shake of her head. "This seat will not do. Whose idea was it to place the Queen of Almerac between rock boy and his repugnant pet?"

"I'm the delegate from the Spider Guild, madam!' The representative shouted in resentment.

"Oh, God, the pet can speak," Maxima replied. She made a face as she looked at him. "Well, since you can understand words, you already know what repugnant means. You, little blue man with the big head, are you in charge of this? This simply will not do. I demand a seat closer to him."

She pointed towards Clark, who just lowered his head and rubbed his forehead as a headache started.

"Madam, the seating was randomly chosen, now if you would stop complaining and take your seat, the conference could begin," The Guardian explained. Maxima dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned to one of the delegates sitting next to Clark.

"You, where are you from?"

"I'm the delegate from Jirenn," the woman said proudly.

"Never heard of it," Maxima replied with a sad shake of her head. "Move over here and sit with rock boy and whatever this is."

Maxima gestured towards the Spider Guild's representative and then started walking towards the female delegate from Jirenn.

"Madame, you can't just come in here and start ordering delegates around. You're holding up the conference," the Guardian complained.

"Relax, shorty, this will only take a minute," Maxima replied. She stopped right next to the delegate from Jirenn. The woman didn't seem to know what to do and looked around the room, before looking back at Maxima.

"Move!" Maxima demanded. The delegate quickly got up and moved towards the other seat. Maxima smile seductively as she slipped into the chair next to Clark.

"Okay, you can proceed," Maxima offered with a dismissive wave of her hand to the Guardian. The Guardian gave her a nasty look, but she wasn't paying attention, too busy moving her chair closer to Clark.

"It's been too long since I've seen you, Kal-El," she whispered, running her hand up his thigh. Clark caught her hand before it got too high and gently moved it back to the table in front of them.

'It doesn't seem that long to me," Clark whispered in reply.

"If you two are finished, we'd like to continue,' the delegate from Rann spoke up.

"Sorry, please continue," Clark said, keeping a firm grip on Maxima's hand.

The Guardian looked at them both and then continued with the conference.

* * *

As the conference went on, Clark was distracted by the constant need to feinted off Maxima's roving hands, but it did seem that Lashina was wrong about the reason for the conference. The subject of Primus 5 and the various claims to it was the topic.

When Maxima finally seem to get the message, Clark was able to focus more on what was being said. As it went on, he noticed a subtle shift in the questions. He also noticed the Guardian as well as many delegates were watching him. At first he thought this was because of Maxima, but then he realized they were watching his reactions to the questions being asked.

"For the greater good, we must all make sacrifices," The Guardian said. He then turned towards Clark.

"Don't you agree, Superman?"

"In principal, yes, but it would depend on the sacrifice being asked," Clark replied.

"But if the sacrifice can further peace, isn't it worth making," Thanagar's representative followed up.

"Again, it depends on the sacrifice," Clark replied.

"So you don't believe the needs of the many out weight the needs of the one?" This came from Rann's delegate.

"I would point out the many are made up of individuals, delegate," Clark offered. "Sometimes what's popular or wanted by the majority or many isn't right or good for a society. When you trample on the rights of one, you trample on the rights of everyone."

"An interesting philosophy, Superman," the Guardian observed.

"Yes, yes, blah, blah, this is all very interesting to you, bureaucrats but when are you going to get to the point of his conference," Maxima asked in frustration. "Superman is sitting right here! I came here to find out about this other Kryptonian woman he's seeing, just like the rest of you! Let's get on with it!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Clark glanced over at Lashina. She smiled and shrugged, as if to say I told you. Clark could feel anger welling up inside him, but maintained control as he looked from one delegate to the next.

"So is that why I was invited to this conference," he asked.

"Not entirely, Kal-El,' the Guardian replied. "The conference was set up to address the issues of Primus 5, but we hoped to discuss with you some of the concerns the delegates have, as well."

"So that's why the request was for only me," Clark nodded. The anger had turned into a kind of melancholy sadness for Clark. As he let his eyes look from one delegate to the next, he could see they were all anxiously watching his reaction. He tamped down his emotions and disappointment, giving them nothing. Part of him wanted to get up and walk out, but that would satisfy a momentary sense of outrage, but in the end accomplish nothing. If anything it would make things worse. He had nothing to hide, so the hell with it, let them ask their questions.

"I'm not happy about being brought here under false pretenses," he began. "I can see you want some answers, yet you didn't have the honor of asking them directly. Putting that aside, I'm here now, so ask what you want."

"How could you chose another woman over me," Maxima immediately said. Clark almost smiled at this; at least one delegate wasn't shy.

"You and I would never work, Maxima. I've told you that many times."

"Things change, attitudes change, never say never," she replied.

"And yet, yours hasn't and neither has mine."

"Enough of this foolishness, it's time to get to the issues at hand," the Ran delegate shouted. "You are with another Kryptonian, Superman, did you really think that would go unnoticed?"

"No," Clark acknowledged. "I'm not with her because she's a Kryptonian."

"Be that as it may, Kal-El," the Guardian spoke up. 'The fact that she is a Kryptonian raises concerns."

"And what would those be?"

One by one the delegates laid out their concerns and issues. Clark had to hand it to Bruce, he had already voice all of them to either Karen or Clark. The subject of Clark and Karen having children came up. It was pointed out how she was one of the few women that could have his child, as Kryptonian's couldn't reproduce with most other species. Maxima of course reminded everyone that she could. The conference was thrown into an uproar when Lashina announced there was one other species that could reproduce with Kryptonians, hers. Clark actually swallowed nervously at the intense look she gave him as she said this.

The Spider Guild representative spoke up about the crystal technology of the Kryptonians. He suggested that as a show of good faith, Superman should share it with the rest of them and thus alleviate one of the concerns.

"No, I'm not going to give you that," Clark shook his head. "I will not watch my people's technology turned into weapons to sooth your fears."

"But you owe us…" The representative started to say, but it was Lashina that cut him off.

"He owes you nothing!" she spat out. "Look at you? A bunch of frightened children whining in fear! Each of you so desperate to hold onto your little piece of power that you shake at the possibility of an unknown taking it away from you! Are you so weak that one man, even a Superman, makes you tremble with fear?"

She was on her feet and moving towards Clark. She stopped right next to him and then leaned down and kissed him. It was a kiss filled with raw passion and lust. When she finally pulled away they were both breathing hard. She smiled and then turned to the other delegates.

"It's seems we on Apokolips are made of sterner stuff than the rest of you! Lord Darkseid doesn't fear this relationship or any other! This is a waste of my time!'

She spun on her heels and marched out of the conference. The delegates sat stunned by her outburst.

"What a bitch," Maxima grumbled. "I didn't like her kissing you either, Kal-El!"

It was the tipping point for Clark. Slowly he stood up and looked over the delegates.

"I've had enough of this," Clark slowly began. He kept his voice calm, yet all could tell he was deadly serious. "I'm not going to answer your questions. Not because I have some great scheme or plan, but for the simple reason, it's none of your business. What gives you the right to question me? I've made mistakes, yes, but I've always tried to do my best to make a better world and galaxy. You speak of my as at threat, a conqueror, yet you yourselves have committed far worse than I have. Thanagar invaded my home world and planned to destroy it to save themselves. Ran fought a disastrous war with Thanagar. Most of the delegates to this conference have attacked one or more of their neighbors. Then there's you, the Guardians, self-appointed protectors of the universe, can you truly say you've never committed any mistakes? There's an old saying on Earth, Let he who is without sin cast the first stone. I don't see anyone at this conference that qualifies."

The emotions were starting to overwhelm Clark, yet he kept himself in control.

"How dare you question me? I've come to the aid of all of you on many occasions. I never asked anything, not even a thank you! I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else! I owe you nothing! You spoke of sacrifice earlier, so let me be clear, some sacrifices are too much to ask! An individual of his own free will, not forced on him by the majority, makes a sacrifice!'

Emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Clark took a deep breath and then softly continued to speak.

"I was raised on Earth by humans and they taught me the rule that has always governed my life. It's a very simple and basic concept; treat others, as you would wish to be treated. It might make it seem that I give too many the benefit of the doubt or a second chance, but I've found no better philosophy in the universe. So I will try and understand your fears and worries, giving you all here the benefit of the doubt, but understand this, if any of you seek to harm me, my family or my world then you will have a reason to fear me."

Clark held all their gazes, letting his words sink in. As he started to turn and walk away, Maxima jumped up and embraced him.

"Oh, that was inspiring, Kal-El!" She said, kissing him. "I felt a thrill go through me as I listened to you! Since you're leaving and are so far from home, why don't you stop at Almerac for awhile?'

"You never give up, do you," Clark chuckled sadly.

"It was just an idea," Maxima replied innocently.

"Another time."

Clark disengaged himself from her and without looking back left the conference.

As the doors closed behind him, the conference erupted with shouts and arguments. Clark didn't listen.

* * *

The Watchtower

Karen was in a foul mood. The questions and comments hadn't stop. Clark being gone only made it worse. She missed him desperately. Her temper was short, but she kept it in control around the reporters not wanting to make the same mistake again.

Diana was on monitoring duty when Lantern's team returned. It was made up of Wally, Zatanna, John and Karen. Seeing Karen, Diana reminded herself to put their disagreement in the past. Power Girl had probably said those things in anger Diana realized, so she decided to give her another chance, if not for her sake than Kal's.

"How did the mission go," she asked.

"It was successful," John replied. "It was touch and go for awhile, but we managed to get it under control."

"It was almost worse once the fighting was over," Zee added.

"Yeah, those reporters were out for blood," Wally agreed. "I didn't think you were going to keep it together Karen, when that one guy asked about your, well, you know."

"I wanted to hit him myself," Zee grumbled.

"That wouldn't have been helpful," Diana observed.

"Yeah, I know," admitted Zee. "It would have felt nice though."

"Thank you," Karen said to Zee. She tipped her hat and then all started to leave, when Diana asked Karen to stay for a minute. When they were alone, she began.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day," Diana began. "I realize you are under considerable stress and while my comments were meant to advice, they were probably taken the wrong way."

"Thank you, Diana, I guess I owe you an apology too," Karen admitted. "I said some pretty nasty things, I'm sorry."

"They hurt, I'll admit, but I accept your apology."

Karen nodded and started to leave, but Diana stopped her again.

"Power Girl, I hope you understand I was only trying to point out that while satisfying in the moment, taking a combative stance with the media always hurts you in the long run. Your relationship with Kal is naturally going to involve many uncomfortable and hostile questions," Diana said.

"Yeah, I get it, Diana, I'll try and put on a happy face from now on," Karen replied, wanting to leave. Something about the way she said that irked Diana. As hard as Diana was trying to be friend and leader to Power Girl, her attitude still got under Diana's skin.

"Power Girl, this isn't a time to be flip," Diana said. "Your actions reflect on all of us. Your refusals to deal with this means others have to. Do you think I enjoy answering those questions about you and Kal?"

"No comment," Karen replies, and moved towards the door.

"Must you give a sarcastic answer to everything," Diana asked.

"Look, Diana," Karen said, turning to face her. "Am I doing my part on the missions? Am I pulling my weight on the team?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"It is to me," Karen said. "I'm not Star Girl or Kara, Diana, I'm a grown woman. I don't need you to play mentor to me, okay?"

"Hera help me, you are so arrogant," Diana fumed. "You would slap away a hand offered to help you with your relationship with Kal! I see now that your attitude will lead to an inevitable break up and Kal will be the one to suffer."

Karen stood there looking at Diana for a moment, almost not believing what she'd just said. Karen's foul mood took over and she spoke without thinking.

"Princess, you're hardly an authority of relationships, now are you? From now on, why don't you just keep your advice, since it's working out so well for you. If my attitude bothers you so much then kick me out of your little club, but otherwise get off my back!"

Karen stormed out leaving a furious Diana behind.

"Something needs to be done," a voice said from the shadows. Diana whirled around in surprise to see Batman step out from the shadows. "This can't go on like this. It's tearing the League apart."

"What do you propose, Bruce?" Diana asked. "I've tried my best to speak with her and had no luck."

"I think it's time we take the next step and send a message," Bruce replied.

"What? You mean kick her out of the League," Diana gasped in shock.

"Wrong message and wrong person, Diana."

"Kal? You can't be serious," Diana exclaimed. The very thought was shocking to her.

"Things can't go on like this, Diana. The longer we let it fester, the worse it is going to get."

"But to kick out Kal isn't the right decision, Bruce," Diana said firmly.

"I agree, but I think we need to send a message to him so he'll start taking this seriously," Bruce explained. "It's not just about him either. The pressure keeps building among the members, they need a release. If we give them the option of kicking Superman out, perhaps it will allow them to get past this pressure and unite as a team again. It would also force Clark to face everyone's concerns and address them before this gets to the point where there's not return."

"You realize how badly what you are suggesting will hurt him," Diana softly asked.

"Do you imagine the pain would be less if he has to watch the Justice League disintegrate because of his actions?"

"He's our friend, Bruce."

"Yes, he is," admitted Bruce. "That's why it's up to us to do the right thing, if he won't or can't."

Diana didn't know what to say and just stood looking at Batman.

* * *

New Haven Retirement Home

Mai was just finishing her rounds. She wanted to check on the old man one more time before she left. Somehow she sensed his time was fast approaching. As she opened the door, she could see his emaciated body shivering under the cover. Mai grabbed another blanket and spread it out over. Picking up a cloth, she wiped away the sweat from his brow. She knew he wasn't conscious, but could see his lips moving. Bending down, she strained to hear his faint words.

'A stand was made and the light grows, yet the darkness spreads in unexpected places.'

Mai looked at the old man wondering what he was talking about.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"It's alright, Ma, I think I can make it"

Primus 5

Strange times sometimes bring out the most unlikely defenders. After Clark walked out, his words seemed to linger in the air. It took several moments, but then the howls of protest began. Perhaps his words had hit too close to the mark or just too close to the bone. Now that he was gone, most delegates agreed they would not stand for it. It was like a time lapsed 'Oh Yeah!', too little, too late.

Maxima was probably one of the most vain and self-centered beings in the galaxy. She thought of her wants and needs first, second and usually third. She was spoiled, pampered and indulged by her people at every turn. She'd been denied only one thing in her life, Superman. As much as she wanted to hate him for turning her down, something about him had touched her deep inside where no one had before. In her own way, she actually did love him.

Now that he was gone, she was miserable. Another chance missed. Slowly, as she sat lamenting this latest failure with him, the shouting of the other delegates started to filter into her brain. Truthfully, she hadn't really paid much attention to anyone else at the conference besides Superman. Looking around, she saw for the first time that they all seemed very angry. Even the little blue man with the big head seemed upset. What was he a Guardian or something, Maxima tried to remember.

Listening to their words, she realized they were angry at Kal-El. Now that Almerac had a parliament, she had to endure this sort of thing all the time, but unlike back home, she was actually interested in the topic at hand. Maxima felt her blood start to boil as she listened to them slander Kal-El. She found her slim fingers curling into a fist the more she listened. It suddenly occurred to her that they were afraid of him. As she looked from one delegate to the next, she saw that same look of anger in their eyes, but also the fear just behind it. How stupid are these people, she wondered?

"I think we have no choice but to levy sanctions against the Justice League in protest," The Thanagarian delegate shouted. That was too much for Maxima.

"Veto!" She shouted, just as she would in her own parliament. She didn't want to hear anymore of that foolishness.

"Madam, this isn't your home world, you don't have that right," the Guardian said in exasperation.

"Besides, your feelings for him hardly make you impartial." The Rann delegate derisively observed.

How about me crushing your little pin head, you toad, Maxima thought, but held herself in check. Besides being pampered and spoiled, Maxima was also rather bright. She had learned very quickly back on Almerac, that while the form of government might change, so could she. She learned she didn't always have to physically threaten her opponents to win the day.

"You're right, delegate, I do have feelings for Superman and I'm hardly impartial, but that's only because I know the man. Apparently I'm the only one here that does.'

A clamor went up, disputing and protesting her words, but she calmly waited until they subsided.

"Deny it all you want, but I can see the fear in each of you," she began. "If you fear Superman, you don't know him at all. He's not like you. He's decent, honest and kind. You say it's because he's with this Kryptonian woman that you're concerned, but I think it's because deep down you know he's better than you. That's what really eats away at you, the fear that he's just a little better than you are."

Delegates protested, but Maxima held the floor.

"You talk of sanctions, for what," she asked. "He's committed no crime against you or your people. I admit I wasn't paying that much attention, but I do remember you railing against his technology, yet rock boy's pet over there immediately demanding some of it. I get it now, why you're all so afraid and upset. You're putting yourself in Superman's place and thinking of all the things you would do if you were he. You think if you've thought about doing them, how could he not have? I'll tell you, because he's not like you."

Maxima stood, her gaze holding the entire assembly.

"He's not petty and hungry for power like you, 'she said. "I think you all know that. I've heard some of you mention the time Darkseid brainwashed him, but that's like holding a rape victim responsible for the rape. Even after being violated, he didn't kill Darkseid. Can any of you say you wouldn't have wanted blood if you were violated like that?"

The room was silent as Maxima let her words sink in.

"You're all worked up into such a fever pitch that you think you need to do something. You let you fear run wild and create nightmares that may never happen. You all need to slow down. Are you all so eager for a confrontation that you're willing to force one on him? If you let your fear rule the day, you will end up chasing illusions when there are real dangers already out there. Stop and think, just think about what you are proposing."

Maxima looked at each delegate and then sat down. Several moments passed before anyone spoke.

"Perhaps sanctions are best held off for now," the Guardian finally said. "I suggest a wait and see attitude might be called for."

One by one, the other delegates reluctantly agreed.

As Maxima exited the conference and headed for her ship, a small smile crossed her lips. They probably thought I was just another incredibly gorgeous face, she thought. You owe me one, Kal-El.

* * *

The Javelin

Clark was almost back to Earth, but his mind was filled with so many problems and worries. He needed some time to think and there was only one place he wanted to go, home. He contacted Jonn to let him know he was back, but asked his friend not to make it official until the following day. Jonn seemed to understand and agreed.

* * *

The Watchtower – Later

A weekly meeting of the original seven plus some others was just winding down. The subject of the tension on the station was on everyone's mind. Most simply hoped it would blow over, but secretly they knew it wasn't likely. So as Dinah was about to call the meeting to a close, Batman spoke up.

"I think we need to address the current situation," he began. "We can't pretend it isn't happening or that everyone isn't talking about it. If we continue, this will just fester and get worse."

"What do you suggest, Batman," John asked.

"I think we need to face this situation head on. The League is more important than anyone of us, including Superman."

'Hey, whoa, I don't think I like where you're heading there, Bats," Wally said. "Big Blue kinda the symbol of the League as far as I'm concerned."

"Maybe it's time that changed, Wally," Batman replied.

"What are you suggesting, Bruce, we kick him out," Dinah asked. She was clearly shocked at the thought.

"Not exactly."

"What the hell does that mean," Dinah said.

"Look, the reality is everyone on the station is talking about this," Batman began. "You can hear the concern everywhere. When people are afraid like they are down on the planet, governments feel the need to get involved. That means the League will take the focus of their suspicions and attention. I think as a whole we need to ask ourselves if it isn't better for the League right now if we distance ourselves from Superman."

"Aw, come on, you're not going to let a few crackpots influence you, are you Bruce," Wally asked.

"If it was just a few crackpots, no Wally, but it's not. Why do you think all those alien races only wanted Superman at that conference? This is bigger than just us at this table or even Earth. We have to consider the larger picture. I think we need to call for a vote of all the members."

"A vote to do what," John asked.

"Dismiss Superman from the League," Batman replied. The shock was evident on everyone's face.

"No, no way, bad idea,' Wally spoke up.

"That's one opinion, or vote," Bruce responded. "I think it would be good for the League if all the members got a chance to voice their opinions, as well."

"Since when are you for majority rule, Bruce," Dinah asked.

"When it affects everyone in the League. Look, I don't want to dismiss him anymore than you do. By letting everyone vote, we can air out all the issues and fears."

"And if they vote to kick him out, what then," John asked.

"If it's for the good of the League, we should do it," Batman answered. "Look, I know this sounds hard, but I think we need to do this for Superman too. He's put himself in this situation and doesn't seem willing to realize what it's doing to everyone else. Maybe this will be a wake up call to him to take this more seriously."

"I still don't like it," Wally grumbled.

"That being said, the proposal is still on the table," Batman replied.

"Does anyone second it," Dinah asked. Bruce turned and looked at Diana. She had been silent during the whole discussion. She's gone back and forth with this idea since Bruce first told her about it. While she could see the logic behind Bruce's arguments, it still felt like a betrayal of Kal. She was just as confused as everyone else. The words that kept repeating themselves in her mind were 'that they were doing this to protect Kal' and that 'something had to be done'. Diana looked over at Bruce and saw him waiting. Even as the words left her lips, a sense of regret filled Diana.

"I'll second the proposal."

"As will I," Green Arrow added. The others sat in stunned silence, just looking at the two. Wally had a look of stunned betrayal on his face as he stared at Diana. She saw this and part of her wished she could take the words back, but knew they were already out there. Dinah looked around at each member and then bowed her head.

"With it being seconded, I think we should call for a vote not just of everyone at the table but everyone in the League. I think we should do it as soon as possible, tomorrow," she reluctantly said. "Unless there's any other bombshells you want to drop, Bruce, meeting adjourned."

Silently the members got up and headed for the door. Wally seemed filled with sadness, unlike anyone had ever seen before. The last two remaining in the room were Shayera and Jonn.

"Why didn't you say anything," Shayera sadly whispered.

"I'm an alien too," he replied.

* * *

Smallville

Clark had stopped at the farm to see Ma. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say and fell into their usual routine. He had dinner with her and listened to all the local gossip. After dinner he excused himself and went out for a walk. For the next two hours he just wandered over the fields, his mind playing over everything that was happening.

The sun was just starting to set as he came back to the house. Martha was standing on the porch waiting for him.

"Find any answers?" She asked with a smile.

"Not really," he admitted.

"All this talk about you and Power Girl is bothering you, isn't it?"

"How did you know about all that?"

"I know Kara thinks we're one step up from Amish, but we do have satellite TV out here, Clark. It would be hard to miss it."

"I don't know what to do, Ma," he admitted.

"I can't imagine all the pressures you're under son," she replied. "As Superman, you have so many responsibilities. I know you're trying to do the right thing for everybody."

'I'm trying, but I don't see a way to do that this time."

"It seems pretty simple to me," Martha said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Martha replied. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Clark quietly admitted.

"Then you have your answer." Martha smiled. "Go to her, son."

"But what about everyone else, and what they want?"

"Clark, you can't live your whole life around everyone else's expectations," Martha said. She moved down off the porch and walked with Clark a ways. "I know what that's like. When I was young, everyone thought there were big things in my future. They thought I'd move to Metropolis after college and get a big job at one of the companies there. It seemed everyone else had my whole life planned out for me. The only problem was there was this fellow. He was an ex-jock, who was just going to take over the family farm. Everyone told me not to waste my time with him, to concentrate on the future. The thing was they didn't see all the things about him I did. They didn't see how caring a man he was, how decency and honor made up his character. They didn't see that I was in love with him."

"Pa." Clark smiles.

"How'd you guess?" Martha teased. "The thing is, Clark, everyone told me it was making a mistake and i was throwing away my future. They didn't understand that I didn't have a future if he wasn't apart of it. I've never for a moment regretted my decision."

"He didn't either," Clark replied.

"That's a precious thing, Clark. We only get one go around in this life, don't spend the rest of yours with regret. It's your life, son, when you've found the one to share it with you, don't let anyone take her away."

"Thanks Ma.'

"Now I think you need to go tell this girl you love her," Martha instructed. "I expect to meet her very soon."

Clark leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek before silently lifting off into the sky.

* * *

New York

Karen was as angry and upset as she could ever remember being. The news of the vote tomorrow had just been sent to her. She couldn't believe it. Her first instincts were to go find Batman and tear him a new one. She knew he had to have something to do with this. Then she realized he couldn't have done it on his own, others had to agree.

The fact that Clark was gone only made it worse. She missed him desperately. She physically ached not being with him. Now he would come back to this. Karen knew how much this would hurt him. It would be her fault. She'd be the new Yoko. The woman that got Superman kicked out of the Justice League.

As much as that bothered her, the thought that it might all be too much for Clark to bear and he would pull away from her was worse. If she hadn't been sure before, Karen knew now she was in love with Clark. The future without him in her life was unimaginable. It wasn't anything like she expected, being in love. The fairy tales had it all wrong. It wasn't hearts and flowers, rainbows and knights in shining armor like the stories, but something far more elemental.

It was knowing finally you'd found the person where all the games stopped. The person you didn't have to hide the real you from. It was about being vulnerable to another being; completely open to them and knowing they were with you in return. It was about the day-to-day things, waking up next to each other, being the first person you saw in the morning and the last person you saw at night. It was learning all the little quirks and idiosyncrasies that made them unique and letting them know yours.

People do fall out of love, but they never forget that first realization of being in love. Karen hoped this wouldn't force Clark to fall out of love with her.

There was nothing she could do and it frustrated her to no end. She almost called Kara to see if Toyman had escaped, just for the chance to hit something. She stalked around her living room, clenching and unclenching her fists, the anger building and building. Finally in frustration she punched the wall, putting a huge hole in it.

"You'll never get your deposit back now."

Karen whirled around at the sound of his voice. The balcony doors were open and Clark stood just inside the room. He was silhouetted by the moonlight. In the next moment Karen rushed into his arms. His lips sought his, as they held each other tighter than any other beings could. Neither complained as passion overwhelmed them.

"You came back," she whispered. "I was afraid."

"Don't ever be, I love you," he whispered in reply.

"I love you, too."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Blood On the Highway"

New York

It was late. Clark quietly got out of bed, mindful of not disturbing Karen. Slipping on his trousers and shirt he moved out to the living room. The balcony doors were open. It was softly raining, a cool breeze shifting the curtains. He moved over to close the doors, but stopped to look out over the city. Even at this late hour he could hear noise coming from every direction. It always lived up to the moniker, the city that never sleeps.

Clark ran his fingers through his tussled hair. The breeze felt good against his skin. The woman he loved was sleeping in the next room and that knowledge filled him with indescribable joy. It was a perfect moment. Whatever might come, he felt lucky to have found her. Ma had been right; it was as simple as he loved her.

Karen had told him about the vote. Anger wasn't the emotion he had felt, which still surprised him. It was melancholy. He guessed after the conference nothing should surprise him. Perhaps he'd just hoped for more from those that knew him.

Clark reminded himself that was tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the momentary sensations of being alive. His mind was at peace with his decisions whatever the future might bring. Gazing up into the rain at the night sky, Clark took a step out onto the balcony and let the droplets splash against his face. He just wanted to fully experience everything about this moment. He realized he was going to have to make some decisions and that change was coming, but that could wait until tomorrow.

The sound of Karen stirring brought a smile to Clark's face. He slowly turned and walked back inside. He reached the bedroom doorway and she looked up at him half asleep.

"Clark? Are you coming back to bed?'

"Yeah,' he replied. He slipped off his shirt and trousers and moved over to the bed and climbed in next to her. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He lay there for quite awhile, just holding her. The smile never left his face.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was in a rather contemplative mood as he made his way through the rain to his apartment. It was Saturday, so while he didn't have to work at the Planet there was the League's vote. He knew Bruce was probably the instigator of it. Clark even understood the logic behind it. Public opinion already seemed to be turning against Superman and by extension the League. By addressing it now, Bruce probably hoped to unify the members and get past it. Clark also knew it was Batman's way of sending a message to him.

Part of Clark, his pride and vanity, yes it had them, wanted to win the vote and then tell them to shove it, as he would do as he damn pleased. As satisfying as that thought was, Clark knew it wasn't an option. He was Superman. Because of all his amazing gifts, he couldn't let his honest anger out the way Bruce or Diana could. That would only make the problem worse. He'd been able to win the public's trust and respect by seeming to be above those sorts of things, like an angel or some other benign protector. Maybe that was what worried everyone about his dating Karen. It made them see that he was like everyone else, with the same wants and desires. It made him much too real.

Clark was still rolling over his options as he opened his apartment door.

"It's about time you got back, we have a crisis," Kara immediately shouted.

Clark stood in the doorway looking at the living room. Kara was already dressed in her Supergirl costume and the living room looked like a makeshift war room.

"Hello to you too," Clark replies, closing the door. "What's all this?"

"Well, since you decided to spend all you time with your girlfriend, someone had to come up with a plan," Kara informed him. "The vote's in just a few hours, Clark, we have to be prepared!"

"Really? I thought you wanted me to break up with Karen too," he asked.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit by and let those jerk-offs vote you out of the League! We're family and family sticks together! I mean how would it look if B'wana Beast is still holding a grudge because he thinks you cut him off in the cafeteria line or The Creeper has some weird loyalty to Batman and that's why you lost the vote? I'm not going to let that happen, Clark!"

Clark smiled and walked over and hugged Kara.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let me go," Kara complained. "God, she's already turning you into a hugger like her."

"I just wanted to let you know I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's not necessary," Clark chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to do anything, I've got it all covered. "Kara said. "See, I broke the board up into who's for you, who's against you and undecided. I figured if I twisted few arms here and there, I can make this a landslide for you."

"Kara, twisting arms is called vote tampering."

"Don't get all technical on me now, Clark, I want to win! If that means I have to sweet talk a few, threaten a few, even punch I few, I will."

"You can't hit them, Kara, they're not villains, they're voters and League members," Clark pointed out.

"Why is it I never get to hit anybody," she protested. "You won't let me hit that little pervert Toyman and now I can't hit any of the members? How about just Captain Atom? He's been talking a lot of smack when you're not around?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's such a douchebag! Just one punch, Clark, please?"

"Okay, maybe him." Clark shrugged.

Kara smiled in satisfaction and moved back over to her board. She started shifting some of the names around. Clark glanced at it and noticed Diana's name was in the undecided group.

"Why is Diana in that group,' he asked.

"Well she's the one that seconded the motion to have the vote, Clark," Clark explained. "Her and Ollie, but I think I can get Dinah to make him switch his vote."

"Diana voted against me," Clark whispered. He slowly sat down on the sofa, stunned by the news.

"Yeah, but I don't think she really wanted to," Kara said. "I'm sure I can get her to change her mind."

Clark had stopped listening to what Kara was saying. An overwhelming sense of sadness and hurt went through Clark. Diana was his friend, in many ways his best friend. Since she arrived in the Man's world, as she called it, he'd always tried to be there for her and help her adjust. He thought she knew and understood him better than just about anyone. If she would vote against him, then perhaps he'd been fooling himself all along. He'd always hoped his friends would see that underneath the cape, he was a man, just a man, but now he had to wonder about even that.

"Oh, what am I doing," Kara exclaimed. She was so busy with her board and figuring out all the angles, she hadn't noticed the look on Clark's face. "Zatanna is definitely in your column. She'd probably vote twice for you if she could. Maybe I can get her to use some of her magic on some of the others? Nothing too obvious, but a resounding victory would be perfect!"

"Kara, stop," Clark gently said.

"What? Why?"

"Just let it go," he replied. "I love you for what you're trying to do, but I'm going to have to handle this my own way."

"But Clark, I want to help," Kara complained. "It's not right what they're doing!"

"I know, but I'm going to have to deal with this my way. Hey, I love that you came to my defense. You're right, that's what families do, but this time, I'm asking you as family to let me handle this alone.'

Kara looked at him and saw how serious he was. Reluctantly, she put her markers aside and sat down next to him. Clark put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Thank you."

Kara leaned into him, not happy about it, but knowing she had to let him do this his way.

"I suppose this means I can't hit Captain Atom either," she grumbled.

"Na, go ahead," Clark chuckled. "I might even let you take a few swings at Toyman next time, but no promises."

* * *

The Watchtower

Slowly the members began to gather from all over the map. Part time members, honorary members, retired members, they all wanted to be here for this. Everyone was aware of what was happening. They all watched the news and saw how public opinions had shifted against Superman and by extension the League. They understood that the League was supposed to be bigger than any one member and if a member's actions were hurting the League it was best for all to distance that member from the League.

That all sounded good in theory, but they all knew Superman wasn't just an ordinary member. Since it's inception, he was the face of the League. Some wondered if there wouldn't have even been a League without him. Now they were being asked to judge if the League was better off without him.

* * *

Shayera found Jonn standing to the side of the main hall watching as the members filtered in. He had been strangely silent during all of this. She had her own concerns about what this meant, but wanted to see how her friend was dealing with it.

"Hey, Jonn, I see you went back to your old uniform." She smiled, hoping to break the ice.

'My wardrobe suddenly felt insignificant in the face of what is happening today." His voice was as detached and calm as always, but Shayera thought she saw a different look in his eyes.

'Why haven't you said anything, Jonn," she finally asked. He seemed to think about it for a moment before turning to her.

"Because I understand how this also affects me, Shayera," he began. "I'm an alien, like you and Superman. When I first arrived, I felt the fear this world had for me. It was Kal-El that changed that.'

"Yes, he was one of the first ones to welcome me, as well," Shayera admitted.

"Batman also helped liberate me from the prison I was being held in," Jonn pointed out.

"I know, he didn't vote against me after the invasion, either."

"I find myself seeing both sides of this. I too believe the Justice League is important as an agent for good in the world. I find I want to believe it is bigger than any one member. I want to believe the goals and reasons behind it are more important."

"But," Shayera asked.

"But I am a man, as well," Jonn admitted. "I have known the kind of love Superman has found. No one should be denied that in their life, no matter what others think or fear. So here I stand, an alien just like Superman. A member of the Justice League, just like Superman. I find myself wondering if this can happen to him, how quickly could it happen to me? I'm not as well known as he is, so it would be even easier for this to happen to me. Some would protest, but not as many or as loudly."

"I'm an alien too, Jonn, I've already considered how it could happen to me," Shayera admitted. "You add that I'm thought of as a traitor, I doubt there would be much protest at all if it was me."

"I know," Jonn nodded. "Yet the idea of this vote is understandable to me as well. I believe Batman is a good man. I think he believes that by having this, it will strength the League by airing out all the fears and concerns the members have."

"Is that his only reason, Jonn," Shayera skeptically asked.

"No, but I haven't read his mind if that's what you're thinking. His demons are his own and I would never intruded. Pain like he's suffered shapes you and affects your outlook and judgment. Where others see paranoia, I see aa a deep need to protect others from experiencing that pain and suffering. It's at his core, it's what makes him the hero he is, the constant war to make sure no one else suffers the lose he has. It's why the mission is so central to his life. It's what is driving him to do this.'

"But this is a mistake, Jonn," Shayera pointed out. "By doing this, he's only adding fuel to the fears others have."

'That's why I've been silent," Jonn admitted. "I fear my voice would just add to the fear. One alien taking another's side."

"All it takes for tyranny to breed, Jonn, is for good men to remain silent," Shayera forcefully stated.

"Yes, but you haven't spoken out either, Shayera, why?"

"I-I-I wanted to," she replied, off balance by his question. "It's just with the invasion and my role in it, I-I thought it would hurt more than help."

'So it seems we both have our share of fear," Jonn said. "Perhaps this is the time for both of us to overcome them and add our voices to the debate."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

Across the hall, Wildcat and Vigilante were sitting together watching as members arrived.

"Never reckoned I see something like this happening, I got to tell you," Vigilante observed.

"History always finds new ways to repeat itself," Wildcat replied. "You live as long as we have, you see it happen, both the good and the bad."

"This is definitely the bad."

"Something like this gets going, it takes on a life of itself. That's what really worries me," Wildcat offered. "I've never even been friendly with Superman, but if this can happen to him, I keep thinking who's next?"

"I think no matter what happens with this vote, I'm going to pull out for awhile," Vigilante said.

"You're leaving?"

"Just for awhile. Spending so much time up here in this tower ain't good for ya. It isolates you from the world. There's a big beautiful world down there and I ain't seem most of it yet. I been thinking it's time I did."

"So what, you're just going to chuck it all and go find the world like you're in Easy Rider, or something," Wildcat asked.

'I don't need to be in a fancy tower to help people," Vigilante replied. "I figure as I travel around, I'll find plenty of people that can use a little help.'

"That does sound interesting," Wildcat admitted. "It's been awhile since I've done any traveling."

"Why don't you join me," Vigilante asked. "I've got an extra Harley and would appreciate the company."

"I think I might just take you up on that offer, friend," Wildcat smiled.

As they shook on it, other members arrived. Everyone seemed to be excitedly whispering, wondering what would happen and where everyone stood.

* * *

Zatanna had just arrived and was looking around for her friends. She spotted Wally sitting all alone. He didn't seem like his usual self.

"Hey, Wally, what's with you," she asked. He looked up at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"This is all my fault, Zee. If I'd just kept my big mouth shut none of this would be happening," He lamented.

"Oh, don't be so stupid," she replied.

"Thanks for making me feel better," he glumly said.

"Oh, snap out of it!' She gave him a smack.

"Why are you and Shayera and Dinah always hitting me," He complained.

"Because we're your friends, that's why."

"I noticed you don't hit Ollie or John, how'd I get so lucky?"

"Because you're different then they are, more like one of us,' she explained.

"A woman? Thanks, you can stop trying to cheer me up now," moaned Wally.

"Not a woman, you idiot," Zee fired back. "Look do you think the only reason Shayera hits me is because I'm a woman?'

"No, I guess not."

"Of course not, it's because we're really good friends, same goes for Dinah. It's why we can say really bitchy things about one another, but none of us hold a grudge. We're BFFs. For your information, we think of you like that."

"You think of me like that?"

"Yeah, I mean come on, can you imagine Ollie or John sitting around like we do discussing all the latest gossip or doing something crazy like the whole kissing Diana fiasco?'

"No, I guess not," admitted Wally.

"God no, John would probably lecture us and Ollie would probably turn it into a workers of the world unite speech. You're our friend, Wally and that's why as a friend I want you to stop blaming yourself. It was going to come out sooner or later you know that. It's way too good gossip that Superman and Power Girl are getting it on for it not too."

"But look at what's happened," Wally replied. "I mean this vote? We're voting on kicking Big Blue out of the League! I feel responsible!'

"Well, don't," Zee firmly said. "This wasn't your stupid idea. If it was up to me, I'd kick all the morons that vote against Clark out of the League!'

"Shocker," Wally said with a smile. "You're on Superman's side, who would have guessed?"

Zee slapped him again.

"Ow! Couldn't you find another way to show that we're friends, please?"

"No, this one works so well, why change now," Zee laughed. "Look, stop feeling sorry for yourself, it's not your fault. Superman doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't either."

Wally smiled at her words, appreciating what she was saying to him more than he could say.

"Thanks Zee."

"No problem, that's what friends do," she smiled.

"So about this BFF stuff, doesn't that mean we're going to have sleep over's and pillow fights, with you, Shayera and Dinah in nighties, cause I'm totally down with that."

The smile slipped from Zatanna's face and Wally saw the anger in her eyes.

"You're going to hit me again, aren't you?"

* * *

On the platform at the front of the hall, Diana, John and Dinah stood on the side looking out over the crowd. Batman appeared out of nowhere, as was his usual way.

"I think everyone's here, we should get this started," he stated.

Reluctantly, Dinah agreed and signaled the other founding members to come to the stage. When they arrived they all walked out together. The chatter stopped and the hall fell silence as the members saw them. Dinah stepped up to the mike, as acting chairwoman.

"Thank you all for coming," she began. "As you all know by now, due to recent events a motion has been put forth on whether for the betterment of the League we shouldn't dismiss Superman as a member. As chairwoman I'm obligated once the motion has been seconded to bring this to a vote of all the members. As chairwoman, though, I think it's best if the member that brought the motion explains it to all of you before we vote. Batman?"

Bruce had not expected her to do this, and he was not happy. Giving Dinah his best Batman glare, he moved over to the microphone. A pin dropping could have been heard.

"The League was set up to be a sentinel if you will, for Earth. The idea being that some threats are too great for any one hero to face alone. In essence the League is bigger than any one member. The League's role has expanded to assist nations with natural disasters and other global issues. It is able to do this only with the cooperation and support of the governments and people of Earth. Without that support and cooperation, the League cannot function. If any member, by word or action, negatively affects that relationship and puts it in jeopardy, it is the League's responsibility to severe ties with that member for the greater good of the mission. This applies to all members, even Superman."

Bruce stood for a moment, looking out over the members and then silently turned and resumed his previous spot. Dinah gave him a look and the walked back to the mike.

'So there you have it, that's why we're all here today. Because this is the first time this has ever come up, I'll admit I'm not sure how this should actually go. As Batman said the League is bigger than any one member, so to me that means we are all equal, one hero, one vote. I know this has been the subject of a lot of private conversations, but I think since we're all here, we should open up the floor to debate. If anyone has anything to say, now is the time.'

She looked out over the assembled heroes and they in turn looked at each other. No one seemed to want to be the first to speak. As the moments ticked by, the silence grew more and more uncomfortable. Finally, both Aquaman and Captain Atom stood up.

"If no one else is willing, I will step forward," Arthur said.

"Excuse me, Aquaman, I believe I stood up first," Captain Atom interrupted. "I have the floor and would like to support this motion. I think for the benefit of the League we have to look at the big picture."

"Pardon me, Captain, but you are mistaken," Aquaman interrupted. "I'm sure you feel strongly about this, but as a senior member and a sovereign of a nation, I believe I take precedent. Step aside you'll get your chance."

"With all do respect, Aquaman, you barely show up here half the time," Captain Atom fired back. "We're all equal or didn't you hear the chairwoman just say that?"

"Oh, please Captain, don't be naïve, some of us are obviously more important than others.' Arthur's words were dripping with condescension. "Don't worry, I won't be long and you can get on with your little grandstanding against Superman once I'm finished."

"Why you arrogant bastard," Captain Atom shouted. He was about to say more when Dinah gaveled them both down.

"Shut up, both of you," she said loudly. "If you guys want to have a pissing contest, do it later! I'm the chairwoman and I'm not recognizing either of you until you cool down. The floor's open for anyone else that wants to speak."

"I'd like to say a few words." The voice came from the back of the room and as everyone turned they saw Superman standing there. The heroes parted as he made his way towards the stage.

"Yes, of course, Superman, I didn't know you were back," Dinah said in shock. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough, "he said as he stepped onto the stage. Clark glanced at Bruce and Diana. Bruce just stared back at him while Diana couldn't seem to meet his eyes. That melancholy feeling came back to Clark. He turned and looked out at all the assembled heroes. These are good people, he told himself, but this is wrong. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and then slowly began to speak.

"As the subject of this vote, I realized I needed to address you all. Batman is right, the League is bigger than any one member and you do have the right to kick any member out for the good of the League. We all understood that when we signed up. I believe this vote is wrong, but as just one member I was outvoted while I was gone. I accept that is part of the process too. What I can't accept is the reason behind this vote. To allow it to continue sets a dangerous precedent in my view. It's giving into fear. Therefore, as this is voluntary I hereby resign my membership.'

Everyone reacted in shock and shouts filled the hall. Superman asked for quiet and eventually got it.

"The League is important and it is my hope and wish that you all move past this and continue its good work. For me I will carry on as I always have. If the need arises, I will always be willing to help each and everyone of you. What I'm not willing to do is allow others to dictate my life. To do that is to turn myself into a slave and I am unwilling to do that for anyone. I hope one day you all can see that.'

Clark glanced at Bruce before continuing.

"We all do what we do because we chose to, not because we were forced to. As soon as we give over that right to a government or any group, we become nothing more than mercenaries, hired thugs for the highest bidder. I won't let the fears of others dictate my life. Fear only breeds more fear no matter what the motives behind it. I chose another way.'

Clark held their gaze for another moment and then walked out. They all watched him leave and then the room erupted. Everyone was talking at once and Dinah gave up any thought of gaveling them to be quiet.

* * *

Captain Atom stood among a group of heroes expressing his views.

"Yes, I think he did the right thing!' Captain Atom said. "It solves the problem for the League, but the bigger point in still there! He's an alien! If people are afraid enough of him and her together, sooner or later someone will have to take him down for the greater good. I don't relish that day, but I have a job to do."

Someone tapped the Captain on the shoulder. When he turned around, Kara's fist was already heading for his face. The impact sent him flying across the room and into Wildcat and Vigilante's table. The Captain was a little dazed as he looked up to see Kara standing over him.

'That's one alien's response to your bullshit, Captain! Try and remember it, you douchebag!'

She stormed off and no one got in her way. Vigilante and Wildcat watched her leave and then looked down at Captain Atom.

'Boy, you just never learned when to shut your mouth, do you," Vigilante asked.

"First Superman whoops you, now his little cousin," Wildcat added. "You need to stay away from that family, Captain.'

"She-She didn't whoop me," Captain Atom stammered, as he tried to stand.

"You keep telling yourself that son," Wildcat chuckled. "Vigilante, I think it's time we hit the open road."

"Now you're talking partner."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

"My sweet Jenny, I'm sinkin' down  
Here darlin' in Youngstown"

Youngstown Ohio

Archie Leach was angry. It seemed he'd been angry all his life. It was an undirected anger mixed with a general alienation towards everyone and everything. He took another swig of his beer and looked around the three-room house he was renting. An eviction notice lay crumbled up on the floor next to the body of his landlord. The gun was still in Archie's hand.

Somewhere it had all gone wrong.

He remembered his old man coming home from the mill that last time. Even as young as he was then, Archie knew defeat when he saw it. At first there was talk of it just being a minor setback and then things would turn around. The old man tried going out day after day to apply for another job, but nobody was hiring. Then he gave up even trying. After a while the unemployment ran out, too.

The bills just kept coming.

They lost the house. The family moved into what they used to think of as the poor neighborhood. That's when Archie realized they were poor. Momma told Archie and his brothers that it was just temporary and the family would be back on its feet in no time.

Archie was still waiting.

The old man spent most of his days drinking. He was a mean drunk. He would rail against those that were ruining this country, foreigners, the blacks, the big corporations and mostly the government. He would take his anger out on Momma, Archie and his brothers. Archie remembered the house always being tense. You never knew what was going to set the old man off.

Momma signed them up for welfare and food stamps to make ends meet. It was Archie's first experience with shame. He saw it in both his parents' eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They'd taught Archie all about the American dream in school, but somehow that got lost in translation between the schoolyard and reality.

The old man walked out one day and just never came back. That made things even tougher at home. Momma had to go to work, but the only jobs she could find were a cashier at a second hand store and cleaning rich people's offices at night. That left Archie and his brothers on their own most of the time. He didn't blame Momma she did her best. What little extra money she had, she spent on them. He still remembered that first video game system she got at the pawnshop. Archie and his brothers would play those games for hours.

Momma was just tired all the time. The long hours just beat her down till she couldn't get up. Archie remembered her always having a far away look in her eyes, like she was trying to remember something but just couldn't think of what. Money was always short. Archie always wore hand me downs to school. It would have been worse, except everyone else did too.

Archie started skipping school. It wasn't like they missed him. With the armed guards and metal detectors at the front door, it was pretty obvious where their priorities were. It was in the warehouse they called a high school that Archie first felt the satisfaction of hitting someone. He'd been in fights before, but this was the first time he just started punching and continued punching until they pulled him off the other guy. There was blood everywhere.

Archie sat with his mother in the vice principal's office as he told Momma that Archie was a troubled teen with anger issues. He suggested perhaps Archie would be better suited for a vocational school. Momma sat there meekly and agreed with everything the old bastard said. Consoling was recommended. Twice a week, Archie had to meet with some fat old lady that used to be a gym teacher. She always wanted to know his feelings

When Archie turned sixteen he told the fat old broad what his feelings were about her and the rest of the school and then dropped out. He still laughs when he thinks of the last thing she said to him, if you drop out now you'll never get into a good college. Like that was ever going to happen.

Archie's older brothers were gone, Bob in jail for a B&E and Joe in the army. Momma was on disability, all those years of two jobs finally catching up to her. Between the pills and her shows she didn't seem to care anymore what Archie did, as long as the police didn't show up at the door.

He drifted for a while, getting into trouble pretty much all the time. There was a stint in juvy and then a couple of months in county. There were always fights. Archie loved to fight. Once his fist hit someone it was like all this rage inside him exploded and he went crazy hitting and kicking the other guy. There was no high like it.

Lynn got pregnant and told Archie it was his. They'd just been screwing around, nothing serious, but when she got knocked up everything changed. Everyone told Archie he had to do the right thing, so he got a place and Lynn moved in with him. It was fun for a while, but once the baby came it turned to shit. Archie actually got a regular job at the quick lube so he could provide for Archie Jr. He spent eight hours a day down in a hole under the cars draining oil. When he'd get home the baby was always crying and Lynn was always bitching.

The first time he hit her he hadn't even meant to. The look of fear in her eyes made him feel powerful, in control. She cried and bitched some more, almost like she was asking for it, Archie thought. He hit her again and then she shut up. That set the pattern for them living together.

At work it sucked even more. Carl the manager, was always riding Archie about his attitude. Archie could tell that just because Carl had his high school diploma and a training course, he thought he was better than Archie. It was the same with the customers. He had to take their shit for minimum wage. The worst Archie thought were the foreigners. Half of them couldn't even speak the language, but they order him and the guys around like they owned the place.

It was at the quick lube that Archie started listening to the AM radio. Carl wouldn't let them listen to the classic rock station because he was afraid customers might complain. At first Archie really didn't pay that much attention to what they were talking about. It was usually politics or some other shit like that, but after awhile some of what they were saying started to make sense.

Things at home only got worse. Lynn was getting high with her friends all day and the place was a pigsty. They argued all the time. The neighbors complained and so did the landlord. They got evicted and moved into this dump. Then one day Archie came home and Lynn and Archie Jr. were gone.

Momma died and by the time they found her the bastards from her neighborhood had stolen everything she owned. Carl gave Archie shit about taking time off for the funeral, so Archie decked him and that was the end of the job.

He tried getting another one, but the condescending lady at unemployment told him he had no real skills and suggested trying a career in the fast food industry. Archie told her to stick it and walked out.

He bought a case of beer and went home and got good and drunk. That's what he did for the next two weeks. He'd sit there drinking beer, listening to the radio and the new channels getting angrier and angrier.

It was listening to the radio when it all started to make sense to Archie. The guy was talking about the real Americans and how all these groups were trying to take their country away from them. He said that the real Americans had been shit on for years and made to feel like they deserved it. Archie nodded his head in agreement and took another swig of beer. The guy on the radio said it wasn't the real Americans fault, it was the liberals, the judges, the college professors from those elite schools and it was the government listening to them. The man said most of all it was the foreigners fault. They come over here uninvited and take American jobs or get them shipped back to their country. They were the cause of all the problems, from health care to the shrinking middle class. Archie felt like the man on the radio was talking directly to him.

It isn't your fault, Archie; the man seemed to be saying. Your old man, your Momma, your brothers, Lynn and the baby, your hometown, none of it is your fault. It was those foreigners; they're the ones to blame. It's time the real Americans take back their country. If the government couldn't do it, it was up to the citizens, the real Americans like you Archie.

As he listened to this, Archie felt a sense of power that he'd only felt when he was beating on someone. The man was giving him a focus for all that undirected anger he had. When Archie's Arab landlord showed up to evict him, Archie shot him. They were the ones responsible for attacking America, weren't they? Foreigners, someone needs to do something about them.

Then Archie heard it, the man on the radio told him who the greatest foreigners of them all were, Superman and Power Girl. They weren't even from this planet. Archie turned on the TV and the news channel was talking about them too. Archie sat there as they showed footage of Power Girl. As he looked at her, Archie knew she was the type that he'd never had a chance at, always thinking she was too good for him. She had everything that Archie didn't and she wasn't even a real American.

Archie knew what he had to do then. He finished his beer. Grabbing what was left of the case he stepped over his landlord's body and went out to the car. Both his guns were fully loaded. As he started the engine, Archie told himself he was going to make it all right.

* * *

Smallville

The BMW M6 Convertible flew down the country road towards the Kent family farm. At the wheel, Bruce Wayne was the picture of control as he nimbly managed the turns. Next to him, her lustrous raven locks swirling around in the air sat Princess Diana of Themyscira. It had been three days since Superman's surprise resignation. At first it seemed it had acted as a pressure value just as Bruce had hoped and things began to return to normal. The press release was issued, which brought a million questions, but Diana and Dinah had handled them. It seemed the crisis was past, and then the first crack appeared.

Vigilante and Wildcat asked to be taken off the active roster. By now they were riding somewhere in the desert Southwest.

Next Zatanna announced she had decided to go on tour and would not be available for full time duty.

The next surprise was Shining Knight requesting some time off. He wanted, in his words, 'to once again walk the envy of less happier lands,-- This blessed plot, this earth, this realm, this England.' They weren't sure what he meant, but figured he wanted to see Great Britain.

No one had officially quit other than Superman, but the cracks were just starting to become visible and members were pulling away. Power Girl and Supergirl let it be known they no longer considered themselves active members. Damage control was needed, so Bruce and Diana came here.

Bruce cut the corner of the driveway and downshifted as he neared the house. They slid to a stop just below the front steps.

"Hera help me, was it really necessary to drive that fast, Bruce," Diana exclaimed.

Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to get it back to some semblance of normal. Bruce turned and looked at her from behind his sunglasses.

"That's the way I always drive," he replied.

"I remembered that future reference."

"We got here safe and sound, Princess."

"Not without it's dangers," Diana replied. "I thought for sure you would hit that pig on the side of the road."

'It's the country, what can I say," Bruce said with a shrug.

The two climbed out of the car and looked around. They didn't see Clark anywhere. The sound of the front door opening caused them to turn. Martha Kent stepped onto the porch. She was drying her hands as she looked down at them. Bruce took off his sunglasses.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent," Diana said.

"Mrs. Kent," Bruce also said.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, "Martha replied.

"Is Clark around, we'd like to talk to him," Bruce asked.

"You hurt him, you know," Martha said. "You two most of all."

"We were trying to stop him from making a mistake," Bruce replied.

"Yes, we were trying to protect him," Diana offered.

Martha looked at them both. She saw the sincerity in Diana's face and softened a bit.

"Honey, I know you have a good heart, but Clark's a grown man," Martha said to her. "Why would he need protected from love?"

Diana wasn't sure what to say to this. Martha turned her gave at Bruce.

"And you,' she told him. "I expected better from you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I imagine Clark will want to see you. He's up on the ridge over yonder. Don't make me regret telling you, either of you," Martha said, giving them both a look.

'Yes ma'am," Bruce instantly said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Diana added.

Martha nodded and went back inside.

* * *

Moments later, Bruce and Diana found Clark sitting on the ridge looking out over the fields. He looked relaxed and at peace. He slowly turned his head as they approached.

"Bruce, Diana."

"Hello Kal," Diana said to him.

"Clark."

"So what is it this time," Clark asked.

"We want you to reconsider," Diana began.

"The goal wasn't to kick you out, Clark," Bruce added.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kal, of course."

"We, I hoped it would make you realize the mistake you were making," Bruce said.

"I wanted to protect you, Kal," Diana added. Clark looked at both of them for a moment and then dropped his head and softly chuckled.

"I guess I let that Boy Scout thing go way too far," He murmured. He stood up and brushed his jeans off, before looking at them.

"I think it's better for now if the League gets along without me."

"It won't change the mistake, Clark," Bruce replied.

"The sentiment against you is still growing, Kal,' Diana offered. "I know it hurt to find out this way, but it was meant for your own good."

"You really don't understand me at all, do you," Clark observed. "What you see as a mistake, I don't. This isn't something I need protection from. We are just different people, the three of us."

"The dangers are real, Kal," Diana replied.

"Yes, I know and I'll deal with them as they come."

"Hiding out on this farm won't make them go away," Bruce said.

"What you call hiding, I call living Bruce," Clark stated. "I've just starting doing more of that lately.'

"Look, I know we hurt your feelings, Clark, but there are bigger issues involved here."

"It was never our intention to cause you pain, Kal," Diana added.

'It did hurt, I'll admit, but I've had some time to think while I've been here," Clark began. "I realized that while we all share the same goals, our views about how to do it are different. I guess we're all products of our environment. Bruce, Batman was created out of the horror and fear you experienced at such a young age. I'll never truly know how terrible that must be. You've dedicated your life to seeing that never happens again. I admire you for that, I do. You've said yourself, that Batman was meant as a symbol, something to be feared by the criminals, but fear only breeds fear Bruce. You've done a remarkable job keeping the lid on Gotham, keeping a sense of order there, but nothing's really changed, has it?'

"The criminals know there are consequences for their actions now, Clark,' Bruce said in a very cold voice. His whole demeanor was rigid and distant.

"But for how long and at what price, Bruce?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Bruce snapped.

"Maybe not," Clark conceded.

"I know we hurt you, Kal, but don't do this, don't turn away," Diana spoke up. Clark looked at his friend for a moment. She might be the most beautiful, caring woman he'd ever met, but she just didn't see it.

"I'm not turning away, Diana, I'm just trying to make you understand," Clark replied. "Each of us comes at this from a completely different world view. You came out of a paradise, Diana, yet in many ways it was a gilded cage. I think part of you knew that. It's why you wanted to come out to this world. It is a paradise, but it's based on the most horrible violations imaginable. Those violations are at the core of everything for your sisters. They shape their worldview and yours. All your life you and your sisters have been training to make sure that never happens again. It's been twenty centuries but you're still stuck in that moment. You were born to be a champion of your people, to always protect them. Its' a worthy and noble thing you do, but you've brought that out to this world. Your mission is to spread peace and love as the Amazons have learned, yet they still live in fear of an attack that never comes."

"How can you say that, Kal," Diana gasped, shocked and hurt by his words.

"I'm not doing it to be cruel or get back at you, either of you," Clark gently explained. "I'm saying it so you'll both understand. You've both trained all your life to be who you are and are the product of the world you grew up in. So am I. This is the world I grew up in."

Clark gestured all around him.

"I know how lucky I was to never have to face the things you've both faced, I do. I know how simple and idyllic this must seem to you, Bruce, but reality makes it's way here, too. Farm life is constant worry, about the weather, the price of fuel and crops. It's worrying about whether you'll have enough money to make it through the winter. It's little things, but always a million of them you have to keep an eye on. Mostly, it's about hope and the future. When you plant the crops in the spring, you can picture how it will look in the fall. You can picture this."

Again Clark gestured to their surroundings.

'That's what makes us different, Bruce, Diana. Where you see someone that needs protection and is making a mistake, I don't. Storms come and go, but as long as you hold fast, you make it through."

"That all sounds very Disney and Pollyanna, Clark, but the world is much more complicated than that," Bruce countered. Clark gave him a sad smile.

"We're just going to have to agree to disagree, Bruce. For the record, I know what happened with Selina," Clark gently said. Bruce's whole body went rigid at the sound of her name. "I even disagree with you on that. To me the mistake was pulling away from her, cutting her out of your life."

"It was to protect her," Bruce rasped.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, Bruce, I'm really not," Clark replied. "I'm just trying to get you to understand. We all want a better world, but I want to live in this one, right now. If that means everyone in the universe looks at me different, I guess I've come to understand that's okay. I'll keep doing what I've always done, trying to help where I can."

"And you say you're not a Boy Scout," Bruce remarked. Clark was just about to reply, when he heard Martha calling him. Diana and Bruce noticed it immediately.

"What? What is it, Kal?"

"Something's wrong."

In the next moment he was off the ground and streaking back towards the house. Diana and Bruce turned and followed. By the time they reached the house, Clark was already taking to the skies, streaking away at impossible speed.

"Mrs. Kent! What is it," Bruce called.

"It's on the TV," Martha shouted. There was a worried look on her face. "Someone has taken hostages and is demanding Power Girl show herself."

Diana and Bruce quickly moved into the living room and saw the news coverage.

"We should go and help," Diana immediately said.

"By the time we got there it will already be over," Bruce replied. He gestured towards the TV where Power Girl had just arrived on the scene. The cameras showed the hostage taker, he was just an ordinary man with a gun.

"What can be going through his mind that he thinks that will do anything against her," Diana asked.

"I stopped wondering about that sort of thing a long time ago," Bruce replied. With nothing else to do, Diana and Bruce sat down on the couch to watch. For the first time in their lives, they were spectators like everyone else.

* * *

New York

It was a ten hour drive, but Archie was finally in New York. Now he just had to figure out how to get Power Girl to show up. Fortune helped him there. He stopped at a convenient store and heard people speaking some foreigner language. He shot the clerk and held the others hostage. When the police arrived he demanded Power Girl show up. He watched from the window as the media descend on the scene and a crowd gathered. Archie imagined he'd be a hero, striking the first blow for the real Americans. It didn't take that long for Power Girl to show up. Archie had to admit she looked like an angel as she floated down in front of the store.

"Okay, I'm here," Karen announced. Sticking one gun in the waistband right against the small of his back, Archie grabbed a young woman hostage and used her as a shield. He pushed the two of them outside.

"It's your fault!" Archie shouted at her, while he pressed the gun to the frightened woman's temple.

"Okay, take it easy, um, what's our name?"

"I watch TV, don't try and that psychobabble on me," Archie shouted in replied.

"I'm not, I just wanted to know who I was talking to," Karen explained. "I imagine everyone else does too."

Archie saw all the cameras now pointed at him. This was going to be his moment.

"Arch-Archie Leach."

'Okay, Archie, why don't you tell me what this is about?" Karen knew she could probably take the gun out with a quick burst of her heat vision, but didn't want to risk hurting the hostage. She quickly ran through all the options her powers afforded her, but decided to try and talk him out of this.

"What's this all about, Archie?"

"You know," he shouted. "You and your kind are ruining this country! You foreigners, like the ones in the store are trying to take it away from the real Americans! You're even an alien, an illegal alien!"

Oh, God, Karen thought, he's on to that.

'Yes, I am an alien, Archie, but I'm not trying to steal anything."

"Lies!"

"Put the gun down now!" A booming voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see Superman hovering. He looked like the wrath of God descending to Earth. Archie thought he was going to shit himself and pressed the gun harder against the woman's temple.

"Superman, no!" Karen shouted. "Let me handle this my way!"

Clark looked over to her for a moment and then reluctantly nodded his assent. Karen turned back to Archie.

"It's still just you and me, Archie, nothing's changed. You got me here for a reason, didn't you?"

"Ye-Yes," Archie stammered, still shaking at seeing Superman.

"So tell me, Archie, tell me," she urged.

"It-It's like I said, you and your kind are ruining this country! You're taking over and pushing us real Americans to the side! Just look at all the foreigners right here!"

The crowd had grown as the news coverage beamed it live everywhere.

"These are Americans too, Archie," Karen gently said. "Just like those people in the store are Americans."

"That's bullshit!'

"No, Archie, it's not." Karen turned to the crowd. "Let's see a show of hands. How many people here are Americans?"

One by one, hands began to go up. Soon most in the crowd had their hand in the air.

"See Archie, Americans just like you."

This confused Archie, the man on the radio had said they weren't.

"What-What about you? You're not even from this world! You and him want to take over!"

"That's not true, Archie," Karen replied.

"Yes, it is! I heard it on both the radio and TV!"

"I'm telling you it's not true, Archie."

"You're lying!"

"No, she's not, Archie," Superman spoke up.

"But they said, the man on the radio said so," Archie shouted.

'That's what he does, Archie," Karen offered softly. "Think about it. Who did he say it was two weeks ago, The judges? The Liberals?'

"Yes, but the illegal aliens too!"

"That's what he does, Archie, he tries to divide people, to scare them. The woman you're holding the gun too, she's probably more like you than you realize. Ask her where she works, Archie?"

"Where do you work," he said to the hostage.

"I'm-I'm a cleaning woman at-at one of the office-offices," she could barely answer. A cleaning woman, Archie thought, Momma was a cleaning woman.

"You see, Archie, she's not trying to take anything away from you, she's just trying to eke out a little bit for herself. You probably have kids don't you miss," Karen asked.

"Yes."

"Kids?" Archie repeated.

"Yes, please don't kill me, they're only two and four," the woman sobbed.

"But the man said…" Archie stammered.

"Fear Archie, the man on the radio wants people to be afraid," Karen said. "The more people are afraid the less they see that most people are just like them, like you, Archie. No one's trying steal anything from you Archie, except the man on the radio. He's trying to scare you and keep you scared. In another week, it won't be me he's railing against it will be someone else, and a month after that, someone else. That's the secret, Archie, if you're afraid, you don't think and just react. When you think for yourself you realize she's not your enemy and neither is anyone here."

Archie was all mixed up. Power Girl's words confused him. He was sure the man on the radio was right, but when he looked at the crowd they seemed a lot like the people he'd grown up around.

"Don't do this, Archie," Karen continued. "Don't let the man on the radio make you afraid any more. You can stop being afraid if you think for yourself, Archie."

Archie didn't have an answer for her. As he looked at the young woman he was holding, he knew it wouldn't solve anything killing her. The old man and Momma wouldn't get their lives back. Things weren't going to be okay again. Everything would still be wrong if he killed her, nothing would change. Slowly Archie lowered the gun and let the young woman go. Karen breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the police move in towards the hostages. She only took her eye off Archie for a moment, but that was enough.

Archie suddenly knew there was really only one way to take all the pain and hurt away. In one fluid movement, he took the other gun from behind him and pressed it to his own head.

"No! Archie, no!" Karen shouted, but it was too late. People in the crowd screamed in horror as Archie pulled the trigger and splattered his brains all over the sidewalk. Karen caught his body before he hit the ground. There was nothing, even with all her powers and abilities she could do. Tears came to her eyes and she just repeated no over and other.

It was Clark that finally eased her away from the body. He held her in his arms as she let all her grief coming pouring out. Flash bulbs and cameras flashed all around them, but Clark paid no attention, his whole focus on Karen.

* * *

Smallville

Bruce and Diana sat stunned at what they had just watched. Like all the other viewers their hopes had soared when it seemed like Power Girl had talked the gunman out of it. Horror filled them as they watched live on TV as he blew his brains out. They were silent as all the cameras lingered on Superman and Power Girl holding each other. Diana felt a tear in her eye as she looked at the way Clark and Karen were together. Bruce felt himself getting choked up.

"Is that really what you thought was a mistake and he needed protecting from, " Martha Kent asked.

* * *

The Airwaves

The man on the radio the next day condemned what had happened in New York. He said it was just another lone nut and nothing could be taken from it. He then went on to say how certain people in Washington were trying to turn this country into a socialist country behind the backs of the real Americans.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

"I believe that everything happens for a reason.

People change so that you can learn to let go,

things go wrong so that you appreciate them when their right,

you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself,

and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."

— Marilyn Monroe —

New York

Clark managed to get Karen away from the scene. He let the police deal with the hostages and the media. He could see just how much the incident had hurt her. She'd put herself out there, trying to reach Archie and for a brief moment it seemed she had. Then it all fell apart.

He knew it was the reason so few heroes open themselves up like that. Yes, the victories were better than any other, but the defeats remain as wounds to the heart. If there had been any doubts in his mind about loving her, today had erased them. To try and save Archie she'd risked being emotionally naked in front of the whole world. That kind of courage was special, just like she was.

This would linger with her for a long time, but he vowed to be there every step of the way. It's just what you do for the one you love.

He got her back to her apartment and just held her, letting the tears and sorrow pour out. If there really were any, Clark didn't have the words to make it better. No pep talk or inspirational speech was going to wipe the pain away. So he did the most human thing of all, he just let her know she wasn't alone.

In some ways it was the hardest thing for him to do. All his instincts were to try and fix it, yet some things once they're broke can't be fixed. It was another realization of the limits to his powers for Clark. To most it seemed that Superman could do anything, even change worlds. Perhaps that's why some feared him. That was the first hard lesson he'd learned. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what sacrifices he made, he would never be able to get everyone to like or trust him. He realized just how hard he'd been trying to do that. Clark had finally accepted he couldn't worry about everyone else's opinion or fears. He had to be true to himself and what he believed and that would have to be enough.

It was a hard lesson to learn, but once he had, Clark found a sort of peace with himself. It was what he was trying to say to Bruce and Diana back at the farm. He wasn't turning away from the world or denying what was happening, Clark was accepting reality and moving ahead with a clearer view of the world and his place in it.

His place at the moment was here with Karen.

Clark hadn't figured it all out yet. He knew he still had flaws and would make mistakes, but the answer wasn't to pull away like Bruce or the Amazons had done. Recently he'd been thinking about an answer the scholar Joseph Campbell had given to a question about what he would say to the Buddhist tenet that all life is suffering and lose. Campbell had smiled and quoted an old Irish saying, 'is this a private fight or can anyone get involved?' It had seemed like a funny comment at the time, but now Clark thought he understand what the man was getting at.

Life is the struggle. It's the agony and the ecstasy, the little heavens and hells we experience everyday. It's taking a chance of loving someone else, even though they might not return it. The pain may linger, but it only makes the pleasure sweeter. To cut yourself off from all of that is to cut yourself off from life.

He looked down to find Karen looking up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Why, Clark, why did he do it," she asked.

"I-I don't know," he admitted. "I wish I had the answers, but I don't."

"I thought I'd reached him, but then …" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hey, sometimes-sometimes things just fall apart and there's nothing we can do about it," Clark whispered. "That man, Archie, his problems didn't start today or yesterday. I think you did reach him, it's why he let the woman go."

"It doesn't feel like enough, I wish I could have done more," she murmured.

"Humpty Dumpty, Karen."

"Wh-what?"

"Sometimes all the king's horse and all the king's men can't put it back together. I know it's hard, but some things get broken beyond repair. I think that goes for people, as well."

"It' not fair," Karen grumbled.

"No, no, it's not," admitted Clark. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter. She returned it, holding him as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"They're going to want a statement, the media. I can't, I just can do it," she said.

"Let me handle it, okay?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Before I do that, there's someone I've been wanting to you to meet."

"I'm not really up for meeting people right now."

"I understand, but she's special to me, just like you are."

"I've met Kara, Clark, we don't like each other, remember?"

"Vividly, but I think you'll like Martha Kent, most people do."

"Martha Kent? Your mother?"

"Yeah, meeting the family, think you can handle it," Clark teased, hoping to lighten her spirits.

"What-What if she doesn't like me," Karen nervously asked.

"How could she not," Clark smiled. "Her son's in love with you."

"And I'm in love with her son."

* * *

The Watchtower – One Week Later

Lantern was on assignment, so it was only the five remaining original members and Dinah at the meeting. It had not been a good week for the League. What had started with Vigilante and Wildcat and then Zatanna had continued all week. More members seemed to be pulling away. A somber mood hung over the meeting.

Diana had been very quite through most of it. Since her talk with Kal at his family farm she'd been going over and over his words. She had also been reflecting on her own actions throughout this whole time. Most of her life, she had always been so sure about things. Perhaps it was the wisdom her Goddess Athena had granted her, but she believed her actions were the right ones. Now she wasn't so sure.

As the meeting was about to end, Diana finally decided to speak up. Bruce was saying he thought things had stabilized and the worse was over as far as members leaving.

"There's one more member that will be taking some time off, Bruce, me," Diana said.

"What?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Now it not a good time, Diana," Bruce heatedly said.

"I know, but it's important that I do," she admitted. "Things have been said and actions taken that seemed like the correct things at the time, but now I find myself wondering if they were."

"They were necessary, Diana."

"I believed that too, but I find myself struggling to refute Kal's arguments. Where I'm from and how I was raised is deeply interwoven into who I am. My mission is to spread peace and love, yet I can't be afraid to question my own beliefs if I'm going to do that. I need some time to find those answers."

"It's not the time to start questioning yourself, Diana," Bruce countered.

"When is the time, Bruce?'

Jonn had still not addressed any of the issues that had brought about this situation in the League. He glanced at Shayera and saw her nod.

"I support what you are saying, Diana," he began. "I think it would be a good time for all of us to reflect on what has happened."

"Jonn," Batman started to say, but Jonn raised his hand to stop him.

"No, please, Batman, I have listened to your arguments and those of everyone else. I've been reluctant to voice my opinion, perhaps out of fear, but I cannot be silent any longer. I believe you are too close to this, Batman. Perhaps it would be beneficial for you as well to take a step back."

Shayera spoke up.

"Because of my past actions I was afraid to speak, as well,' she admitted. "The truth is, I have no place else to go beside the League, and so I went along. I'm an alien just like Superman. I don't present the same issues he does, but the fear pointed at him can easily turn towards me. When my people invaded Earth, the thing that ultimately made me side against them was the League. I saw the goodness in all of you. Superman might have been the figurehead of it, but each of you represents that goodness in your own way. I think some of that's been lost in the last few weeks."

Most of the others nodded in understanding.

"I have felt the sting of fear," Jonn added. "I admit I'm ashamed that I did not offer my hand of support, as you and Superman once did, Batman. Perhaps these loses of members is a necessary part of moving forward. The issues raised were always there and needed to be addressed."

"I agree," Dinah said. "As chairwoman, I'm supposed to remain neutral, but that's harder and harder to do when I see friends walk away. I joined the League not just to fight supervillians and alien invasions, but because I believed in what it stands for. It's not the same League you seven started. Maybe it's time for new voices to represent it and show that it still stands against this type of fear. God, listen to me, I've been on this job so long I'm starting to make speeches."

"Get used to it, I renominated you for another term," Wally smiled. Dinah reached over and smacked him.

"Ow, that was because we're friends, right?"

"No, I'm just pissed at you," Dinah replied.

"Jeez, Zatanna's the nice one and she had to leave," Wally grumbled.

* * *

Smallville

Clark and Karen were walking around the farm. The meeting with Martha had gone better than Karen could have hoped for. The wise, sweet older lady had welcomed her with open arms. Before Karen knew it, Martha had gotten her to open up and she was telling her all about their first date. Much to Clark embarrassment, Martha had loved the part about him apologizing over and over for putting his arm around Karen in the theater. Martha insisted they stay for dinner and Karen happily accepted.

Clark was showing her around the farm, and Karen felt better than she had all week.

"I can see why you like it here," she said.

"It's one of the few places I feel like I can be myself," Clark offered.

"That's nice," Karen replied. "I like your Mom."

"She likes you too. I think you scored extra points by managing to embarrass me. I'm almost a little worried about what stories Ma's going to tell you." Clark cringed.

"I promise not to think less of you," she teased.

"You say that now, you haven't heard the stories yet," Clark grumbled. Karen laughed and they walked a little further.

"You know, in all the drama of late, I forgot to ask how the conference went on Primus 5?"

"About what you'd expect," Clark admitted. "It was really about us and they all had questions."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They all had their concerns and fears about us. I told them basically it was none of their business and I wasn't going to answer any questions."

"Damn straight, screw them," Karen said indignantly.

"Your diplomatic skills still need a little work, honey," Clark teased. She gave him a look, but then smiled.

"So did anyone stand up for you?"

"Ah, yeah, that was another weird part, Lashina did."

"Lashina? Darkseid's Fury Lashina," Karen asked.

"That's the one. I'll never figure her out."

"You sound like you two have some history," Karen asked pointedly.

"You could say that," Clark reluctantly admitted.

"Oh really?" Karen stopped and stared at him. She wasn't sure how to take this latest revelation. "Just what sort of history do you two have?"

"That's sort of a long story, really, and I have that press conference in a little while," Clark nervously said. "I should really be getting to it if I want to make it back for dinner."

'I noticed you didn't answer the question, Clark."

"I think I'm better to be going, I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Clark Kent, we're not finished with this! I don't think I like the idea of you and her, at all!'

"Really got to go, we'll talk later, okay?"

"I'm not going to forget this,' Karen grumbled. "Lashina! What the hell, Clark?"

"See you a little later," he said and then started to fly off. "Love you!"

"I love you too, but I still want some answers!" Karen shouted as he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Metropolis

The auditorium was packed to the rafters with reporters and news media. There was an excitement in the air, as Superman was going to make a statement. Things had cooled down a bit since the incident in New York, the shock of what happened seemed to cause everyone to pause and take a step back, but there were still a lot of questions out there about his relationship with Power Girl and the Justice League. The media loved a good celebrity story and with him speaking today they were already thinking about cranking it up again.

The curtains opened and Superman walked out. Flash bulbs went off all over the auditorium and the assembled TV crews went live all over the world. Clark stood behind a podium and looked out over the crowd for a moment before beginning.

"Thank you all for being here. I only have a brief statement and will not be taking questions."

This was unexpected, as Superman always answered every question put to him, no matter how long it took.

"I know you all want me to come out here and tell you everything, but I'm not going to do that. Yes, I am in a relationship with Power Girl, but that is private, between the two of us. I ask that you respect this. I've heard all the comments about my being an alien and what that means, but I would ask that you remember I grew up on Earth. I was only an infant when I arrived, so in every real sense this is my home. The values I've always tried to honor are values I learned here. This is said to be a land of immigrants.

"Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, the wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"

Those are the words on the Statue of Liberty. I may have come a little further than most, but I'm an immigrant too yearning to breathe free. Like most I have tried to honor my people and where I come from, but this is my world, my home. I want the same things all of you want, a life, a home, a family, a safe community and world for everyone. These may seem like ordinary dreams, but they are my dreams.

I'm not a threat to you or earth, as many have feared. Mistakes have been made in the past and I take full responsibility for my part in them. I know words alone won't convince everyone, so I only ask that you judge my actions as my true intent.

As far as the Justice League, leaving it was my own decision, no one else. It's bigger than any one member, and it is my hope it continues its vital mission. It has my complete support and I will help it any time I am asked.

This will be the last press conference I will be doing. I will continue, as I always have to try and help all the citizens of the world that need it. I only ask that you understand I want a private life as well.

Emmanuel Kant categorical imperative states, 'Act as if the maxim of your action were to become through your will a general natural law.' My hope is for a better world. Not one imposed, but one shared and worked towards by all. I will do my part to work towards that better world. Thank you.'

Reporters erupted with questions, shouting them at Superman as he walked away from the podium. This time he didn't stop to answer them.

* * *

New Haven Retirement Home

Mai Ellis walked into the dimly lit room to check on the old man. The small light above his bed was on. She was surprised to see a smile on his face. As she moved closer to him, he seemed to open his eyes and look at her. He whispered something that she didn't quite hear. She leaned closer.

"Hope rules the day."

It seemed like such a strange thing for him to say. As Mai eased back to ask the old man what it meant, she saw the light had gone out of his eyes. Wesley Dodds left this world at 5:07 PM with a smile on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

"The Road Ahead"

The future belongs to those who give the next generation reason for hope.

- Pierre Teilhard de Chardin –

Earth – Two Years Later

Hovering in the stillness of space, Superman gazed down on his home, Earth. It had been two years of joys and heartaches, breathtaking highs and unimaginable lows. Battles had been both won and lost. Through it all his love and bond with Karen had only grown.

It had been six months since Martha Kent had passed away. Clark knew he would have lost his mind with grief if it hadn't been for Kara and Karen. They had seen him through the worst part. He would never be able to thank them enough for that. They were his constant reminder that no matter what the storms of life might bring, he wasn't alone.

The grief was still there, it probably always would be, but slowly he was accepting it. He'd been thinking a lot about Jonathan and Martha Kent, since her passing. The world would never know how much these two extraordinarily decent people had guided and nurtured him into the man he was today. Both of them might be gone, but they had left their mark on his heart. They were the real heroes in his mind.

There were so many changes in his life recently, that it was almost hard to fathom them all. Ma's dying had triggered some of them, but others were overdue. Clark had given up his job at the Daily Planet and moved back to the farm. The original reasons he'd been in Metropolis now longer had the same pull they once did. There was also the fact that he was tired, tired of pretending to be that Clark Kent.

It had been necessary, the fake glasses, the oversized, ill-fitting suits, the forced clumsiness and the meek, mild mannered façade to protect those close to him. He realized that to be Superman, he no longer had to be tied to Metropolis. He could be connected from anywhere in the world now. Kara had also been more than happy to take his place, both figuratively and literally. The lease on his apartment was still in his name, but she had already redecorated it to make it her own. She was a city girl, after all, she reminded him.

Clark had done some remodeling at the farm too. He had talked to Karen and explained his plans. He told her how at the farm, isolated from just about everyone, he could be himself, his real self. She had listened to everything he'd said and nodded in understanding. A week later he had returned from a mission to find her standing on the porch, a U-Haul parked in the driveway.

Clark had been flabbergasted and asked what was going on? Karen told him she'd been thinking about what he'd said and liked the sound of it. She too was tired of pretending to be something she wasn't. She been sitting in her office, feeling miserable, when she suddenly realized everything she wanted was right here. She went home and packed that night.

They'd been living together for the last three months and it got better and better every day. Oh, they'd had their share of fights. It was now a standing rule, the name Lashina was never ever mentioned at the farm. Karen was still angry about that whole situation. Like most new couples living together for the first time, it was an adjustment for both of them. The thing that made it all worthwhile was they were together. They were the first people the other saw in the morning and the last the other saw at night.

The people in Smallville welcomed both of them into the community. Clark received more than his share of slaps on the back from the men of the town when they got their first look at Karen. The questions had already started about when was he going to marry that pretty gal. Clark knew eventually they would talk about it, but for now they were just enjoying being together. The future would get here soon enough.

The fear of them was still out there, although it had died out a bit. Since his press conference, they had both went about lives as Superman and Power Girl, but refused all questions. The simply did their job and left. At first this only seemed to add to the problem, but slowly other stories and scandals took the media's attention away from them. New groups and people were found by the radio hosts to make their listeners afraid of. Clark and Karen weathered the storm and continued on. There would always be those that would fear them, but with nothing new about them most people moved on with their lives.

Some of Superman's enemies' thought they would try and get at him by attacking Karen and Kara. They learned rather quickly how big a mistake this was. One pissed Kryptonian woman was more than a handful. Two of them was a nightmare. Toyman had found this out recently. Clark actually felt a bit sorry for the little guy. The two had not only stopped his latest scheme, but afterwards Kara and Karen broke into his lair and took all of his collectibles out of the original packages. Apparently, Kryptonian women have a cruel streak, Clark realized.

A smile crossed Clark's lips as he thought about them. They still professed to not liking the other, but Clark could see that Karen and Kara were warming towards each other. They were like sisters, always arguing, but when the time came, they had each other's back. Kara had ever recently started spending more time back at the farm. Maybe one day they would admit they were friends, but until then Clark could live with how things were.

He still hadn't rejoined the League, but continued to support it. New voices had taken more of a leadership role. Mr. Terrific, Dinah and Shayera were now in charge. Jonn had taken over Diana's role as the League's liaison to the UN. Slowly, most of the members came back and new members joined. Nightwing, like his mentor, was only a part-time member, but a natural leader. Governments on Earth and around the galaxy were still weary of Superman, but had once again come to rely on the League.

The two that Clark still had his concerns about were Diana and Bruce. They were his closest friends in many ways. They both had such a hard road ahead of them. Few realized that Superman had been to the future many times. During those journeys he got glimpses of the possibilities for what might lay ahead for them.

For someone as warm and loving as Diana was, it seemed several of the possible futures for her were filled with heartache. There was a real possibility that one day her own people would turn their back on her. She had so much love to give; it tore at Clark's heart when he thought of the possibility that she may never find the right someone to share it with. There would always be a struggle for her between the past, her Amazon heritage and the future, the Man's world. She had a foot in both, but would never feel truly a part of either. He knew she would carry on always, but hoped with all his heart she found some happiness.

In many ways, Bruce worried Clark most of all. The pattern of his life seemed set on a course that ended badly. Clark had seen a future where one by one, Bruce pushed away everyone that cared for him until only Alfred remained. When Alfred passed, Bruce would be alone. The mission had consumed him and in the end even that was taken away.

There were so many possibilities for love in Bruce's life from Selina to Diana if only he would let them in. That fear of losing those close to him that defined Bruce's life would ultimately cost him losing everyone. Clark prayed Bruce would see this and take a chance on life and love. The image of Bruce sitting alone in that big old mansion would haunt Clark.

Every instinct Clark possessed want to fix things, but again he knew there were limits on even his powers. Bruce and Diana would have to find their own way. Clark would try and be there for them as much as he could but in the end change only really comes from within.

The future would get here fast enough. Clark was learning to live in the moment.

As he gazed down on that beautiful blue orb, he felt connected with it more than ever. That better world was out there. It may take a long time to get here, but eventually it would. A journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. As he descended towards home, Clark knew he would take the next step today.

* * *

Smallville

The tall grass gently swayed under the warm sun. This was now a familiar place and she found it quite soothing. Relaxing and leaning back in her chair, Karen wasn't wearing her usual power business suit or even her costume. She had on a plain white blouse and khaki shorts. She was barefoot; a pair of worn sandals lay haphazardly on the porch in front of her. Three glasses of lemonade sat on the table next to her. Lazily, Karen picked up the closest glass and took a sip. The tart flavor mixed with just a hint of sweetness and the cool liquid felt wonderful as she swallowed.

The sound of the front door opening made her turn to see Kara step out onto the porch.

"Country life seems to agree with you," Kara observed.

'Yeah, it's kind of a surprise, really," Karen replied. "Have some lemonade? I just made it."

"God, talk about going overboard with the whole Martha Stewart thing," Kara joked as she picked up a glass.

"It's frozen, out of a can, I'm not crazy."

"Not bad," Kara admitted. "So where's Clark?"

"Out getting dinner. I think he said something about Thai."

"You don't cook either, huh," Kara laughed. "So much for finding a girl like dear old Ma."

"You're still kind of a snot, you know that don't you," Karen said.

"Why change? It's not like we like each other or anything. I know Clark thinks we do."

"Yeah, he always looks on the bright side," Karen admitted. "At least we can tolerate each other for his sake."

"Don't have much choice, really," Kara observed.

"I guess it could be worse," Karen said.

"What like having Lashina stop by," Kara teased.

"We don't say that name in this house," Karen fired back. "Just the thought of that slut makes my blood boil!"

"I know," Kara laughed.

"Is that why you keep coming out here, to piss me off," Karen grumbled.

"It's just a joke, relax," Kara replied. "Look, I know it doesn't make any sense, I mean I've been trying to get away from this place most of the time I was here, but since Ma Kent died, I find myself thinking about it. She was really like my second mother, I miss her."

"I get it, really. I didn't know her as well as you did, but I could see she was special. This is your home, you're always welcome here," Karen said.

"Well, thanks," Kara sarcastically replied. "So you haven't turned my room into a home office yet?"

"I wanted to, but Clark insisted it stay the way it was," Karen offered. There was a hint of snarkiness in her voice as well.

'Bitch," Kara whispered under her breath.

"Snot," Karen replied.

"Isn't it kind of creepy sleeping in the same bed as Clark's parents," Kara asked.

"Yes, that's why we remodeled all of that part of the house. It also puts us further away from your room when you stay."

"Thank God! You two aren't exactly quiet, you know," Kara complained.

"I know," Karen smiled.

"Ewww, yuck," Kara moaned. "I didn't need the visual, thank you! Look, I know we don't like each other, but I can admit that Clark is happier when he's with you. I'm willing to tolerate you for that reason but don't push it, okay?"

"Fair enough," Karen replied. "The same goes for you, Kara. I know you and Clark are family. I never want to come between you two. I guess we'll just have to get along, okay?"

"Okay," Kara reluctantly agreed. "Just for the record, I'm not calling you Aunt Karen or anything."

"I certainly hope not," Karen replied. They looked at each other and smiled. Kara sat back in the other chair and sipped her lemonade. They both looked out over the beauty in front of them.

"So what now," Kara asked. "I'm not sure Ma would appreciate you two living in sin out here. Is there wedding bells in the future?"

"That's a little fast, isn't it," Karen uncomfortably said. "I-I mean we just moved in together."

"But you're in love," Kara teased.

"Oh, shut up," Karen groaned. Kara just laughed and sat back in her chair.

"You know even if you getting married to Clark, that doesn't mean you get to be Superwoman," Kara informed her. "I've already called it."

"What would I be? Mrs. Superman? I think I'll just stay with Power Girl for now."

"Well, when you change your mind later, just remember the name's already spoken for."

"You can't do that," Karen argued. "It's not like calling shotgun in the car, Kara."

"Sure it is and I called it first," Kara replied.

"Well, that's not fair at all," Karen protested.

"That's the breaks, honey. Oh, hey, here comes Clark."

"We're not done with this discussion," Karen whispered. "Not be a long shot."

"You're such a poor sport, you know," Kara teased."

Clark landed in front of the house, carrying take out. He smiled as he saw the two sitting together on the porch.

'Nice to see you two getting along," He said.

"Well, don't get too used to it," Karen grumbled.

"So are you staying for dinner, Kara?"

Kara looked at Clark and then glanced over at Karen.

"Sure, I guess I can stay."

As the two women got up to go inside with Clark, Kara looked back at Karen and then said to Clark," so what do you think of me changing my name to Superwoman, Clark?"

"Kara, that's hasn't been decided yet," Karen protested.

"Ah, another peaceful dinner with the two ladies in my life," Clark said with a shake of his head. "How did I get so lucky?"

The arguing continued as they went inside. They sat around the table, teasing each other, laughing, arguing and just enjoying their time together. They were a family.

* * *

A/N: I decided to end it there. Where it goes, you can decided for yourself.

Thank you to everyone that read it. To those that read it and reviewed it, a special thank you. I read and appreciated every one.

Until next time.


End file.
